Começou pela Internet
by Jessicahg
Summary: Dez jovens combinam de sair pela Internet. Muitos ainda nem se conhecem. O que um encontro desses pode mudar na vida e no coração desses garotos e garotas? Será que depois de dois anos eles ainda irão se lembrar? UA ShixTem SasxSak InoxGaa TenxNej NaXHi
1. Conversa por MSN

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto - _

**"Começou pela Internet"**

**Sumário: **Dez jovens combinam de sair pela Internet. Muitos ainda nem se conhecem. O que um encontro desses pode mudar na vida e no coração desses garotos e garotas? UA – Vários casais.

**Gênero: **Romance e Humor

**Casais: **_ShikamaruxTemari, NejixTenten, HinataxNaruto, SasukexSakura, InoxGaara._

_Essa é minha primeira fic de Naruto, e é UA. Espero que gostem n.n _

**Capítulo 01 **

**"Conversa por _MSN_" **

O dia chegava ao fim, e uma garota loira de aproximadamente dezesseis anos, com o cabelo preso de uma forma estranha, ouvia música deitada em sua cama já há algumas horas. Podia-se ouvir a chuva batendo com força no telhado de sua casa.

Já entediada, resolveu entrar no computador para verificar se alguma de suas amigas estava _online. _Mal entrou no _MSN_ e já foi bombardeada por mensagens. Suspirou, nervosa, e passou a bloquear todas as pessoas as quais não estava a fim de conversar no momento. Olhou "pacientemente" pela sua lista de contatos a procura de uma de suas amigas, encontrou apenas Tenten, que logo lhe mandou uma mensagem.

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

Oiiii Temari! n.n

**xxTemarixx diz: **

E ai? Beleza?

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

Sim, tudo ótimo n.n. A Hinata acabou de sair, mas já tá voltando. E vc tá fazendo o que?

**xxTemarixx diz: **

Nada... Estava ouvindo aquele CD vc me emprestou, mas cansei.

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

E gostou? Eu viciei e não consigo mais parar de escutar O.O""

**xxTemarixx diz: **

Gostei sim, até já copiei as músicas pro meu computador... Espera um pouco que o imbecil do meu irmão tá me mandando mensagem ¬¬"

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

Ah é, agora ele tb tem um computador no quarto né?

**xxTemarixx diz: **

É... ¬¬

Temari abriu a outra janela de conversa.

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Vai dormir

**xxTemarixx diz: **

Não

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Não estou pedindo, se não for agora vou até ai desligar o computador.

**xxTemarixx diz: **

E desde quando você manda em mim?

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Desde sempre.

**xxTemarixx diz: **

Ù.ú Cala a boca e me deixa em paz!

Nesse instante Hinata acabou de entrar.

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

A Hinata voltou n.n vou adicionar ela na conversa.

_HH-CHAN foi adicionado à conversa _

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

oiii Hinata n.n Já jantou?

**HH-CHAN diz: **

já... meu primo acabou de chegar de viajem n.n E a Sakura acabou de me ligar, ela tá querendo combinar alguma coisa amanhã, daqui a pouco ela e a Ino vão entrar pra gente organizar tudo

**xxTemarixx diz: **

ótima idéia, está um tédio aqui ¬¬

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

Que primo?

**HH-CHAN diz: **

Neji... Acho que vcs não conhecem... vou adicionar ele aqui n.n (ele está no quarto que tem um computador)

**xxTemarixx diz: **

tá...

_Hyuuga foi adicionado à conversa _

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

Temariiii O.O achei umas fotos aqui da banda que te mostrei, o vocalista é um gato!

**xxTemarixx diz: **

opa, vou procurar aki na net

**Hyuuga diz: **

Quem são vcs?

**HH-CHAN diz: **

São amigas minhas...

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

oii n.n" ! Sou Tenten n.n

**Hyuuga diz: **

oi

**xxTemarixx diz:**

concordo, é mesmo um gato o.O

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

simm MUITO O.O

**Hyuuga diz: **

¬¬

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Algum problema sr Hyuuga?

**Hyuuga diz: **

não

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

hehehehe

**Hyuuga diz: **

¬¬"

**xxTemarixx diz:**

mas que saco meu irmão tá enchendo de novo

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

hahaha e a Sakura e a Ino entraram n.n vou adicionar n.n

_Sakura-chan! foi adicionado à conversa _

_-x-x-xIno foi adicionado à conversa _

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

oiiii!

**HH-CHAN diz: **

oii

**Sakura-chan! diz: **

OIIIIII COMO VÃO? OI INO-PORCA!

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

OIIII pra todas! OI TESTUDA!

**Hyuuga diz: **

¬¬ e essas quem são?

**HH-CHAN diz: **

Outras amigas minhas n.n""

**xxTemarixx diz:**

oi, só um pouco que o meu irmão continua me enchendo ¬¬

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

Adiciona ele aqui! Hahaha

**xxTemarixx diz:**

já vai..

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Ainda ai?

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Vai dormir

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Vou te adicionar em outra conversa pq estão me pedindo, vê se finge ser legal por um tempo

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Porque?

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**xxTemarixx diz:**

pronto, vou adicionar, não se arrependam depois

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

haehahehaua seu irmão é bonito?

_Sabaku no Gaara...foi adicionado à conversa _

**xxTemarixx diz:**

não

**Sakura-chan! diz: **

Oi irmão da Temari!

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

oii hahah eu que pedi pra ela te adicionar

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

oii Gaara n.n sou amiga da Temari, lembra de mim?

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

...não

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

¬¬""

**Hyuuga diz: **

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHHHAHAHAHHAHA

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

¬¬""""""""""

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

mas que grosso podia pelo menos mentir!

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Pra que? ¬¬

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

pra não cortar a menina, obvio

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Cala a boca

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Gaara... FICA Q-U-I-E-T-O

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Vc não manda em mim ¬¬

**HH-CHAN diz: **

Parem de brigar! O.O""

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

Temari, o Shikamaru entrou! Vou adicionar

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Não!

_quero dormir¬¬ foi adicionado à conversa _

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

tarde demais o.o"""

**quero dormir¬¬ diz: **

que problemático ¬¬

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Ò.ó você é problemático!

**quero dormir¬¬ diz: **

que menina problemática O.o

**xxTemarixx diz:**

**¬¬ **

**Hyuuga diz: **

Shikamaru, de onde vc conhece essas loucas?

**xxTemarixx diz: **

loucas? Ò.Ó

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

loucas! >. 

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

loucas?

**Sakura-chan! diz: **

loucas?

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

E vc de onde conhece o Shika?

**quero dormir¬¬ diz: **

Conheço a Tenten do colégio, a Temari problemática só conheço da Internet, as outras não conheço...

**Hyuuga diz: **

Conheço ele da Internet

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

Hmm...E eu não sou louca, né, Shika?

**quero dormir¬¬ diz: **

só um pouco problemática

**xxTemarixx diz: **

¬¬

**Hyuuga diz: **

Hahahah

_DATTE BAYO! ÒO foi adicionado à conversa _

**Sakura-chan! diz: **

O Naruto não! Quem adicionou?

**DATTE BAYO! diz: **

SAKURA-CHANNNNNNNNN!

**Sakura-chan! diz: **

¬¬

**quero dormir¬¬ diz: **

que problemático ¬¬

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

fui eu n.n desculpa

**xxTemarixx diz: **

Não me diga que esse é o _baka_ do Naruto lá da sala? ¬¬

**DATTE BAYO! diz: **

QUEM É BAKA? Ò.Ó

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Q bando de idiotas ¬¬

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

Ele nunca fala, quando fala é pra xingar ¬¬

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Não me lembro de ter falado com vc

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

Qnd vc falou "bando" estava se referindo a todo mundo

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Mais especificamente ao "DATTE BAYO". Mas vc tb é idiota

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

Ò.Ó BABACA

**HH-CHAN diz: **

Parem de brigar!

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

HINATA-CHAN! OII Nem ví que estava aki!

**HH-CHAN diz: **

Naruto-kun...oi..

**xxTemarixx diz: **

Só a Hinata pra gostar do Naruto mesmo ¬¬

**HH-CHAN diz: **

TEMARI! O.O""""""""

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

? Ué, mas eu tb gosto da Hinata chan O.o... gosto da Sakura-chan tb !

**Sakura-chan! diz: **

¬¬

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Vou adicionar meu primo chato aqui

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

Que primo?

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Sasuke... hahah ele vai se irritar xD

**xxTemarixx diz: **

¬¬

**xxTemarixx diz: **

por acaso era aquele que estava brigando com vc em frente a sua casa?

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Não sei mas deve ser

**HH-CHAN diz: **

Temari quando vc foi na casa do Naruto-kun? O.O

**xxTemarixx diz: **

Ele é praticamente meu vizinho e estava indo na padaria... ¬¬ ai ví

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

n.n

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

Ele é bonito?

**Sakura-chan! diz: **

A Ino não perde tempo né?

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

Do que está falando testuda?

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Ainda por cima é necessitada

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

E VOCE FICA QUIETO QUE NINGUÉM FALOU COM VC!

**Hyuuga diz: **

Hahahhahha necessitada hahahahah

Hinata suas amigas são tão feias assim?

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

u.u

**HH-CHAN diz: **

NÃO ò.Ó

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

Naruto, adiciona seu primo logo

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Isso, podem xingá-lo. Ele é MUITO feio e CHATO. É baixinho, gordo e tem verrugas por todo o corpo.

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

O.O

**Sakura-chan! diz: **

O.O

**xxTemarixx diz: **

É mentira

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

¬¬

**Sakura-chan! diz: **

Adiciona logo

_Sasuke foi adicionado à conversa _

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

oiii moço n.n

**Hyuuga diz: **

Pq vc sempre é a primeira a dar esses "oiiiis" ?

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

pq sou EDUCADA

**Hyuuga diz: **

Hm ¬¬""

**Sakura-chan! diz: **

Indo direto ao motivo q fez a gente entrar no MSN... O que podemos fazer amanha?

**xxTemarixx diz: **

qualquer coisa desde q eu possa sair de casa

**HH-CHAN diz: **

Cinema? Depois vocês podem dormir aqui, já que ainda estamos de férias.

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

oba! Gostei n.n

**Hyuuga diz: **

Ah não, vir esse monte de guria aki pra ficar com essas conversas de mulher ¬¬

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

Mas que guri chato Ò.ó quanto tempo vc vai ficar ai na casa da Hinata?

**Hyuuga diz: **

Até me formar e poder voltar a morar sozinho

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

O QUE!

**HH-CHAN diz: **

Ele vai morar com meu pai agora n.n"

**Hyuuga diz: **

u.u"

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

Então sinto mto, mas vai ter q se acostumar com a gente ai ¬¬ vivemos indo na casa da Hinata pq eh a maior casa de todas nós.

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Graças a Deus

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

pensei q vc fosse ficar quieto ¬¬

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Idem quanto a vc

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

¬¬

**Sasuke diz: **

QUEM FOI Q ME ADICIONOU NISSO AQUI?

**Sakura-chan! diz: **

Ele fala! O.O

**Sasuke diz: **

¬¬

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Infelizmente ¬¬

**Sasuke diz: **

Foi vc, não foi? naruto-baka

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Foi XD E _baka_ é vc

**Sasuke diz: **

**¬¬ **

**xxTemarixx diz: **

Vamos combinar aonde a gente vai de uma vez? ¬¬

**Sakura-chan! diz: **

No shopping ichikaru n.n

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

no cinema tb? n.n

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

sim! Mas depois a gente pode ir jantar naquele bar de sempre que tem no shopping XD tem mto menino bonito lá!

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Mas é necessitada msm...

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

CALA A BOCA GURI!

**xxTemarixx diz: **

Gaara, vai dormir vai...

**Hyuuga diz: **

Concordo com o Gaara... coitado de mim se elas vierem aqui

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

não precisa ter medo não, tá, não sou do tipo que sai agarrando... ainda mais você ¬¬

**Hyuuga diz: **

Graças a Deus

**quero dormir¬¬ diz: **

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**xxTemarixx diz: **

Shikamaru, vai dormir vai

**quero dormir¬¬ diz: **

Estou com preguiça

**xxTemarixx diz: **

¬¬

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Vou no cinema com vocês, tudo bem!

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

NÃO

**Sakura-chan! diz: **

NÃO

**xxTemarixx diz: **

NÃO

**HH-CHAN diz: **

Pode ir n.n

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

**¬¬" **

**Sakura-chan! diz: **

¬¬""

**HH-CHAN diz: **

o.o""

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

Por que não vai todo mundo daki? A gente aproveita e se conhece n.n

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Não, obrigada, quero passar longe da necessitada.

**xxTemarixx diz: **

Gaara, vc não vai mesmo, amanha é o seu dia de varrer a casa.

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Eu vou

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

o.o"""

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Eu também! xDD

**xxTemarixx diz: **

Acabaram com nosso passeio ¬¬

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

Shika, quer ir? A gente não se vê a anos, e vc aproveita pra conhecer a Temari!

**quero dormir¬¬ diz: **

Isso parece mto problemático...

**Hyuuga diz: **

Shikamaru vc vai dormir aki tb

**quero dormir¬¬ diz: **

tá

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

Ué, vcs não se conheciam só pela Internet?

**Hyuuga diz: **

Não, eu o conheço DA Internet. Nunca disse q não tinha visto ele antes

**HH-CHAN diz: **

Pq vcs dois não vão no shopping com a gente? ai voltamos juntos pra cá.

**Hyuuga diz: **

parece boa idéia

**Sakura-chan! diz: **

Então, amanhã 1:30 em frente ao shopping n.n

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

Ótimo n.n Mas infelizmente o Sabaku sei lá o que tb vai ¬¬

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Sabaku no Gaara

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

¬¬ que seja

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

¬¬

**Sakura-chan! diz: **

Preciso comprar umas roupas tb

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

ehh eu tb O.O"

**Sasuke diz: **

Mas vcs não param de falar?

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

Vc podia ser um pouco mais educado ¬¬

**Sasuke diz: **

Vcs me irritam ¬¬

**Sakura-chan! diz: **

Sasuke vc vai tb?

**Sasuke diz: **

Vou onde?

**Sakura-chan! diz: **

no shopping!

**Sasuke diz: **

Que shopping ¬¬?

**Sakura-chan! diz: **

¬¬

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

Amanhã 1:30 em frente ao shopping ichikaru

**Sasuke diz: **

Fazer o que?

**Hyuuga diz: **

cinema

**Sasuke diz: **

Neji?

**Hyuuga diz: **

O.o oq? Uchiha Sasuke?

**Sasuke diz: **

¬¬ Pq vc esta nessa conversa de gente maluca?

**Hyuuga diz: **

Me pergunto...

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

Vocês tb se conhecem? O.O

**Hyuuga diz: **

Estudamos juntos

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Coitado...

**Sasuke diz: **

Cala a boca Naruto

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Cala vc sasuke-baka Ò.Ó

**Sasuke diz: **

¬¬

**Sasuke diz: **

Neji vc tb vai?

**Hyuuga diz: **

Acho que sim, e vc tb vai vir dormir aki

**HH-CHAN diz: **

Neji, temos tantos colchões? O.O

**Hyuuga diz: **

Eles trazem

**HH-CHAN diz: **

O.O no shopping?

**Hyuuga diz: **

Pra tudo se da um jeito

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

n.n""

**xxTemarixx diz: **

Então tah combinado... esse Sasuke tb vai no shopping então?

**Sasuke diz: **

vou

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Hinata-chan! posso ir na sua casa depois tb!

**HH-CHAN diz: **

n.n" eh...

**xxTemarixx diz: **

Naruto, é só para as m-u-l-h-e-r-e-s

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

O Sasuke-baka e o "quero dormir¬¬" tb vão !

**xxTemarixx diz: **

eles vão como visita do Neji

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Neji, eu tb vou ! XD

**Hyuuga diz: **

¬¬" fazer oq...

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

Então vai todo mundo na casa da Hinata depois do shopping? n.n que divertido n.n

**Hyuuga diz: **

Pq vc sempre manda esses "n.n"?

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

algum problema com eles?

**Hyuuga diz: **

Sim, é idiota

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

Ò.ó

**Hyuuga diz: **

u.u

**xxTemarixx diz: **

meu irmão não vai ¬¬ o resto sim ¬¬

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Pq não?

**xxTemarixx diz: **

ninguém te convidou, folgado. Vc nem conhece ninguém aki

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Vou conhecer

**xxTemarixx diz: **

¬¬

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

vc pode não lembrar mas me conhece tb ¬¬

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Vc eh aquela menina retardada com um penteado ridículo no cabelo?

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

Ò.Ó Não sou retardada! E que penteado ridículo?

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Duas bolas dos lados da cabeça

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

Então era eu sim, algum problema! Ò.Ó

**Hyuuga diz: **

Bolas? O.O ihhh do lado da cabeça?

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

NINGUÉM TE CHAMOU, HYUUGA!

**Hyuuga diz: **

Agora a menina dos "n.n" se estressou ¬¬

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

ò.ó claro, vcs provocam

**Sasuke diz: **

Não acredito q vou dormir na mesma casa que essas gurias

**Sakura-chan! diz: **

Garoto, vc só sabe falar mal de todo mundo?

**Sasuke diz: **

Só falo a verdade.

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

¬¬

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Eu vou dormir... Vejo vocês amanhã

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

Tchau testuda!

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Tchau Ino-porca!

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Tchau Sakura-chaaaannn

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

tchau sakura n.n

**Hyuuga diz: **

Voltou com os "n.n"

_Sakura-chan! saiu da conversa _

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

vc me ama tanto assim?

**Hyuuga diz: **

Amo ¬¬

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

é, tb te amo ¬¬

**HH-CHAN diz: **

Neji...não provoca a Tenten...

**Hyuuga diz: **

Não fiz nada

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

Olha, tenho que ir também... até amanhã pra vcs...

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

tchau n.n

**xxTemarixx diz: **

até

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Já era hora... ¬¬

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

Tchau, GAARA QUERIDO!

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Um beijo

**-x-x-xIno diz: **

ò.ó fui

_-x-x-xIno__saiu da conversa _

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

TCHAU PRA VOCÊS, TCHAU HINATA-CHANN!

**HH-CHAN diz: **

Tchau Naruto-kun n.n

_Datte Bayo__saiu da conversa _

Sasuke saiu da conversa

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

Mais que criatura mal educada, nem avisa que vai sair.

**Hyuuga diz: **

Quem?

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

esse Sasuke

**Hyuuga diz: **

Ah

**xxTemarixx diz: **

Acho que alguém morreu

**HH-CHAN diz: **

Quem?

**xxTemarixx diz: **

Shikamaru

**quero dormir¬¬ diz: **

mas que problemática ¬¬ estou aqui

**xxTemarixx diz: **

que pena

**quero dormir¬¬ diz: **

tb te amo

**HH-CHAN diz: **

Já temos dois casais aqui n.n

**xxTemarixx diz: **

que casais?

**HH-CHAN diz: **

Você e o Shika, a Tenten e o Neji.

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

que tenten e neji o que ¬¬

**xxTemarixx diz: **

esqueceu do gaara e da ino

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

¬¬

**HH-CHAN diz: **

É mesmo

**quero dormir¬¬ diz: **

vou dormir, até amanhã

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

até n.n

_quero dormir¬¬ saiu da conversa _

**Hyuuga diz: **

Mas para com esses "n.n", que coisa mais chata!

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

¬¬

**HH-CHAN diz: **

Vou sair pra deixar os casais a sós, até amanhã

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

não tem casais, mas tudo bem, bjo n.n

**Hyuuga diz: **

De novo

_HH-CHAN_ _saiu da conversa _

**xxTemarixx diz: **

Eu tb vou, não quero ficar de vela. Gaara saia também

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

Vc não manda em mim

**xxTemarixx diz: **

então tá, fique de vela

_xxTemarixx saiu da conversa _

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz: **

_¬¬ _

_Sabaku no Gaara saiu da conversa _

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

O que foi isso?

**Hyuuga diz: **

Isso o que?

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

Porque todo mundo saiu!

**Hyuuga diz: **

Para nos deixar conversando sozinhos

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

¬¬ Isso eu ví, mas pq?

**Hyuuga diz: **

sei lá

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

aff... estou indo também então... vê se fica mais legal amanhã

**Hyuuga diz: **

Eu sou legal

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

Muito ¬¬

**Hyuuga diz: **

Eu sei.

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

¬¬ boa noite, fui

**Hyuuga diz: **

Boa noite querida

**n.n Tenten n.n diz: **

¬¬

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

O garoto de cabelos compridos e pretos observou a menina saindo, e em seguida desligou seu próprio computador, bocejando cansado. Tinha bonitos olhos perolados, que estavam quase se fechando com sono. Deitou em sua cama e fechou os olhos, pensando em como iría arranjar os colchões para todo mundo.

**Continua... **

**N.A.:**_ Terminou o primeiro capítulo, no próximo vai ter menos conversa por MSN... Mas espero que tenham gostado O.o _

_ Não sei quanto tempo vai demorar pra sair o capítulo dois (depende dos reviews, e também tenho duas fics de Yu Yu Hakusho para serem terminadas) _

_Críticas ou elogios são muito bem vindos n.n_

_"**(Se alguém já teve esta mesma idéia que eu, e achou estranho vê-la aqui, por favor, desculpem e me avisem, se isso aconteceu é porque não a li O.Ox)".** _

**_E não custa nada apertar o Go ali em baixo, a autora agradece. _**

**_Bjs, Jessica."_**


	2. Vamos ao shopping!

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Capítulo 02**

"**Vamos ao shopping!"**

O dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado, os raios de sol secavam as folhas de árvores ainda encharcadas pela forte chuva no dia anterior. Ainda eram oito horas da manhã e uma bonita garota de longos cabelos pretos e olhos cor-de-mel separava várias peças de roupa e as espalhava pela cama.

"Que roupa posso usar hoje?" Pensou ela, retirando mais algumas peças e recolhendo outras. Analisou uma blusa rosa-clara por um instante, até decidir usá-la. "Hm...Calça jeans ou saia?". Por fim, separou uma calça jeans mais justa na cintura, que começava a alargar a partir do joelho, com vários detalhes de pequenas pedras prateadas e alguns rasgados.

- Tenten, venha tomar café! – Uma voz feminina chamou, de outro aposento.

- Já estou indo mãe! – Gritou a jovem, terminando de organizar suas roupas de volta no armário e separando a escolhida. Terminando isso, saiu de seu quarto, seguindo por um longo corredor, até atravessar uma porta e chegar na cozinha, onde um pedaço de pão esperava por ela.

- Porque a demora? – Perguntou a mãe da garota.

- Estava separando uma roupa para usar hoje... – Respondeu Tenten, sentando-se e preparando um café para tomar.

- Aonde vai?

- Vou no shopping com minhas amigas – Disse ela. – E vou dormir na casa da Hinata, posso?

- Tudo bem. – Disse a mãe, analisando a filha por um momento. – E se comporte.

Tenten riu, e começou a tomar seu café. Terminando isso, voltou para seu quarto, despejando uma pequena mala azulada sobre a cama. "Esqueci de pedir para alguém me dar carona" pensou ela, com o dedo indicador sobre seu queixo. "Vou ligar agora" decidiu, e foi até uma estante ao lado de sua cama, onde se encontrava um telefone preto sem-fio.

Ligou-o, discando algum número.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Enquanto isso, o garoto de cabelos compridos e negros, Hyuuga Neji, ainda dormia em sua cama em um sono profundo, mas que foi interrompido por um barulho alto e persistente em seu ouvido.

Levantou assustado, a procura do motivo do barulho, quando percebeu que vinha do telefone ao seu lado. "Mas que merda! Quem liga para a casa dos outros essa hora?" Pensou ele, tirando o telefone do gancho e o atendendo.

- QUEM É? – Gritou ele, sem nem se importar caso fosse alguém importante.

_-... Nossa pra que esse nervosismo...? – _perguntou uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha -_... É da casa da Hinata?_

- Você sabe que horas são? – Perguntou ele, não acreditando na pergunta que a menina acabara de fazer.

-_ Oito e meia, porque? –_ Perguntou a garota, começando a se divertir com a irritação do rapaz. "Será que liguei errado?" Pensou Tenten, do outro lado da linha.

_- _Eu estava dormindo!_ –_ Gritou ele.

- _Sinto muito _– Disse ela, apesar de não sentir nada. –_ Mas... É da casa da Hinata?_

- É! – Gritou Neji, ainda irritado. – Quem esta falando?

_- Tenten, uma amiga dela _– Explicou a jovem. – _E você quem é? Nunca ouvi sua voz._

- Tinha que ser a menina dos "enes ponto enes" – Resmungou ele, um pouco menos nervoso.

- _SABIA! – _Exclamou a garota, vitoriosa. _– Hyuuga Neji, certo?_

- Certíssimo, senhorita Tenten – Murmurou ele, ríspido.

-_ Olha, está ótimo falar com você, mas preciso falar com a Hinata agora._

- Já vai – Disse ele, abaixando o telefone e chamando pela prima. Um homem mais velho passou pela porta do garoto.

- Ela deu uma passada na padaria, mas daqui a pouco ela volta – Explicou ele.

Neji voltou a colocar o telefone no ouvido.

_- _Ela saiu – Disse ele. – Quer deixar recado?

_- Avisa que meio-dia vou passar aí levando um colchão e vou aproveitar para ir pro shopping com vocês._

- Mais alguma coisa, senhorita? – Perguntou ele, sarcástico.

- _Sim..._ – Disse ela, pensativa. – _Não me chame mais de senhorita._

- Tudo bem, _amor. _– Disse o Hyuuga, fazendo questão de intensificar a ultima palavra.

- _Tchau, Neji. _– Disse a jovem, desligando o telefone em seguida. Este deu um leve sorriso, também desligando o telefone e voltando a se deitar.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Uma hora depois, uma outra garota acabava de acordar. Tinha cabelos longos e loiros e lindos olhos azuis. Esfregou os olhos, bocejando e em seguida se levantou, ainda sonolenta, e entrou no banheiro para tomar um banho.

Meia hora depois ela voltava para seu quarto, com o café-da-manhã já tomado, e ligou o computador. Entrou no MSN, mas encontrou poucas pessoas interessantes _online, _apenas Sakura, que acabara de entrar.

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Oi Ino-porca

**-x-x-xIno diz:**

Oi Testuda.

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Vai mesmo no shopping hoje?

**-x-x-xIno diz:**

Claro que sim, e vc?

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Também... Ei, tenho que sair, ainda não arrumei minha mala para dormir na Hinata.

**-x-x-xIno diz:**

Eu também não, vou fazer isso daqui a pouco... Tchau testuda.

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Tchau, Ino-porca.

Ino esperou a amiga sair, e foi ver seus e-mails, mas não tinha nada de interessante, quando outra pessoa lhe mandou uma mensagem:

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz:**

Já está aqui? Procurando algum homem para desencalhar?

**-x-x-xIno diz:**

Pelo visto acordou de bom humor

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz:**

Não dormi. Estava procurando algum homem pela Internet que pudesse te fazer companhia.

**-x-x-xIno diz:**

Agradeço a preocupação, mas realmente não precisa.

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz:**

Que pena, já tinha encontrado...

**-x-x-xIno diz:**

Quem?

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz:**

Já ficou interessada é? ¬¬

**-x-x-xIno diz:**

Claro que não Ò.ó Você que começou ¬¬

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz:**

Então tchau, até daqui a pouco.

**-x-x-xIno diz:**

Infelizmente ¬¬

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz:**

Digo o mesmo

Em seguida Ino também desligou seu computador, e começou a arrumar sua mala para passar o dia na casa dos Hyuuga.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Já passava de meio dia quando outra pessoa foi acordada pelo som de um telefone estridente.

- Alô...? – Atendeu um garoto de cabelos pretos na altura dos ombros e olhos cansados.

- _Shikamaru? –_ Perguntou uma voz do outro lado da linha.

- ...Eu..._ – _Disse ele.

- _Que voz de sono é essa?_

- Estou dormindo... – Respondeu Shikamaru.

_- Já é quase meio dia e meia, você não vai no shopping?_

- Quem é...? – Perguntou Shikamaru, ainda sonolento.

- _Neji..._

- Sim, eu vou... Já estou levantando.

_- E não demore seu preguiçoso, você disse que ia vir aqui mais cedo para trazer um colchão._

- ... Que problemático... – Suspirou ele, já se levantando.

-_ Vai logo!_ – Terminou Neji, desligando o telefone em seguida. Era isso que dava convidar todo mundo sem programar nada antes. Ouviu a campainha tocar, e sua prima descer as escadas correndo.

- Tenten! – Cumprimentou a garota de cabelos curtos e azulados, com os mesmos olhos perolados do primo. – Muito obrigada por ajudar com os colchões, está uma correria para termos o suficiente.

- Imagina... – Disse a jovem, levando o colchão para dentro da sala da amiga.

- Pode deixar ai... – Disse Hinata, observando a amiga. – Nossa, mas você está ótima! Adorei sua roupa.

- Obrigada... – Agradeceu Tenten, que já vestia a calça jeans que havia separado e a blusa rosa de alcinhas. Seu cabelo estava preso em dois coques laterais, e passara apenas uma fina camada de lápis preto no contorno dos olhos. – E você não vai assim né? – Perguntou ela, observando que a amiga vestia um short laranja e uma blusa branca muito larga.

- Não, ainda estou escolhendo o que usar, vem comigo. – Disse Hinata, levando a amiga até seu quarto e fechando a porta em seguida.

- Não sei se coloco esta blusa preta ou esta azul, e também não sei qual dessas calças...

- Deixa que eu te ajudo – Disse Tenten, analisando as roupas da amiga. – Olha, a minha blusa pode ficar boa em você, eu trouxe mais duas comigo também...

Enquanto isso, Hyuuga Neji terminava seu banho e se vestia com uma bermuda jeans e uma blusa preta de manga curta. Deixara os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo muito baixo (que prendia apenas a ponta dos cabelos). Saiu do banheiro, e desceu até a sala, pegando o colchão que a prima havia deixado e levando-o para cima. Parou em frente ao quarto dessa e o abriu, deparando-se com a Hyuuga sentada sobre a cama, de costas para a porta, terminando de vestir uma blusa rosada e em sua frente uma outra garota, apenas de sutiã, encarando-o totalmente corada. Neji a admirou por um instante. Era _linda_. Seu corpo era perfeito, seu rosto era lindo. Apenas despertou de seu transe quando sentiu-se sendo empurrado para fora e a porta fechando-se bruscamente em sua cara.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Tenten, mais vermelha do que nunca. – Esse cara não sabe bater na porta? Não me diga que é seu primo!

Hinata terminou de trancar a porta e virou-se para encarar a amiga.

- É o Neji. – Disse ela. – Não sei o que deu nele para não bater.

- Ótimo... – Suspirou ela. – E ele nem me conhece e já me viu quase pelada.

- Não se preocupe quanto a isso. – Disse Hinata, sorrindo constrangida. – Ele é muito sério quanto a essas coisas, duvido que fale alguma coisa.

- Era só o que faltava também né! – Disse ela, vestindo uma blusa azul tomara-que-caia, um pouco justa no busto e que alargava a medida em que chegava nos quadris.

Hyuuga Neji ainda se encontrava em frente o quarto da prima. Já havia "voltado a si" e batia na porta do quarto, impacientemente.

- Agora pode entrar – Disse Hinata, nervosa, abrindo a porta.

- Só tinha vindo trazer o colchão que vocês deixaram lá em baixo. – Disse ele, entrando no quarto e colocando o colchão ao lado da cama.

- Tinha que ser o Hyuuga mesmo... – Murmurou Tenten, corando um pouco. Não só porque ele havia a visto em uma situação muito constrangedora, como também porque, agora que conseguiu vê-lo melhor, notou que ele também era muito bonito. Possivelmente o menino mais bonito que ela já vira pessoalmente.

- E você só pode ser a menina dos "enes ponto enes"...Tenten? – Perguntou ele, mas praticamente afirmando isso.

- É... – Respondeu ela.

-...Não vão começar a discutir, por favor! – Pediu Hinata, quando a campainha soou.

- Deve ser o Shikamaru. – Disse Neji, saindo do quarto e indo atender o amigo, que trazia mais um colchão.

- Hinata você não tinha me dito que seu primo era tão bonito! – Disse Tenten, quando Neji já tinha saído.

- Se interessou, Tenten? – Perguntou Hinata, sorrindo. O que deixou a amiga corada.

- Não disse isso! Só achei ele bonito, mais nada!

Hinata riu, e trocou seu short por uma saia jeans na altura do joelho.

- Vem, já está na hora de ir... – Chamou Hinata, saindo do quarto e descendo as escadas até a sala. Neji trazia mais um colchão para dentro da casa, enquanto outro garoto, de cabelos pretos presos em um pequeno rabo-de-cavalo alto o ajudava, colocando o colchão no chão da sala.

- Shika? – Perguntou Tenten, surpresa.

Ele levantou os olhos para encarar a garota.

- E ai, Tenten... – Suspirou ele, aparentemente cansado.

- Continua com esse seu gênio preguiçoso? – Perguntou a garota, rindo.

- Então... – Murmurou Hinata. – Já podemos ir?

- Vamos. – Disse Tenten, saindo da casa da amiga, seguida pelos três.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Em outra casa não muito distante, uma garota de cabelos curtos e rosados e olhos verdes vestia apressadamente uma saia preta de tecido fino e uma blusa vermelha presa em frente por um zíper. Secava seu cabelo desajeitadamente com uma toalha branca enquanto falava com alguém por telefone.

- _SAKURA EU NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ AINDA NÃO TINHA SE ARRUMADO!_ – Gritava uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha – _O que estava fazendo no computador!_

_-_ Desculpa Ino! Eu terminei de arrumar minha mala e acabei cochilando! – Desculpava-se a menina, jogando a toalha em um canto e começando a passar lápis preto e rímel nos olhos.

- _Estou indo aí!_ _É bom que já esteja pronta quando eu chegar, não quero chegar atrasada testuda!_

- Tá bom Ino-porca, já estou terminando. – Disse Sakura, passando uma camada de gloss e penteando seus cabelos.

Pouco tempo depois, a campainha soou, e Sakura, já pronta, cumprimentou a amiga, que vestia uma calça jeans preta pescador e uma blusa azul clara _baby-look_. As duas saíram em direção ao shopping, ao mesmo tempo em que outra garota loira saia de casa acompanhada de seu irmão.

- Gaara, porque você tem que ir também? – Suspirou a garota, trancando a casa.

- Por que eu quero. – Respondeu o garoto ruivo, secamente.

- Tudo bem... – Murmurou ela. – Mas, por favor, chega de insultar minhas amigas.

- Eu não insulto ninguém. – Disse ele, colocando as mãos no bolso de sua calça preta. – Só digo a verdade.

Temari suspirou. Maldita a hora em que adicionou o irmão na conversa.

Por fim, dois outros garotos também discutiam enquanto caminhavam em direção ao shopping.

- Ela são minha amigas! – Gritava um menino loiro de cabelo espetado e olhos azuis. – Trate de não se meter com elas.

- Como se eu quisesse, Naruto-baka. – Disse o outro garoto, de cabelos negros muito rebeldes na parte de traz e olhos escuros.

- É bom mesmo, Sasuke-baka. – Insultou Naruto. Sasuke apenas suspirou, e os dois seguiram até o shopping, sem parar de discutir em nenhum momento.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

E assim o grupo de amigos dirigiu-se ao lugar combinado, aonde iriam se encontrar em alguns minutos.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Achei que ia demorar para postar o segundo capítulo, mas como estava inspirada acabei escrevendo ele muito antes do que pretendia. _

_Ah, sim e MUITO obrigada pelos review emocionada - nunca tinha recebido tantos só no primeiro cap -- Só ia postar esse cap depois de já ter escrito o terceiro, mas como teve tantos review acabei colocando agora XD. Pretendo não demorar muito com o próximo porque semana que vem minhas aulas voltam, e como tem toda a história de vestibular e tal vai ser mais difícil ter tempo livre para atualizar rápido ó.ò, mas prometo que não vou abandonar nenhuma de minhas fics o/ (por experiência própria, é horrível começar a ler uma fic e de repente ela é abandonada u.u")_

_Agora, respondendo aos reviews:_

_**Tenten-chan: **É teve bastante Tenten e Neji XD e nesse acho que também tem né? Hahaha eu colocava os "n.n" de propósito e realmente deve irritar xD E não esqueci de escrever mais n.n (olhas os "n.n" agora peguei o costume O.O)_

_**Goddess-chan: **Que bom que gostou XD Eu adoro esses casais n.n e a continuação veio rápido né?_

**_Hinata Hyuuga xD_**_Não demorou lol Pretendo ser rápida com o próximo tb pq estou gostando de escrever essa fic, ja ne! (XD)_

**_Hyuuga Tha_**_Realmente, que Gaara chato hahaha, mas eu gosto dele mesmo assim (Quem me dera ter um chato desses pra me irritar u.u). Agora o 'amor' de Tenten e Neji cresceu né? hehehehe _

_**Nara Ino-baka Power: **lol Fico feliz que tenha gostado ol Essas conversas tb parecem com as minhas, afinal me inspirei em conversas de MSN pra fazer essa fic n.n_

_**Cami Black: **lo Não demorei né? A Tenten e o Neji já se encontraram XD no próximo cap vai ser o restante dos encontros ol Ainda não escrevi, mas pretendo fazer logo_

_**NaNe: **Claro que serve lol Graças a esses reviews postei o capítulo muito mais rápido do que pretendia n.n muito obrigada XDD bjos_

_**Miyamoto Sayuri:** Hahaha eu não usava muitos "n.n" mas depois de escrever essa fic não consigo mais parar de usá-los O.O" lol bye_

**_Kiyuii-chan_**_lol vc achou engraçado lol q bom n.n (por eu ter escrito nunca sei se o que era pra ser engraçado ficou realmente engraçado o.o). Continuei n.n bjos_

_**As-Tres-Lokas-Do-F: **Realmente review não é desculpa O.O nunca tinha recebido tantos só no primeiro cap obrigada n.n Por isso o capítulo dois já tá ai, espero que goste dele XD_

**_Misao Naegino_**_Sim, eu por aqui tb lol e vc tb por aki XD fico feliz por estar lendo minhas fics n.n Não posso opinar sobre seu dom pq não li suas fics, pq vc só tem de __Kaleido Star aqui no site né ó.ò e eu não assisti esse anime, mas se assistir suas fic vão ser as primeiras que vou ler n.n_

_Eu gosto de Rurouni Kenshin sim - (vai ser minha próxima vítima com fics ò.o) E gosto do Aoshi tb n.n embora meu preferido seja o Kenshin XD bjos_

**_joyce-chan_**_Obrigada lol Pode deixar, não vou abandonar a fic. Mesmo se demorar meses pra atualizar (não se preocupe não pretendo que isso aconteça) eu atualizo um dia lol abandono de fics é horrível ò.ó._


	3. Encontro e Cinema

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Capítulo 03**

"**Encontro e Cinema"**

Faltavam dez minutos para a uma e meia da tarde, quando um táxi parou em frente ao shopping ichikaru e quatro jovens desceram.

- Ninguém chegou ainda... – Suspirou o garoto de rabo alto, Shikamaru. -...Que problemático.

- Mas ainda faltam dez minutos – Disse Tenten, animada, olhando as horas.

- A gente espera por eles aqui? – Perguntou Hinata, olhando ao redor a procura de algum lugar para se sentarem enquanto esperam.

- Acho que não vamos precisar esperar muito! – Disse Tenten, apontando para o outro lado da rua, onde um garoto ruivo, vestindo uma calça preta com correntes, e uma blusa igualmente preta, vinha acompanhado por uma garota loira vestindo uma saia curta e uma blusa meia-manga lilás. – Olha a Temari e o Gaara ali!

Os quatro olharam enquanto os dois irmãos se aproximavam.

- Oi Temari! – Disse Tenten, animada. – Oi Gaara.

- Oi! – Cumprimentou Temari. Gaara apenas encarou o restante do grupo com sua costumeira face inexpressiva – Bom, só conheço vocês duas. – Disse ela, referindo-se a Hinata e Tenten.

- Esse é meu primo Neji. – Disse Hinata, apontando para o garoto ao seu lado. – E esse é o Shikamaru.

Temari analisou o rosto do segundo garoto por um instante, em seguida sorriu.

- Mas até cara de preguiçoso você tem. – Zombou ela. – Achei que você só "fazia tipo".

- Mas você é mesmo problemática, ein? – Disse ele, entediado.

- Vamos sentar enquanto esperamos o resto? – Sugeriu Hinata, dirigindo-se a um banco em frente ao shopping, onde ela, Tenten e Temari se sentaram. Os meninos ficaram em pé, em frente ao banco.

- Vamos assistir o que? – Perguntou Temari, cruzando as pernas. Shikamaru admirou a garota pelo canto dos olhos, mas virou o rosto rapidamente ao ver o olhar "assassino" que ela lhe lançou ao perceber o que ele estava fazendo.

- Não sei... – Disse Tenten, pensativa. – Vamos esperar todo mundo chegar para decidir...

- Não se preocupem, já chegamos! – Gritou uma garota loira, aproximando-se deles, com outra menina de cabelos rosas ao seu lado.

- Oi! – Disse Tenten, acenando.

- Mas que demora... – Reclamou Temari, olhando ao redor. – E cadê o Naruto e o primo que ainda não chegaram?

- Também... – Murmurou Sakura. – Tinham que chamar o Naruto...

- Então... – Disse Ino, olhando para as pessoas que já haviam chego. – E vocês quem são?

O garoto ruivo olhou a de lado, sem alterar sua expressão, e balançou levemente a cabeça.

- Quem é que você acha que ia vir? – Perguntou ele, ríspido.

A jovem virou o rosto, para encará-lo.

-Eu sei **quem **ia vir, mas caso você não tenha percebido não sei quem é você, apesar de que agora já até imagino quem seja... – Disse ela, brava, com os braços na cintura.

- Por favor, não comecem a brigar! – Pediu Hinata, nervosa.

- Foi ele quem começou! – Defendeu-se Ino.

- Quem mandou ser tão burra? – Perguntou Gaara, cínico.

- Seu...! – Gritou Ino, preparando-se para avançar no garoto.

- INO, JÁ DEU! – Gritou Sakura, segurando a amiga pelas costas.

Gaara sorriu de lado (**N.A.: **_Um milagre, Gaara mudou de expressão!_).

- Burra assim, tinha que ser a necessitada... – Murmurou ele.

-...SAKURA! ME SOLTA, ESSE GAROTO VAI VER! – Gritou Ino, tentando fugir dos braços da amiga, que a segurava.

- Mas que problemáticos... – Disse Shikamaru, observando a cena.

- MERDA! – Gritou Temari, levantando-se repentinamente. – _VAMO_ _PARÁ_ COM ESSA _PUTANÇA_? Ino, recomponha-se! Gaara, pare de provocar!

Ino olhou assustada para a amiga e se acalmou. Gaara apenas voltou a sua expressão habitual. Mesmo não admitindo, sabia que sua irmã conseguia manter a "ordem", ou o que quer que fosse. Shikamaru olhou assustado para Temari, mas tratou de disfarçar. O silêncio se instalou no lugar por uns minutos, até ser quebrado por um garoto loiro de cabelo espetado, vestindo uma camiseta laranja, que chegava correndo.

- SAKURA-CHAN! – Gritava o menino loiro, aproximando-se do grupo. – HINATA-CHAN!

Sakura virou-se para ver quem gritava, e logo voltou a olhar para o banco, não muito contente. Hinata corou, e sussurrou um pequeno "Naruto-kun" que mal pode ser ouvido.

- Cadê seu primo? – Perguntou Ino, curiosa.

- Tsc... – Murmurou Gaara, balançando a cabeça mais uma vez. – Necessitada é pouco.

- Disse alguma coisa? – Perguntou Ino, virando-se lentamente para observar Gaara, que a encarava com a mesma expressão de sempre.

- Está vindo ali... – Disse Naruto, cerrando os dentes e observando o outro menino de cabelos pretos, que caminhava lentamente em direção a eles, com as mãos nos bolsos e expressão entediada.

Não demorou muito para ele se juntar ao restante do grupo, mas para Sakura pareceram horas... Ela analisou o garoto, totalmente encantada.

"_Meu deus_" – Pensou ela. – "_Que garoto **maravilhoso**"._

Ele olhou rapidamente para todos, mas ficou um considerável tempo a mais admirando Sakura, mas não disse nada.

- Esse é o _baka_ do Sasuke. – Apresentou Naruto. – Essas são minhas amigas que estavam na conversa, Temari, Tenten, Hinata, Ino e Sakura... E... – Parou ele, olhando os meninos. – Não sei quem são vocês.

- Gaara, o irmão da Temari, Shikamaru e Neji, primo da Hinata. – Apresentou Tenten, sorrindo.

Sasuke assentiu com a cabeça, em um cumprimento discreto para Neji.

- Então...Vamos ver o que? – Perguntou Naruto, curioso.

- Não sabemos ainda. – Disse Tenten, se levantando, mas como Neji estava em sua frente, acabou esbarrando nele de leve.

- Tenten, meu_ amor_... – Murmurou ele, sarcástico. – Olhe por onde anda.

- Acho que estamos sobrando aqui né? – Disse Sakura, rindo. Tenten sentiu-se um pimentão após ouvir isso da amiga.

- Tem certeza que está sobrando? – Sussurrou Sasuke ao seu lado, para apenas ela escutar. Sakura virou para o lado, surpresa. Sasuke a encarava pelo canto dos olhos, mas sem mudar sua expressão. Ela corou um pouco, sentindo que seu coração já alcançava uns quinhentos batimentos por segundo

- Vamos entrar e escolher o filme logo? – Sugeriu Ino, cruzando os braços.

- Vamos! – Disse Tenten, puxando Sakura e Ino para dentro do shopping, seguidas pelo restante do grupo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

- Não quero assistir isso. – Reclamou Ino, na fila para comprar as entradas.

- Ino, você quer parar de reclamar? – Pediu Temari. – Você viu que não tinha nada melhor! A não ser que você queira assistir ao qüinquagésimo filme da Xuxa que nem sei o nome.

- Não disse isso. – Defendeu-se Ino.

- Qual o problema? Esse filme parece legal! – Disse Tenten, animada.

- E vocês vão comprar pipoca? – Perguntou Temari.

- Eu vou... – Disse Sakura.

- Me dêem o dinheiro que eu vou ali comprar os ingressos – Disse Temari, pegando o dinheiro dos amigos e dirigindo-se ao caixa, saindo com dez ingressos para o filme "_As crônicas de Nárnia_"

- O filme é daqui a dez minutos... – Disse Shikamaru, conferindo seu ingresso.

- Então vamos entrando. – Disse Tenten, entregando seu ingresso e passando pelas salas de cinema.

- Vou comprar pipoca. – Disse Sakura, separando-se do grupo.

- Espera um pouco Testuda. – Pediu Ino. – Eu vou com você, só não sei se vou comprar...

- Eu também vou! – Disse Naruto.

Acabou todo mundo indo comprar pipoca.

- Ah não... – Murmurou Sakura, conferindo o preço da pipoca. – Não tenho dinheiro...

- Você come comigo... – Disse alguém, saindo com um pacote de pipoca e a puxando pelo braço. Ela corou ao ver que era Sasuke.

- Hinata-chan! – Gritou Naruto, entregando um pacote de pipoca para a menina. – Comprei pra você.

- O...obrigada Na..Naruto-kun. – Agradeceu a menina, corada.

- Eu também não tenho dinheiro. – Reclamou Temari, em seguida encarou Shikamaru. – Vai lá comprar pra mim! – Ordenou ela, empurrando-o para a fila.

- Mas que garota problemática... – Murmurou ele, comprando uma pipoca para ela e um refrigerante para si mesmo.

- Você não vai querer? – Perguntou Neji, vendo que Tenten observava os preços, mas não entrava na fila.

- Não sei... – Disse ela. – Acho que vou comprar só um refrigerante mesmo...

- _Coca-cola_ ou _Guaraná_? – Perguntou ele.

- Eu prefiro _Guaraná_, mas... – Ia dizendo ela, mas Neji virou para a fila e comprou o _Guaraná_ para Tenten.

- Toma. – Disse ele, entregando a bebida.

- Não precisava! – Disse ela, envergonhada. – Mas obrigada...

Neji sorriu, e os dois ficaram assim por um tempo. Enquanto isso, Ino e Gaara observavam a cena dos "_futuros-casais_".

- Acho que estamos sobrando aqui... – Disse Ino, rindo.

- Que pena, não concorda? – Disse ele, seco. – Justo você que estava tão necessitada.

- MAS VOCÊ NÃO SABE SER EDUCADO NUNCA? – Gritou Ino, irritada. – Estou tentando ser legal e você só faz grosseria!

- Só falo a verdade.

- AH, QUE RAIVA! – Gritou Ino, saindo de perto dele pisando forte. Gaara encarou a garota, sem entender nada.

Poucos minutos depois, os dez entravam na sala de cinema. Escolheram duas fileiras do meio. Sakura sentou-se ao lado de Tenten, e ao outro lado desta sentou-se Neji. Sasuke aproveitou que os outros estavam atrás e se adiantou para sentar ao lado de Sakura, mas ela só percebeu isso quando sentiu um braço passando por traz de suas costas e Sasuke depositando o pacote de pipoca no colo dela.

- Obrigada Sasuke-kun – Disse Sakura, corando e pegando um pouco de pipoca. Este, apesar de não dizer nada, gostou de ser chamado assim. Retirou o braço do ombro da garota, mas continuou ao seu lado, comendo um pouco de pipoca de vez em quando.

Ao lado de Sasuke sentou-se Shikamaru. Temari e Hinata chegaram logo depois e se sentaram ao lado dele.

- Hinata-chan! – Gritou Naruto, reunindo-se a elas. – Posso sentar do seu lado né? – Perguntou ele.

- C...Claro Na...Naruto-kun – Disse, ficando extremamente vermelha "O Naruto-kun vai se sentar do meu lado!" Pensou ela.

- NÃO PODE! – Gritou Ino, ao seu lado.

- Agora já sentei! – Disse Naruto.

- Mas não tem mais espaço nessa fila!

- Vai lá atrás da gente. – Naruto apontou os bancos atrás dele.

- Ah, mas que droga viu! – Reclamou ela, indo na fileira de trás e se sentando atrás de Sakura. Cruzando os braços em seguida, irritada.

Escutou alguém sentando-se ao seu lado.

- O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – Gritou ela, ao ver que Gaara acabara de se sentar ao seu lado. Ele olhou para a garota por um tempo, sem mudar de expressão, em seguida voltou a observar os _traillers_ que ainda passavam. – Quer fazer o favor de me responder?

- Você é tão burra assim? Não é obvio que sentei aqui porque não tinha lugar ali na frente?– Disse ele, olhando para o lado.

- MAS PORQUE DO MEU LADO? – Gritou ela. – Tem várias outras poltronas pra lá!

- Não se preocupe, não tenho medo de você. – Disse ele, sarcástico. – Acho que não corro o risco de você me agarrar. Ou você esta tão necessitada para ser perigoso sentar do seu lado?

- AHH! SEU IDIOTA! – Gritou ela, e dessa vez não havia ninguém para impedi-la de avançar no garoto. E foi o que ela fez: Pulou em cima dele, com as mãos em seu pescoço, tentando enforcá-lo. Ele segurou os braços da garota, e facilmente a afastou.

- GROSSO! – Gritou Ino, agora batendo com tudo em seu braço, mas ele nem mostrava reação. Era como se os tapas dela não o afetasse nem um pouco. – RETIRE O QUE DISSE!

- Com licença, o filme vai começar. – Disse ele, entediado.

- CALA A BOCA! – Gritou ela, ainda tentando machucá-lo. – ANTES VOCÊ VAI RETIRAR O QUE DISSE!

- Pronto, o filme começou, e você está atrapalhando.

Mas Ino não parou, o que fez Gaara ficar realmente irritado. Segurou o braço da garota, com força, para impedi-la de bater nele. As pessoas já olhavam assustadas para os dois, murmurando algo como "Esses jovens sem educação de hoje". Os oito amigos em frente, já acostumados com a discussão dos dois, nem deram mais bola.

- Você está me machucando! – Gritou ela, tentando se livrar das mãos dele.

- Então sai da frente.

- Só quando você retirar o que disse! – Gritou ela. Gaara fechou os olhos por uns segundos, voltou a abri-los, e facilmente jogou a garota de volta em sua poltrona, caindo sobre ela.

- Seu idiota! – Disse ela, agora mais baixo. – Me solta!

Gaara não disse nada, apenas ficou a observando. Agora que estavam próximos, ele pode ver como os olhos azuis da menina eram bonitos. Nas verdade, ela era _toda_ bonita.

Ela o encarava, com raiva. Mas não conseguia mais gritar. Tinha se irritado tanto com o garoto, que nem notara o quanto ele era lindo. Corou um pouco, desviando o olhar. Se ele descobrisse que ela achava ele bonito ai sim iría irritá-la ainda mais.

- Sai... – Murmurou ela, e, para sua surpresa, ele saiu e voltou a sentar em seu lugar.

- Quer? – Perguntou ele, oferecendo seu refrigerante. Ino encarou aquilo, abismada.

- Gaara... – Disse ela. – Você está me oferecendo refrigerante?

- Se não quiser tudo bem! – Disse ele, afastando a bebida do alcance da menina.

- Eu quero! – Agradeceu ela, pegando o copo da mão dele. – Só fiquei surpresa. É a primeira vez que você é educado.

Ele não disse nada, apenas observou-a por um tempo, e depois voltou a assistir o filme.

- Será que se acalmaram um pouco agora? – Perguntou Tenten para Neji, em um sussurro. Ele olhou discretamente para traz, em seguida virou-se para frente de novo.

- Parece. – Disse ele, sorrindo um pouco. – Estão dividindo um copo de refrigerante.

- Sério? – Perguntou Tenten, olhando para traz rapidamente. – Que bonitinho! – Disse ela, empolgada.

- Bonitinho? – Perguntou ele, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- É! – Disse ela. – Não concorda que eles dão um casal lindo?

- Ahn... Talvez... – Disse ele, pensando. – Mas nós também estamos dividindo um refrigerante...

- É... é, mas... – Sussurrou Tenten, um pouco envergonhada.

- Mas? – Perguntou Neji, despreocupado.

Tenten não disse nada. Neji observou a garota, não entendendo o motivo de ter ficado com vergonha. Mas pouco tempo depois entendeu, e sorriu discretamente. Aproximou seu rosto do de Tenten e perguntou:

- Nós também damos um casal muito "_bonitinho_"?

- O QUE? – Gritou Tenten. Não esperava por uma pergunta dessas. Neji riu do nervosismo da menina, e voltou a assistir o filme.

- Brincadeira, _amor_. – Disse ele, sério, mas rindo internamente.

Tenten estremeceu. Não sabia porque, mas sempre que ouvia ele a chamando de _amor_, mesmo sabendo que era ironia, sentia seu coração disparando.

Enquanto isso, Hinata tentava a todo custo prestar atenção no filme, mas a sensação de ter Naruto sentado ao seu lado, _tão _perto dela, dificultava muito. Isso sem contar todas as vezes que ia pegar pipoca e acabava esbarrando na mão de Naruto. _Sempre_ que isso acontecia, sentia um arrepio pelo corpo inteiro e depois uma queimação. Sem duvidas, se não estivesse escuro no cinema, todos iam olhar assustados para ela de tão vermelha que ficava.

- Hinata-chan? – Perguntou Naruto, vendo a garota que estava com os olhos arregalados, logo após resvalar em sua mão mais uma vez. – Tudo bem com você? Você parece meio tensa... – Disse ele, colocando a mão na testa da menina, para se certificar de que ela não estava com febre. Mal ela sentiu a mão de Naruto tocando seu rosto, soltou um grito e saiu correndo em direção a saída do cinema.

- Hinata-chan? – Gritou Naruto, correndo atrás da menina.

- O que foi isso? – Perguntou Sasuke para Sakura.

- Ah... Aposto que o Naruto encostou nela ou algo assim... – Disse Sakura, despreocupada.

- ... O que? – Perguntou ele, sem entender.

- Ah, nada não Sasuke-kun, esquece. – Disse ela, sorrindo.

Ele voltou a assistir o filme, pensando em como o sorriso da Sakura era bonito, enquanto Naruto finalmente alcançou Hinata na porta do cinema.

- Hinata-chan? – Perguntou ele, preocupado. – Esta passando mal?

- N...Não...- Disse ela, totalmente nervosa, finalmente parando.

- O que aconteceu, precisa ir ao banheiro?

- N...Não!

Naruto analisou a menina, em seguida sorriu triunfante.

- Já sei qual o problema! – Disse ele, contente.

- Na...Naruto-kun? – perguntou Hinata, virando-se lentamente para encará-lo.

- Você está com medo não é? – Perguntou ele, rindo. – Mas Hinata, o filme não é nem de terror! Mas tudo bem, eu vou proteger você. – Disse ele, segurando a mão da garota e trazendo-a de volta para seu lugar.

- Naruto-kun... – Sussurrou ela, corando ainda mais, se é que isso era possível.

- Se ficar com medo pode me abraçar! – Disse Naruto sorrindo.

- Ahh... – Hinata sufocou um grito e cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Não conseguia nem se imaginar abraçando o Naruto.

- Tudo bem Hinata-chan? – Perguntou ele, preocupado. – Mas essa parte nem é assustadora!

- Es... Está tudo bem Naruto-kun... – Sussurrou ela. – Não... Não estou com m...medo...

- Então tá! – Disse ele, pegando um pouco de pipoca.

- Mas a Hinata não toma jeito mesmo... – Sussurrou Temari, vendo a "_cena_" da amiga.

- O que você disse? – Perguntou Shikamaru, pegando um pouco de pipoca dela.

- Nada! – Disse Temari. – Posso saber porque você não comprou uma pipoca pra você?

- Por que gastei meu dinheiro comprando para _outra_ pessoa. – Disse ele. – E só pude comprar um refrigerante pra mim!

- É, Né! – Disse ela, olhando o _Guaraná_ de Shikamaru. – E nem comprou refrigerante pra mim!

- O que? – Perguntou ele. – Eu comprei _pipoca_ para você!

- Não fez mais do que sua obrigação! – Disse Temari, pegando o refrigerante da mão do garoto e tomando um gole.

- Você é mesmo problemática... – Murmurou ele.

- Todo mundo é problemático pra você. – Disse ela, devolvendo o _Guaraná. _

- Mas você é **mais **problemática. – Disse ele, sorrindo. Temari sorriu de volta. "_Mas é assim que eu gosto..._" Pensou ele, voltando a prestar atenção no filme.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Desculpem terminar o capítulo aqui Ó.Ò ! Eu realmente ia colocar mais coisa, mas tá difícil aqui a inspiração ó.ò levei um dia todo pra escrever esse e nem sei se ficou bom / Mas prometo que o outro vai sair logo o/ (assim espero O.O)_

_E mais uma vez, MUITO Obrigada pelos reviews ! (Se não fossem por eles duvido que estaria atualizando essa fic tão rápido n.n)_

_Respondendo os Reviews.:_

**Cami Black: **Hehehe é os dois ficaram com cara de bobos o/ E o Neji continua chamando-a de "amor" ironicamente (Não acho que isso combine com ele, mas na verdade não consigo nem imaginar o Neji meio que "dando em cima" de ninguém, mas já que isso é uma fic então posso tudo XD então vai ter muitos _amor _irônicos!). Acho que não demorei tanto assim com esse n.n "" sei lá.. bjos

**NaNe: **Obrigada XD Bem, não sei se tenho tanta criatividade assim porque lutei pra conseguir terminar esse capitulo de agora x.x mas estou tentando n.n

**Tenten-chan: **Nossa deve ser muito constrangimento mesmo O.O" Acabou o segundo mas agora tem o terceiro o/ e logo vai ter o quarto n.n". E que bom que está gostando assim da fic XD

**Hinata Hyuuga xD: **n.n Não demorei muito né? Heueh espero que goste desse capítulo XD acho que apareceu um pouquinho mais da Hinata nele...não muito mas mais do que os outros (você deve gostar dela né, por causa de seu nick hehe)

**Julia Gondim: **Teve mais um pouquinho de NejixTenten nesse, mas queria ter posto mais ó.ò no próximo vai ter o/ Espero que continue gostando da fic n.n

**joyce-chan: **Pois é né, que situação a dela O.o (sou má ò.o). Ficou curto mesmo... Esse ficou um pouquinho maior que o outro eu acho... era pra ter ficado ainda maior, mas a inspiração não veio ó.ò

**Goddess-chan: **Heheh eu não quero demorar muito com minhas fics... Pretendo terminar rápido n.n"" Agora eles se encontraram xD só não sei se ficou bom ó.ò

**Larissa: **Na verdade não escolhi nenhum casal para ser o principal, mas garanto que vai ter bastante NejixTenten pq gosto deles e é fácil de escrever o/ Na verdade gosto de todos os casais, o único que não sou TÃO fã SasukexSakura, simplesmente pq não gosto do Sasuke o.o"" (Gaara _rula_ o/) mas mesmo assim vou escrever bastante deles também pq já que estão na fic merecem ficar juntos também n.n (Também não gosto mt da Sakura, por isso acho que eles juntos até que ficam bem heuahuh) E que bom que gostou n.n

**Gisah-chan: **Obrigada por achar a fic linda n.n ! Vou tentar caprichar em SasukexSakura sim n.n (Confesso: Não gosto muito da Sakura, muito menos do Sasuke, mas acho que eles combinam.) Eles não apareceram muito nesse capítulo, mas pretendo colocar mais deles no próximo XD

**Misao Naegino: **Hheheh acho o Aoshi bonito sim XD mas ainda prefiro o Kenshin (ainda mais no OVA ¬) . Ah, quanto ao Neji, tudo que ele faz aqui não consigo imaginar ELE fazendo... Não sei pq mas é muito estranho imaginar ele dando em cima da Tenten, ele é sempre tão sério no anime O.o Mas enfim, a fic é minha, eles tem que ficar juntos então ele tem que ter atitude o/ E o Gaara ( _Gaara ¬ ) _Tá pegando pesado mesmo (e nesse então) heheh mas não dizem que quanto mais você irrita a pessoa é sinal de que quer atenção? O.o e também, ele não é do tipo doce né? Hehehe. É eu quero escrever alguma coisa de Rurouni Kenshin, mas ainda não tenho nem a mínima idéia do que XD Talvez eu escreva até de Inuyasha ou Full Metal antes... Ah, se você fizer uma fic de Rurouni Kenshin coloca no site pq quero ler tá o/ hehehe

Bjos


	4. Casa dos Hyuuga

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Capítulo 04**

"**Casa dos Hyuuga"**

- Gostaram do filme? – Perguntou Tenten, empolgada, enquanto saiam do cinema.

- Sim, eu adorei! – Disse Sakura, sorrindo.

- Achei uma droga. – Murmurou Gaara, bufando.

- Eu achei **muito** legal! – Disse Ino, encarando Gaara como se ele não tivesse direito de não gostar do filme.

- Infantil. – Insistiu ele, também encarando Ino. – Como você.

- Eu sou infantil? – Perguntou ela, colocando as mãos na cintura.

- É. – Disse Gaara, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

- Eu fiz alguma coisa pra você ficar me provocando assim? – Perguntou ela, agora parando em sua frente e o encarando.- Não é você o infantil não?

- Não.

- Você é totalmente irritante! Qual é o motivo de você ficar me irritando tanto assim? Tem muitas outras pessoas aqui e você só ME provoca! – Disse ela, se adiantando mais perto dele, como se pudesse bater nele a qualquer menção de xingá-la mais uma vez.

Hinata, pressentindo o perigo, colocou-se entre os dois.

- Calma Ino! – Pediu ela.

- Não dizem que quanto mais se provoca é sinal de que mais se quer atenção? – Perguntou Sakura, rindo.

- Isso mesmo! – Disse Temari. – Isso também explica o fato de Neji implicar tanto com os "_enes_" de Tenten.

- Ei! O que eu tenho a ver com isso? – Perguntou Tenten, cruzando os braços.

- O Neji e o Gaara estão "caidinhos" por vocês! – Disse Sakura.

- O que...?¬¬ – Murmuraram Gaara e Neji, em uníssono.

- SAKURA! – Gritou Tenten, corando. – Que idéia é essa?

Ino sorriu e fechou os olhos, com um ar superior.

- É claro! Ninguém resiste a minha beleza... Nem mesmo o Gaara. – Gabou-se ela.

- Pois é... – Disse ele, com a mesma expressão de sempre. – Você só se esqueceu de um detalhe.

- Qual? O de você não ter dito nada relacionado a isso? Mas é natural ficar com vergonha... – Disse ela, sorrindo.

- Não. – Disse ele. – O de que você é a única necessitada aqui. Ou você acha que eu estou tão necessitado como "você, a ponto de apelar para **você**"?

- O que você quer dizer com isso? Está me chamando de feia?

- Já que você diz...

- SEU IDIOTA!

- Necessitada.

- Grosso!

Os outros assistiram a discussão de ambos, que continuaram discutindo até a saída do shopping.

- Esses dois não param de discutir nunca? – Perguntou Shikamaru. – Que problemáticos...

- É o **amor**. – Disse Temari, rindo.

- Ei, Gaara. – Disse Neji. – Você também vai conosco dormir lá em casa.

- Tá. – Disse ele.

- NÃO! – Gritou Ino. – Não acredito que vou ter que dormir na mesma casa que ele!

- Eu que o digo. – Disse Gaara. – Necessitada desse jeito é possível querer me "atacar" de noite.

- O QUE? – Gritou Ino.

- Como se você fosse se importar... – Disse Sasuke.

Gaara parecia pensar no assunto, e Ino o encarou, boquiaberta. Estava preste a recomeçar a discussão, quando Tenten os interrompeu.

- O táxi chegou... – Vamos logo?

- Vamos! - Disse Hinata.

- A gente vai nesse e vocês vão nos de traz – Disse Temari, chamando as garotas para um e os meninos para o outro.

- Tá...- Disse Shikamaru.

- Até daqui a pouco! – Disseram elas, entrando no táxi.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Pouco tempo depois todos já estavam reunidos na casa dos Hyuuga. As garotas no quarto de Hinata e os garotos no de Neji.

Hinata estava encostada na cabeceira da cama, abraçando uma almofada cor-de-rosa. Tenten estava em sua frente, deitada de lado observando Ino e Sakura que liam juntas uma revista para adolescentes, na seção de roupas, e Temari estava sentada em uma cadeira, virada para a cama.

- Então Hinata, quando você vai se declarar para o Naruto? – Perguntou Temari, encarando a amiga com um sorriso maroto.

- O...O QUE?- Gritou Hinata, nervosa.

- Que tal hoje? – Insistiu Temari.

- AHH – Gritou a outra, atirando a almofada que segurava no rosto da amiga. – NUNCA!

- Mas Hinata, se você não disser nada o Naruto nunca vai se tocar! – Disse Tenten.

- M...mas já está bom do jeito que esta! – Disse Hinata, cobrindo o rosto vermelho com as mãos.

- Como que pode estar bom? – Perguntou Tenten. – Se você gosta de alguém nunca vai estar bom se não souber se é correspondida!

- Fala isso por experiência própria? – Perguntou Temari para Tenten.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Tenten, sem entender.

- Estou falando do Neji, claro!

- O QUE? – Gritou Tenten, sentando-se na cama, nervosa. – Eu não gosto do Neji!

- Não minta Tenten. – Disse Temari, rindo. – Esta na cara que tem alguma coisa rolando com vocês!

- Temari, ao invés de se meter no "não-romance" dos outros, que tal você se tocar do **seu? – **Disse Tenten.

- Meu?

- Claro! – Intrometeu-se Sakura, entregando a revista para Ino e metendo-se na conversa. – Você e o **Shikamaru**!

- Do que está falando? – Perguntou Temari, incrédula – Não tem nada entre a gente, ele é apenas um preguiçoso!

- Não tente negar! – Disse Ino, colocando a revista de lado. – Teve muito clima entre vocês dois lá no shopping que **eu** ví!

Temari se ajeitou na cadeira e sorriu mais uma vez.

- Muito menos do que entre você e o **Gaara**!

- EU E O GAARA? – Gritou Ino, levantando-se em um impulso.

- Claro, está obvio. – Disse ela, rindo.

- PIROU? Ele é grosso, mal-educado, irritante, infantil, metido e cínico! Que **clima**? Até parece!

- Tá bom... – Murmurou Temari, mas ainda não acreditando.

- Hinata, vou pegar um copo de água tá? – Disse Tenten, levantando-se.

- Tá bom. - Disse Hinata, sorrindo. A morena saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas em direção a cozinha. Escutou duas vozes conversando ali dentro, aparentemente a procura de alguma coisa para comer. Logo que entrou, reconheceu Sasuke, que segurava um pote de plástico com um resto de bolo e Neji, que estava de joelhos, procurando alguma coisa na geladeira.

Sasuke se virou e foi até a porta, onde passou por Tenten sem dizer nada. Ela caminhou até a geladeira, e esticou o braço para pegar a garrafa de água, mas Neji, distraído, levantou-se e deu de cara com Tenten, que quase derrubou a garrafa com o susto.

- Tudo bem? – Perguntou ele, vendo Tenten segurando desajeitadamente a garrafa.

- Sim! – Disse ela, nervosa. – Só vim tomar água... – Explicou, tentando de afastar de Neji, que estava a apenas alguns centímetros de seu rosto. Neji não parou de olhar nos olhos da menina, até ela se virar para tomar sua água. Escutou alguns passos próximos à porta da cozinha. Suspeitando que fosse Neji, voltou até a geladeira e guardou a garrafa.

Abriu a porta da cozinha, mas, mais uma vez, deu de cara com Neji, que voltava aparentemente para buscar alguma coisa que havia esquecido.

- É... Com licença... – Murmurou ela, corada. Neji permaneceu em silêncio, e pegou na mão direita de Tenten, que estremeceu ao contato com as mãos fortes do garoto. Ela piscou, tentando desviar dos perolados do outro, mas parecia um trabalho impossível, e, apesar de sentir que já estava tão corada quanto Hinata sempre ficava, não conseguia virar o rosto. Mas foram interrompidos deste momento por duas vozes descendo as escadas. Aproveitando a situação, Tenten desviou o olhar para observar Temari, que descia as escadas empurrando Shikamaru.

- Vai logo! – Disse ela. – Quero um de maracujá ouviu?

- Mas porque **eu** tenho que fazer isso? – Perguntou Shikamaru, entediado.

- Porque você é homem não é? Ou vai deixar que a gente tenha que ficar preparando sucos?

- Mas que problemática... – Murmurou ele.

Os dois dirigiram-se até a cozinha, onde estava Tenten. Neji, após os dois chegarem, foi até as escadas em direção a seu quarto.

Abriu a porta, irritado pela interrupção, e encontrou Naruto mexendo no computador e comendo uma fatia de bolo, Sasuke procurando algum CD e Gaara encostado em um canto. Pegou uma revista de capa preta sobre alguma banda, entregou-a a Gaara e ambos começaram a discutir sobre guitarras e algumas músicas.

Enquanto isso, Ino e Hinata desciam as escadas e se encontraram com Tenten, Shikamaru e Temari na cozinha. Temari estava ao lado de Shikamaru, observando ele preparando o suco e ordenando a quantidade de cada coisa que ele deveria colocar, enquanto Tenten buscava alguns copos dentro de um armário.

Neji e Gaara já estavam totalmente entretidos na conversa, aparentemente por que se tratava da banda favorita de ambos. Sasuke colocou um CD no rádio e após algum tempo sem fazer nada, saiu do quarto e caminhou em direção ao banheiro. No meio do caminho, passou pelo quarto de Hinata e olhou de relance para dentro. Apenas Sakura estava lá, deitada de barriga sobre a cama folheando uma revista, de costas para a porta. Lentamente entrou no aposento, e sentou-se ao lado da garota.

- Sasuke-kun... – Murmurou ela, surpresa ao vê-lo ali. Viu que o ele a analisava dos pés à cabeça, mas não falou nada. Ficaram assim por alguns minutos, até a jovem tentar quebrar o silêncio.

- Acho que vou até a cozinha... – Disse, levantando-se. – Está quase todo mundo lá... Vamos?

Ele não disse nada, então Sakura resolveu passar por ele e ir sozinha, mas foi impedida pela mão de Sasuke, que segurou seu pulso.

- Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou ela. Ele puxou-a com mais força e empurrou-a de volta para a cama, deitando-se sobre ela.

- Você fala demais sabia? – Sussurrou ele, e em seguida selou seus lábios aos de Sakura. Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa, mas logo se deixou levar pelo beijo, que começou tímido, mas logo se aprofundou.

Sakura não conseguia nem definir como se sentia naquele momento. Era algo único, e mesmo tendo conhecido Sasuke há pouco tempo, pareciam século. E, internamente, já estava completamente apaixonada pelo jovem de cabelos negros.

Ele acariciava o rosto de Sakura rosto com a mão direita e sua barriga, por baixo da blusa, com a mão esquerda. Sakura empurrou-o lentamente, e se sentou. Encarou os olhos negros do menino, em seguida sorriu, segurou sua nuca com os braços e voltou a beijá-lo.

Enquanto isso, Neji, Naruto e Gaara saiam do quarto e se encontravam com os outros na cozinha.

- O Sasuke não está aqui? – Perguntou Neji, sentindo a falta do amigo.

- Não... Nem a Sakura. – Disse Tenten.

- Deixa eles. – Disse Temari, sorrindo marotamente. – Aposto que estão fazendo algo melhor do que nós.

- O que o Sasuke _baka_ está fazendo com a Sakura? – Perguntou Naruto.

- Nada Naruto, esquece... – Disse Temari.

- Esquece nada! – Disse Naruto – Duvido que a Sakura iría querer alguma coisa com aquele _baka_!

- Duvida? – Disse Temari, cruzando os braços. – Quer apostar?

- Aposto!

- Beleza, vamos lá ver. – Disse Temari, deixando seu copo com suco de lado. – Se você perder vai ter que chamar uma garota para sair!

- Tá! E se você perder vai ter que convidar o Shikamaru para sair!

- Porque eu? – Perguntou Shikamaru.

- Tá. – Disse Temari, ignorando Shikamaru e saindo da cozinha com Naruto. - Vamos lá.

- Que problemáticos... – Murmurou Shikamaru.

- Não se preocupe, Temari vai ganhar. – Disse Tenten, sorrindo. Pouco tempo depois ambos voltaram, Temari sorrindo triunfante e Naruto cabisbaixo.

- E ai? – Perguntou Tenten.

- Estavam juntos, claro. – Disse Temari feliz.

- Se beijando? – Perguntou Ino.

- Claro! – Disse Temari.

- Eles são rápidos, em... – Disse Ino, surpresa. – Claro, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, mas achei que ia demorar mais...

- É, agora Naruto, a aposta... – Disse Temari.

- Hinata, quer sair comigo? – Perguntou Naruto, quase gritando. Hinata corou mais do que alguém poderia considerar possível.

- E...Eu? – Murmurou ela. – Tá...

Ino riu baixinho. E Gaara não podia perder essa oportunidade:

- Que pena não é Ino? – Disse ele. – Já que você esta tão necessitada seria uma ótima chance. Pena que ele convidou outra.

- GAARA, NÃO ENCHE! – Gritou Ino, levantando-se e colocando as mãos sobre a mesa. – Eu NÃO QUERIA sair com o NARUTO!

- Então quer sair com quem?

- NINGUÉM! – Gritou ela. – Eu NÃO ESTOU **NECESSITADA**!

- Não precisa mentir. – Disse ele.

Tenten e Hinata suspiraram. Pelo jeito teriam que agüentar essas brigas dos dois até irem embora...

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_ME PERDOEM O.O DEMOROU SÉCULOS PARA ESSE CAPÍTULO SAIR! Mas tenho um motivo... Minhas aulas começaram e mal tenho tempo de usar o computador porque estou estudando muito ! Então se o próximo capítulo também demorar, não se preocupem porque não vou desistir da fic! o/_

_E MUITO obrigada pelos reviews, mas não vou poder respondê-los por aqui... Vou respondendo aos poucos por e mail, então se estiverem logados quando forem comentar vai ser mais fácil para eu responder n.n E, por favor, não esqueçam de comentar ó.ò apesar de não responder, qualquer review que seja me deixa muito feliz n.n (Ah, e para "-YoukoKurama- " como vc não está logada não pude responder, mas entrei no seu fotolog tá n.n" É bem legal n.nb_)

_E mais uma vez desculpem a demora para atualizar ó.ò (E ainda atualizo com um capítulo curto O.O... mas se fosse mais comprido iría demorar ainda mais... ¬¬" Ah e como pediram, tem SasukexSakura aí, não sei se ficou muito bom, mas espero que gostem n.n (E ainda vai ter mais coisas com eles xD)_


	5. Casa dos Hyuuga Parte II

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Capítulo 05**

"**Casa dos Hyuuga - Parte II"**

Algumas horas mais tarde, todos estavam sentados, jantando. Temari a cada minuto soltava indiretas a respeito de como encontrou Sasuke e Sakura no quarto. Sakura fingia não entender, mas o tom rubro de seu rosto denunciava que estava extremamente constrangida. Já Sasuke disfarçava muito bem, e nem parecia que era sobre ele que Temari falava.

- E onde estão seus pais Hinata? – Perguntou Sakura, tentando mudar de assunto o mais rápido possível.

- Devem estar trabalhando no escritório... Eles resolveram jantar antes para nos deixar a sós. – Explicou Hinata, sorrindo.

- Ah tá... – Disse Sakura, levantando-se. – Bom, já terminei.

- Eu também. – Disse Tenten, também se levantando.

As duas levaram seus pratos até a cozinha, enquanto o restante do grupo também se levantava.

- Temos que arrumar as camas, né...? – Perguntou Ino, enquanto colocava seu prato na pia.

- Pois é. – Suspirou Temari, olhando para traz rapidamente, e indo até o lugar em que Shikamaru estava sentado. – Você pode ir levantando, vai arrumar nossas camas.

- O QUE? – Perguntou ele, incrédulo. – Porque **eu**?

- Porque eu estou mandando, claro!

- Já tenho a minha para arrumar não vou ficar arrumando dos... – Reclamou ele, mas parou ao ver o olhar assassino que Temari lhe lançou. – Mas que problemática... – Disse ele, levantando-se e subindo as escadas junto dos outros garotos.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Uma hora mais tarde as camas já estavam todas prontas, e todos terminavam de se arrumar. Sakura estava no banheiro do primeiro andar, terminando de escovar os dentes. Guardou a escova em seu pequeno nécessaire e saiu, mas alguém passou por ela rapidamente e entrou no banheiro, sem nem olhar em sua cara.

"Mas o que ele pensa que está fazendo?" Pensou ela, irritada. "Eu sei que as indiretas de Temari não foram nada legais, mas não precisava me ignorar!"

- Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou Sakura, em frente à porta. – Algum problema?

silêncio

Ela respirou fundo, e se encostou à parede ao lado da porta. Poucos minutos depois Sasuke saiu.

- Você está me ignorando ou o que? - Perguntou ela, com os braços cruzados, um pouco nervosa.

- Não, porque? – Perguntou ele.

- Desde que saímos do quarto você nem falou mais comigo... – Suspirou ela, emburrada.

Sasuke sorriu de lado, e admirou-a dos pés a cabeça. A jovem estava apenas com uma pequena camisola rosa de seda e com os cabelos um pouco úmidos do banho.

Ele se aproximou lentamente da menina e colocou sua mão sobre a nuca da jovem, trazendo-a mais para perto de si.

- Não se preocupe. – Disse Sasuke, com os lábios quase colados nos de Sakura. – Enquanto ainda estivermos aqui você vai continuar sendo minha... – E tomou completamente sua boca, beijando-a lentamente.

Sakura correspondeu, abraçando-o pelo pescoço. Apesar de não ter gostado da parte "Enquanto ainda estivermos aqui...", deixou-se levar pelos beijos. Sasuke, percebendo que ela correspondia, segurou o queixo da garota com a mão direita, e com o corpo prensou-a contra a parede, e passou a beijá-la mais profundamente.

Enquanto isso, todas as garotas já estavam no quarto de Hinata, se ajeitando para dormir.

- E cadê a Sakura? – Perguntou Tenten, olhando ao redor.

- Nem te conto. – Disse Temari, rindo.

- Ela não toma jeito mesmo, ein... – Suspirou Ino. – Só espero que não vá até os "finalmente".

- Ino! – Exclamou Hinata, corada. – Até parece que Sakura faria algo assim tão cedo! Você a conhece, sabe que não faria!

- É, eu sei. Mas o Sasuke é bonito, gostoso... Vai que ela não consegue resistir?

- Se ela fizesse isso iría se ver comigo! – Disse Tenten. – Ia escutar um sermão e tanto, onde já se viu fazer "aquilo" pela primeira vez com alguém que mal conhece só porque o alguém é bonito!

- Do que é que você está falando Tenten? – Perguntou Sakura, em frente à porta, perplexa, acompanhada por Sasuke, que abraçava a garota pelas costas e encarava as outras com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Ela estava falando de você, é claro. – Disse Temari, rindo. – Demoraram em? Só espero que tenham usado camisinha.

- AHH CALA A BOCA TEMARI! – Gritou Sakura, mais vermelha do que Hinata quando Naruto a tocava sem querer.

- Eu vou voltar para o quarto. – Disse Sasuke, encarando as meninas sem mudar de expressão, mas com uma gota surgindo em sua testa. – Boa noite...

- Boa noite, Sasuke-kun. – Disse Sakura, envergonhada, entrando no quarto.

Temari e Ino riam muito alto, observando o casal que se separava, constrangido.

Sakura fechou a porta e foi até sua cama, em silêncio. Em seguida olhou para as amigas, brava.

- E vocês se importam de não se meter nesses assuntos? – Disse ela. – Olha só o que vocês fizeram!

- Hahaha, desculpa não deu para resistir. – Desculpou-se Temari, rindo, mas nem um pouco arrependida.

- Ah, Boa noite! – Disse Sakura, cobrindo-se impaciente.

- Ah, diz ai Sakura... – Sorriu Tenten. – Você está apaixonada não está?

- É CLARO QUE NÃO! – Gritou Sakura, corando.

- É claro que SIM! – Riu Ino. – Está estampado no seu rosto!

- Tá bom! Estou gostando dele, mas NÃO ESTOU apaixonada! – Reclamou Sakura.

- Tá, vamos fingir que acreditamos... – Riu Temari, deitando.

- BOA NOITE. – Gritou Sakura.

- Que lindo... A Sakura está apaixonada... – Suspirou Hinata, corando.

- Está pensando no Naruto, certo? – Disse Ino.

- C...claro que não!

- Estava sim! – Disse Tenten. – Ele já disse onde vocês vão sair?

- No clube do colégio... – Murmurou Hinata.

- CLUBE DO COLÉGIO? – Gritou Temari. – Mas ele não pode ser MAIS CRIATIVO?

- N...Não! Eu acho legal...! – Sorriu Hinata, corada. – Vamos fazer um piquenique eu acho...

- Se você está feliz é o que importa. – Disse Temari, sorrindo.

- O...obrigada... – Murmurou Hinata. – Só estou saindo com ele porque você ajudou...

- Eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa ou nenhum de vocês iría se mexer! – Disse Temari.

- Obrigada... – Disse Hinata, virando-se para dormir.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Eram três horas da madrugada quando a garota loira abriu os olhos, sem sono.

- Que droga...- Suspirou Ino, fechando os olhos para tentar fazer o sono voltar, inutilmente. Afastou as cobertas lentamente, e abriu a porta do quarto, tentando não fazer barulho. Dirigiu-se silenciosamente até o banheiro do outro lado do corredor, e lavou seu rosto com um pouco de água fria. Olhou-se no espelho, e logo tratou de pentear seus cabelos que estavam totalmente embaraçados.

Pouco tempo depois sentiu que o sono estava voltando, então abriu a porta e saiu do banheiro lentamente. Quase deu um pulo ao ver um vulto parado em frente à porta do quarto dos garotos. Levou alguns segundos para reconhecer Gaara, sentado em frente à porta, apoiando seu braço nos joelhos e ouvindo musica em um _diskman_ preto. Ino podia ouvir as batidas altas da música.

- Meu Deus... – Disse ela, recuperando-se do susto. Gaara ergueu os olhos e encontrou os azuis da jovem. Afastou os microfones do ouvido.

- O que é que você esta fazendo ai? – Perguntou ela, incrédula.

- Eu nunca durmo... – Disse ele, indiferente.

- Você é esquisito! – Exclamou ela, com os braços na cintura.

- **Você** também esta acordada. – Murmurou ele. – Por acaso esta se preparando para agarrar algum dos meus amigos? Ou me agarrar?

- Cala a boca! – Gritou Ino. – Não acredito que tenho que escutar suas provocação há essa hora! Só estou sem sono, algum problema com isso?

- Não, desde que não fique parada olhando para a porta do nosso quarto pensando "Será que eu entro?"

- Para a sua informação, eu estava voltando para o quarto da Hinata, quando vi você parado ai. Nem teria olhado para a porta se você não tivesse me assustado!

- E quando me viu ficou tentada a me agarrar e agora esta se decidindo se agarra mesmo ou não.

- O que faz você pensar que eu iría **querer** te agarrar? – Perguntou Ino, cruzando os braços irritada.

- Você ser necessitada.

- Garoto, cala a boca! – Gritou Ino. – Sabe o que eu acho? Que você fica ai falando isso porque na verdade VOCÊ é quem quer me agarrar...

Gaara sorriu debochadamente, mas deu uma boa olhada em Ino dos pés a cabeça, observando o busto por bastante tempo.

- O que está fazendo? – Perguntou ela.

- Estou vendo se tem algo ai que valha a pena para se agarrar.

- O QUE? – Gritou Ino, virando-se a procura de algo. – Ah não, agora você passou dos limites! – Disse ela, pegando um vaso de flores que estava em cima de uma estante, e se virando. – SEU IDIOTA! – Gritou ela, e atirou o vaso, que por pouco não acertou direto no rosto de Gaara, mas como este desviou, acabou acertando a parede, causando um barulho alto o suficiente para acordar todos que estavam dormindo.

- Quer me matar? – Perguntou ele.

- Essa é uma ótima idéia! – Gritou Ino, procurando mais alguma coisa para atirar no menino.

- QUE DROGA É ESSA? – Gritou Temari, abrindo a porta do quarto, estressada. – Querem fazer o favor de brigar em SILÊNCIO?

- TEMARI, VAI DORMIR! – Gritou Ino, atirando mais um vaso em Gaara, que mais uma vez desviou.

- É o que eu estou TENTANDO fazer, mas ALGUÉM fica atirando VASOS e não me DEIXA dormir! – Gritou Temari. – Posso saber o MOTIVO dessa ZONA?

- O MOTIVO está sentado ali em frente à porta! – Gritou Ino, apontando para Gaara.

- Tá bom, agora porque vocês não se AGARRAM de UMA VEZ, e me DEIXAM DORMIR? – Perguntou Temari.

- QUEM DISSE QUE EU QUERO ISSO? – Gritou Ino. – Mas que DROGA!

- Você quer, eu não. – Disse Gaara.

- TCHAU. – Gritou Ino, entrando no quarto junto com Temari e batendo a porta.

Gaara colocou mais uma vez os fones de ouvido e ajeitou-se em frente à porta, balançando levemente a cabeça no ritmo da musica.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Seis horas mais tarde, Hinata e Tenten levantaram juntas, ambas tomaram banho e se arrumam para tomarem café.

- Será que já acordamos as outras? – Perguntou Hinata, observando as outras amigas que ainda dormiam.

- Daqui a pouco elas acordam... – Disse Tenten, puxando a amiga pela mão e descendo a escada até a cozinha. Antes de entrarem, escutaram barulho de talheres batendo, coisas caindo e uma voz gritando com alguém.

- Que é isso? – Perguntou Hinata. Tenten abriu a porta lentamente, e se assustou com o que encontrou dentro da cozinha: O chão ensopado de alguma coisa que lembrava leite e café, alguns poucos cacos no chão (outros dentro de uma sacola com jornal), e muito pó de café espalhando pela mesa. Neji gritava com Naruto, que gritava se defendendo, e Shikamaru observava a cena, despejando (obviamente sem se tocar) leite pelo chão.

- Meu Deus, que é isso? – Perguntou Tenten, perplexa. – O que estão tentando fazer?

- CAFÉ – Gritaram Naruto, Neji e Shikamaru juntos.

- Isso eu estou vendo... – Suspirou ela. – Mas pra que essa bagunça?

- Culpa do Naruto. – Disse Shikamaru.

- NÃO É MINHA CULPA! – Gritou ele em sua defesa.

- Primeiro que tal você parar de jogar leite no chão? – Perguntou Tenten. – Hinata, vamos fazer esse café porque senão eles vão quebrar toda a cozinha...

- Certo! – Disse Hinata.

Poucos minutos depois as duas serviram o café, Neji e Shikamaru agradeceram.

- Obrigada Hinata! – Agradeceu Naruto, após ela o servir. – Você será uma ótima esposa um dia! ()

- Ah... Na...Naruto-kun. – Disse Hinata, extremamente corada.- E...esposa... ahh – Sem querer acabou derrubando sua xícara de café quente para o lado, quase acertando Tenten em cheio, mas Neji, que estava ao seu lado, empurrou a garota antes que essa se queimasse.

- Droga! – Reclamou ele, lavando seu braço queimado rapidamente, mas por seu azar o café queimou mais do que ele esperava.

- DESCULPA! – Gritou Hinata, desesperada. – O que foi que eu fiz? Desculpa Neji-san!

- Não faz mal... – Murmurou ele.

- Isso foi feio... – Disse Tenten. – É melhor tratar ou pode piorar...

- Não precisa, estou bem. – Disse ele

- Claro que precisa! Olha isso – Disse Tenten. – Esta borbulhando!

- Esta tudo bem. – Insistiu Neji, mas Tenten ignorou o garoto e segurou seu pulso, levando-o para fora da cozinha.

- Hinata, tem algum remédio para queimadura? – Perguntou ela, enquanto puxava Neji.

- Tem no banheiro, mas deixa que eu faço isso! – Disse Hinata, se aproximando dos dois.

- Não, vai fazendo mais café, afinal ele se queimou de certa forma por minha culpa... – Riu Tenten, e saiu da cozinha junto com Neji.

- Não precisa de remédio nenhum. – Disse ele.

- Claro que precisa. – Disse Tenten, procurando nas gavetas, e finalmente encontrando um pote verde-claro com branco. – Senta ai.

- Não precisa! – Insistiu ele

- Senta ai NEJI! – Gritou ela. – Ou você esta com medo de um remédio?

- Não, mas não precisa disso, é um trabalho inútil.

- Neji, fica quieto e me dá logo seu braço. – Pediu Tenten, estendendo a mão. Neji estendeu, resmungando sobre ela não precisar fazer isso.

- Claro que preciso, se não fosse você eu que teria me queimado. – Disse ela, passando o remédio sobre o queimado do garoto.

- Eu nem pensei. – Disse ele.

- No que? – Perguntou ela, fechando o pote, mas não soltando o braço do garoto.

- Sei lá, na verdade eu pretendia segurar a xícara para não cair no chão. Não que se eu tivesse tempo de ver que você iría se queimar não teria feito a mesma coisa.

- Teria? – Perguntou ela, corando.

- Claro, ou você acha que eu deixaria uma garota linda como você se queimar? – Sussurrou ele, tocando o queixo da jovem com a mão direita, e aproximando seu rosto do dela. Tenten encarou por um tempo os olhos perolados que se aproximavam e fechou os olhos.

- CALA A BOCA! – Gritou uma voz aproximando-se do banheiro. – SAI DAQUI GAARA, ME DEIXA EM PAZ!

- Quem mandou você ser tão necessitada? – Perguntou ele. – Só não imaginei que chegaria a ponto de me espiar trocando de roupa...

- JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO SABIA QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA LÁ! – Gritou Ino, agora parando em frente à porta do banheiro em que Neji e Tenten estavam, e encontrando Tenten olhando para a porta, corada, e Neji também, mas irritado.

- Atrapalhei alguma coisa? – Perguntou ela, olhando de Tenten corada para Neji irritado e desses para o braço de Neji, que ainda segurava o rosto da jovem.

- Claro que não! – Disse Tenten, levantando-se repentinamente e saindo do banheiro.

- Atrapalhei? – Perguntou Ino, agora observando Neji, que também se levantava.

- O que você acha? – Perguntou ele, passando irritado por ela.

- Desculpa!

- Não acredito que resolveu também _atrapalhar_ relacionamentos... – Murmurou Gaara atrás de Ino.

- A culpa é SUA! – Gritou ela. – Porque quando eu entrei no banheiro você simplesmente não pegou essa sua blusa e SAIU?

- Se você estivesse no meu lugar você não faria isso. – Disse ele.

- Você é HOMEM. Eu sou MULHER.

- Isso não te impediu de me espiar trocando de roupa.

- Eu NÃO te espiei trocando de roupa! – Gritou Ino.

- Mas como vocês são problemáticos... – Disse Shikamaru, aparecendo por trás deles.

- SHIKAMARU, CALA A BOCA E VAI ACORDAR OS OUTROS! – Gritou Ino.

- Mas que problemática... – Murmurou ele. – Só vou porque era exatamente isso que estava indo fazer.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sakura já havia acordado, e estava saindo do banheiro em frente ao quarto dos garotos, guardando sua escova de dente. Passou pelo quarto dos garotos, em direção ao de Hinata, quando alguém segurou seu pulso. Sakura olhou para o lado e corou ao ver Sasuke, vestindo apenas uma bermuda azul, com os cabelos molhados, recém-saído-do-banho.

- Sasuke-kun! – Sussurrou ela, nervosa.

- Bom dia... – Disse ele, puxando-a para dentro do quarto. – Dormiu bem? – Perguntou ele, prensando-a contra a parede ao lado de sua cama, juntando seu corpo molhado e bem definido ao da garota, que jurava que era impossível ficar mais corada do que já estava.

- Sim... – Sussurrou ela, mal conseguindo falar.

Sasuke sorriu ao ver o estado da garota, e tocou seu rosto com uma das mãos, beijando-a em seguida.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Enquanto isso, Shikamaru entrava no quarto de Hinata, pretendendo acordar o restante das garotas, mas encontrou apenas Temari, deitada de costas para a porta, coberta por um fino lençol, o _short_ de seu pijama deixava as pernas grossas e bonitas da garota expostas, e ela dormia em silêncio, respirando lentamente.

Shikamaru admirou a jovem, sem coragem de se aproximar mais para acordá-la, mas também sem conseguir sair de onde estava, muito menos de desviar o olhar. Seus cabelos loiros estavam soltos, e caiam levemente sobre seu rosto. Seu busto também estava praticamente exposto, coberto apenas pelo pequeno tecido de sua regata. Shikamaru aproximou-se mais, parando ao lado da cama da garota, e sentou sobre o colchão. Enquanto admirava as curvas da jovem, nem reparou quando esta abriu os olhos.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo? – Perguntou ela, sem se mexer.

Shikamaru se assustou, e desviou o olhar rapidamente.

- Nada! – Disse ele, levantando-se. – Me mandaram vir acordá-la.

- Não minta, seu pervertido, ví muito bem para onde você estava olhando. – Disse ela, também se levantando.

- Não estava olhando para lugar nenhum, sua problemática. – Disse ele, saindo do quarto. – É para descer logo porque o café já esta pronto...

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sasuke ainda beijava Sakura. Colocou sua mão sobre a coxa da garota, subindo para a cintura e levando parte da camisola junto. Sakura, percebendo que Sasuke já avançava o sinal, afastou-o levemente com as mãos, e encarou seus olhos escuros.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ele, baixo.

- Eu quero que você me fale um pouco sobre você. – Disse ela, saindo de perto da parede e ficando ao lado de Sasuke. – Quer dizer... Você nunca fala, mas às vezes é bom conversar nem que seja só um pouco.

- E o que você quer saber? – Perguntou ele, apoiando a mão esquerda na parede.

- Ah, não sei... – Sussurrou ela. – Do que você gosta, do que não gosta...

- Não gosto de conversar muito... Gosto de música e de ... Você sabe... – Sussurrou ele, voltando a tocar o rosto da jovem, aproximando seus lábios mais uma vez.

- Sasuke, acorda! – Disse Shikamaru, entrando no quarto de repente, sem bater. - ...Problemático... – Sussurrou ele, ao deparar-se com Sasuke e Sakura olhando para ele. Sakura quase tão vermelha quanto Hinata e Sasuke parecendo muito irritado.

- Com licença? – Disse Sasuke, irritado.

- O café da manhã está pronto. – Disse Shikamaru, virando-se e dando de cara com Temari, que observava a cena, risonha.

- Vocês não perdem tempo mesmo... – Riu Temari. – Mas agora é hora de tomar café, vamos. – Disse ela, segurando Shikamaru pelo braço e chamando o casal com o outro.

- Mas que problemática... – Murmurou Shikamaru, enquanto os dois desciam a escada em direção a cozinha, onde o restante do grupo tomava café.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Depois de séculos, finalmente o 5º capítulo n.n Espero não demorar tanto com o próximo. Uma boa notícia é que a história já está toda programada até o final, então não corro o risco de sofrer bloqueios, mas infelizmente continuo sem muito tempo para atualizar, então não posso garantir que o próximo capítulo vai chegar logo u.u_

_Mais uma vez, obrigada pelos reviews, pretendo continuar respondendo-os por e-mail n.n E continuem comentando, por favor ó.ò_

_() para quem viu o episodio 159, foi de lá que tirei esta fala n.n"_


	6. Despedidas

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Capítulo 06**

"**Despedidas"**

- O que foi Ino, está irritada? – Perguntou Sakura, juntando o prato de alumínio que Ino acabara de derrubar.

- Não, estou ÓTIMA! – Respondeu Ino, sentando-se à mesa de café.

- É lógico que esta ótima, afinal, acabou de me espiar trocando de roupa... – Disse Gaara, colocando café em sua xícara.

- Pela MILÉSIMA vez: EU-NÃO-ESTAVA-TE-ESPIANDO! – Gritou Ino, levantando-se e apoiando os braços na mesa.

**- flashback – **

Ino acabara de se vestir, e estava no quarto de Hinata, terminando de pentear seu cabelo. Pegou seu nécessaire em sua mochila e dirigiu-se até o banheiro para passar um pouco de maquiagem. Sem nem bater, abriu subitamente a porta.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo? – Perguntou Gaara, assustando Ino.

- Ai Meu Deus... – Murmurou ela, corando mais do que considerava possível ao observar bem o estado em que Gaara se encontrava: Vestia apenas com uma calça jeans escura com suas correntes pratas penduradas. Estava sem blusa, com uma toalha branca no pescoço, a água ainda escorria sobre seu abdômen bem definido e seus cabelos ruivos ainda estavam encharcados. Ele encarou Ino, sem nenhuma emoção, mas deu um leve sorriso, quase imperceptível.

- Já conseguiu vir o que queria? – Perguntou ele, retirando a toalha de seu pescoço. – Agora pode parar de babar e deixar eu terminar de me vestir? Ou esta se preparando para finalmente me agarrar?

- Não é nada disso! – Gritou Ino, encarando os olhos verdes de Gaara. – Não sabia que tinha alguém no banheiro! É bom trancar a porta de vez em quando sabia?

- Não pensei que você chegaria ao ponto de me espiar trocando de roupa... A coisa esta pior do que eu pensava. – Murmurou ele.

- Eu NÃO ESTAVA te espiando! – Gritou Ino, furiosa.

**- fim do flashback –**

- Ino, a coisa está tão feia assim? – Perguntou Sakura, fingindo preocupação. – Acho que já esta na hora de você deixar seu orgulho de lado e ficar com o Gaara...

- SAKURA! – Gritou Ino. – CALA A BOCA! QUE IDEIA IMBECIL É ESSA?

- Ela não tem coragem. – Disse Gaara.

- Não é questão de ter coragem, é questão de querer ou NÃO – Disse Ino, sentando-se rapidamente e tomando um gole de café.

- E você quer... – Provocou Gaara. – Só faltou escorrer baba quando me viu sem camisa...

- Não seja arrogante! – Disse Ino. – Já vi peitorais MUITO MAIS BONITOS do que os seus!

- Ah, então esta assumindo que você olhou... – Debochou Gaara, sorrindo discretamente.

- NÃO de propósito! – Respondeu Ino, extremamente irritada. – Quer saber? Eu já CANSEI! Vou embora!

- Mas já? – Perguntou Hinata.

- Desculpa Hinata. Mas tenho que ajudar minha mãe na loja dela... Então, tchau pra vocês.

- Graças a Deus. – Murmurou Gaara.

- Graças a Deus MESMO. – Disse ela. – E que eu nunca mais precise olhar para essa sua cara irritante!

- Ino, vai logo antes que o mau-humor do meu irmão passe ainda mais para você – Disse Temari.

- É mesmo. – Disse Ino, levantando-se e indo até a porta. – Não sei como você agüenta! – Reclamou ela, e saiu.

Pouco tempo depois, todos já haviam terminado o café. Sakura subiu para tomar banho, e Tenten sugeriu que fossem assistir TV.

- O que está passando? – Perguntou Hinata, sentando-se na ponta do sofá em frente à televisão.

- Vamos ver... – Disse Temari, ligando a TV e sentando-se ao lado de Shikamaru em um dos sofás do canto.

- Ahh! Eu amo esse filme! – Empolgou-se Tenten, sentando-se ao lado de Naruto, já que ele estava sentado ao lado de uma Hinata totalmente imóvel e corada.

- Não acredito que você gosta **disso** – Zombou Neji, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Gosto sim, porque?

- Essa é o romance mais ridículo que já vi. – Respondeu o Hyuuga, cruzando os braços.

- Concordo. – Disse Sasuke, sentando-se em um sofá em frente ao que Shikamaru e Temari estavam sentados.

- Parem de reclamar! – Disse Temari. – Ei Hinata, tudo bem com você? – Perguntou ela, vendo que a amiga ainda não se mexera desde que Naruto sentou ao seu lado.

- Hinata-Chan? – Perguntou Naruto, encarando a menina. – Está bem?

- Ela está ÓTIMA! – Disse Tenten, puxando Naruto antes que ele piorasse a situação. – Não é Hinata?

- C...cla...r...ro...claro! – Respondeu Hinata, corando ainda mais.

- Naruto! – Gritou Temari. – Tire sua mão de cima da de Hinata!

- O que? – Perguntou ele, sem entender. – Ah, claro! – Disse ele, afastando sua mão e sorrindo. – Foi sem querer, desculpa Hinata-chan!

Temari murmurou alguma coisa, segurando o riso, enquanto Tenten assistia ao filme totalmente entretida, repetindo cada fala antes dos atores. Neji a encarava, incrédulo.

- O filme já é ruim – Disse ele. – Com você fazendo isso fica ainda pior.

- O que? – Perguntou Tenten. – Ah! Desculpa, hahaha

Neji: (gota)

- O que estão assistindo? – Perguntou Sakura, sentando-se entre Sasuke e Gaara.

- O Diário da Princesa! – Respondeu Tenten, sorrindo.

- É, e está muito chato. – Disse Sasuke, se levantando e puxando Sakura.

- Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou ela, enquanto era puxada até a saída da sala.

- Podem sair. – Disse Temari, rindo maliciosamente – Só não façam muito barulho porque os pais da Hinata ainda estão em casa...

- Temari, fica quieta! – Gritou Sakura, saindo da sala com Sasuke.

- Hahaha – Riu Temari. – Ei, Shika, pode pegar um copo de água para mim?

- Porque eu? – Reclamou ele.

- Shikamaru!

- Tá bom, mas que problemática... – Murmurou ele, saindo e voltando cinco minutos depois com o copo de água. Temari agradeceu, enquanto Gaara se levantou, irritado, foi até a televisão e a desligou, saindo da sala em seguida.

- Ei seu imbecil! O que pensa que está fazendo! – Xingou Temari. Os outros apenas observaram a cena, sem acreditar. Tenten riu baixinho e olhou para Hinata, que também ria.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Naruto, curioso.

- É porque a Ino foi embora! – Responderam Hinata e Tenten, juntas. Temari começou a rir junto com elas, jurando que iría zoar com ele assim que chegassem em casa.

- Vamos subir, quero mostrar uns CDs – Neji chamou Shikamaru e Naruto, que se levantaram e subiram junto com o Hyuuga.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Sasuke e Sakura estavam do lado de fora da casa, sentados em um banco em frente ao jardim de traz. Sakura estava com os braços ao redor do pescoço do Uchiha, enquanto este alternava beijos em seu pescoço e boca.

- Sasuke... – Sussurrou ela, se afastando um pouco.

- O que foi? – Murmurou ele, sem parar de beijá-la.

- ...Eu tenho que ir...

Sasuke resmungou, deixando sua cabeça cair no ombro de Sakura, suspirando.

- Esta bem... – Disse ele, levantando-se.

Sakura correu até o quarto de Hinata, pegou suas coisas e foi até a sala onde o restante das garotas estava.

- Estou indo. – Disse Sakura.

- Porque tão cedo? – Perguntou Tenten.

- Meu pais falaram para voltar essa hora... – Explicou Sakura. – Tchau para vocês.

Já estava saindo da sala, quando Naruto entrou.

- Também estamos indo! – Disse ele, referindo-se a Sasuke. – Hinata, amanhã três horas, não esquece!

- T...tá. – Disse ela, corando.

Sasuke, Naruto e Sakura então foram até a entrada da casa dos Hyuuga e se despediram (Já que Sasuke e Naruto iam para um lado e Sakura para outro).

- Tchau! – Disse Naruto.

- Tchau. – Disse Sakura. – Tchau Sasuke...

- Tchau. – Disse Sasuke, segurando o queijo de Sakura para depositar um ultimo beijo em seus lábios.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

- Estou indo embora. – Disse Gaara, entrando de repente na sala.

- Espera um pouco. – Reclamou Temari.

- Vai logo.

- Ai meu Deus... – Sussurrou Temari. – Bem, é melhor eu ir ou o Gaara vai ficar ai enchendo o saco.

- Pra você ver como a Ino faz falta... – Murmurou Tenten, rindo.

- É mesmo, hahahaha – Riu Temari.

- Qual é o problema? – Resmungou Gaara.

- Nada não... – Disse Temari. - Tchau para vocês. Cadê o Shikamaru?

- Na sala de entrada. – Disse Gaara. Temari se levantou, acenou para as amigas e foi até a saída com o irmão, onde se despediu de Neji e, principalmente, de Shikamaru. Já Gaara não se despediu de ninguém.

Pouco tempo depois Shikamaru também foi embora, portanto Neji ficou em seu quarto ouvindo musica no seu computador enquanto Hinata e Tenten conversavam no quarto dela.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Já estava no final da tarde, e Ino estava há algumas horas ajudando sua mãe com a loja de roupas. Já estava cansada e totalmente mau-humorada, mal vendo a hora de chegar em casa, quando uma cliente um pouco acima do peso começou a chamá-la.

- Pois não? – Perguntou Ino, cabisbaixa.

- Está blusa não ficou linda em mim? – Perguntou a mulher. – O que você acha? Será que não precisa apertar um pouco mais?

Ino piscou, encarando a mulher como se ela estivesse maluca. A blusa, extremamente justa, contornava perfeitamente todas as gorduras localizadas da mulher, deixando-a ainda mais gorda, e ela ainda queria **apertar**?

- Sem querer ofender, mas essa blusa está horrível e te deixa gorda. – Disse Ino, cansada. – Apertar isso só pode ser loucura.

Foi à vez da mulher piscar. Não disse mais nada, simplesmente jogou a blusa em um canto e saiu da loja, furiosa.

- Filha, o que foi que você fez? – Perguntou a Sra. Yamanaka, surgindo por traz do balcão branco.

- Só disse a verdade... – Suspirou Ino.

- Acho que é melhor você ir para casa descansar, você parece cansada. - Obrigada mãe... – Disse Ino, saindo da loja.

Pouco tempo depois à garota entrou em sua casa, indo direto para seu quarto e deitando-se na cama, cansada. Não sabia porque estava se sentindo tão mal, portanto resolveu cochilar um pouco para ver se essa sensação passava.

Ao mesmo tempo, Gaara e Temari chegavam em casa. Estressado, bateu a porta ao entrar e foi até a geladeira tomar um copo d'água, mas como a porta resolveu emperrar, ele praticamente a quebrou.

- Gaara, quer quebrar tudo? – Perguntou Temari, agora observando enquanto ele lutava com o pote de água e em seguida o atirava na parede, quebrando-o. – MAS QUE MERDA, OLHA O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO!

Ele a ignorou, e seguiu para seu quarto, onde entrou batendo a porta em seguida. Temari suspirou. Iría ter de arranjar um jeito de juntar logo seu irmão com Ino ou não iría sobrar nada da casa deles.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ambos não estavam nada bem, Sakura, pelo contrário, chegou em casa toda sorridente, sonhando acordada o tempo todo. Estava no computador praticamente desde que chegara, mas Sasuke ainda não havia entrado no MSN. Agora quem acabara de entrar era Ino.

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Oiiii Ino-Porca!

**-x-x-xIno – não estou bem ¬¬ diz:**

Oi Testuda...

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Nossa, o que foi que aconteceu com você? O.O

**-x-x-xIno – não estou bem ¬¬ diz:**

Sei lá... Por alguma razão desconhecida estou me sentindo péssima

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Hahahaha! Acho que sei qual seu problema!

**-x-x-xIno – não estou bem ¬¬ diz:**

Ô.õ?

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Seu problema se chama "Saudades do Gaara"

**-x-x-xIno – não estou bem ¬¬ diz:**

Andou bebendo?

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Hahahah eu sei, não negue, você está a-p-a-i-x-o-n-a-d-a

**-x-x-xIno – não estou bem ¬¬ diz:**

Ah não... Não dá para falar com você, tenho certeza que está bebendo ai em frente ao computador ¬¬

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Só pq falo a verdade vc diz q estou bebendo?

**-x-x-xIno – não estou bem ¬¬ diz:**

Vai beijar o Sasuke, vai...

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Bem que eu queria...

**-x-x-xIno – não estou bem ¬¬ diz:**

Depois eu q estou apaixonada ¬¬

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Sim, vc pelo Gaara e eu pelo Sasuke-kun n.n lindo né?

**-x-x-xIno – não estou bem ¬¬ diz:**

¬¬

**-x-x-xIno – não estou bem ¬¬ diz:**

não, tudo bem vc gostar do Sasuke, agora... EU gostar do GAARA? Só se estivesse maluca ¬¬ até parece

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Tá bom... vai negando vai...

**-x-x-xIno – não estou bem ¬¬ diz:**

olha, vc já me irritou o suficiente, vou dormir um pouco para ver se melhoro, devo ter pego uma gripe ou algo assim.. tchau

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

É... a gripe do amor q vc pegou. Heuaheuaheua

**-x-x-xIno – não estou bem ¬¬ diz:**

¬¬ adeus

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Ehuaehuaheuah tchau Ino-porca

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

Tenten ainda estava na casa dos Hyuuga, conversando com Hinata e escolhendo uma roupa para a amiga usar no seu "encontro" com Naruto.

- Olha, você vai ficar linda com isso. – Disse Tenten, colocando uma saia de pregas preta, uma blusa branca com alguns detalhes em azul e uma sandália branca rasteira em cima da cama da amiga.

- Essa saia não é meio curta...? – Perguntou Hinata, preocupada.

- Claro que não! Está até comprida! – Disse Tenten. – Além do mais, você tem que estar linda para seu encontro!

- N..Não é um encontro! – Disse Hinata, corando. – É só uma aposta que o Naruto esta cumprindo!

- É claro que é um encontro! – Disse Tenten, indignada. – Afinal, ele escolheu **te** levar. Isso quer dizer alguma coisa não acha?

- N...não sei...

- Ah Hinata, deixa de ser boba, é claro que sim! – Riu Tenten. – Acho melhor eu ir embora porque já está quase escuro...

- Tá bom. – Disse Hinata.

Ambas saíram do quarto, mas antes de descer Tenten bateu na porta de Neji, como ninguém atendeu, abriu-a lentamente, encontrando Neji deitado, com os olhos fechados, escutando musica com um fone de ouvido. Ela foi até ele, parando ao seu lado e retirando o fone.

Ele abriu os olhos, irritado, mas sorriu discretamente ao ver que era Tenten.

- Estou indo. – Disse ela, rindo. – Tchau!

- Tchau... – Disse Neji se levantando, segurando o rosto da jovem e depositando um beijo em sua bochecha, o que a deixou um pouco corada.

- Bom, fui... – Sorriu ela, saindo do quarto e descendo ao encontro de Hinata, que a esperava em frente à porta.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Algum tempo depois, para a felicidade de Sakura, Sasuke entrou no MSN. A jovem sorriu e "correu" para falar com o menino.

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Sasuke-kun?

**Sasuke diz:**

oi

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Tudo bem?

**Sasuke diz:**

sim

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Que bom n.n

**Sasuke diz:**

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Você não parece bem ô.õ

**Sasuke diz:**

Pq não? ¬¬

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Está grosso ¬¬

**Sasuke diz:**

Não estou grosso, esse sou eu, prazer.

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Aff... pq esta falando assim posso saber?

**Sasuke diz:**

Estou normal

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Tah...

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Mas então pq não fala direito comigo?

**Sasuke diz:**

Estou falando como se deve falar

A garota suspirou em frente ao computador. _Porque ele tinha que ser assim? Ou foi ela que fez alguma coisa para que ele ficasse assim?_ Ela não tinha idéia, e parecia que ele também não falaria mais nada. _Como tinha sido idiota em pensar que ele poderia chamá-la para sair? E porque estava se sentindo tão mal assim? Ela estava zoando quando disse para Ino que estava apaixonada, certo?_

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Sasuke, a gente vai continuar ficando ou não?

**Sasuke diz:**

Tenho q sair

E saiu. Sem dizer mais nada. _Bom, provavelmente isso era um **não**, correto? E realmente, agora estava se sentindo cada vez pior._

_Talvez ela não estivesse realmente zoando quando falou com Ino._

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Por favor, não me matem pelo que fiz o Sasuke fazer /o\ Tem mais coisas que reservei para esse casal, pq se ficassem juntos e tal sem mais nada de mais iría ficar meio entediante não ia ó.ò? (tentando se desculpar o/)_

_Esse capítulo, por milagre, consegui atualizar bem cedo n.n Espero não demorar com o próximo O.ô_

_E muito obrigada pelos reviews n.n Vou estar respondendo todos que tiverem e-mail XD E continuem comentando, por favor XP_


	7. Problemas

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Capítulo 07**

"**Problemas"**

Já eram três e meia, e Hinata estava em frente ao clube do colégio, esperando a chegada de Naruto. Estava muito bonita, vestindo a roupa que Tenten havia separado para ela.

Olhava ao redor, a procura de Naruto, já atrasado. _Será que ele se esqueceu?_ Pensou ela, preocupada. _Ou não quis mais vir...? Ou será que eu entendi errado e não era hoje?_

Mas não precisou mais se preocupar, pois um garoto loiro com uma blusa laranja chegou na esquina poucos minutos depois, correndo e gritando.

- HINATA-CHAAN! Desculpa, me atrasei!

- Naruto-kun... – Sussurrou ela. Escondendo suas mãos, envergonhada.

- O que você tem ai? – Perguntou ele, vendo que a garota colocava as mãos nas costas, constrangida.

- N...Nada... – Murmurou ela, entendendo as mãos e revelando um pacotinho com alguns biscoitos caseiros. – Só fiz uns b...biscoitos. Mas não devem estar bo...bons...

- Parecem bons! – Disse Naruto, pegando o pacotinho que Hinata lhe estendeu. – Posso provar!

- Claro... – Ela sussurrou, sorrindo discretamente enquanto Naruto abria o pacote e enfiava dois biscoitos na boca de uma vez.

- Nossa Hinata-chan! – Exclamou ele, comendo mais biscoitos. – Estão ótimos! Eu já disse que você daria uma ótima esposa!

Hinata corou mais ainda do que da ultima vez.

- Naruto-kun! – Disse ela. – O...Obrigada...

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

A garota de cabelos róseos estava deitada em sua cama, com os olhos fechados, tentando dormir, quando o telefone tocou.

- Alô... – Disse Sakura, atendendo ao telefone lá pelo quarto toque.

- _Testuda?_ – Perguntou uma voz feminina do outro lado da linha.

- Oi Ino...

- _Nossa você não parece bem. O que aconteceu? Levou um fora de seu príncipe encantado?_

-...

-

_-_...

_- NÃO ACREDITO QUE O SASUKE TE DEU UM FORA – _Gritou Ino, chocada.

- É... Mais ou menos.

- _Como mais ou menos?_

- Ele foi grosso comigo no MSN e na hora que eu perguntei se ainda estávamos ficando ele saiu...

_- Isso não quer dizer que ele não quer mais ficar com você!_

_- _Não?

-

-...

-_ Sei lá pode ser problema de recebimento de mensagens..._

- Ino, você está querendo ver esperança onde não existe...

_- Claro que não! Entra no MSN e tenta falar com ele de novo._

- Tá... Mas e você como está? Melhorou depois de dormir?

_- Não, ainda estou mal. Se não melhorar, vou ao médico... Mas agora tchau, vai logo tentar falar com o Sasuke._

- Tá bom... Tchau Ino-porca.

- _Tchau Testuda, boa sorte._

_- _Ah, esqueci. Você me ligou pra que?

- _Não tinha mais nada pra fazer._

- Ah tá. Tchau.

E desligou o telefone, suspirando. Foi lentamente até o computador e o ligou. Não sabia se realmente esperava que Sasuke estivesse ou não on-line. Mas estava. Como sabia que ele não iría falar com ela, arriscou dar oi.

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Oi

**Sasuke diz:**

Oi

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

Esta melhor hoje?

**Sasuke diz:**

Pq? Não estava mal ¬¬"

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

...vc não me respondeu ontem e saiu...

**Sasuke diz:**

Foi só uma ficada ¬¬

Sakura achou que se ele tivesse arrancado seu coração e jogado pela janela teria doido menos do que isso. Mas ele estava certo... Foi _só_ uma ficada.

**Sakura-chan! diz:**

É mesmo, tchau Sasuke.

E ela desligou o computador e voltou para sua cama, se sentindo a criatura mais infeliz do mundo. _Por que os homens são assim? _Pensou ela, contendo uma lágrima que insistia em querer sair. _Mas eles estão certos...Afinal, eu mal o conheço..._ Mas a lágrima escapou. Só uma lágrima.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**-No MSN-**

**¬Kankuro¬ diz:**

Como te agüentam? Vc nunca vai arranjar um namorado sendo assim ¬¬

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Do que esta falando? ¬¬ Eu TENHO um namorado!

**¬Kankuro¬ diz:**

tem? O.O então amanha, cinco horas, no shopping ichikaru, vc e seu namorado, eu e minha ficante. Quero conhecer a criatura com o dom O.Ô

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Combinado! Ò.Ó

_Droga _pensou Temari, relendo o que acabara de dizer para seu primo. _E agora? Porque não inventei uma desculpa?_

Estava pensando em uma solução para seu problema, quando _ela_ apareceu em um piscar de olhos: Shikamaru ficou on-line.

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Shikamaru, vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã?

**quero dormir¬¬ diz:**

dormir, pq?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

¬¬

**xxTemarixx diz:**

vc vai no shopping comigo encontrar com meu primo

**quero dormir¬¬ diz:**

pq eu?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

pq soh vc esta online agora, e não quero deixar isso para ultima hora

**quero dormir¬¬ diz:**

mas pra que eu tenho que ir?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

ele estava dizendo q eu nunca iría arranjar um namorado. Eu tive que mentir e ele resolveu q quer conhecer o tal namorado. Resolvi te levar comigo, e vc vai fingir que estamos namorando.

**quero dormir¬¬ diz:**

Eh mto problemático fazer isso, nem vou.

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Não estou te dando opção, vc vai ¬¬

**quero dormir¬¬ diz:**

mas como vc eh problemática ¬¬ tah bom.

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Ótimo. Amanha esteja cinco horas no shopping ichikaru e NÃO OUSE se atrasar ò.ó

**quero dormir¬¬ diz:**

tah... ¬¬"

**xxTemarixx diz:**

to indo, tchau

Desligou o computador, sorrindo vitoriosa. Ninguém tirava sarro dela, agora Kankuro iría aprender. Já estava pegando um livro para ler, quando escutou um barulho alto e estridente vindo da sala.

- Que é isso? – Gritou ela, correndo até a sala. – Gaara... – Sussurrou ela, contando até dez para se acalmar.

Ele passou por ela, entrou em seu quarto e bateu a porta em seguida, deixando um rádio quebrado com as pilhas jogadas caído no chão, em frente a uma estante torta com um pé quebrado.

Temari respirou fundo e voltou para seu quarto, voltando a ligar o computador. Procurou pela Hinata em sua lista, mas não encontrou. Só depois se lembrou que ela devia estar no seu "encontro" com Naruto. Desejou ser uma mosca para poder ver como estava sendo, e se ela ainda não havia desmaiado.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Mas não tem nada para se fazer aqui! – Reclamou Naruto, sentando emburrado em um banco.

- Tem...uns passeios de barco... – Sussurrou Hinata.

- Onde? – Perguntou Naruto, quase gritando. – Onde que nunca vi isso!

- Ali, olha – Disse ela, apontando para um pequeno porto logo na frente deles.

- Oh! É verdade! – Exclamou ele, puxando a menina pelo braço. – Vamos!

Hinata o seguiu, envergonhada, e entrou em um barco branco em forma de cisne, com lugar para duas pessoas.

- Tá, e agora? – Perguntou Naruto, sentando ao seu lado.

-...Tem que remar, Naruto-kun... – Explicou ela, vendo que ele estava parado, esperando que o barco começasse a se mexer magicamente.

- Ah tá! – Disse ele, pegando os remos e acelerando desajeitadamente, o que fez com que muita água começasse a espirrar em Hinata.

- ...Naruto-kun! – Gritou ela, vendo que ele não prestava atenção em seus sussurros, mas com certeza se assustou com seu grito, já que nunca escutara a voz dela direito.

- O que foi Hinata-chan? – Perguntou ele, surpreso. – Eu fiz isso? – Exclamou, vendo que ela estava completamente molhada.

A garota começou rosada, depois um vermelho que se intensificava gradativamente, até alcançar a um roxo extremamente perceptível a metros de distância.

Naruto, assustado, acelerou ainda mais, de volta ao pequeno porto, molhando ainda mais Hinata.

Minutos depois estavam ambos sentados em um banco, num lugar bem iluminado pelo sol, esperando a garota se secar.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Tenten acabara de ligar o computador. Encontrou Temari, Ino e Neji on-line.

**(Conversa 1)**

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

Oii n.n

**Hyuuga diz:**

...Nossa, isso só pode ser provocação ¬¬

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

O que? O.õ

**Hyuuga diz:**

A primeira coisa que vc me diz, e já vem com isso, não se faça de santa.

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

não estou me fazendo de santa!

**Hyuuga diz:**

Se vc não soubesse do que estou falando, agora estaria apenas com interrogações. A partir do momento em que vc veio dizendo q não esta se fazendo de santa, é pq vc já sabe que estou falando dos "n.n".

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

Tá bom ! 1x0 pra vc, não precisa fazer esse discurso.

**Hyuuga diz:**

Ótimo.

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

enfim, como vc esta?

**Hyuuga diz:**

Agora estou bem

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

legal n.n

**Hyuuga diz:**

Estava ¬¬

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

hahahhah

**(Conversa 2)**

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

Oiiiiiii Ino!

**-x-x-xIno diz:**

...Oi :)

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

nossa, vc não imagina como essa carinha pode ser medonha. O que aconteceu?

**-x-x-xIno diz:**

boa pergunta. Estou estranha :)

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

estranha como?

**-x-x-xIno diz:**

não sei, me sentindo um lixo, soh isso. :)

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

é o Gaara?

E pare com essas carinhas, elas assustam de verdade.

**-x-x-xIno diz:**

QUE GAARA O QUE, TAH MALUCA?

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

É, a coisa tá feia...

**(Conversa 3)**

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

Oii Temari! n.n

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Oi

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

o q aconteceu? O.O pq esta assim?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

vc não sabe oq eh ter um irmão com crises de amor. Ontem ele quase quebrou a geladeira e quebrou um pote de vidro. Hoje piorou. Ele quebrou a estante e um rádio.

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

O.O a coisa tah feia

A Ino tb está com crises de amor.

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Percebi, tb falei com ela. Temos que agir.

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

Realmente. Mas chamar a Ino para ir ai é meio suspeito né? Duvido que ela queira.

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Então...A Hinata chama ela e o Neji chama o Gaara. Ai eles se encontrarão "por acaso"

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

Isso, vou adicionar o Neji aqui para pedir XD

_Hyuuga foi adicionado à conversa_

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

Neji, pode nos ajudar?

**Hyuuga diz:**

Claro, amor.

**xxTemarixx diz:**

iiiihhh to sobrando aqui!

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

TEMARI! Fica quieta!

**Hyuuga diz:**

É Temari "Fica quieta! n.n"

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

Isso foi alguma espécie de "tiração de sarro" ?

**Hyuuga diz:**

Imagina, claro que não.

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

¬¬

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Tá bom, Neji, chama o Gaara para ir ai amanhã.

**Hyuuga diz:**

Pq?

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

Pq ai a Hinata chama a Ino, e o Gaara para de destruir a casa dele.

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Para juntar o casal Ino e Gaara.

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

o.o

**xxTemarixx diz:**

u.u"

**Hyuuga diz:**

Tá, vou ver se ele quer.

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

Mas NÃO FALA que a Ino tb vai!

**(Conversa 2)**

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

Vamos na casa da Hinata amanhã?

**-x-x-xIno diz:**

Ela convidou?

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

Sim, ela disse que era para nós duas irmos pq ela tem algo importante pra nos contar.

**-x-x-xIno diz:**

tá bom, amanhã to lá. Tenho q desligar agora, um beijo.

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

bjo n.n

**(Conversa 4)**

**Hyuuga diz:**

Pode dar uma passada aqui amanhã?

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz:**

Pra que? ¬¬

**(Conversa 3)**

**Hyuuga diz:**

A coisa ta complicada mesmo

**xxTemarixx diz:**

E imagine eu que estou MORANDO com ele.

**Hyuuga diz:**

Meus pêsames

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

mas ele vai ou não? O.O

**(Conversa 4)**

**Hyuuga diz:**

Quero te mostrar uns troços

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz:**

¬¬ q seja

**Hyuuga diz:**

Vem ou não ¬¬?

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz:**

Vou

**(Conversa 3)**

**Hyuuga diz:**

Vem

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

ótimo!

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Deus queira que ele se entenda logo com a Ino ¬¬

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

Temos que avisar a Hinata, cadê ela?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Saindo com o Naruto!

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

É mesmo! Será que está tudo certo lá?

**Hyuuga diz:**

Se depender do Naruto, não.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Hinata, quer tomar sorvete? – Perguntou Naruto, enquanto eles caminhavam pela calçada do clube.

- C..claro, Naruto-kun. – Respondeu ela, envergonhada.

Naruto correu até uma barraquinha de sorvete e comprou um de morango para si e um de chocolate para Hinata.

- Obrigada, Naruto-kun... – Agradeceu Hinata, pegando o sorvete.

- Não precisa agradecer, Hinata-chan! – Gritou ele, segurando no pulso de Hinata e correndo até a borda do rio, mas, como era Naruto, acabou tropeçando, caindo no rio e ainda levando Hinata junto com ele.

Logo se levantou, assustado. Ainda segurava o pulso de Hinata, que estava extremamente vermelha. Naruto saiu do rio e ajudou a garota.

- Desculpa, Hinata-chan! – Disse Naruto, sorrindo constrangido.

- N...não foi n...nada... Naruto-kun – Sussurrou ela.

- Acho melhor irmos pra casa, ou você vai ficar gripada. – Disse Naruto, puxando Hinata junto com ele até a saída do rio.

- Tá... – Murmurou Hinata, cabisbaixa.

Ambos caminharam em silêncio, até a saída do clube, onde Naruto se despediu, mas antes chamou Hinata, sorrindo.

- Desculpa Hinata-chan! – Disse ele. – Você deve ter odiado sair comigo! Só fiz merda... Foi mal!

Hinata corou e ficou em silêncio, observando Naruto se afastar. Mas antes que ele se distanciasse mais, segurou sua blusa e encarou o chão, extremamente corada.

- N...não... – Sussurrou ela. Naruto se virou, observando-a surpreso. - ...Eu me diverti _muito_ hoje...Naruto-kun...Ia adorar sair com você de n...novo...

- Hinata-chan... – Murmurou ele, chegando mais próximo da garota. Assim que ela percebeu que ele se aproximava, soltou um pequeno gritinho, se virou e correu na direção oposta.

Agora era Naruto que a observava se afastar, mas não correu atrás da menina. Estava surpreso demais para isso.

**O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Já era noite, quando Sakura, abatida, ainda deitada em sua cama, ouviu o telefone tocar mais uma vez.

- ...Alô...? – Atendeu ela, em um sussurro.

- _Testuda...?_ – Chamou a menina do outro lado da linha. – _Você não falou com o Sasuke?_

- Oi Ino...– Respondeu Sakura. - Falei...

-_ Ai meu Deus... E ele?._

_-_ "Foi só uma ficada", ele disse.

- _NÃO ACREDITO! Que safado! Sakura, você está ai deprimida por causa dele?_

- Eu... Amanhã vou estar melhor...

-_ AMANHA NADA! Levanta dessa cama que sei que você está deitada, coloca uma roupa maravilhosa e vamos sair!_

- Ino?

_- Eu também estou me sentindo péssima, então tenho que sair também. Daqui a meia hora vou passar ai, e esteja pronta!_

- Ino, eu não quero hoje...

-_ DAQUI-A-MEIA-HORA! E rápido!_

E desligou o telefone. Sakura suspirou. Ino estava certa.

Levantou-se da sua cama, foi até o armário, de onde retirou uma minissaia preta jeans, uma sandália de salto, também preta, uma blusa rosa frente única e foi até o banheiro para tomar banho.

Enquanto isso, Ino também corria para se arrumar. Bem no fundo, mas bem no fundo mesmo, ela sabia o motivo de estar tão mal. O único problema era admitir.

Separou uma minissaia azul escura de tecido fino, uma blusa preta com decote em "V", uma bota preta de salto e foi tomar seu banho.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**-No MSN-**

**Sasuke diz:**

Vai sair hoje? Abriu um bar aqui perto de casa... (**N.A.: **Nossa, agora até eu fiquei com raiva dele ò.ó)

**Hyuuga diz:**

Mal, não posso to ajudando meu tio com uns documentos ¬¬

**Sasuke diz:**

Hahaha se fudeu, beleza...

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**Sasuke diz:**

E ai? Vai fazer alguma coisa hj?

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz:**

Não

**Sasuke diz:**

Abriu um bar aqui perto de casa, tá afim d ir?

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz:**

Fazer o que lah?

**Sasuke diz:**

O qq se faz em um bar? ¬¬ beber!

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz:**

Parece legal, beleza, eu vou...

**Sasuke diz:**

Então esteja na frente da minha casa daqui a meia hora pq não to a fim de explicar onde eh

**Sabaku no Gaara... diz:**

Tá ¬¬

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Meia hora depois, Ino passou na casa de Sakura e bateu na porta.

- Oi Ino... – Cumprimentou Sakura. Ino a encarou assustada.

- Meu Deus! – Gritou ela. – Olha, sua roupa tá linda, mas que cara é essa? Não vai passar maquiagem nenhuma ai?

- Não precisa...

- Claro que precisa! – Disse Ino, segurando a amiga e levando-a para dentro de casa, saindo à procura de maquiagens.

Meia hora depois, já havia passado uma fina camada de pó, contornado os olhos da jovem com lápis preto, passado uma fina sombra rosada, um pouco de _blush_ e gloss.

- Pronto! – Disse Ino. – Agora está linda!

- Obrigada... – Agradeceu Sakura.

- Agora, sorrindo! Vamos, o táxi está lá fora esperando!

- E aonde a gente vai? – Perguntou Sakura.

- Tem um bar que abriu, vai estar com bastante gente hoje, tem música e tudo, vai ser divertido! – Respondeu Ino, empurrando a amiga para fora da casa, trancando a porta e indo até o táxi.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Consegui postar esse capitulo rápido também! Isso é um milagre O.õ_

_Próximo capitulo, já está obvio quem vai se encontrar no bar né? (nossa, que difícil ¬¬)._

_Encontro de Hinata e Naruto foi horrível, eu sei! _

_E fiquei com muita raiva do Sasuke nesse capítulo O.O mesmo eu não gostando da Sakura, fiquei com raiva ¬¬ (e olha que fui eu quem escreveu)_

_Obrigada pelos reviews n.n e, por favor, **continuem comentando** ó.ò_

_Ah, aproveitando para uma propaganda XD fic nova de Naruto que fiz: "Na cidade de Konoha". Se alguém quiser ler n.n já está no site._


	8. Surpresas

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Capítulo 08**

"**Surpresas"**

- É aqui. – Disse Ino, pedindo para o taxista parar e entregando algumas notas. Ambas saíram do táxi, e observaram o local por fora.

Suas paredes eram de madeira escura, com diversos enfeites como brilhos e plantas na entrada. Muito chique.

- Tem certeza que isso é um bar? – Perguntou Sakura, ajeitando sua minissaia.

- Acho que esta mais para uma boate, né? – Riu Ino, puxando a amiga pela mão, até a entrada.

- Entrada feminina é de graça até as onze. – Explicou o segurança, deixando-as entrarem.

- Nossa, que sorte! – Riu Ino, tentando animar Sakura, que ainda estava meio abatida. – Vamos sentar ali! – Ela apontou para uma mesa, em frente ao bar e próxima da pista de dança. Como ainda era cedo, as músicas ainda não estavam muito empolgantes.

- Vão querer o que? – Perguntou o garçom, aproximando-se das jovens.

- Duas batidas com vodka! – Pediu Ino.

- Ino, sua bêbada! – Alertou Sakura, finalmente sorrindo um pouco.

- Uma vez não faz mal né? – Riu ela, observando o garçom se afastar.

As duas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, observando o local, muito bem decorado. Ainda estava meio vazio, mas aos poucos foi se enchendo. Provavelmente o segundo andar deveria estar mais lotado, mas como ainda estavam na segunda batida, preferiram ficar mais um pouco ali em baixo, conversando.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Enquanto isso, o restante do grupo de amigos estava no computador, conversando, e alguns, como Neji, também trabalhando.

**(Conversa 1)**

**xxTemarixx diz:**

E ai Hinata, como foi o encontro?

**HH-CHAN diz:**

Ah...foi bem... molhado... O.O

**xxTemarixx diz:**

o que? ¬¬

**HH-CHAN diz:**

... (**N.A.: **Contando como foi. Não estou a fim de escrever isso, e aposto que nem vocês de ler, então pulemos esta fala...)

**xxTemarixx diz:**

QUE NARUTO IDIOTA! Me diga, COMO VOCÊ GOSTA DELE?

**HH-CHAN diz:**

Não, Temari...! ó.ò eu me diverti...

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Ele tinha é que ter te dado um beijo depois de estragar tudo!

**HH-CHAN diz:**

Claro que não!

_n.n Tenten n.n foi adicionado à conversa_

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Tenten, vc viu como foi esse encontro da Hinata? ¬¬

**n.n Tenten n.n**

ví... ¬¬ ela me contou.

**HH-CHAN diz:**

Ó.Ò eu gostei...

**xxTemarixx diz:**

não minta, mas pode deixar, vou dar um jeito nesse Naruto...

**HH-CHAN diz:**

O que vc vai fazer? O.O

**xxTemarixx diz:**

deixa comigo ò.ó

**HH-CHAN diz:**

O.O

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O

**(Conversa 2)**

**xxTemarixx diz:**

NARUTO! Ò.Ó

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Oi XD

**xxTemarixx diz:**

COMO VC TEVE CORAGEM DE ESTRAGAR O ENCONTRO COM A HINATA? Ò.Ó

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Foi mal XP

**xxTemarixx diz:**

FOI MAL? VC ACABOU COM O RESTANTE DE ALEGRIA E ESPERANÇA DELA!

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Eu fiz isso? O.O ? Mas como?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

¬¬"" Ela gosta de vc seu burro, e vc estragou tudo

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

? ué, mas eu tb gosto dela O.o

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Seu LERDO. Ela não gosta de vc como AMIGO sua ANTA!

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Calma

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Como assim?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

SUA ANTA VC EH O ÚNICO Q AINDA NÃO NOTOU

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

O.O

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

É o q eu estou pensando x.x ?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Ela AMA vc, e vc ESTRAGOU TUDO.

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

o.o

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

O.O

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

X.X

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Eu não sabia O.O

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Claro que não, vc é lerdo

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

E agora, oq eu faço?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

se vira, pode tentar consertar o estrago agora

**(Conversa 1)**

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Pronto n.n

**HH-CHAN diz:**

O que vc fez? O.Ò

**xxTemarixx diz:**

confia em mim, vai dar tudo certo agora XD

**n.n Tenten n.n**

A Temari é tão prestativa n.n

**xxTemarixx diz:**

XD Claro que sou

**HH-CHAN diz:**

Ó.Ò

**xxTemarixx diz:**

mudando de assunto, a Ino contou pra vcs?

**HH-CHAN diz:**

O que?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Sakura e Sasuke

**n.n Tenten n.n**

contou ¬¬ só tenho uma coisa a dizer: safado e galinha

ok, duas coisas.

**n.n Tenten n.n**

Ela disse q ia sair com a Sakura para tentar animá-la um pouco.

**xxTemarixx diz:**

se fosse comigo eu ia até a casa do Sasuke para ensinar quem é que manda

**n.n Tenten n.n**

hahaha

Pena que a Sakura não é assim...

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Vou ter que dar umas lições a ela sobre como deve se tratar os homens...

Mas espero que elas estejam se divertindo.

**HH-CHAN diz:**

Mas oq aconteceu?

**n.n Tenten n.n**

Foi assim...

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Ei Sakura, vamos subir? – Perguntou Ino, quando já estava tomando o terceiro copo.

- Vamos! – Disse Sakura, rindo. Dava para se notar que já estava meio "alegrinha".

Ambas foram até a escada circular e subiram até o segundo andar, onde uma música animada tocava.

- Vamos dançar? – Perguntou Ino, colocando seu copo sobre uma mesa.

- Háháhá, tá bom... – Riu Sakura, indo até a pista de dança com Ino.

- Tá cheio aqui, né? – Comentou Ino, tentando achar um espaço suficientemente grande para duas garotas poderem dançar.

- Muito! – Exclamou Sakura, enquanto a música trocava.

**(¹)"READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK  
READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK  
READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK  
LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO"**

_Pronto, a postos, ninguém pode me segurar  
Pronto, a postos, me dê boa sorte  
Pronto, a postos, nunca olhe para trás  
Vamos nos preparar, pronto, a postos, vamos!""._

Sakura e Ino se olharam assim que a música começou a tocar.

- Eu sempre quis dançar isso... – Disse Sakura, em um meio sorriso esperançoso.

- Eu também. – Disse Ino, sorrindo ainda mais.

Ambas começaram a pular, animadas, e cantar junto com a música.

"**fukitonde yuku fukei korugaru you ni mae e  
kurushi magure demo hyouteki wa mou minogasanai  
**_Paisagens voam e aparecem na minha frente, como se estivessem rodopiando  
Mesmo que eu me desespere, não irei deixar meu alvo escapar_

**ate ni naranai chizu yaite shimaeba ii sa  
uzumoreta shinjitsu kono tenohira de tsukami torou  
**_Um mapa no qual não podemos confiar deve ser queimado  
Irei alcançar a verdade enterrada com minhas mãos "_

Agora elas e mais todas as outras pessoas presentes na pista estavam pulando. Sakura, ainda com um copo de batida, bebia e pulava.

**  
"muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita  
urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari  
hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe  
koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa  
READY STEADY GO  
**_Cheguei até aqui correndo freneticamente  
A batida do meu coração está tão alta, como se estivesse prestes a explodir  
Ouço sua voz ecoar e me chamar  
Não há tempo para ficar parado aqui  
Pronto, à postos, vamos!"_

- SAKURA! Você está jogando bebida em mim! – Gritou Ino, rindo.

- Desculpa! – Gritou Sakura, em resposta, bebendo o resto de batida com um gole.

"**kazoe kirenai kizu kakae konde ite mo  
chotto yasotto ja tamashi made wa ubawasenai  
ano oka no mukou de kimi ni deaeta nara  
nani kara hana sou sonna koto bakari omou yo  
**_Mesmo que meus incontáveis ferimentos piorem  
Por um momento e gentilmente, não irei permitir que minha alma seja roubada  
Do outro lado dessa colina, se eu encontrar você  
Só irei pensar sobre o que devo começar a conversar"_

Um grupo de quatro garotos olhava para Sakura e Ino, sorrindo. Quando perceberam o olhar dos garotos, riram e pularam ainda mais.

**  
"muchuu de (hayaku) kake nukete kita  
urusai kurai ni harisake sou na kodou no takanari  
hibite (yonde) iru kimi no koe  
koko de tachidomaru you na jikan wa nai sa  
READY STEADY GO  
**_Cheguei até aqui correndo freneticamente  
A batida do meu coração está tão alta, como se estivesse prestes a explodir  
Ouço sua voz ecoar e me chamar  
Não há tempo para ficar parado aqui  
Pronto, à postos, vamos!"_

Um deles, com cabelos curtos, pretos e meio bagunçados, com duas pinturas vermelhas em cada bochecha, fazia sinais de que iría se aproximar, mas desistindo no meio do caminho.

Ino e Sakura se olharam, rindo ainda mais.

"**READY STEADY CAN'T HOLD ME BACK  
READY STEADY GIVE ME GOOD LUCK  
READY STEADY NEVER LOOK BACK  
LET'S GET STARTED READY STEADY GO  
**_Pronto, a postos, ninguém pode me segurar  
Pronto, a postos, me dê boa sorte  
Pronto, a postos, nunca olhe para trás  
Vamos nos preparar, pronto, a postos, vamos!"._

**- **Que tonto! – Gritou Sakura, no ouvido da amiga, após vê-lo ameaçar se aproximar pela quarta vez.

- Muito! – Gritou Ino rindo em resposta. – Mas é bonitinho!

Quando a música chegava ao fim, elas pularam e cantaram ainda mais alto.

"**kokoro wa (hashiru) ano sora no shita  
karamawari suru kimochi ga sakebi dasu no o tomerarenai  
kimi made (todoke) kitto ato sukoshi  
atsuku hizashi ga terasu kono michi no mukou  
READY STEADY GO  
PLEASE. TRUST ME.**

_Meu coração corre, debaixo da minha pele  
Não posso impedir meus sentimentos preguiçosos de chorarem  
Certamente irei alcançar você em um curto período de tempo  
A luz do sol brilha fortemente cruzando esse caminho  
Pronto, a posto, vamos!  
Por favor. Confie em mim."_

Quando a música chegou ao fim, ambas se olharam, rindo, e se aproximaram do bar, pedindo mais duas batidas.

- Que divertido! – Disse Ino, sorrindo.

- É! – Concordou Sakura. – Ei, aquele menino da pista está vindo para cá.

- Ai meu Deus, onde? – Perguntou Ino, sussurrando.

- Oi. – Disse uma voz, nas costas da loira, que se virou, sorrindo. – Qual seu nome?

Ino sorriu ainda mais.

- Ino. – Disse ela, tomando um gole de sua batida.

- Eu sou Kiba! – Apresentou-se ele. – Quer dançar?

Ino olhou para Sakura, como se pedisse permissão. Essa riu e empurrou a amiga, que seguiu Kiba até a pista de dança, quando uma musica lenta tocava.

Sakura tomou mais alguns goles de sua batida, quando ouviu uma voz a seu lado.

- Sakura-chan! Você por aqui?

A menina se virou, para ver quem falava com ela, quando se deparou com um conhecido par de grossas sobrancelhas.

- Lee-san! – Disse ela, sorrindo, surpresa.

- Há quanto tempo! – Disse ele, sorrindo. – Como você tá?

- Estou...- Uma dor aguda bateu no peito da jovem, mas que logo se recompôs. - ...Ótima

- Que bom! – Disse ele. – Quer dançar?

- Claro! – Riu Sakura, indo com o garoto até a pista de dança.

As duas só não sabiam que estavam sendo observada por dois outros garotos.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**(Conversa 3)**

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

Oi Neji, tah fazendo oq? n.n

**Hyuuga diz:**

¬¬"

**Hyuuga diz:**

Um trabalho pro meu tio...

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

ah tah... Se importa de fazer uma conversa em grupo?

**Hyuuga diz:**

Uma oq?

_xxTemarixx__foi adicionado à conversa_

_HH-CHAN foi adicionado à conversa_

_DATTE BAYO! foi adicionado à conversa_

_quero dormir¬¬ foi adicionado à conversa_

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

conversa em grupo

**Hyuuga diz:**

Não creio... ¬¬

**quero dormir¬¬ diz:**

Mas de novo?

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

É tão legal n.n

**Hyuuga diz:**

Ô... ainda mais com seus "n.n"

**xxTemarixx diz:**

É... um casal já está de volta a "rotina"

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

Muito engraçada...

**HH-CHAN diz:**

É mesmo... só falta o Gaara e a Ino pra marcar presença xD

**xxTemarixx diz:**

É verdade, mas ambos saíram para descarregar as "emoções"

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

Ué, ele tb saiu?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

É... foi num bar com o safado do Sasuke.

**Hyuuga diz:**

Nossa ele tb me convidou.

Pq safado? Que é isso ¬¬

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Safado sim, ainda vai se ver comigo.

**quero dormir¬¬ diz:**

Mulheres... Problemáticas demais para meu gosto...

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Shikamaru, fica quieto vc

**HH-CHAN diz:**

Gente, vamos deixar o problema do Sasuke e da Sakura com eles né? ó.ò

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

é mesmo... ei, mas a Ino tb foi em um bar com a Sakura né? Ela disse q era um novo que tinha aberto e elas iam ver como é.

**Hyuuga diz:**

Sasuke me disse a mesma coisa.

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

O.O"

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

Ia ser coincidência demais se eles tiverem ido ao mesmo né?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

O mundo é pequeno ¬¬

**quero dormir¬¬ diz:**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

É aqui perto de casa esse bar, dá pra escutar as musicas aqui do meu quarto ¬¬

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Hahahaha se ferrou, bem feito!

**HH-CHAN diz:**

o.o""

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ino dançava a música lenta com Kiba. Estava com o rosto apoiado no ombro do garoto, que abraçava sua cintura.

- Quer sentar um pouco? – Ele sussurrou no ouvido da loira.

- Tá... – Murmurou ela, retirando o braço do pescoço do garoto e seguindo-o até os bancos, onde várias pessoas já estavam sentadas. Ambos se sentaram em um pequeno espaço, Kiba, ao seu lado, segurou a mão da jovem e sussurrou em sua orelha:

- Você é muito linda, sabia?

Ino sorriu, constrangida. Ia retribuir ao olhar comprometedor que ele lhe lançava, quando escutou um sussurro em sua outra orelha. Uma voz conhecida, que fez com que ela sentisse um arrepio na espinha, seguido de uma estranha "descarga elétrica".

- Finalmente arranjou alguém, não é, necessitada?

Ino quase deu um pulo, e olhou rapidamente para seu outro lado, arregalando os olhos ao se deparar com um par conhecido de olhos verdes, que a encarava com uma expressão nada amigável.

- O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui? – Gritou ela, esquecendo do outro garoto ao seu outro lado, que observava a menina, estranhando.

- Esse bar é publico, para sua informação. – Murmurou Gaara.

- Vocês se conhecem? – Perguntou Kiba, estranhando.

- NÃO! – Gritou Ino, nervosa.

- Vocês são namorados, certo? – Perguntou Kiba, frustrado.

- Que? – Gritou Ino. – Não somos!

- Ah, claro, ela é minha namorada. – Bufou Gaara.

- Desculpa, tinha que ter me tocado que uma garota tão bonita não iría estar solteira. – Disse Kiba, levantando-se.

- Não é nada disso! Kiba! – Gritou Ino, vendo ele se afastar.

- Desculpa, em briga de namorados eu não me meto! – Disse ele, saindo e descendo as escadas.

- GAARA, SEU IMBECIL! – Gritou Ino, furiosa. – VOCÊ ESTRAGOU TUDO!

- Não fiz nada. – Disse ele, encarando-a, também irritado. – Mas que pena né, bem quando você ia finalmente desencalhar...

- Meu Deus! – Gritou ela. – PORQUE VOCÊ TEVE QUE APARECER? Eu sabia que estava bom demais para ser verdade!

Virou-se de costas, e foi até onde Sakura estava dançando com Lee. Sakura se virou ao sentir à amiga lhe cutucando. Foi quando viu Gaara parado, não muito longe delas, que entendeu o que devia ter acontecido.

- Sakura, você se importa se eu for embora? – Perguntou Ino.

Sakura logo viu que a amiga não parecia nada bem. Na verdade estava quase chorando.

- Claro que não, pode ir! – Disse Sakura, preocupada. – Mas o que aconteceu?

- Amanhã eu te conto tá? – Disse Ino, despedindo-se e indo até a escada.

Passou por Gaara e desceu as escadas, mas este foi atrás.

Pouco tempo depois, Ino já havia saído da danceteria e parou em frente a um banco, apoiando-se nele. Respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar, quando escutou passos atrás de si e uma voz que não queria mais ouvir.

- Nossa... Estava tão necessitada assim a ponto de ficar tão abalada só porque perdeu um beijo com um garoto que nem conhecia?

Ino não agüentava mais. Ele não entendia, não conseguia entender. Virou-se, furiosa.

- GAARA, ME DEIXA EM PAZ! – Gritou ela. – PORQUE VOCÊ FAZ ISSO?

- Só falo a verdade. – Disse ele.

Ino respirou fundo. Não agüentou, e deixou uma fina lágrima escorrer pelo seu rosto. _Mas afinal, porque estava chorando?_ Sentindo-se a pessoa mais idiota do mundo, soltou uma pequena gargalhada triste, virou-se e correu para longe.

Gaara observou a menina correr, sem saber o que dizer. Só sabia de uma coisa: Shikamaru estava certo. Mulheres são muito problemáticas.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

Temari, mas se eles realmente forem no mesmo bar, quem sabe a Ino e o Gaara não se encontrem e resolvam o problema deles?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Deus lhe ouça. Ou não vai sobrar nada aqui dentro de casa.

**Hyuuga diz:**

Por isso que eu digo, se você gosta de alguém tem que falar de uma vez.

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Neji, do que vc tá falando? Olhe pra vc ¬¬"

**Hyuuga diz:**

Tá maluca?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Eu não, mas vc deve estar. Que discurso idiota que vc não segue foi esse?

**Hyuuga diz:**

Como assim que eu não sigo? ¬¬

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Se seguisse já tinha falado pra Tenten que gosta dela.

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

TEMARI! PARA COM ISSO!

**Hyuuga diz:**

Mas ela já sabe. Agora ela é Hyuuga Tenten, não disse antes?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Não fiquei sabendo.

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

Nem eu.

**Hyuuga diz:**

Agora sabe.

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

Hahaha. Nossa... que legal, agora já posso mudar meu nome.

**HH-CHAN diz:**

n.n que lindo

**quero dormir¬¬ diz:**

Hinata, eles estão de sacanagem.

**HH-CHAN diz:**

Sério? O.O

**xxTemarixx diz:**

¬¬" às vezes sua inocência me surpreende Hinata.

**HH-CHAN diz:**

n.n""

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

Mas q brincadeira? ele estava falando sério, não estava Neji?

**Hyuuga diz:**

Claro que sim.

**n.n Tenten n.n diz:**

Olhe só... esperem um pouquinho.

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Tá XD

**Hyuuga diz:**

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

Pronto n.n

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Nossa, que legal! Hinata pode virar Uzumaki Hinata também?

**HH-CHAN diz:**

Naruto-kun! O.O

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Ai meu Deus... Temos dois lerdos aqui ¬¬

**quero dormir¬¬ diz:**

Que problemático...

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sasuke estava encostado no bar, tomando seu sétimo copo de batida com vodka, observando a garota de cabelos róseos dançando com um garoto sobrancelhudo.

Colocou o copo vazio na mesa, pegando outro em seguida, sem desviar os olhos do "casal".

Sakura estava muito bonita. Uma minissaia tão curta que fazia com que todos os garotos ao redor a olhassem como lobos famintos. Sasuke resmungou alguma coisa, irritado.

_Quem ela pensava que era para ficar dando bola para outros garotos? Agora ela devia é estar em casa, pensando nele._

_Hunf... O que me importa com quem ela sai ou deixa de sair? _Pensou Sasuke.

Agora ela parou de dançar, e estava voltando para o bar, sentando a apenas uns cinco bancos de distancia de Sasuke. O outro garoto voltou a falar com seus amigos.

_Deixou Sakura dando sopa para qualquer um se aproximar._

_Mas que saco._

Sasuke sorriu discretamente, levantando de sua cadeira, e caminhou até Sakura. Quando estava quase ao seu lado, sentiu suas pernas virarem tijolos.

_Mas o que é isso?_ Pensou ele _Estou com **medo** de falar com ela?_

_Mas que idiotice._

Voltou a caminhar, e sentou ao lado de Sakura. De longe pode conseguiu sentir seu cheiro. Pediu duas batidas para o garçom, que logo o serviu, e colocou uma em frente a Sakura. Só assim ela percebeu, e virou-se para o lado, sorrindo. Mas assim que viu Sasuke, seu sorriso desapareceu. _O que ele estava fazendo ali?_

- O que uma garota linda como você está fazendo aqui, sozinha? – Perguntou ele, lhe entregando um copo.

Sakura precisou piscar duas vezes para ter certeza de que não estava tendo ilusões por causa da bebida.

- Que brincadeira é essa? – Perguntou ela, pegando o copo da mão do Uchiha e colocando-o de volta na mesa.

- Brincadeira nenhuma. – Respondeu ele. – Você não levou a sério nossa conversa, né?

- Mas claro que levei! – Disse ela, sem acreditar.

- Claro que levou... – Murmurou ele. Sakura balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar. E se levantou, pretendendo ir até onde Lee e seus amigos estavam, mas, mais uma vez, uma costumeira mão segurou seu pulso.

- Sakura, espera... – Murmurou Sasuke. Sakura fechou os olhos, sem saber o que fazer. Deixava Sasuke ali e ia se reunir a Lee? Iría se sentir vingada. Mas e seu coração, como ficava?

Ou escutava Sasuke, se é que ele tinha algo a dizer, e arriscava ficar com ele mais uma vez, tendo um resto de noite perfeito e voltando a esquentar seu coração, mas arriscando quebrá-lo de novo?

Ela nunca foi tão temperamental quanto Temari, afinal.

Voltou a olhar para Sasuke, e assim que encarou os orbes escuros, não tinha mais duvidas do que fazer.

Além do mais, depois de beber tanto, não estava mais tão racional.

E, mais uma vez, sentiu aqueles lábios que tanto sentiu falta voltando a tocarem os seus. O cheiro do garoto a acalmando completamente, e assim que sentiu sua língua quente não teve mais duvidas de que tinha feito a coisa certa.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

Ah é, Hinata, esqueci de avisar... A Ino vai ai amanhã achando q eu tb vou... Engana ela até o Gaara aparecer, tá?

**HH-CHAN diz:**

Ah, tá bom... Mas o Gaara também vem? Vcs estão planejando algo né?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Gente, má noticia. Gaara acabou de chegar em casa.

Estou escutando vidro quebrando daqui, e pela primeira vez na vida estou sem coragem de ir ver.

**quero dormir¬¬ diz:**

Nossa, para vc ter medo à coisa deve tá feia né... hahaha

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Não é engraçado, ele parece estar realmente irritado.

Acabei de escutar a porta do quarto dele batendo.

Meu Deus, tenho que ver o estado da sala, só um pouco.

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

Boa sorte O.O

_- CINCO MINUTOS DEPOIS – _

**xxTemarixx diz:**

MEU DEUS!

NÃO SEI O QUE ACONTECEU LÁ NO BAR

MAS FOI COISA SÉRIA O.O

ELE DESTRUIU NOSSA CASA O.O

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

O.O

**Hyuuga diz:**

Hahaha, sua amiga conquistou o ruivo em hahahaha

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Sério

Ele DESTRUIU a gaveta de louça

Mas quem vai pagar louças novas é ele.

**quero dormir¬¬ diz:**

Ele consegue ser mais problemático do que uma mulher ¬¬

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

Mas destruiu destruído?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Sim, o armário de pratos esta caído no chão, e em volta diversos pratos moídos ¬¬

**HH-CHAN diz:**

O.O q horror O.O

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Que cara estressado ¬¬

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Bom, vou indo, dormir.

Para amanhã criar coragem de mandá-lo limpar.

Shikamaru, NÃO SE ATRASE AMANHÃ OU EU TE MATO.

Tchau.

_xxTemarixx saiu da conversa_

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

COMO ASSIM?

Shika vc vai sair com a Temari?

**quero dormir¬¬ diz:**

Sem comentários, por favor.

Tchau

_quero dormir¬¬__saiu da conversa_

**Hyuuga diz:**

Vou sair tb, essa conversa está atrapalhando meu trabalho.

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

Tchau!

**Hyuuga diz:**

Tchau...

_Hyuuga saiu da conversa_

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Tchau Hinata-chan, boa noite

**HH-CHAN diz:**

Boa noite Naruto-kun...

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

tb vou, bjos

_n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n__saiu da conversa_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Enquanto isso, Sakura e Sasuke estavam em frente ao bar, bebendo, se beijando, e, surpreendentemente, conversando.

- Ela estava bem estranha quando foi embora... – Disse Sakura, tomando o terceiro copo de batida que Sasuke comprou.

Sasuke estava com um braço na cintura de Sakura, escutando ela falar e dando opiniões.

- Deixa que ela e o Gaara logo se entendem. – Disse ele, tocando o rosto da menina e virando-o para si.

Beijou-a profundamente. Um beijo com mais luxuria do que qualquer outra coisa, afinal, ambos já estavam completamente bêbados.

- Aqui está muito barulhento, não acha? – Sussurrou Sasuke.

- É mesmo... – Concordou Sakura. Sasuke levantou, puxando a jovem pelas mãos e saindo do bar. Ambos caminharam em silêncio até a esquina, onde ele se virou para a garota, juntando sua cintura a sua e abaixando seu rosto até alcançar os lábios de Sakura.

Afastou-se um pouco e sussurrou.

- Minha casa é aqui do lado... Quer ir até lá? – Perguntou ele, sem nem pensar duas vezes. Lembrando que ele e Sakura já estavam totalmente bêbados, e bêbados não pensam.

- Você não morava junto com Naruto? – Perguntou ela.

- Claro que não. – Riu ele. – Infelizmente, moro perto, mas graças a Deus não junto.

- Tá bom. – Sorriu ela, seguindo-o até uma casa branca a uma quadra dali.

Sasuke destrancou a porta, despreocupado. Enquanto entravam, Sakura perguntou:

- Seus pais não vão ficar bravos?

Sasuke ficou em silêncio por um tempo, fechou a porta atrás de si e foi até a cozinha, levando Sakura com ele. Abriu a geladeira e retirou um copo de água.

- Quer água? – Perguntou ele, tomando um gole.

- Não... Obrigada...

Sasuke, vendo que Sakura havia ficado quieta, disse:

- Eu não tenho pais.

Ela encarou aqueles orbes escuros. Era a primeira vez que Sasuke mencionava algo assim. Ela não tinha nem idéia.

- Eu...desculpa... – Sussurrou. – ...Não sabia...

- Não se incomode. – Disse ele, indo até a menina e puxando sua nuca para mais um beijo. Aproximaram seus corpos, e após se afastarem um pouco, Sakura afundou seu rosto no peito do rapaz, sentindo aquele cheiro forte e característico. Um cheiro que a impedia de esquecê-lo.

Ela suspirou. Sasuke intensificou o abraço e depositou um beijo no pescoço exposto dela, fazendo-a tremer. Ele a segurou com mais firmeza, mordiscando levemente a pele sensível.

Com dificuldade, se afastou um pouco da garota para poder conduzi-la até outro aposento. Ela o seguiu, e entrou em um quarto escuro, com uma cama grande de colchas pretas ao canto, um computador desligado encontrava-se logo ao lado da porta, e, oposto à cama, um armário de madeira.

Enquanto deitava a garota em sua cama, aproveitou para retirar sua própria blusa azulada. Sakura admirou o peitoral definido de Sasuke, que sorriu ao notar para onde o olhar da jovem se dirigia. Inclinou-se sobre a menina, voltando a tocar seus lábios e beijá-la intensamente.

A garota, totalmente tomada pela bebida, deixou o garoto retirar sua saia, sem demonstrar resistência. Deixando-se levar pelas caricias, sem se dar conta do que estava realmente fazendo.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Pronto, mais um capitulo da fic que veio cedo n.n_

_E para as mentes poluídas que esperavam um hentai explicito, não vai ter XP não adianta nem pedir XP_

_Agora a fic já está chegando perto do fim ó.ò mas ainda tem mais alguns capítulos para encher o saco de vocês n.n_

_**Andy-chan: **Como você não deixou e-mail nem logou, tenho que perguntar por aqui mesmo... Eu já ví em outras fics esse tal de Sai, mas não tenho idéia de **quem é** essa criatura, já que eu não li o mangá, só assisti o anime, e lá ele ainda não apareceu... Quem é esse ser? O.Ô Como não sei, tive que deixar o Rock Lee mesmo, já que considero impossível escrever sobre um personagem que não tenho nem noção de como é a aparência e personalidade..._

_E para todos, obrigada pelos reviews n.n** continuem comentando** viu?_

**_(¹) – A música dessa parte é "Ready Steady Go!" De L'arc en Ciel, e uma das aberturas do anime "Full Metal Alchemist". Não fui eu que traduzi, portanto, se tiver erros, não me culpem..._**


	9. Eu amo você?

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Capítulo 09**

"**Eu amo você?"**

Já era inicio da tarde no dia seguinte, quando Sasuke acordou com uma forte dor de cabeça. Abriu os olhos lentamente, tentando se recordar do que havia feito no dia anterior, mas só se lembrava de ter ido a um bar junto de seu amigo.

Ia se sentar, quando sentiu um peso em seu peito. Olhou para baixo e tomou um susto ao ver uma vasta cabeleira rosada.

- Ah não... – Sussurrou ele, ao reconhecer a cabeleira como sendo de Sakura. Algumas imagens do dia anterior surgiram em sua mente, seguidos de um pequeno sorriso. O fato de Haruno estar sem roupa denunciava que estava certo.

Afastou a garota de seu peito e se levantou. Também estava sem roupa, mas não se importou com isso, e seguiu até o banheiro a procura de sua escova de dente.

_Quanto será que bebemos ontem?_ Pensou ele. Ainda se lembrava do que ouvira das amigas de Sakura no dia em que ficaram, por isso tinha certeza de que ela também devia ter bebido muito para deixar isto acontecer. Apesar de tentar, não conseguiu evitar se sentir extremamente arrependido.

Havia tirado o que havia de mais precioso para a jovem, então agora iría ter de arcar com as conseqüências. Não que as conseqüências fossem ruins, já que não podia negar que estava gostando da menina.

Mesmo tendo percebido isso há pouco tempo.

Logo depois, Sakura acordou devido a um fino feixe de luz batendo diretamente em seu rosto. Abriu os olhos, também com uma forte dor de cabeça, e olhou ao redor, assustada.

_Espera um pouco,_ Pensou ela, olhando para o quarto em que estava, _Que lugar é esse?_

Levou as mãos à cabeça, tentando se lembrar da noite passada, mas apenas lembrava de ter saído com Ino e de algumas poucas cenas sem seqüência lógica que surgiam vez ou outra em sua cabeça.

Foi quando sentiu um pequeno arrepio, finalmente se tocando que estava sem roupa. Se controlou muito para não dar um grito.

- O que foi que eu fiz ontem?...- Sussurrou ela, se levantando e enrolando o lençol em seu corpo. Sentiu que estava pisando em algo, e logo viu uma roupa masculina jogada ao canto da cama, e, próxima a ela, sua saia. Sentindo um aperto no peito, foi até a porta e caminhou por um pequeno corredor.

Passou por uma porta de madeira, quando escutou um barulho de água batendo em uma pia. Parou e tocou a maçaneta, hesitante.

Abriu-a.

Sasuke estava de costas para ela, terminando de escovar os dentes. E não estava usando nada a não ser uma toalha que havia sido recém amarrada na cintura.

- Ai meu Deus... – Disse ela. Sasuke se virou, deparando-se com Sakura encarando-o extremamente pálida.

- O que...O que foi que... – Murmurou ela, tremendo.

- Sakura... – Ele tentou dizer algo para consolá-la, mas não tinha idéia do que. Ainda mais quando notou que ela estava quase chorando.

- Sasuke...A gente...A gente fez...O que eu estou achando que a gente fez? – Murmurou ela, se apoiando no canto da porta.

- Eu... Só lembro de algumas coisas... – Murmurou ele. – Mas... Sakura... calma.

Sasuke deu um passo para perto da garota, que, assim que viu que ele tentava se aproximar, foi andando lentamente para traz.

- Espera... – Murmurou ele, pressentindo o que ela iría fazer a seguir. Ela piscou, deixando uma fina lágrima escapar, e correu de volta para o quarto, fechando a porta a seguir e a trancando. Sasuke bateu, a chamando, mas ela apenas juntou suas próprias roupas desajeitadamente, e se vestiu.

Ignorando os chamados de Sasuke, abriu a porta e passou correndo por ele.

- Sakura! – Gritou ele, indo atrás da garota, que corria. _Não posso acreditar que estou correndo atrás de uma garota_, pensou ele, _é inacreditável. _– ESPERA!

Mas a menina o ignorou e saiu da casa do Uchiha o mais rápido que podia, e correu pelas ruas. Para o azar do menino, um táxi passou pouco tempo depois, e Sakura entrou apressadamente, sem nem olhar para traz, deixando o Uchiha sozinho e extremamente irritado.

- Mas que DROGA! – Gritou ele, chutando tudo que encontrava pelo caminho e entrando de volta em sua casa.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Temari, não entendo porque você é tão orgulhosa. – Disse um garoto moreno de olhos pretos, pintados. (**N.A.: **Nessa fic ele não tem aquelas pinturas roxas ou ficaria bizarro demais né? ô.Õ) – Assume de uma vez que você não tem namorado.

- Kankuro, CALA A BOCA. – Gritou a garota. Estava vestindo uma camiseta azul escura, uma saia do mesmo tecido, um cinto preto e sandálias rasteiras também pretas. Parecia extremamente irritada.

- Eu tenho sim e ele já deve estar chegando! – Disse ela. Aparentemente Shikamaru ainda não havia chego. – Só está "um pouco" atrasado!

- Tá bom... – Zombou Kankuro, abraçado a uma menina de cabelos castanhos e curtos. (**N.A.: **Nenhuma personagem. Seria perda de tempo pensar em uma para um papel tão inútil...)

_Espera só ele aparecer, _Pensava Temari, imaginando mil e uma maneiras de fazer Shikamaru pagar por isso._ Quem ele pensa que é para me fazer ficar esperando de vela para meu primo, por mais de uma hora?_

Olhou pelo shopping, observando cada pessoa a procura de Shikamaru, quando finalmente ele apareceu, subindo a escada rolante com cara-de-sono. Temari preparou seu pior olhar e ficou observando-o se aproximar. Quando ele já estava a uma distancia suficiente para conseguir visualizar bem a expressão de Temari, ela gritou:

- SHIKAMARU, POSSO SABER O MOTIVO DESSE ATRASO?

- Mas que problemático... – Murmurou ele. – Dormi demais...

- DORMIU DEMAIS? – Gritou ela, dando um belo soco na cabeça do rapaz. – E me deixou UMA HORA esperando?

- Que problemática! Foi mal!

Temari encarou-o raivosa, como se dissesse: "a próxima vez, você morre", até que Kankuro resolveu se manifestar:

- Ah, fala sério, vocês não são namorados.

Temari olhou para seu primo, extremamente irritada.

- Como assim? – Perguntou ela, seca.

- Que tipo de namorados se recebem com "socos" ?

- Namoradas normais que esperam o namorado preguiçoso durante uma hora no shopping. – Respondeu Temari.

- Ei. – Disse Shikamaru, se metendo na conversa. – Normais, você diz? Eu diria "problemáticas"

- Shikamaru, fica quieto! – Gritou ela, dando mais um soco no garoto.

- Então provem. – Disse Kankuro, rindo de Temari.

- Como assim?

- Ué, namorados se beijam. – Explicou ele, sentindo uma satisfação enorme ao imaginar Temari assumindo estar encalhada. Mas ela, orgulhosa como era, apenas serrou os punhos, jurando que com certeza se vingaria do primo. Olhou para Shikamaru, que a observava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e o puxou pelo colarinho, selando seus lábios aos dele em um curto selinho. Rapidamente se afastou, tentando disfarçar o vermelho de seu rosto enquanto Shikamaru a encarava com os olhos extremamente arregalados, ela lhe deu um forte beliscão escondido para ele voltar ao normal, mas o rosto corado de ambos praticamente os denunciava.

- Eu sabia! – Disse Kankuro. – Vocês não são namorados coisa nenhuma! Ninguém ia agüentar uma namorada mandona como você! Já deve ter levado muitos foras, né?

Temari abriu a boca para protestar, mas Shikamaru falou primeiro:

- Ia ter que ser muito idiota para dispensar a Temari né?

Ela olhou para o lado, encarando o menino sem entender.

- E é claro que somos namorados. – Continuou ele, agora se virando para a garota. Tocou seu rosto com a mão direita e num movimento rápido, selou seus lábios, dessa vez em um beijo de verdade. Puxou a jovem mais para perto de si, e esta, surpresa e sem saber direito o que fazer, passou um braço pelo pescoço de Shikamaru, aproveitando o máximo possível o gosto de sua boca.

- TÁ BOM! TÁ BOM! – Gritou Kankuro, separando os dois. – Meu Deus, já entendi, podem parar de se comer na minha frente, é nojento.

- Do que é que você está falando? – Gritou Temari, corada. – E eu que tive que ficar uma hora vendo você e _essa ai_ se beijarem?

- Cara, você é louco. – Disse Kankuro por fim a Shikamaru, e se afastou com sua _ficante_.

Temari e Shikamaru ficaram o observando, e mesmo depois que ele sumiu de vista, continuaram em silêncio por um tempo, até Temari finalmente quebrá-lo:

- Pronto, agora já pode ir embora!

- Mas você é mesmo problemática... – Disse Shikamaru, segurando na mão de Temari e a levando até a fila do cinema. – Agora que já estamos aqui vamos ao menos fazer alguma coisa...

Temari sorriu discretamente, e o acompanhou.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ino caminhava lentamente por ruas silenciosas. Não estava com muita vontade de ir à casa de Hinata, mas mesmo assim seria melhor do que ficar em casa se sentindo mal pelo dia anterior. Ainda não compreendia porque tinha ficado tão brava com Gaara, afinal, porque se importava tanto quando ele a irritava?

Pouco tempo depois, finalmente chegou até a casa da amiga. Tocou a campainha, e, com já estava atrasada, esperava que Tenten já tivesse chego, mas apenas Hinata atendeu a porta, e quando ela perguntou sobre Tenten, Hinata ficou envergonhada e desconversou.

- É... – Murmurou Hinata. – Vamos ficar aqui na sala mesmo? Meus pais saíram e Neji-kun está no quarto dele...

- Pode ser. – Respondeu Ino, sorrindo.

As duas foram até os sofás e se sentaram. Hinata deitou e Ino ficou sentada, de lado, segurando uma almofada amarela.

- Ai, mas que enrolada essa Tenten! – Reclamou Ino, apertando mais a almofada - Mas Hinata, me conta como foi o encontro com o Naruto! – Pediu Ino, sorrindo ao imaginar o casal finalmente se beijando.

- Er... – Murmurou Hinata, envergonhada. – Foi divertido...

- Como assim, **divertido**? – Perguntou Ino. – Ele te beijou, não beijou?

- INO! – Gritou Hinata, totalmente vermelha. – É CLARO QUE NÃO!

- Mas como o Naruto é lerdo! – Protestou ela. – Não acredito!

- Inoo! – Reclamou Hinata. – Mas e você e Sakura, se divertiram ontem?

- Nossa, você não acredita QUEM eu encontrei lá! – Comentou Ino, irritada.

- Que...Quem? – Murmurou Hinata, mas já imaginando quem era.

- O Gaara! E ele ainda me atrapalhou quando eu estava quase ficando com um menino bonitinho!

Hinata sorriu discretamente.

- Atrapalhou como?

- Eu sei lá, nem lembro direito. Só sei que depois eu fui embora, ele me seguiu, a gente discutiu, eu chorei não me pergunte porque, e fugi antes que ele pudesse zoar comigo por isso.

- Nossa! – Exclamou Hinata. – Não sabia que vocês estavam se amando tanto assim... Aposto que ele estava morrendo de ciúmes por isso atrapalhou!

-Hinata! Até você dizendo isso? – Exclamou Ino, corando um pouco. – Eu NÃO gosto do Gaara! Muito menos AMAR!

- É, mas a Temari disse que ele chegou ontem quebrando tudo na casa deles. – Murmurou Hinata, pensativa. – E você também estava deprimida, e acabou de dizer que chorou...

- Como assim quebrando tudo? – Perguntou Ino, ignorando a outra parte da fala da amiga.

- Não sei direito, a Temari que falou que ele quebrou o armário de louças **com** as louças, pelo que eu entendi, e depois entrou no quarto batendo a porta...

Ino ia dizer mais alguma coisa, quando escutou a campainha tocar.

- Deve ser a Tenten! – Disse ela, correndo até a porta. Hinata murmurou alguma coisa, e até tentou segurar a amiga, mas esta, apressada, foi mais rápida e abriu a porta, já reclamando.

- Tenten! Por que a demora? Er... – Ia dizendo ela, mas diminuindo a voz a medida em que percebeu que não era Tenten quem estava em frente à porta, mas sim, Gaara.

- Até **aqui** você aparece? – Exclamou Ino, com um tom de nojo na voz, tentando a todo custo ignorar as batidas de seu coração que aceleravam.

- Algum problema com isso? – Perguntou ele, seco. Ino se surpreendeu por não ter sido chamada pelo **carinhoso** apelido, mas não comentou nada a respeito.

- Não! Imagina! – Disse ela, cínica. – Estou MUITO feliz em te ver depois do modo carinhoso como você me tratou ontem!

- Que bom. – Disse ele, passando pela menina a procura de Neji. – Cadê o Neji?

- Não sei!

- Escuta aqui garota, saiba que também não queria te ver hoje, mas também não te provoquei então para de encher o saco. – Disse ele, segurando o braço direito de Ino, com força. Esta corou ao sentir as mãos fortes do garoto a segurando, mas tratou de não pensar nisso.

- Ontem eu também não tinha feito nada, quando você apareceu do nada, e espantou o Kiba! – Reclamou ela. Gaara soltou seu braço e foi até as escadas, à procura de Neji e Ino voltou a se sentar ao lado de Hinata.

- Porque você não me avisou que o Gaara vinha? – Perguntou Ino, pegando novamente a almofada.

- Porque...Porque eu... eu... – Hinata até tentou, mas não conseguiu mentir. – Foi idéia da Temari e da Tenten!

- O QUE? – Gritou Ino. – Então Tenten NÃO VEM, é isso?

- Si...Sim...Era só pra vocês...Se encontrarem – Murmurou Hinata. – Mas a gente pode ficar aqui, o Gaara está lá no quarto, não precisam se ver!

- É mesmo... – Sussurrou Ino, encarando um ponto qualquer a sua frente.

- Ino, sério mesmo... Você está gostando dele não está? – Perguntou Hinata. – Está viajando o tempo todo... Até parece eu!

- HINATA, VOCÊ SABE QUE...que... eu... – Ino parou um pouco para pensar. Estava sempre negando, gritando quando perguntavam isso, mas então porque reagiu daquela forma no dia anterior?.- Eu...não...não sei...

- Ahhh! – Gritou Hinata, sorrindo. – Eu sabia! Eu disse! E você não escutava! Ahhh...Que lindo!

- Não tem nada de lindo... – Murmurou Ino, afundando parte do rosto na almofada. – Quero dizer... Ele me odeia! E eu tinha que odiá-lo também!

- Até parece que ele te odeia! – Disse Hinata.

Ino ficou em silêncio por um tempo, apertando ainda mais a almofada.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**- No MSN -**

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

Oiii n.n (desculpa não deu pra evitar hahaha)

**Hyuuga diz:**

Oi

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

Eles já chegaram?

**Hyuuga diz:**

Já, mas vc não...

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

Mas eu não ia, foi só pra enganar a Ino.

**Hyuuga diz:**

Você deveria ter vindo pra ajudar, o Gaara está ouvindo musica e a Ino lá na sala com a Hinata.

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

Não acredito! Ahh que problemáticos! encarnando Shikamaru n.n

**Hyuuga diz:**

Então vem logo

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

Ahnnnnnn? O.Ô Você quer tanto que eu ajude eles é?

**Hyuuga diz:**

Pense o que quiser ¬¬

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

Eiii às vezes é bom ser mais direto ¬¬""

**Hyuuga diz:**

Vem aqui, Tenten.

Fui direto o suficiente? ¬¬

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

ohhh que lindo tá com saudades é?

**Hyuuga diz:**

Muita ¬¬

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

Hahahaha, mas então eu vou pq to vendo que nem se falar eles vão, aí coitada da Temari né XD

**Hyuuga diz:**

É.

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

Tchau, até daqui a pouco n.n

**Hyuuga diz:**

Até.

E sem "n.n" por favor...

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

hahahah

Tenten desligou o computador, correu para vestir uma calça jeans e uma regata azul e saiu de casa em direção a das amigas. Sem saber se estava indo realmente para tentar ajudar Ino ou por outros motivos, chamado "Neji".

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Enquanto isso, Sakura, que havia chego em casa a pouco tempo, estava deitada em sua cama. Havia trancado a porta e não saído mais do quarto.

Seus olhos já estavam inchados por tanto chorar. Nunca havia sentido tanta raiva de si como sentia agora. O que Sasuke estaria pensando dela? E porque o cheiro do menino ainda estava tão impregnado em seu corpo?

Tinha certeza que nunca mais ia conseguir encará-lo de novo, e também não tinha coragem de contar a ninguém o que havia feito, mesmo sabendo que esse era o melhor momento para ouvir conselhos e receber ajuda de suas amigas. Mas agora estava mesmo é com vontade de ficar sozinha para sempre, sem ninguém nunca mais a incomodar.

Ouviu o telefone tocar insistentemente. Colocou o travesseiro em seu rosto, tentando abafar o som, mas logo que as chamadas terminaram, começou a tocar de novo. E seus pais também não estavam em casa para atender.

- ...Alô? – Disse Sakura, com uma voz um pouco rouca e soluçante.

- _Sakura?_ – Ouviu uma voz conhecida do outro lado da linha, que a fez estremecer completamente. Rapidamente desligou. Porque _ele_ havia ligado? Ele nem tinha seu telefone!

Mas poucos segundos após desligar, começou a tocar de novo.

- ME DEIXA EM PAZ, POR FAVOR. – Gritou ela, ao atender.

-_ SAKURA, ME ESCUTA! –_ Gritou Sasuke em resposta, do outro lado da linha. Mas Sakura desligou mais uma vez, deixando o telefone fora do gancho.

Afundou o rosto no travesseiro, e voltou a chorar. Não tinha jeito, precisava desabafar com alguma de suas amigas. Ligou o computador, na esperança de que alguma estivesse on-line, mas não estavam. Observou sua caixa de mensagens: 15 e-mails não lidos.

Os abriu, e surpreendentemente todos eram de Sasuke, pedindo para que ela falasse com ele. Porque ele não podia simplesmente parar de falar com ela? Não queria ouvir e sofrer mais uma vez. Sabia que não iría suportar.

E, como já era esperado, recebeu uma mensagem instantânea:

**Sasuke – MAS QUE MERDA diz:**

Sakura, ME ESCUTA! NÃO DESLIGA ESSA DROGA!

**Sakura "You were everything, everything that i wanted" diz:**

PARA SASUKE, POR FAVOR!

**Sasuke – MAS QUE MERDA diz:**

Não me bloqueia!

**Sakura "You were everything, everything that i wanted" diz:**

Não vou bloquear, vou sair! E não adianta me mandar mais e-mails.

Dizendo isso, desligou o computador. E voltou a deitar em sua cama, afundando mais uma vez o rosto no travesseiro.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Mais um capítulo pronto n.n Espero que gostem, apesar de não ter ficado muito longo XD Mas tinha que terminar nessa parte..._

_E não teve hentai MESMO, não adianta, não sei escrever O.O_

_E MUITO obrigada pelos reviews! Se não fossem por eles com certeza não iría me inspirar tanto pra continuar escrevendo n.n_

_Ah, e um milagre aconteceu: Estou gostando do casal Sakura e Sasuke, e também não estou odiando mais eles como odiava antes. Isso é bizarro Ô.õ_

_Bom, fui... Até o próximo capítulo XD_


	10. Quero ficar com você

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Capítulo 10**

"**Quero ficar com você."**

Tenten caminhava sorridente pelas ruas, em direção a residência dos Hyuuga. Poucas pessoas se encontravam fora de casa, apenas alguns jovens que passeavam com seus cachorros, deixando a bela paisagem ensolarada ainda mais alegre.

A menina atravessou o portão e tocou a campainha, batendo levemente o pé no chão. Logo foi atendida por Hinata, que sorria desconcertada, mas feliz.

- Tenten! Você veio! – Disse ela, contente.

- É... _Alguém_ me disse que o plano não estava funcionando. – Disse Tenten, piscando para Hinata como se dissesse algo por "telepatia".

Nisso, Ino apareceu por trás de Hinata, aparentemente irritada, com as mãos na cintura.

- TENTEN! Que idéia idiota foi essa deste plano?

Tenten fez uma falsa cara de quem não estava entendendo, murmurando algo como "do que você está falando?" E perguntou o que elas estavam fazendo.

- Só...Só estamos conversando... – Explicou Hinata, fechando a porta assim que Tenten entrou. – Aqui na sala...

- E cadê o Neji e o Gaara? – Perguntou ela, olhando ao redor.

- No quarto do Neji-kun, eu acho... – Murmurou Hinata.

- Então vamos lá dar oi! – Disse Tenten, sorrindo e puxando Ino.

- Eu não!- Gritou Ino, tentando impedir que Tenten a levasse para o segundo andar.

- Ino, deixa de ser fresca! – Disse Tenten, enquanto subia a escada. Ino suspirou e acabou seguindo a amiga até a porta do quarto do Hyuuga.

Tenten bateu insistentemente na porta, até Neji finalmente a abrir com uma expressão nada amigável, mas que mudou rapidamente ao ver Tenten.

- Oi...! – Cumprimentou ela, timidamente. Neji sorriu.

- Oi Tenten. – Disse ele, dando um beijo no rosto da garoto, que corou. Hinata e Ino se entreolharam e começaram a soltar risadinhas suspeitas.

- Algum problema com vocês? – Perguntou Tenten, um pouco irritada com as amigas, que só a deixavam ainda mais envergonhada.

- Nenhum imagiiinaa! – Disse Ino, rindo. Por um instante, olhou para dentro do quarto de Neji e viu Gaara, olhado fixamente para ela de um canto. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar, então tratou de se afastar junto com Hinata e Tenten.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Temari estava na sala de cinema, sentada de braços cruzados, não parecendo muito contente. A sala, lotada, estava repleta de crianças que riam e atiravam pipoca umas nas outras.

- Shikamaru, mas que filme podre você escolheu, em? – Reclamou ela, afundando na poltrona. Como não recebeu respostas do garoto, olhou para o lado, deparando-se com Shikamaru completamente largado, cochilando.

- SHIKAMARU! – Gritou ela, socando o menino ao seu lado, que acordou assustado. – Você me traz no cinema pra assistir essa droga e dorme?

- O que...Ahn...Estava com sono... – Murmurou ele, ainda meio sonolento.

- Você é muito preguiçoso, isso sim!

- Que saco...

- Saco mesmo! Agüentar essas crianças e esse filme chato! – Reclamou ela, irritada. Shikamaru olhou ao redor, especialmente para as crianças brincando de atirar pipoca uma nas outras.

- Droga, isso é muito problemático... – Suspirou ele, se levantando.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – Perguntou ela, mas logo Shikamaru se virou, puxando-a pela mão.

- Se o filme tá chato vamos embora. – Murmurou ele, saindo da sala com Temari. Ao saírem, ficaram parados, em silêncio, e se olhando.

Temari corou, desviando o olhar.

- Pode soltar minha mão agora! – Disse ela. Shikamaru rapidamente a largou e os dois foram juntos até a saída do shopping.

- Esse é o filme mais tosco que já ví, ainda não consigo acreditar que você escolheu isso. – Reclamou ela, enquanto eles saiam do cinema e caminhavam pela calçada em direção ao terminal.

Shikamaru apenas concordou com a cabeça.

- E você não tem que concordar! – Disse ela. – Dormiu o filme todo!

- Tá...tá... – Murmurou o garoto, cansado.

Ambos chegaram no terminal, Temari foi até o seu ponto, mas notou que Shikamaru continuou ao seu lado.

- Tchau, Shikamaru! – Disse ela, observando se ele se tocava que estava no ponto errado.

- Também vou pegar o ônibus! – Disse ele, com as mãos nos bolsos.

- Sua casa também é para lá? – Perguntou ela, incrédula.

- Não.

- Então o que você tá fazendo aqui? – Suspirou ela, não acreditando na lerdeza do garoto.

- Vou com você até sua casa e depois pego outro ônibus pra minha. – Disse ele, corando um pouco. Temari riu, sem acreditar.

- Que? Pra que isso! – Perguntou ela.

Shikamaru suspirou, irritado.

- Não vou deixar uma mulher voltar sozinha pra casa.

- Shikamaru! – Disse ela, rindo. – Deixa de idiotice!

Ele suspirou mais uma vez, encarando os olhos verdes da garota.

- Depois você não quer que eu te chame de problemática! É raro me ver fazendo isso, então não reclama!

- Eu NÃO PRECISO que você me acompanhe até a minha casa! – Disse ela, incrédula.

- Mas eu quero, que saco... – Murmurou ele, caminhando com ela até o ônibus que acabara de chegar. Temari achou impossível não corar, então murmurou, olhando para o outro lado:

- Então tá... Problema seu...

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Tenten... – Murmurou Ino, risonha, já no quarto de Hinata. – VocÊ está apaixonada pelo Neji né? Hahahah

Tenten ficou totalmente corada.

- Ino! Eu não! – Negou ela, nervosa.

- Não mente Tenten, você tá totalmente corada! – Disse Hinata, rindo.

Tenten riu também, atirando o travesseiro de Hinata nas duas.

- Ahh tá bom, estou gostando dele, mas e daí? – Disse ela. Hinata e Ino riram.

- Já temos mais um casal aqui então! – Sorriu Hinata.

- Casal nada! – Disse Tenten – Eu não sei o que o Neji está pensando... Ele está sempre sarcástico comigo então não entendo se ele tá falando sério ou não...

- Ahh Tenten, para de frescura! – Disse Ino, risonha, devolvendo o travesseiro para Tenten. – Ele só faz isso com você! Em quem foi que ele deu um "beijinho" de oi, em? Em mim que não!

- Ahh! Para! – Gritou Tenten, envergonhada, voltando a atirar o travesseiro em Ino.

- E você Ino? Tem que falar logo pro Gaara que você tá gostando dele! – Disse Hinata.

- QUE? – Gritou Tenten, olhando para Ino. – Então você admitiu que tá gostando dele? Vai lá AGORA falar com ele!

- Tão MALUCAS? – Perguntou Ino, extremamente vermelha. – Até PARECE! Querem que ele fique tirando uma com minha cara é? Só podem estar doidas!

Hinata e Tenten começaram a rir, enquanto Ino encarava as duas, emburrada.

- Querem parar de rir? – Pediu ela, irritada, mas as duas a ignoraram. – Ai, que saco! Vou tomar água! – Disse ela, levantando-se e saindo do quarto.

Estava passando pela porta do banheiro tão irritada que nem notou quando alguém a abriu, o que fez com que ela e a pessoa que saía acabassem se "chocando" e ambos caíssem no chão.

Ino sentiu sua cabeça bater em algo meio duro, achando que era o chão, não abriu os olhos e começou a massagear sua cabeça. Até que escutou uma voz fria próxima à sua orelha.

- Está esperando o que?

Ino abriu os olhos, e só assim notou que estava com a cabeça caída no peito de Gaara, que estava no chão, com uma mão caída sobre o ombro de Ino, ambos em posições extremamente comprometedoras.

Ela apenas sentiu seu rosto ficando cada vez mais quente, e suas pernas simplesmente amoleceram completamente.

- E...esperando pra que? – Murmurou ela, sem conseguir raciocinar direito.

- Ué, não está tentando me agarrar? Metade você já fez.

Isso foi o suficiente para Ino logo voltar ao normal.

Mesmo com dificuldade, se levantou, e saiu caminhando extremamente irritada até a escada. Gaara deu um pequeno (e mísero) sorriso (!) e voltou para o quarto de Neji.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Pouco tempo depois, Ino já estava de volta ao quarto de Hinata, contando o ocorrido. Hinata e Tenten riam cada vez mais, o que só deixava Ino ainda mais irritada.

- Parem de rir vocês duas! Não é nada engraçado! – Disse Ino.

- Mas é tão lindo...! – Disse Hinata, contente. Ino pretendia argumentar mais, quando seu celular começou a tocar. Ela foi até o corredor em frente à porta do quarto para atender, já que Tenten ainda ria escandalosamente.

- Alô...Na casa da Hinata...é...– Disse Ino, ao telefone. Tenten finalmente parou de rir e as duas foram até o corredor para tentar descobrir quem estava falando. – Agora?...Tá, tudo bem... Não, eu posso...Até...Beijos. – E desligou.

- Quem era? – Perguntou Tenten, curiosa.

- Minha mãe, ela precisa de ajuda na loja. – Explicou Ino, enquanto guardava o celular na bolsa.

- NÃO! – Gritou Tenten. – Justo agora?

- Desculpa... – Disse Ino. – Fica pra próxima.

- Coitada da Temari... – Murmurou Hinata. Ino lhes lançou um olhar mortífero que dizia "_Digam mais alguma coisa e estão mortas!_", murmurou um _tchau_, e estava se preparando para sair, quando Tenten gritou:

- Espera! Você vai se despedir dele ao menos!

Ino intensificou seu olhar, como se o antigo não tivesse sido suficiente.

- Está maluca? – Perguntou Ino. – Para ainda dizer que estou dando em cima?

- Ino! Você vai se despedir! – Insistiu Tenten.

- Ahhh pensa que eu não sei? Você quer é mais um motivo pra ver o _outro_ né! – Ino riu, cruzando os braços.

- Estão falando de quem? – Escutaram uma voz atrás delas. Viraram-se assustadas, e viram Gaara e Neji parados próximos a elas, ambos observando as três com imensas gotas na testa.

- Ahhh... Ninguém!...É da mãe da Ino!...é...ela esta indo embora, Gaara! – Disse Tenten, gaguejando. Ino a fuzilou com o olhar assim que escutou o ultimo nome.

- É...estou indo. – Disse Ino, tentando disfarçar o "fora" da amiga. – Tchau pra vocês dois.

- Tchau. – Murmurou Neji, ainda encarando Tenten. Gaara observava Ino, com uma expressão não muito contente.

- Tenten, você não está indo embora né? – Perguntou Neji. A jovem corou, ainda mais quando escutou pequenos risinhos que Ino soltou.

- Não... Só a Ino... – Murmurou Tenten.

- Enfim... tchau! – Despediu-se Ino, descendo as escadas. Gaara foi o primeiro a voltar para o quarto de Neji, seguido pelo mesmo. Tenten e Hinata voltaram para o quarto da Hyuuga.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

- E agora, a gente faz o que? – Perguntou Hinata.

- Não sei... Ah, entra ai no seu MSN! – Pediu Tenten.

- Tá... – Murmurou Hinata, ligando o computador.

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Oi Hinata-Chan!

Tenten começou a dar cotoveladas na amiga, rindo, o que a deixou extremamente vermelha.

**HH-CHAN diz:**

Oi Naruto-kun n.n (**N.A.: **Tenten que se esticou para adicionar esses...)

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Tudo Bem! xD

**HH-CHAN diz:**

Sim, e você?

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Bem! Ei, como nossa ultima saída no clube foi horrível queria fazer alguma coisa para compensar!

**HH-CHAN diz:**

Como assim? O.O

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Você que sabe! Qualquer coisa xD

**HH-CHAN diz:**

Ah... Mas porque ? x.x Não precisa !

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Precisa sim!

A essa altura Tenten já estava extremamente risonha.

- Hinata, vou te deixar conversando ai com o Naruto porque to vendo que estou atrapalhando! Vou tomar um copo d'água! – Disse Tenten, rindo e saindo do quarto.

Passou pelo corredor até a escada, ainda sorrindo, quando viu Neji, subindo a escada, sozinho.

- Ué, o Gaara foi embora? – Perguntou ela, estranhando. Tinha acabado de passar pelo quarto do Hyuuga e não havia ninguém lá dentro.

- Foi. – Disse Neji, parando em frente a Tenten, que já havia voltado a rir.

- Aposto que foi por causa da Ino! De novo! – Disse ela, risonha. Poucos segundos depois, quando o acesso de risos parou, notou que Neji a encarava, sério.

- Cadê a Hinata? – Perguntou ele.

- Tá falando com o Naruto no MSN. – Explicou Tenten, sorrindo. – Outro casal se formando!

Neji resmungou alguma coisa, e voltou a encarar Tenten. Seus orbes perolados a deixaram extremamente corada, ainda mais depois do que ele disse:

- Ela não vai se importar se você sair por um tempo, certo?

- Acho que não... Mas porque? – Perguntou Tenten, baixinho. Neji não respondeu, apenas se virou e desceu a escada novamente. Ao perceber que Tenten não o seguia, olhou para trás.

- Vem logo! – Chamou ele. Tenten corou ainda mais, murmurando um "tá" e desceu atrás de Neji, que a levou para fora de casa.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Naruto e Hinata ainda conversavam:

**HH-CHAN diz:**

Não precisa, sério!

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Precisa! Eu apostei com a Temari q ia levar uma garota num encontro, e aquilo não pode nem ser chamado de encontro!

**HH-CHAN diz:**

Claro... É a aposta né...

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

xD A Temari é sacana! Aposto que ela tinha visto a Sakura-chan e o Sasuke-teme antes ò.ó

**HH-CHAN diz:**

...É mesmo...

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Então, vamos né!

**HH-CHAN diz:**

Naruto... Acho melhor você chamar uma outra pessoa. Sabe acho até que a Temari nem lembra mais da aposta.

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Não, não, eu sempre cumpro o que eu digo!

**HH-CHAN diz:**

É, eu sei.

Mas a Temari não é sacana, na verdade ela fez aquilo pra me ajudar, mas acho que você ainda não se tocou disso... Só que não deu certo, já que você não pensa de mim o que eu penso de você...

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Espera! Não sei se entendi direito O.O

**HH-CHAN diz:**

Releia umas cinco vezes ai você entende. Eu sei que você é esperto Naruto-kun... É... Tenho que sair...

**DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Espera um pouco Hinata-chan!

Agora eu entendi!

**HH-CHAN diz:**

Que bom... tchau!

E desligou o MSN, suspirando. Sempre soube que Naruto não sentia nada por ela, mas agora ter certeza fez com que ela se sentisse muito mal. Desligou o computador e se sentou em frente à janela do seu quarto, admirando a paisagem do lado de fora.

O sol ainda estava forte, e alguns pássaros de diversas flores cantavam e voavam de árvore em árvore. Ficou assim por uns minutos, quando notou duas pessoas saindo de sua casa. Logo reconheceu como sendo Neji e Tenten. Sorriu um pouco, contente pela amiga, e fechou a cortina. Não gostava de ficar bisbilhotando.

Sentou em sua cama e ficou lendo uma revista, feliz por Tenten, mas também triste a respeito de Naruto.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sakura caminhava pelas ruas perto de sua casa. Observando o movimento de algumas famílias que faziam churrasco no jardim de casa, crianças que brincavam alegremente umas com as outras. Ela sorriu, e continuou caminhando.

Mais à frente observou alguns casais alegres, o que fez se sentir um pouco mal, mas logo os casais foram substituídos por alguns estudantes correndo apressados para seu primeiro dia de aula e outros que ainda estavam de férias andando de skate.

Parou em frente a uma floricultura e ficou algum tempo observando as belas rosas e orquídeas. Suspirou, achando melhor voltar logo para casa.

Passou novamente pelas mesmas cenas que encontrou no caminho de ida, até chegar em sua casa. Entrou e foi até o banheiro, onde tomou um banho quente e demorado.

Minutos depois saiu do banho, vestiu uma calça jeans e uma blusa cor-de-rosa que combinava perfeitamente com a cor de seus cabelos, os quais apenas tirou um pouco da umidade com a toalha.

Como seus pais não estavam em casa, resolveu dar uma varrida para ajudá-los já que chegariam tarde e cansados, afinal ela não tinha muito o que fazer, e era melhor trabalhar do que ficar deitada chorando novamente.

Estava terminando de varrer a sala, quando escutou a campainha tocar.

- Ai... Quem é agora... – Suspirou ela, encostando a vassoura na parede e caminhando lentamente até a porta, onde a campainha tocava insistentemente.

- Já vai! – Gritou ela, enquanto destrancava a porta.

Mal conseguiu acreditar quando viu quem a esperava do outro lado da porta.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Achei que ia demorar mais para poder atualizar, já que tinha que estudar, mas até que deu para atualizar cedo n.n Ficou bem curto esse capítulo, mas também tinha que terminá-lo nessa parte (Háháhá, não me matem por isso xD)_

_Claro, teria atualizado antes se não tivesse dado problema no site ¬¬"_

_Pelos meus cálculos (Não confiem totalmente neles...) a fic vai ter mais uns dois ou três capítulos..._

_/o/ E mais uma vez, muito obrigada pelos reviews n.n_

_Até o próximo capítulo xD_


	11. Finalmente! Será?

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Capítulo 11**

"**Finalmente! Será?"**

- _Mal conseguiu acreditar quando viu quem a esperava do outro lado da porta. –

* * *

_

- Sasuke... – Murmurou ela, dando um passo para traz. Sentiu seu coração bater a novecentos por minutos assim que seus orbes encontraram os ônix do garoto. Não conseguia acreditar que ele havia vindo até a sua casa, e muito menos sabia como ele conseguiu **descobrir** onde ficava sua casa.

- Sakura... – Murmurou ele, admirando os orbes esmeraldas e surpresos da garota. Dessa vez não iría deixá-la fugir, ela **iría** escutá-lo. E, caso fugisse, esperaria quanto tempo fosse preciso em frente a sua porta.

- O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ela, em um sussurro choroso. O que ele queria, afinal? Humilhá-la?

- Precisamos conversar. – Disse ele, em um tom calmo.

Sakura se encolheu. Sabia que não queria ter essa conversa, mas também sabia que não iría mais conseguir evitá-la.

E agora? O que podia fazer?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto já havia desistido de esperar Hinata entrar no MSN. Agora estava deitado no sofá, com os olhos fechados, tentando formular alguma coisa para fazer em relação a isto. As ultimas frases de Hinata não saiam de sua cabeça... "_... Só que não deu certo, já que você não pensa de mim o que eu penso de você..._". A verdade é que ele nunca havia sentido isso que estava sentindo agora. Não sabia se a Hyuuga estava realmente certa no que disse, afinal, se estivesse, ele não estaria pensando nisso até agora. Era obvio que ele também gostava da garota, mas não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer.

Estava formulando planos (um pior do que o outro) em sua cabeça, quando escutou alguém se sentando ao seu lado no sofá. Era Jiraya, seu avô.

- O que está fazendo ai, Naruto? – Perguntou ele, sem olhar para o neto.

- Ero-senin! – Disse Naruto, se sentando. Era assim que ele chamava o seu avô desde criança, e provavelmente nunca iría mudar. – Como eu faço para dizer a uma garota que gosto dela?

Jiraya olhou para o neto rapidamente, pensando um pouco. Em seguida voltou a encará-lo, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Primeiro você deve coletar as devidas _informações..._ – Disse ele, ainda com aquele sorriso.

- Informações? – Perguntou Naruto, mas já prevendo o que viria a seguir.

- Isso...Quando ela estiver tomando banho. – Ia dizendo ele, mas logo parou ao ver Naruto se afastando. – Ei, qual o problema?

- Nada! – Gritou Naruto, irritado, saindo da sala. – Não são **dessas** dicas que preciso ¬¬"!

- Mas...! – Chamou o Ero-senin, sem entender.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Tenten seguia Neji por entre as ruas próximas a casa dos Hyuuga, quando ele finalmente parou, em um banco próximo a uma praça vazia, onde apenas alguns pássaros cantavam e um casal de velhinhos caminhava lentamente pela calçada.

- Neji-kun? – Perguntou Tenten, vendo que ele estava se sentando. – Porque viemos até aqui?

Neji fez sinal para que ela se sentasse ao seu lado.

- Para eu ter certeza que não iríamos ser incomodados dessa vez. – Murmurou ele, olhando para Tenten pelo canto dos olhos.

- O que? Co...Como assim? – Perguntou ela, sem conseguir evitar ficar um pouco corada. Ele estaria mesmo se referindo...

- Você sabe. – Disse ele, com um sorriso discreto, mas malicioso, surgindo no canto dos lábios. Agora sim Tenten corou ainda mais.

- Neji, sem brincadeiras...! – Gaguejou Tenten, corada e nervosa. Não conseguia acreditar que ele havia feito ela segui-lo até ali para fazer uma brincadeira sem graça como essa, ainda mais porque conseguira mexer com seus sentimentos mais do que ele imaginava. Só de estar na companhia do Hyuuga já fazia com que o coração da jovem garota batesse diferente do normal.

- Quem disse que estou brincando? – Perguntou ele, agora falando muito mais sério do que o habitual. Tenten mal teve tempo de dizer mais alguma coisa, quando sentiu a mão do Hyuuga tocando seu rosto e aproximando-o do seu.

E, desta vez, ninguém apareceu para impedi-los. Tenten já havia se acostumando com as súbitas interrupções que chegou a se surpreender ao sentir os lábios do Hyuuga tocando os seus, iniciando um beijo tímido, mas que se tornou muito mais caloroso assim que Tenten enlaçou seus braços no pescoço de Neji, e este em sua cintura, aproximando ainda mais os dois corpos.

E assim eles ficaram, sentindo o gosto um do outro, por um longo tempo, sem ninguém os incomodar.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ino estava debruçada sobre o balcão da loja de sua mãe, rezando para que todas aquelas peruas sumissem dali o mais rápido possível.

- Srta Yamanaka! – Chamou uma das atendentes. – Estão precisando de duas blusas pretas, regatas, número quarenta e dois no segundo andar.

- Tá... – Murmurou Ino, arrastando as palavras. Foi até as gavetas das quais retirou as devidas peças de roupa, e se arrastou até o segundo andar, onde encontrou sua mãe organizando algumas calças nas prateleiras.

- Pode deixar ai e ir pra casa, você já deve estar cansada. – Disse a Sra Yamanaka, mas sem olhar para a filha.

- Tá! – Respondeu Ino, agora mais animada. – Obrigada mãe! – Disse ela, descendo a escada rapidamente, e saindo a pulinhos da loja. Não via a hora de chegar em casa.

Atravessou a rua em frente à loja mais rápido que pode e entrou em sua casa, sem nem trancar a porta ao entrar, e correu para seu quarto, se atirando na cama em seguida e dando uma longa espreguiçada.

- Aiii... Como é chato ficar naquela loja... Estou parecendo o Shikamaru... – Murmurou ela, bocejando. –Falando nele... Como será que foi o "encontro" com a Temari?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Eu disse que não precisava me trazer até aqui! – Disse Temari, parando em frente a sua casa e olhando para Shikamaru, que a observava com sua habitual cara de sono.

- Que saco... – Resmungou ele, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – Já falei que queria vir...

- Mas até a minha casa? – Perguntou ela, sem acreditar, colocando uma mão na cintura. – Podia ter ficado ao menos no terminal!

- Já disse que não iría deixar uma mulher voltar sozinha pra casa. – Disse ele, cruzando os braços e girando os olhos para o chão.

- Depois eu que sou problemática! – Exclamou ela, enquanto destrancava o portão para entrar em casa.

- E é. – Insistiu Shikamaru. Temari girou os olhos e abriu o portão.

- Então, tchau! – Disse ela, virando-se para entrar em sua casa. Shikamaru observou a garota se afastar, sem fazer nenhum sinal de que olharia para traz.

- Putz... – Murmurou ele, irritado. – Que problemático...

Deu um passo para mais perto da casa da garota, onde ela destrancava a porta para entrar.

- Ei, Temari... – Disse ele. Ela parou de destrancar a porta, e olhou para traz, dando de cara com Shikamaru a observando com um sorriso constrangido nos lábios.

Os dois ficaram assim por um tempo, apenas se olhando nos olhos. Shikamaru tocou levemente o rosto da jovem garota, que fechou os olhos assim que sentiu o toque de seus dedos, deixando com que ele se aproximasse. Seus lábios se encostaram levemente, em um beijo calmo e doce, mas, dessa vez, repleto de sentimento que antes não haviam mostrado.

Afastaram um pouco seus rostos, e continuaram se olhando nos olhos. Shikamaru estava um pouco corado, mas sorria. Temari apenas o observava, em silêncio.

- Tema... – Shikamaru sussurrou, mas ela o interrompeu, colocando um dedo em frente aos seus lábios. – Não precisa falar nada. – Disse ela, sorrindo. – Eu já sei.

E voltou a beijá-lo, dessa vez ainda mais profundamente. Shikamaru abraçou a garota pela cintura, e ela jogou os braços atrás de seu pescoço.

E assim ficaram, sem nem perceber que um garoto irritado se aproximava do casal. E ele ficou ali, os olhando de braços cruzado, até eles finalmente perceberem que estavam sendo observados e se separarem rapidamente.

- GAARA! – Gritou Temari, extremamente vermelha. – O que você tá fazendo aqui?

- Esperando você e esse ai saírem da frente para eu entrar nessa merda de casa. – Bufou ele, irritado. Temari resmungou alguma coisa, e deu espaço para Gaara passar, puxando Shikamaru.

E ele entrou, irritado e batendo a porta em seguida.

- Acho que meu plano deu errado... – Murmurou Temari, cansada, enquanto ambos escutavam estrondos de algo quebrando vindos de dentro da casa dos Sabaku.

- Shika... Acho melhor eu ir cuidar da casa antes que não sobre nada dela. – Resmungou ela.

Shikamaru sorriu, desconcertado.

- Tá... Que problemático esse seu irmão ¬¬" – Resmungou.

- Problemático é pouco. – Disse Temari, se virando para entrar em casa. – Então, tchau!

Mas Shikamaru segurou seu pulso, antes que ela entrasse.

- Espera ai... – Murmurou ele. Só por sua expressão podia-se perceber que estava pensando algo como "_Que saco"_ ou "_Que problemático_". – Vai fazer alguma coisa amanhã?

Temari se virou, e sorriu.

- Não... Porque? – Perguntou ela, fingindo que realmente não tinha idéia do que ele queria.

- Posso passar aqui pra gente sair? – Perguntou ele, corando um pouco.

- Deixa eu pensar... – Murmurou ela, de sacanagem. Uma gota surgiu na testa de Shikamaru. – Tá, pode. – Respondeu ela, rindo e finalmente entrando em casa.

Mas seu sorriso logo desapareceu assim que entrou e se deparou com a estante da televisão caída, **e** a televisão quebrada.

- GAARA! – Gritou ela. Agora tinha passado dos limites. E se tivesse explodido? – VOCÊ VAI PAGAR O CONSERTO! – Berrou, em frente à porta do quarto do garoto. Mesmo não obtendo resposta, tinha certeza de que ele havia escutado.

Não dava mais para agüentar isso. Foi direito para seu quarto tentar encontrar Ino no MSN. Alguma coisa iría fazer a respeito.

Para sua sorte, Ino havia entrado há pouco tempo.

**xxTemarixx diz:**

INO

**-x-x-xIno- "Porque eu nunca senti nada assim antes; Você vê através de mim; E eu não posso esconder" diz:**

Oiee Temarii /o/ COMO FOI O ENCONTROO?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Não importa agora, quero saber... PQ VC AINDA NÃO SE ACERTOU COM O MEU IRMÃO?

**-x-x-xIno- "Porque eu nunca senti nada assim antes; Você vê através de mim; E eu não posso esconder" diz:**

Do que vc esta falando? ¬¬ Sabia que vc tinha ajudado no plano idiota ¬¬

**xxTemarixx diz:**

ELE ACABOU DE QUEBRAR A TELEVISÃO!

**-x-x-xIno- "Porque eu nunca senti nada assim antes; Você vê através de mim; E eu não posso esconder" diz:**

Nossa... Não entendo pq. Mas eu não me acertei, e nunca vou me acertar.

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Ah, vai...

Acha que eu não sei que vc tá falando do Gaara nessa sua frase ai? Vc não me engana u.u

**-x-x-xIno- "Porque eu nunca senti nada assim antes; Você vê através de mim; E eu não posso esconder" diz:**

O QUE?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Ino, vc não me enrola.

**-x-x-xIno- "Porque eu nunca senti nada assim antes; Você vê através de mim; E eu não posso esconder" diz:**

¬¬" Tá bom, mas vai passar, é só questão de tempo... Na verdade eu nem sei o que estou sentindo u.u

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Venha aqui amanhã

**-x-x-xIno- "Porque eu nunca senti nada assim antes; Você vê através de mim; E eu não posso esconder" diz:**

Eu não! Acha que quero me encontrar com seu irmão é?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Só pra conversar, amanhã ele não vai estar em casa.

**-x-x-xIno- "Porque eu nunca senti nada assim antes; Você vê através de mim; E eu não posso esconder" diz:**

Não vai mesmo?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Não

**-x-x-xIno- "Porque eu nunca senti nada assim antes; Você vê através de mim; E eu não posso esconder" diz:**

Ah, então beleza o.ob

**-x-x-xIno- "Porque eu nunca senti nada assim antes; Você vê através de mim; E eu não posso esconder" diz:**

Mas diz ai... COMO FOI O ENCONTRO COM O SHIKAMARU? EINN?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Consegui enganar meu primo o.ob

**-x-x-xIno- "Porque eu nunca senti nada assim antes; Você vê através de mim; E eu não posso esconder" diz:**

Não é disso que estou falando sua tonta.

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Tá falando do que então?

**-x-x-xIno- "Porque eu nunca senti nada assim antes; Você vê através de mim; E eu não posso esconder" diz:**

O-QUE-ROLOU! Fica mais claro assim?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Ah tá.

**xxTemarixx diz:**

A gente ficou :)

**-x-x-xIno- "Porque eu nunca senti nada assim antes; Você vê através de mim; E eu não posso esconder" diz:**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**-x-x-xIno- "Porque eu nunca senti nada assim antes; Você vê através de mim; E eu não posso esconder" diz:**

CONTA TUDO O.O

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Não tem muito oq contar... u.u

Foi agora antes de eu entrar em casa. Ah e ele tb me beijou no shopping pra mentir pro meu primo. Na verdade eu que tive que dar um selinho antes...

**-x-x-xIno- "Porque eu nunca senti nada assim antes; Você vê através de mim; E eu não posso esconder" diz:**

CALMA

Espera um pouco

O QUE ELE ESTAVA FAZENDO NA FRENTE DA SUA CASA?

VOCES NÃO IAM NO SHOPPING?

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Nossa, vc tá bem informada ein O.o

Sim, a gente foi no shopping e o tonto insistiu em me trazer em casa.

**-x-x-xIno- "Porque eu nunca senti nada assim antes; Você vê através de mim; E eu não posso esconder" diz:**

AHHHHH QUE LINDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Quero um namorado romântico desses O.O

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Estamos f-i-c-a-n-d-o

Bom, e não se iluda, Gaara não é exatamente o tipo romântico.

**-x-x-xIno- "Porque eu nunca senti nada assim antes; Você vê através de mim; E eu não posso esconder" diz:**

Ah, mas aposto que vão namorar, da pra ver na cara dele que ele gosta de você xD

Claro, e você dele. Vivia dizendo que o namorado ideal era aquele que te obedecesse sem reclamar, tá ai.

**-x-x-xIno- "Porque eu nunca senti nada assim antes; Você vê através de mim; E eu não posso esconder" diz:**

E o que o Gaara tem a ver com a história? ¬¬

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Tudo, eu sei que você gosta dele.

A única coisa que não entendo é O QUE você viu nele, mas beleza, quando estiverem namorando (E minha casa sem risco de ser destruída) você me explica.

**-x-x-xIno- "Porque eu nunca senti nada assim antes; Você vê através de mim; E eu não posso esconder" diz:**

MUITO engraçada. Até parece ¬¬

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Assuma, você sabe que é verdade.

**-x-x-xIno- "Porque eu nunca senti nada assim antes; Você vê através de mim; E eu não posso esconder" diz:**

Já me irritei o suficiente, tenho que sair, até amanhã.

**xxTemarixx diz:**

Até.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Tenten caminhava de volta para a casa dos Hyuuga, ela e Neji de mãos dadas. A garota ainda estava um pouco corada, parecia até mentira que havia realmente ficado com Neji.

Era bom demais para ser verdade.

E ele também não pensava algo muito diferente disso, apesar de continuar sério, como sempre.

Pararam em frente à casa, mas, antes de entrarem, Neji encostou Tenten na parede e segurou o queixo da menina, observando seus olhos cor-de-mel que logo se fecharam, deixando-o beijá-la.

Pouco tempo depois, se afastou e guiou seus lábios até a orelha da jovem, sussurrando:

- Tenten... Aceita ser minha namorada?

Essa era a ultima coisa que a jovem esperava ouvir dele. Teve que segurar na cintura do garoto para não escorregar, pois suas pernas ficaram incrivelmente moles de repente.

Neji voltou a encarar aqueles olhos castanhos, esperando uma resposta que demorou a vir, de tão surpresa que estava. Mas logo ela sorriu, depositando selinhos na boca do Hyuuga.

- Claro... – Murmurou ela, envergonhada, segurando na barra da blusa no menino, que deu um sorriso discreto, voltando a tomar os lábios de Tenten. E logo ambos entraram em sua casa.

- É... Eu tenho que ir agora. – Murmurou ela, olhando para o chão. – Vou lá em cima me despedir de Hinata e já volto!

- Tá... – Disse Neji, caminhando até o sofá ali perto.

Tenten subiu as escadas correndo, e entrou no quarto de Hinata, batendo a porta em seguida. Esta ainda se encontrava deitada, e assim que Tenten entrou, tratou de se sentar e sorrir.

- E ai Tenten? – Disse ela, empolgada. – Eu ví vocês saindo juntos! O que aconteceu?

Tenten teve que respirar fundo durante uns dez segundos, para finalmente se recompor e contar a novidade a amiga.

- Estamos namorando! – Disse ela, rapidamente, praticamente atropelando as palavras.

- AHHH! – Gritou Hinata, dando pulinhos felizes em cima da cama. – Que legal! Que legal! Nossa! Que lindo!

Tenten começou a rir junto com a amiga.

- Hinata, seu primo é perfeito! – Disse ela, sorrindo sonhadora. – Parece um sonho!

- Imagino... – Murmurou Hinata, sorrindo, um pouco corada.

- É... Mas eu tenho que ir agora... Já está ficando tarde.

- Que pena... – Sussurrou Hinata. – Mas tudo bem! Pelo menos deu certo com vocês dois!

Tenten sorriu, e saiu do quarto junto com Hinata. Ambas desceram as escadas, e encontraram Neji a esperando sentado no sofá, assim que a viu se levantou.

- Tenten, não quer vir aqui amanhã? – Perguntou ele, sem se importar com a presença da prima.

- Ei! Porque você não dorme aqui? – Sugeriu Hinata, sorridente.

- Mas... Eu não trouxe nada... – Murmurou Tenten.

- Eu te empresto! – Disse Hinata, sorrindo.

Tenten pensou um pouco, em seguida sorriu.

- Beleza, só deixa eu ligar pra minha mãe avisando. – Disse Tenten, procurando seu celular em sua bolsa. Logo o achou, e discou o número.

- _Alô...Oi mãe!...Vou dormir aqui na Hinata, pode ser?...Ela me empresta...Valeu!...Bjos, até! _– Disse Tenten, desligando em seguida.

- E ai? – Perguntou Hinata, sorrindo.

- Tudo bem! – Disse Tenten, também sorrindo. Neji sorriu discretamente.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Naruto agora estava deitado em sua cama, ainda pensando, com os olhos fechados.

- ahmmm... isso... pode dar certo... – Resmungava ele.

Alguém bateu em sua porta, pelo que parecia ser a quinta ou sexta vez.

- Não quero sua ajuda Ero-Senin! – Gritou Naruto, irritado.

- Mas é uma **grande** ajuda, sempre funcionou comigo! – Disse Jiraya, ainda na porta.

- Não preciso! – Gritou Naruto. Jiraya finalmente desistiu, e o garoto pode ouvir os passos do avô se afastando.

Concordou alguma coisa consigo mesmo, e finalmente pareceu ter se decidido.

- É isso ai! – Gritou ele, se sentando. – Já sei o que fazer!

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Sakura... – Murmurou Sasuke, mais uma vez. Ela estremeceu, e enfim ergueu os olhos, encontrando os ônix do garoto a sua frente. Evitou a todo custo que as lágrimas que insistiam em querer sair caíssem, e esperou que ele falasse primeiro, mas ficou este ficou em silêncio, apenas observando a garota. Ela não conseguiu mais agüentar, picou e sentiu duas lágrimas escorrerem, se virou antes que ele notasse.

- Porque...Porque você veio...até...até aqui? – Perguntou Sakura, entre pequenos soluços, que partiram o coração do Uchiha, mas ele continuou firme.

- Eu preciso falar com você... – Disse ele, um pouco frio, para tentar evitar que ela realmente percebesse como ele estava se sentindo.

- Porque? ...Porque você quer falar comigo? – Perguntou ela, aumentando o tom de voz. – Para me humilhar, é isso?

- Não faria isso... – Murmurou ele.

- Então porque terminou comigo, o que não tinha nem começado, mas sem dar explicação nenhuma? – Gritou ela, agora se virando e enxugando as lágrimas que haviam caído.

- Eu... – Murmurou ele, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e olhando para baixo. – Sou o tipo de pessoa que só percebe o quanto alguém é especial depois de já ter perdido... – Sussurrou. Sakura ficou em silêncio, disposta apenas a escutar. – Quando ví você lá no bar... Dançando com aquele garoto, morri de ciúmes. Na verdade eu era tão estúpido que esperava que você estivesse em casa chorando por minha causa. Mas você não estava.

- É claro que não... – Sussurrou ela, com raiva.

- Mas quando fui falar com você... Eu fiquei com receio...Receio que você me rejeitasse... E isso nunca tinha acontecido comigo... – Disse ele, sem retirar os olhos do chão. Parecia estar lutando para conseguir dizer todas essas coisas, que de forma alguma faziam seu tipo. – O que aconteceu depois... Nós dois bebemos, nem eu nem você sabíamos direito o que estávamos fazendo. Mas eu sou homem, nunca devia ter feito isso com você... E quero que você me desculpe por isso...

Sakura deixou um soluço, acompanhado de uma lágrima, escaparem.

- Mas mesmo assim... Quando eu acordei, foi impossível não me sentir feliz. – Disse ele, finalmente encarando os orbes perolados de Sakura. – Você estava tão linda... E eu, me sentindo o cara mais sortudo do mundo.Mas assim que você acordou... E fugiu de mim... Só assim eu finalmente percebi o quanto você era... – Ele serrou os punhos, como que fazendo um grande esforço. – _especial_. – Disse, rapidamente.

Sakura enxugou as lágrimas mais uma vez.

- E agora... – Murmurou ela, muito baixo. – O que pretende fazer...?

Sasuke deu mais um passo em direção a garota.

- Se você aceitar... – Disse ele, sem desviar seus olhos dos dela. – Eu queria tentar...Recomeçar. Você aceita, Sakura?

**Continua...

* * *

**

**N.A.: **_Mais um capítulo pronto xD Espero que gostem dele, teve bastante romance né, finalmente hahaha (Só não sei se ficou bom O.õ)_

_Mas enfim, achei muito legal escrever esse n.n Ainda mais que os reviews de vocês me estimulam ainda mais a escrever n.n Muito obrigada n.nb_

_Não sei se vou conseguir atualizar ainda essa semana, provavelmente o outro só na semana que vem, ou na próxima, por causa das provas que estou tendo... Vamos ver /o/ E acho que vão ter só mais três capítulos a fic ó.ò Não tem mais com o que enrolá-la u.u_

_Fico por aqui, bjos, e continuem comentando xD_


	12. Vamos ficar juntos?

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Capítulo 12**

"**Vamos ficar juntos?"**

_- Se você aceitar... – Disse ele, sem desviar seus olhos dos dela. – Eu queria tentar...Recomeçar. Você aceita, Sakura?_

_**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**_

Sakura arregalou os olhos, ainda olhando para o chão. Já não sentia mais seu coração batendo. Era como se ele tivesse simplesmente parado. Sasuke havia praticamente se declarado para ela, não havia? Do que ela deveria ter medo?

Abriu a boca para responder, mas voltou a fechá-la umas quatro vezes seguidas. Fechou os olhos, temerosa, e murmurou:

- Você...Promete não me decepcionar de novo? – Sussurrou ela, corando, sem desviar os olhos do chão.

Mal teve tempo de terminar a pergunta, quando sentiu os braços fortes do Uchiha a abraçando gentilmente. Hesitou por um instante, mas logo afundou seu rosto no peitoral do garoto, que agora fazia com que ela se sentisse calma e incrivelmente protegida.

Um abraço que desejara há tempos receber de Sasuke, mas que antes tinha certeza de que nunca iría receber. E estava enganada, pois era ainda melhor do que o abraço que desejara, e era real. Não mais um abraço com apenas desejo e luxuria, mas sim com carinho e amor.

- Eu prometo, Sakura... - Murmurou ele, sem se afastar. – Não vou estragar tudo dessa vez.

Ela sorriu, abraçando-o ainda mais. Desejava ficar assim por muito mais tempo, mas Sasuke acabou se afastando, e encontrando seus orbes esverdeados.

- Quer dar uma volta...? – Perguntou ele, sem desviar seu olhar.

Sakura sorriu, e o seguiu até a porta de entrada, por onde saíram de mãos dadas. Mais uma vez a garota passou pela rua que havia passado há alguns minutos atrás, mas agora se sentindo extremamente feliz.

As famílias que antes faziam churrasco, agora terminavam de limpar as churrasqueiras, as crianças ainda brincavam, mas não fazendo tanto barulho quanto antes.

Mas agora não havia mais casais nas ruas. Apenas Sasuke e Sakura, conversando baixinho.

- Sakura... – Murmurou Sasuke, com um pouco de raiva em seu olhar. – Quem era aquele cara que ficou dançando com você lá no bar?

Sakura pensou um pouco, surpresa.

- Rock Lee... Ele... – Respondeu ela, mas logo parou para dar alguns risinhos, que irritaram o Uchiha.

- Que foi? – Perguntou ele, sem entender.

- Você ainda está com ciúmes, Sasuke-kun? – Perguntou Sakura, ainda rindo. Ele olhou para o outro lado, irritado e um pouco corado.

- Tsc... – Resmungou ele, desconversando. – Claro que não!

Sakura deu mais alguns risinhos, ainda encantada pela visão de Sasuke corado, com ciúmes dela.

- Era só um amigo. – Disse ela, sorrindo.

- Tá... – Murmurou ele, pressionando um pouco mais a mão da garota, que ainda sorria.

Os dois caminharam por mais um tempo, conversando de vez em quando, e voltaram depois de um tempo.

Sasuke deixou Sakura no portão de sua casa.

- Sakura, quer sair amanhã? – Perguntou ele, com a mão direita sobre o rosto desta.

- Claro! – Aceitou ela, sorrindo.

Sasuke trouxe seu rosto para mais perto do da Haruno, e ficou observando seus olhos verdes por um tempo, até que estes de fecharam, deixando Sasuke tocar seus lábios e beijá-la. E, mais uma vez, Sakura recebeu o beijo que tanto esperava receber de Sasuke. Um beijo de alguém... apaixonado?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hinata estava deitada sobre sua cama, e Tenten sentada em frente a esta, ambas conversando animadas. Hinata ainda não havia lhe contado sobre a conversa com Naruto, mas também não se sentia preparada para isso, não agora.

- Vou dar boa noite para o Neji, tá? – Disse Tenten, se levantando e indo até a porta.

- Tá... – Riu Hinata. – Eu já vou dormir... Não demora muito ein...

Tenten também riu, saindo do quarto. Foi até a porta do quarto de seu namorado, encontrando-o em frente ao computador, com um fone de música no ouvido. Ela entrou em seu quarto, tendo certeza de que ele não iría perceber sua presença, já que a música estava extremamente alta.

Rapidamente, tocou seu rosto e depositou um beijo em sua bochecha, o que fez com que ele finalmente notasse a presença da garota. Retirou o fone, sorrindo, e tocou seu queixo com a mão direita, unindo seus lábios em um beijo caloroso. Tenten correspondeu com a mesma intensidade, mas logo se afastou.

- Tenho que ir dormir agora... – Sussurrou ela, sorrindo.

Neji se levantou, puxando a garota pela cintura.

- Pra que a pressa? – Sussurrou ele, unindo seus lábios mais uma vez. Tenten se arrepiou ao contato maior com o Hyuuga. Era melhor sair logo antes que acabasse fazendo uma besteira.

Afastou-se mais uma vez, sorrindo corada.

- Boa noite, Neji... – Murmurou ela.

- Tudo bem... – Sussurrou ele, dando mais um selinho na namorada.

Tenten se virou, saindo do quarto de Neji, quando o escutou dizer mais alguma coisa.

- Boa noite... _amor_. – Disse ele, com aquele mesmo sorriso sarcástico do dia em que se conheceram. Tenten sorriu, e voltou para o quarto de Hinata.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_No dia seguinte_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ino estava sentada em um banco no fundo do ônibus, indo para a casa dos Sabaku, quando se lembrou de que não havia falado com Sakura desde o dia em que foram juntas ao bar. Preocupada, retirou o telefone de sua bolsa e tratou de ligar para a amiga.

- _Oi...?_ – Atendeu Sakura, do outro lado da linha.

- Sakura! – Exclamou Ino. – O que aconteceu? Você sumiu!

- _Nossa Ino... Aconteceu tanta coisa..._- Disse Sakura, que mal sabia por onde começar.

- O que? Pode ir contando! Conheceu alguém é?

- _Não... Mas também não era só o Gaara que estava no bar aquele dia..._

- Quem mais? Ah...

- _O_ _Sasuke-kun... – _Disse Sakura, confirmando o que Ino havia pensado.

- E o que aconteceu? – Perguntou Ino, receosa.

- _Ele acabou vindo falar comigo, mas eu já não estava nem mais pensando direito por causa de tanta bebida que nós duas tomamos... E nem ele._

- O que é que ele queria depois de tudo o que fez?

- _Ai Ino, não sei nem como te dizer o que foi que eu fiz..._

- Como assim? Espera um pouco! – Exclamou Ino, já imaginando o que teria acontecido.- Você NÃO FEZ O QUE EU ESTOU PENSANDO, NÉ? – Gritou ela, assustando as pessoas no ônibus.

- _Eu sei, foi totalmente irresponsável... Mas..._

- DEPOIS DE TUDO O QUE ELE FEZ, VOCÊ FICOU COM ELE DE NOVO? SAKURA! – Gritou Ino. Agora as pessoas já não se assustaram, mas balançavam a cabeça negativamente. Outras achavam que ela estava louca.

-_ Ino..._ – Murmurou Sakura... "Ai meu Deus... Ela nem imagina..." – _Na verdade... foi mais do que isso... Nós estávamos bêbados!_

_-_ Calma... O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM **MAIS DO QUE ISSO**? – Berrou Ino, sem acreditar. – Sakura... Não me diga...

- _A casa dele era ali do lado, e acabamos indo... ai depois disso não lembro mais de nada... só que eu acordei... ah, você entendeu!_

- Eu não acredito nisso... – Murmurou Ino. – E agora, o que você vai fazer? O que ele disse? Ele se tocou de que tirou sua _pureza_?

- _No inicio eu fiquei com medo de escutar a rejeição dele de novo, mas ele acabou vindo atrás de mim e... Ah! Não importam os detalhes, mas ele acabou me contando umas coisas... E agora a gente tá junto, de novo... Mas ele esta diferente! Juro!_

- Se você esta bem, então tá certo... – Sussurrou Ino. – Mas da próxima vez, TRATE DE ME CONTAR ANTES!

- _É... Tá... Foi mal..._ – Disse Sakura.

- Mas e então... Foi só aquela vez que você não lembra, ou agora já... – Perguntava Ino, mas Sakura a interrompeu.

- _CLARO QUE FOI SÓ AQUELA VEZ! TÁ PENSANDO O QUE?_

- Ah... háháhá... Claro, tudo bem...

- _E você vai fazer o que hoje?_

- Estou indo na casa da Temari...

- _VER O GAARA?_

- DA T-E-M-A-R-I! – Gritou Ino. – O Gaara não vai estar lá, só por isso aceitei ir... Tá chegando no ponto, tenho que desligar... tchau!

-_ Tchau, um beijo, porquinha..._

- Outro, testuda. – Disse Ino, desligando o celular e saindo do ônibus.

Caminhou silenciosamente até a casa dos Sabaku, um pouco receosa, e talvez também arrependida. Como ter certeza de que Gaara realmente não iría estar lá?

Pouco tempo depois, parou em frente à casa da amiga, e tocou a campainha. Temari logo a atendeu.

- Oi Ino! – Disse Temari, saindo de sua casa e abrindo o portão para que a amiga entrasse.

- Oi! – Cumprimentou Ino, sorrindo. Seguiu a amiga até dentro de sua casa, e ambas sentaram-se no sofá da sala, e começaram a conversar.

Gaara realmente não estava em casa, e Ino ficou muito aliviada com isso. Aliviada... será?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Tenten e Hinata estavam sentadas no sofá da sala, conversando e rindo, quando Neji entrou no aposento, e, sem se importar com Hinata, sentou-se ao lado de Tenten, jogando seu braço ao redor da cintura da garota.

Hinata riu, e se levantou.

- Vou subir, não quero atrapalhar... – Murmurou ela, saindo da sala, risonha e corada.

- Não, Hinata, não precisa! – Disse Tenten, extremamente corada.

- Precisa sim... – Disse Neji, puxando a namorada para mais perto de si, o que fez com que Hinata risse ainda mais e saísse da sala.

Tenten sorriu discretamente, muito envergonhada, ainda mais quando Neji pressionou sua cintura contra a dele e a deitou no sofá, beijando-a em seguida.

Tenten correspondeu, colocando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do Hyuuga.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Temari e Ino ainda conversavam, quando escutaram alguém tocando a campainha. Ino sentiu seu coração subir até a garganta com o susto. Na verdade sempre que escutava qualquer barulho vindo de dentro da casa, já sentia isso, com medo de que fosse Gaara.

Temari se levantou e foi até a janela, afastando a cortina discretamente. Lá estava Shikamaru, em frente ao portão, com a maior cara de preguiçoso possível e as mãos nos bolsos. Ela sorriu discretamente, mas logo disfarçou, para que Ino não percebesse.

- Quem é? – Perguntou Ino, curiosa, já se levantando. Mas Temari logo fechou a cortina, a impedindo de ver Shikamaru em frente ao portão.

- Ninguém, deviam ser crianças com brincadeiras infantis. – Mentiu Temari, mexendo os ombros. – Isso me lembra de que não tem nada para nós comermos aqui em casa... Espera ai uns dez minutos que vou ali na padaria comprar algo e já volto, tá? – Disse ela, caminhando em direção a porta.

- Eu vou junto! – Disse Ino, a seguindo.

Temari fechou a porta que havia acabando de abrir rapidamente.

- Não precisa! Fica ai sentadinha, que eu volto rápido! – Disse ela, abrindo a porta, saindo, e a fechando em seguida, o mais rápido que pode.

Ino a observou, com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, e voltou a se sentar sobre o sofá, abraçando uma almofada e se deitando de lado.

- Mas o que deu nela... – Murmurou Ino, enquanto observava a televisão quebrada no canto da sala.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hinata saiu da sala onde Neji e Tenten estavam, e subiu a escada sorridente, em direção ao seu quarto. Abriu a porta, pretendendo se deitar um pouco, mas tomou um susto ao ver que já havia alguém sentado sobre ela.

- Na...Naruto-kun!– Gritou a Hyuuga, corando.

O garoto desviou sua atenção para a garota que havia acabado de entrar.

- Oi, Hinata-chan! – Sorriu ele, se levantando.

E a garota teve a sensação de que seu coração havia parado de bater.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Temari saiu de casa o mais rápido que pode, torcendo para que Ino não olhasse pela janela, e encontrou Shikamaru, a observando com um sorriso bobo.

Assim que parou em frente ao garoto, ele a cumprimentou com um beijo caloroso, igualmente correspondido.

- Não tem ninguém ai na sua casa não? – Perguntou ele, curioso. – Escutei você dizendo para alguém que ia à _padaria_?

- Ahh... – Murmurou Temari, mexendo os ombros. – Nada importante.

Shikamaru arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas Temari tratou de se afastar, puxando-o pelo braço.

- Espero que tenha algo melhor para nós fazermos do que assistir um filme ruim, né? – Perguntou ela, e Shikamaru sorriu.

- Claro... Você vai ver... – Disse ele, sorrindo, e acompanhando Temari por entre as ruas cheias de curvas.

Alguém próximo a eles os observava se afastarem, e caminhava em silêncio, chutando tudo que encontrava pelo caminho. Parou em frente à casa dos Sabaku e a destrancou irritado.

Achava até melhor a irmã ter saído com aquele Shikamaru, assim poderia ficar em seu quarto, ouvindo musica sem ser incomodado.

Ao menos era isso que pretendia fazer, até encontrar Ino deitada no sofá de sua sala.

* * *

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Demorei um pouco mais com esse capitulo... Culpa das provas! Não tinha tempo para escrever, e também perdi muitas idéias por causa dos estudos ¬¬ Mas agora elas acabaram, então volto a atualizar melhor! (Assim espero O.O)_

_Desculpem o capitulo curto, mas tinha (mais uma vez) que terminar nessa parte._

_Estava pensando em uma coisa... A fic vai realmente terminar daqui a mais dois capítulos... Então queria saber o que vocês acham de ter uma continuação? O que eu pensei foi em colocar uma continuação de alguns anos depois (Não muitos, no máximo um ou dois...), depois de a fic acabar, e fazer uma segunda parte da história. Bom, dependendo do que vocês acharem, eu continuo n.n Então respondam nos review ó.ò, por favor..._


	13. Enfim, Amor

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Capítulo 13**

"**Enfim... Amor"**

_Achava até melhor a irmã ter saído com aquele Shikamaru, assim poderia ficar em seu quarto, ouvindo musica sem ser incomodado._

Ao menos era isso que pretendia fazer, até encontrar Ino deitada no sofá de sua sala.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_O que ela estava fazendo ali? Deitada em seu sofá? E, para piorar, ainda vestindo uma saia minúscula?_ Pensou Gaara, fechando a porta atrás de si, mas sem desviar o olhar da garota, que, assim que escutou o barulho da porta batendo, olhou rapidamente para onde ele estava parado. Qual foi o susto ao vê-lo ali, a observando com aquele mesmo olhar inexpressivo de sempre.

- O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO AQUI? – Gritou ela, apontando para o garoto e imediatamente se sentando.

- Essa casa é minha. – Respondeu ele, seco. – Quem deveria estar se explicando era você.

- EU VIM AQUI VISITAR A TEMARI! – Gritou Ino, sentando-se na ponta do sofá, prestes a se levantar. – Ela me garantiu que você não ia aparecer!

- A **Temari **acabou de sair com o namorado. – Explicou Gaara, com o mesmo tom de voz.

Ino arregalou os olhos, ainda digerindo a nova informação. Em seguida balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não! Ela foi na padaria! – Disse ela, ainda sem conseguir compreender muito bem o que Gaara havia dito.

- Ela saiu com o Shikamaru. – Insistiu ele. – Eu vi.

Silêncio.

Gaara observou a garota, sem alterar sua expressão, enquanto ela o encarava com a boca entreaberta e os olhos meio arregalados, ainda digerindo tudo.

Até que finalmente compreendeu: **Foi tudo um plano de Temari.**

Levantou-se, irritada, e foi até a porta onde Gaara se encontrava.

- AHH! ELA ME PAGA! – Gritou, esperando que ele saísse do caminho para que ela pudesse passar.

Mas não foi o que ele fez.

- Sai da frente! – Insistiu ela, parando em frente ao garoto.

- E se... Eu não estiver a fim? – Perguntou ele, encarando-a nos olhos, em um tom um pouco diferente do seu habitual. Um tom mais forte...Mais ameaçador...Mais..._Sexy_?

Ino ergueu o rosto, agora também encarando os olhos inexpressivos de Gaara.

- Eu quero ir embora! – Disse ela, meio sem entender.

Mas ele permaneceu em silêncio. Ino balançou a cabeça, esticando a mão para alcançar a maçaneta, mas, quando estava quase a alcançando, Gaara segurou seu pulso com força. Ino gelou, e sentiu seus batimentos diminuírem cada vez mais, como se estivessem parando.

Ergueu o rosto mais uma vez, deparando-se com o olhar de Gaara sobre sí. Mas era um olhar diferente do que estava acostumada a receber.

Deu meio passo para traz, e ele aproveitou a brecha para empurrá-la contra a parede.

- O que você está fazendo? – Perguntou Ino, se encolhendo ao sentir o corpo forte de Gaara a pressionando.

- Cansei...de esperar... – Sussurrou ele em sua orelha, dando uma leve mordida em seguida, o que fez com que a garota sentisse uma enorme corrente elétrica por todo seu corpo.

Em seguida tocou seu queixo, fazendo-a olhar para seu rosto, e rapidamente colou seus lábios aos dela. Ino arregalou os olhos, muito surpresa.

Quanto tempo imaginou este momento? Os toques macios de seus lábios, a sensação de sua língua quente passando por sua boca, o seu hálito fresco?

Fechou os olhos, colocando sua mão no pescoço do garoto, que tocava sua nuca, trazendo a cada vez para mais perto de si, em um beijo cheio de desejo, luxúria... E amor.

Ele afastou um pouco seus corpos, guiando-a até o sofá, mas sem parar de beijá-la. Deitou-a delicadamente, ficando por cima, ainda a beijando. Ino abraçou-o pelo pescoço com os dois braços, enquanto ele estava com uma mão sobre sua cintura e a outra acabara de tocar sua coxa.

Ino, sentindo sua mão forte subindo cada vez mais, soltou seu pescoço, e pos uma mão sobre a dele, em seguida afastou seus rostos pela primeira vez.

- Quem é o necessitado agora? – Perguntou ela, sorrindo de lado.

Gaara retirou a mão de sua perna, e tocou seu queixo, erguendo-o um pouco.

- Você não tem mesmo noção do tanto que consegue me irritar... – Disse ele. Ino riu, e em seguida o puxou pela gola da blusa, voltando a unir seus lábios.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_- Oi, Hinata-chan! – Sorriu Naruto, se levantando._

_E a garota teve a sensação de que seu coração havia parado de bater._

- Na...naruto-kun...! - Murmurou ela, se apoiando no canto da porta. - O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Vim te levar para sair. – Disse ele, cruzando os braços.

Realmente, ele não desistia nunca.

- Eu... Já disse não... Naruto-kun... – Sussurrou Hinata, corando um pouco, e sentindo uma pontada de tristeza em seu coração. – Desiste Logo.

- Você sabe que eu não desisto nunca! – Disse Naruto, dando um passo para mais perto da garota.

- É... – Hinata sorriu de lado. – Eu sei disso... e... é isso que eu admiro em você, Naruto-kun.

Naruto ficou em silêncio por um tempo, mas logo insistiu mais uma vez.

- Então... Vai querer ou não?

Hinata encarou-o nos olhos pela primeira vez desde que entrara no quarto.

Aqueles sonhadores olhos azuis que tanto admirava. E que quase a faziam fraquejar.

- Eu... Já disse... Não...Não quero mais sair com você só para...Cumprir sua aposta... – Sussurrou ela, triste.

Naruto suspirou, coçando a cabeça e balançando os cabelos loiros.

- Hinata-chan... Não é a aposta... – Disse ele. – Eu só to usando isso como desculpa, você que não percebeu...

Hinata arregalou os olhos, se segurando no canto da porta.

- O...o...q...que? – Gaguejou ela, olhando para baixo. Fechou os olhos, e cobriu seu rosto com as mãos. – E...eu.. eu...Ahh... – Gritou ela, se virando e correndo pelo corredor, mas dessa vez Naruto foi mais rápido, e antes que ela fugisse, abraçou-a por traz, fazendo com que ela parasse.

- Hinata-chan... – Disse ele, sem soltá-la. – Para de sempre fugir bem na hora que eu vou falar!

Então ela parou de resistir, e começou a tremer de tanta vergonha. Naruto retirou o braço de sua cintura, devagar, mas continuou segurando sua mão.

- Você não me da chance de falar com você... – Murmurou ele.

Hinata encarou os próprios pés.

- Na...Naruto...kun... – Sussurrou ela, com os olhos fechados. – De...des...desculpa...

- Só se você aceitar sair comigo! – Disse ele, agora sorrindo. Hinata corou, e se virou rapidamente, também sorrindo, envergonhada.

- Eu... tá...tu...tudo bem... – Gaguejou.

Naruto ergueu os braços, sorrindo vitorioso.

Hinata apenas riu, envergonhada.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Shikamaru e Temari caminhavam em frente a um parque, lentamente.

- O que você inventou agora, Shika? – Perguntou Temari, enquanto ambos atravessavam o portão de entrada.

- Calma ai... – Disse ele, levando-a até uns morros, subindo cada vez mais. Alguns minutos depois, pararam sobre um penhasco que dava em direção a um pequeno lago.

- Aqui... – Disse ele, encostando-se em uma árvore, sem soltar da mão de Temari.

- Tá... – Disse ela, observando o lugar. – É bonito mesmo...

- É... Eu sempre venho aqui para passar o tempo. – Disse Shikamaru, olhando para cima.

Temari se virou, olhando brava para o garoto.

- Espero que você não esteja aqui comigo para "passar o tempo!".

Shikamaru suspirou, cansado, e se sentou, puxando Temari para se sentar ao seu lado.

- Às vezes fico horas... Só olhando as nuvens...Elas são livres... – Murmurou ele, admirando-as.

Temari balançou a cabeça, rindo debochada.

- E às vezes eu acho que você tem algum problema... – Disse ela, se controlando para não rir.

- Ah... Deixa de ser problemática...

- Tá... – Suspirou Temari. – Mas você não me trouxe aqui só para ficar vendo as nuvens né?

Shikamaru olhou para Temari, e tocou seu rosto, aproximando-se lentamente.

- Não... – Sussurrou ele. – Mas para eu mesmo ver que é melhor não ser livre como elas... Porque eu tenho você...

Temari corou, enquanto Shikamaru tocou seus lábios, beijando-a com calma e gentilmente. Ela o correspondeu, abraçando o pelo pescoço.

Algum tempo depois se afastaram, e Temari sorriu, corando um pouco.

Ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até Temari se irritar.

- Tá bom, Shikamaru, vai demorar mais quanto tempo para me pedir em namoro? – Perguntou ela, colocando as mãos na cintura.

Shikamaru a olhou, surpreso.

- Você aceitaria? – Perguntou ele.

Temari suspirou, irritada.

- O que você acha? - Perguntou ela.

- Você aceita?

Temari cruzou os braços, e desviou o olhar.

- Não, agora perdi a vontade. – Disse ela, mas não agüentou muito e começou a rir da cara que Shikamaru havia feito.

- Brincadeira... Não precisa chorar... – Disse ela, rindo, puxando-o pelo colarinho e depositando um selinho em sua boca. – Claro que sim...

Ele sorriu de lado, tocando seu rosto.

- Mas você é mesmo problemática... – Murmurou, aproximando seus rostos mais uma vez. – Uma problemática...Só minha... – Sussurrou, unindo suas bocas em um beijo apaixonado.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hinata e Naruto passeavam pelas ruas próximas a casa dos Hyuuga. Naruto contava algumas coisas, animado, enquanto Hinata apenas ria, corando de vez em quando.

Sentaram-se em um banco, e ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até Naruto quebrá-lo.

- Hinata-chan... – Chamou ele, e Hinata corou, olhando rapidamente para o garoto, mas logo desviando o olhar.

- Si...Sim..? – Murmurou, fingindo estar observando um pombo que havia acabado de pousar ali perto.

-...Desculpa... – Disse Naruto, agora virando o rosto para olhar a garota ao seu lado.

- O... O que? – Perguntou ela, desviando o olhar do pombo, e encarando os olhos azuis do menino.

- Eu destruí nosso primeiro "encontro" – Explicou ele. – Falei besteira depois e fiz você ficar triste...

Hinata corou, tentando desviar o olhar, mas não conseguiu.

- Na...não se preocupe! – Disse, nervosa, gesticulando com as mãos.

- Você me desculpa? – Insistiu Naruto, observando seus olhos perolados.

- Eu... – Sussurrou ela, em seguida respirou fundo, tentando não gaguejar, mas isso só piorou a situação. – Cla...Claro...Na...Naruto-kun...Por que eu...eu...eu...eu te...te...eu te a...a...eu te a...te a...

- Eu gosto de você, Hinata-chan. – Murmurou Naruto, tocando o rosto da Hyuuga. – Você...Aceitaria ser minha namorada?

Hinata arregalou os olhos, corando mais do que nunca.

- Na...na... namo...namorada? – Gaguejou ela, arregalando os olhos cada vez mais.

Naruto admirou cada ponto do rosto envergonhado da menina, e aproximou lentamente seu rosto. Hinata fechou os olhos fortemente, sentindo que tremia das cabeças aos pés, quando sentiu os lábios de Naruto tocando delicadamente os seus. Abriu levemente a boca, correspondendo ao beijo, mas pouco tempo depois caiu molemente nos ombros do garoto.

- Hinata-chan! – Gritou Naruto, segurando a Hyuuga. – Você está bem? Hinata-chan?

Mas ela não acordou, então o garoto segurou-a no colo, e correu até a casa dos Hyuuga.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Enquanto isso, Tenten cochilava no colo de Neji, enquanto ele admirava seu rosto delicado, que respirava baixinho. Ele havia soltado o cabelo da garota, e admirava cada ponto de sua face, coberto pelos fios castanhos.

Ela abriu seus olhos, lentamente, e logo retirou a cabeça do colo de Neji.

- Ai! Eu não acredito que dormi! Porque você não me acordou? – Perguntou ela, envergonhada.

Neji sorriu discretamente, tocando o rosto da jovem.

- Você estava tão linda dormindo, que não tive coragem... – Murmurou ele, agora sério.

Tenten corou, olhando para baixo e sorrindo. Neji puxou seu rosto para perto, e beijou seus lábios, sentindo seu gosto doce. Acariciava sua nuca, quando sentiu os dedos finos da garota tocarem seu rosto. Abriu os olhos, e se afastou um pouco, abraçando-a pela cintura, e afundando seu rosto no pescoço delicado da jovem.

- Tenten... – Chamou ele, dando pequenos beijos em seu pescoço. Cada um causava fortes choques elétricos na garota. Tenten sorriu, ainda tocando o rosto do Hyuuga.

- Eu...Gosto muito...De você... – Sussurrou ele, puxando-a cada vez para mais perto de si.

Tenten corou, e se afastou um pouco, encarando seus olhos perolados. Em seguida, sorriu.

- Eu também... Neji... – Murmurou ela, encostando seus lábios no do garoto. – Também gosto muito de você...

Ele sorriu de lado, e puxou o rosto da garota para mais perto de si, aprofundando o beijo.

Foi quando Naruto entrou correndo na sala, com Hinata nos braços. Ao ouvi-lo, se separaram rapidamente.

- A HINATA DESMAIOU! – Gritou Naruto. Tenten arregalou os olhos ao ver a amiga nos braços de Naruto, e correu até ela.

- O que foi que você fez com minha prima? – Perguntou Neji, cruzando os braços. – E o que está fazendo aqui?

- Não fiz nada! – Gritou Naruto.

- Naruto! Você falou alguma coisa pra ela! – Gritou Tenten, enquanto Naruto deitava a Hyuuga no sofá.

- Er... eu só...só pedi ela em... ah! Não fiz nada!

- Sei... - Murmurou Neji – Logo ela acorda. Pode ir embora.

- Não! – Gritou Naruto, sentando-se na ponta do sofá em frente a Hinata. – Vou ficar aqui com ela, esperando ela acordar!

- Que seja... Então fica ai tomando conta, eu e Tenten vamos sair. – Disse Neji, segurando a namorada pela mão e saindo com ela do aposento.

- Certo... – Disse Naruto, encostando sua mão na testa de Hinata.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sasuke estava no quarto de Sakura, ambos conversando. A mãe da Haruno também se encontrava ali, colocando dois copos de suco sobre uma penteadeira.

- Se quiser mais alguma coisa poder pedir, querido... – Disse ela, sorrindo amigavelmente.

- Não precisa, muito obrigado. – Agradeceu Sasuke. A Sra Haruno sorriu mais uma vez, e saiu do quarto, deixando os dois a sós.

Sakura olhou para baixo, sorrindo. Sasuke a admirou por um instante, e segurou sua mão, e com a outra ergueu seu rosto, fazendo-a olhar para si.

- O que foi? – Perguntou ele, sorrindo.

- Nada... É que... Eu nunca imaginei que isso iría acontecer... – Respondeu ela, rindo. – É tão... Estranho...Mas...Tão bom...

- Está feliz? – Perguntou ele, e Sakura sorriu.

- Muito. – Disse ela. Sasuke retribuiu o sorriso.

- Já te disse que seu sorriso é maravilhoso? – Murmurou ele. Sakura corou, e deixou com que ele puxasse seu rosto para se beijarem.

- Falando nisso... – Disse Sasuke, se afastando um pouco. – Esqueci de te entregar uma coisa...

Sakura virou o rosto de leve.

- O que? – Perguntou, enquanto Sasuke retirava uma caixinha do bolso e a abria.

Sakura olhou encantada, sem palavras. Lá dentro se encontravam duas reluzentes alianças prateadas de compromisso. Em uma delas o nome _Sasuke_ gravado, e na outra o nome de _Sakura_.

Ela as admirou por um tempo, e em seguida se atirou nos braços do Uchiha, sorrindo.

- Sakura, isso machuca... – Riu ele, abraçando a garota, que se afastou. – Coloca. – Disse, entregando a aliança com o nome _Sasuke._ Sakura estendeu a mão, deixando que ele mesmo a colocasse nela.

A aliança entrou perfeitamente, e a garota a admirou, encantada. Sasuke retirou a sua, que também entrou perfeitamente.

- Gostou? – Perguntou ele, colocando a caixinha em um canto.

- Amei! – Disse ela, sorrindo. Sasuke sorriu de lado, e a puxou para mais perto de si, tocando seus lábios em um beijo gentil e caloroso.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Gaara segurava o rosto de Ino, beijando-a ardentemente, enquanto esta correspondia, com uma mão sobre seu peitoral, e a outra em seu pescoço. Eles se afastam ou pouco, e ficam se encarando por um tempo.

- Eu pensei que você me odiasse. – Murmurou Ino. Garra ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- Eu achava que te odiava. – Disse ele, sem desviar o olhar.

Ino deu um pequeno sorriso, afundando seu rosto no peitoral do garoto, e segurando sua blusa pela frente. Ele correspondeu ao abraço, deitando a cabeça no pescoço de Ino.

- Você... Tem um cheiro muito bom, Yamanaka. – Disse Gaara, cheirando a garota, que corou. Não esperava ouvir algo assim de Gaara.

- Quem diria... Você me elogiando, Gaara? – Riu ela, ainda um pouco corada.

Ele ficou em silêncio, começando a beijar seu pescoço, e com uma mão soltou o cabelo de Ino, que caiu levemente sobre seus ombros. Apoiou a cabeça da garota no encosto ao lado do sofá, e ficou a admirando por um tempo.

- Sabia... – Murmurou ela, rindo. – Que você é muito sexy quando me olha assim?

- E eu já te olhei assim alguma outra vez? – Perguntou ele.

- Uma vez... Na casa da Hinata... Em seguida disse que estava vendo se tinha algo em mim que valesse a pena para se...han..._Agarrar_.

Ele ficou em silêncio mais uma vez, em seguida sussurrou, aproximando seus lábios dos de Ino.

- Só teve uma coisa que eu não disse aquele dia...

- E o que foi? – Perguntou Ino, tocando mais uma vez o peitoral de Gaara.

- Tem muita coisa que vale a pena... – Murmurou, em seguida colando seus lábios ao dela mais uma vez.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hinata acordou, sem entender o que havia ocorrido.

- Esta melhor agora? – Perguntou Naruto, a observando preocupado.

Ela olhou para o lado, surpresa. Assim que viu Naruto se lembrou.

- Eu... Desculpa! – Disse ela, corada ao se lembrar que havia desmaiado quando ele tentou beijá-la.

- Tudo bem! – Riu Naruto, coçando sua cabeça, com os olhos fechados.- Mas não entendi o que aconteceu! Você fica nervosa muito fácil Hinata-chan!

- É... – Murmurou ela, envergonhada. – Desculpa...

Naruto tocou seu rosto, fazendo com que ela olhasse para ele, ficando muito corada.

- Só que você não me respondeu Hinata-chan... – Murmurou ele. – Se aceita namorar comigo...

Ela olhou para baixou, envergonhada, sorrindo de lado.

- Eu...eu... – Gaguejou. – Claro que sim...Naruto-kun.

E mais uma vez ele deu um pulo, contente, e Hinata, mais uma vez, riu.

- Se eu te beijar agora, você promete que não desmaia de novo? – Perguntou ele, receoso.

Hinata olhou para baixo, corada.

- Si...sim... – Murmurou.

Naruto sorriu, e colocou uma mão na cintura da garota, e a outra em sua nuca, trazendo-a para mais perto de si.

Levemente tocou seus lábios, e Hinata abriu sua boca, dando espaço para o beijo se aprofundar. Um beijo doce e delicado, assim como ela. Demorou um pouco para conseguir se acostumar, mas logo se deixou levar, e, desta vez, sem desmaiar.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N.A.: **_FINALMENTE! Já tava tendo um troço O.O Não via a hora de escrever esse capítulo, desde o quarto mais ou menos o/_

_Espero que tenham gostado n.n Finalmente Gaara e Ino se acertaram xD e Naruto e Hinata também n.n_

_Quanto à continuação, provavelmente vou fazer então... Nessa mesma história, como uma segunda parte... Mas no próximo capitulo (que vai ser o ultimo desta parte, ou dá historia mesmo ó.ò) eu confirmo o/_

_Outra coisa que queria falar... **MUITO OBRIGADA POR TODOS OS REVIEWS!** (Mais de vinte em um só cap, vocês não fazem idéia de como isso me deixa feliz n.n) Eu juro que tenho respondido todos (que estão logados ou que deixaram o e-mail), mas o site do tava com problema nos replys, então se vocês não receberam, juro que não foi minha culpa ó.ò eu sempre respondo! E vou continuar respondendo, caso melhore... E digam nos próximos reviews se receberam minhas respostas, se não estiverem recebendo, vou começar a mandar também pelo e-mail de vocês (caso vocês tenham seus e-mails em seus perfis)._

_Seus reviews são muito importante para minha fic, então faço questão de responder a todos!_

_**Obs.:** Pra quem gosta do casal ShikamaruxTemari, fiz um AMV (Anime Music Vídeo) deles, se quiserem ver, o link tá no meu perfil n.n (Não precisa fazer o download... )._

_Fui o/_


	14. Um amor que ainda estava por vir

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Capítulo 14**

"**Um amor que ainda estava por vir"**

* * *

**xxSabaku no Temarixx diz:**

Shikamaru, quem deixou vc mudar seu nick de novo? ¬¬

**quero dormir ¬¬ diz:**

Mas que saco, aquele nick é ridículo demais...

**Gaara... diz:**

Por sua causa eu tive que mudar o MEU ¬¬

**xxSabaku no Temarixx diz:**

CALEM A BOCA

E Shikamaru...Coloca o nick de volta, agora.

**Quero dormir ¬¬ diz:**

Que saco...

**Sabaku no Shikamaru ¬¬" diz:**

Pronto ¬¬

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz: **

Ah, é tão bonitinhoooooooo n.n

**Hyuuga diz:**

Tenten quantas vezes vou ter q pedir pra vc parar com esses "n.n"?

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz: **

Muitas n.n

**Hyuuga diz:**

¬¬

**Hyuuga diz:**

Quando vc chegar aqui vai se arrepender de ter dito isso... u.u

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz: **

Vai me bater? XP

**Hyuuga diz:**

Bater?

Não... outra coisa u.u

**(L)Uchiha Sakura! diz:**

Neji está com pensamentos obscenos Tenten, eu tomava cuidado se fosse vc

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz: **

Neji ò.ó

**Hyuuga diz:**

Eu não disse nada u.u

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

pensou ò.ó

**Hyuuga diz:**

Não u.u

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

¬¬" sei...

**-x-x-xIno :) diz:**

Brigas de casal não, por favor u.u

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

Não tem ninguém brigando :)

**(L)Uchiha Sakura! diz:**

O único casal aqui que briga são Ino e Gaara xP

**(L)Uchiha Sakura! diz:**

Aliás, qndo vcs vão começar a namorar? XP

**Gaara... diz:**

Já estamos namorando ¬¬

**(L)Uchiha Sakura! diz:**

Já? xD

**-x-x-xIno :) diz:**

Já? Eu não sabia ¬¬ vc não me disse...

**Gaara... diz:**

Precisa dizer? ¬¬ é obvio

**-x-x-xIno :) diz:**

Claro que precisa... Precisa dar uma aliança de compromisso tb u.u a Sakura ganhou do Sasuke... u.u

**Gaara... diz:**

Coisa de gente fresca ¬¬

**-x-x-xIno :) diz:**

Você podia ser mais romântico! Ò.ó isso irrita, Gaara.

**.Uchiha Sasuke. diz:**

É pq ele ainda não é completamente seguro de sua sexualidade, então até coisas como aliança de compromisso se tornam um risco u.u

**Gaara... diz:**

¬¬ Não vou nem comentar

**Uzumaki Naruto-DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Hgahegahgehagehgahge Gaara é gay xD

**Uzumaki Hinata-chan diz:**

Naruto-kun...Não fale isso de seus amigos!

**Uzumaki Naruto-DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Desculpa Hinata-chan ó.ò

**Sabaku no Shikamaru ¬¬" diz:**

Hegahugehaghegaheghaugehaghegaheghagehage

Naruto pau-mandado hegahegaheghagehagehagehag

**Uzumaki Naruto-DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Olha quem tá falando ¬¬

**Sabaku no Shikamaru ¬¬" diz:**

Que problemático u.u

**Hyuuga diz:**

É, baixa a bola, Shikamaru u.u

**Gaara... diz:**

Naruto, se vc disser isso mais uma vez vai se arrepender de ter nascido ¬¬

**Uzumaki Naruto-DATTE BAYO! diz:**

xD não me arrependo

**xxSabaku no Temarixx diz:**

VOCÊS QUEREM CALAR A BOCA?

PARECEM CRIANCINHAS DO GINÁSIO!

**(L)Uchiha Sakura! diz:**

Isso Temari, bota a ordem na casa.

**-x-x-xIno :) diz:**

xD

**Hyuuga diz:**

Quanto tempo vocês pretendem enrolar para sair de casa e virem aqui? ¬¬

**(L)Uchiha Sakura! diz:**

A gente vai na piscina né? né:)

**Uzumaki Naruto-DATTE BAYO! diz:**

PISCINA! DATTE BAYOOOOOOOOOOOO!

**Sabaku no Shikamaru ¬¬" diz:**

O Naruto é que sempre parece ser do ginásio ¬¬

**xxSabaku no Temarixx diz:**

realmente ¬¬

**Uzumaki Hinata-chan diz:**

Naruto-kun n.n""

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

Eu já to pronta xD só que ninguém se mexe para acabar essa conversa... x.x

**-x-x-xIno :) diz:**

ahhh eu já to indo então :P

Gaara saia tb :)

**Gaara... diz:**

Só se vc passar aqui em casa antes u.u

**-x-x-xIno :) diz:**

:P pra q?

**Gaara... diz:**

Vc não sabe? ¬¬"

**-x-x-xIno :) diz:**

Ahhnn... eu não :PPP

A gente vai se ver na casa da Hinata n.n

**Gaara... diz:**

¬¬"

**(L)Uchiha Sakura! diz:**

Olha o outro ai com pensamentos obscenos T.T

**-x-x-xIno :) diz:**

Gaara... ¬¬ q decepção

**Gaara... diz:**

¬¬"

**-x-x-xIno :) diz:**

hegaehgshegshgehsge

**xxSabaku no Temarixx diz:**

Eu ainda moro com vc, esqueceu Gaara? ¬¬"

**Gaara... diz:**

Querem parar de encher o saco? ¬¬

**-x-x-xIno :) diz:**

Tá bom, então vamos, vamos :p e não vou passar ai

_Gaara... saiu da conversa_

**-x-x-xIno :) diz:**

Tchauu o/ não demorem n.n

_-x-x-xIno :)__saiu da conversa_

**xxSabaku no Temarixx diz:**

Gaara já ta berrando na sala.

Até daqui a pouco.

_xxSabaku no__Temarixx saiu da conversa_

**Sabaku no Shikamaru ¬¬" diz:**

Vocês são todos problemáticos ¬¬"

_Sabaku no Shikamaru ¬¬" saiu da conversa_

**Hyuuga diz:**

Tenten ¬¬ vai demorar mto?

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

Pra que? n.n

**Hyuuga diz:**

¬¬

**Hyuuga diz:**

Pra vir pra cá ¬¬ obviamente

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

Ah tá xD, não, já to indo n.n

**Hyuuga diz:**

¬¬...

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

xD

**Hyuuga diz:**

Tenten ¬¬

**n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n diz:**

ahh que chato xP já to indo tchau, tchau

_n.n Hyuuga Tenten n.n saiu da conversa_

**(L)Uchiha Sakura! diz:**

Sasuke-kun,sai sai xP

**.Uchiha Sasuke. diz:**

vc primeiro u.u

**Hyuuga diz:**

¬¬

_Hyuuga saiu da conversa_

**Uzumaki Naruto-DATTE BAYO! diz:**

Hegahegaheghagehagehagehagehgahe xDD

Tchau Hinata-chaaaaaaaaaaaaan xP

**Uzumaki Hinata-chan diz:**

Tchau, Naruto-kun n.n"

_Uzumaki Naruto-DATTE BAYO! saiu da conversa_

**.Uchiha Sasuke. diz:**

Sakura, vai demorar muito? u.u

**(L)Uchiha Sakura! diz:**

não, não.. eu disse primeiro xP então sai primeiro xP

**Uzumaki Hinata-chan diz:**

n.n""

_Uzumaki Hinata-chan saiu da conversa_

**.Uchiha Sasuke. diz:**

Sakura ¬¬

**(L)Uchiha Sakura! diz:**

Ahh chato :P tchau então, Sasuke-kun

E não demora xPP

**.Uchiha Sasuke. diz:**

tchau u.u

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**_-Uma hora mais tarde-_**

- NARUTO, OLHA O QUE VOCÊ FEZ! – Gritou Temari, olhando para seu próprio corpo encharcado, resultado do amigo ter pulado na piscina no exato momento em que Temari passava pela borda, em direção a churrasqueira.

- Háháhá, Desculpa ai, Temari! – Riu o garoto, com uma mão na nuca.

- Naruto-kun... – Murmurou Hinata, sorrindo discretamente. Ela estava sentada na borda da piscina, segurando uma limonada. Tenten estava ao lado de Neji, próxima a churrasqueira, tentando alcançar um pedaço de carne que Sasuke havia acabado de tirar do espeto, mas Neji segurava sua cintura, a impedindo de sair de perto dele.

- Neji, eu quero comer! – Disse Tenten, tentando se livrar dos braços do namorado.

- E daí? – Perguntou ele, puxando-a para se sentar ao seu lado.

- Você não esta deixando! – Reclamou ela, caindo ao lado dele. Neji sorriu, e passou os dedos sobre o lábio de Tenten, a observando intensamente. Ela havia realmente tentado se irritar, mas com Neji agindo dessa forma era extremamente difícil. Sorrindo, ele colocou as mãos atrás da nuca da garota, trazendo sua boca até a dele.

Enquanto isso, Gaara estava encostado em uma parede próxima a eles, com uma expressão nem um pouco amigável, até escutarem a campainha tocando. Hinata logo se levantou, e seguiu até o portão para ver quem havia chego.

- Espero que seja a Sakura. – Murmurou Sasuke, olhando para onde a Hyuuga se dirigia. Gaara apenas resmungou alguma coisa incompreensível, mas que lembrava o nome "Ino".

Obviamente as duas únicas enroladas que ainda não haviam chego.

Hinata se aproximou do portão, e sorriu ao reconhecer uma cabeleira rosada e outra loira saindo de um carro.

- Ino-chan! Sakura-chan! – Cumprimentou a Hyuuga, sorridente.

- Oi, Hinata! – Disse Sakura, contente. – Todo mundo já chegou?

Hinata olhou para traz, observando Sasuke e Gaara, que olhavam para ambas, um pouco irritados.

- É, faz tempo. – Comentou ela, voltando a olhar para as amigas.

- Ah, eu pensei que iam demorar mais! – Disse Ino, atravessando o portão junto com Sakura e se reunindo aos amigos na piscina.

Gaara não moveu um músculo ao ver Ino chegando. Sasuke também não, mas simplesmente porque não precisou, já que Sakura foi diretamente até ele, cumprimentando com um selinho.

- Porque demorou? – Perguntou ele, abraçando a namorada.

- Fiquei esperando a Ino, ela me deu carona... – Respondeu a jovem, tocando o rosto de Sasuke, que, em resposta, tomou seus lábios com desejo. Sakura correspondeu, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

Ino estava parada em frente à piscina, dando oi para os amigos, e de vez em quando olhava para Gaara, que não dava indícios de que iría se aproximar. E a menina, orgulhosa, também não tinha intenções de ir até ele.

- Como esses dois são problemáticos... – Resmungou Shikamaru, se sentando ao lado de Temari, em frente à piscina.

- Muito. – Disse Temari, descansando seu rosto no ombro do namorado, que a abraçou pela cintura, e a puxou para deitar em seu colo. Temari olhou para cima, sorrindo, e trouxe o rosto de Shikamaru até o seu, tocando seus lábios em um beijo caloroso.

- Hinata-chan! – Gritou Naruto, saindo da piscina e correndo até a namorada, completamente molhado.

Hinata se encolheu, já pressentindo o que ele pretendia fazer, e sentiu o corpo molhado do namorado a carregar.

- Naruto-kun...! Não, não... – Murmurou ela, mas foi ignorada. Só teve tempo para fechar os olhos, e logo se sentiu dentro d'água.

- NARUTO! – Gritou Temari, tentando evitar as milhares de gotas d'água que foram jogadas para cima dela e Shikamaru assim que o amigo pulou carregando Hinata.

- Que criança imperativa... – Resmungou Shikamaru, tentando manter a calma.

Naruto finalmente retirou a cabeça de dentro d'água, ainda com Hinata nos braços, e rindo. A menina tinha os braços ao redor do pescoço do garoto, também rindo, enquanto Naruto beijava seu pescoço, a deixando muito envergonhada, mas contente.

Ino observava a cena, sorrindo discretamente. Queria olhar mais uma vez para o namorado, mas seu orgulho não deixava. Respirou fundo, e tentou apenas mover os olhos, mas como assim não adiantou, acabou se virando de uma vez. Mas Gaara não estava mais encostado próximo à churrasqueira.

Gelou ao sentir um braço forte a segurando pela cintura, e a virando. Deparou-se com os olhos verdes do namorado, a observando irritado.

- Gaara, eu... – Tentou dizer ela, mas foi interrompida pelos lábios dele, que a beijaram intensamente. Ino enlaçou o seu pescoço, enquanto ele a abraçava cada vez mais forte, com seus corpos extremamente colados. Gaara tocava firmemente suas costas, e acabou levantando parte de sua blusa.

- GAARA, AQUI NÃO É LUGAR PARA ISSO! – Gritou Temari, atirando água da piscina no casal. – Que falta de respeito! E se os pais da Hinata aparecem, em?

O casal se separou. Ino extremamente envergonhada, e Gaara ainda mais irritado.

- É verdade. – Murmurou Ino, encarando o namorado, e não conseguindo manter a seriedade. Ele desviou o olhar, tentando continuar nervoso, mas com Ino rindo ao seu lado era muito difícil. Acabou segurando na mão da garota, e olhando para o lado oposto.

Temari se virou, e voltou até onde Shikamaru estava, observando tudo com uma enorme gota em sua testa.

Enquanto isso, Tenten repousava a cabeça no colo de Neji, enquanto esse acariciava seu rosto, apenas a observando.

- Neji... – Murmurou ela, virando o rosto para encará-lo. – Estou com fome...

- Tá... – Resmungou ele, levantando a garota para poder alcançar o prato onde Sasuke acabava de colocar mais carne. Sakura comia um pouco, observando o namorado retirando os espetos da churrasqueira.

- Vamos lá ajudar o Sasuke. – Disse Temari, se levantando e puxando o namorado. Lançou um olhar irritado para Naruto e Gaara, que, sem coragem de arrumar briga com a garota, logo a seguiram em direção a churrasqueira, com suas devidas namoradas ao lado.

Alguns minutos depois, todos estavam sentados ao redor da mesa, comendo e conversando. Cada namorado ao lado de suas namoradas.

- Ah, isso é tão legal. – Disse Tenten, sorrindo. – Quem diria que ia acabar todo mundo namorando? É tão lindo!

- Ai Tenten, que conversa de velho. – Disse Sakura, rindo.

- Ahh, mas é verdade! É tão bonito! – Disse ela, chorosa. Neji olhou para ela rapidamente, e depois voltou a analisar sua comida, balançando a cabeça.

- Ai, mas vocês não podem ser nem um pouco românticos! – Reclamou ela, batendo o copo com refrigerante na mesa.

- Eu... Eu concordo! – Disse Hinata, sorrindo envergonhada.

- EU TAMBÉM DATTE BAYOOOOOOOOO! – Gritou Naruto, sorrindo e erguendo os braços, espirrando todo o refrigerante que estava em seu copo.

- NARUTO! Já não basta me molhar com a piscina ainda tem que jogar suco por tudo! – Gritou Temari, irritada.

- Que saco... – Resmungou Shikamaru. – Nem na hora de comer vocês ficam em silêncio?

- Shikamaru, você também só reclama! – Disse Ino, tomando um gole de suco. – E... – Murmurou ela, olhando para Gaara ao seu lado, extremamente corada.

Ele mastigava um pedaço de carne, despreocupado. Ino balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar na cara de pau do garoto. Abaixou o braço e afastou a mão do garoto de sua perna.

"Que safado" Pensou ela, balançando a cabeça enquanto observava o garoto que agora sorria muito discretamente.

- Ah... Vocês lembram que as férias já estão acabando? – Murmurou Sakura, cortando uma fatia de carne.

- Lembramos, você não precisa fazer isso por nós. – Disse Temari.

- Nós ainda temos mais duas semanas. – Comentou Neji, despreocupado.

- Duas? – Perguntou Tenten, surpresa. – Que folga! A gente só tem mais uns cinco dias!

- Se ferraram! – Riu Naruto.

Temari balançou a cabeça, com uma gota se formando em sua testa.

- Naruto... Agora você quer levar um corte, ou prefere que eu ignore essa sua fala? – Perguntou ela.

- Ahn? Não entendi!

- Naruto... Você estuda com a gente... – Murmurou Tenten, também com uma gota em sua testa.

- Naruto-kun... – Murmurou Hinata, rindo envergonhada.

- Que idiota. – Disse Sasuke, também balançando a cabeça.

- CALA A BOCA, SASUKE-TEME! – Gritou Naruto.

- Parem de brigar... – Murmurou Hinata, mas foi ignorada.

- Por acaso estou mentindo, dobe?

- VAI COMEÇAR A CRIANCICE? – Gritou Temari. – Podem parar!

Tenten abaixou a cabeça, e começou a rir discretamente, Neji observou a namorada, sem entender o porque da risada, quando escutou que Ino e Sakura também começavam a rir.

- Qual a graça? – Perguntou Gaara, olhando de Tenten para Sakura e de Sakura para Ino.

- Já notou que sempre que a gente se encontra, é sempre a mesma coisa? – Perguntou Ino, ainda rindo.

- E daí?

- Ah, vocês não entendem. – Disse Sakura, entre os risos.

Shikamaru olhou ao redor, com sua costumeira cara de tédio.

- Que problemático... – Resmungou. O que só fez com que Ino, Sakura e Tenten rissem ainda mais. Mas dessa vez Temari e Hinata resolveram acompanhar as risadas das amigas.

- Vocês parecem cinco retardadas. – Comentou Neji, ainda balançando a cabeça.

- Ai Neji... – Disse Tenten, sorrindo e segurando o braço do namorado, apoiando sua cabeça neste. – Você não tem senso de humor não?

Ele abaixou a cabeça, encontrando os olhos da namorada, e depositou um beijo em seu rosto.

- Iii, olha a gente de vela aqui... – Comentou Sakura, rindo, o que fez com que Sasuke tocasse seu rosto e desse um selinho em seus lábios.

- Vela não... – Murmurou ele. Sakura sorriu, e lhe retribuiu com outro selinho.

- Agora se empolgaram... – Comentou Temari, rindo.

- É... – Riu Ino.

Gaara aproveitou a brecha e mais uma vez colocou sua mão sobre a coxa da namorada, por baixo da mesa. Ela virou o rosto, irritada.

- Gaara, quer parar com...! – Gritou ela, mas mais uma vez foi impedida pelos lábios do garoto, que aproximava seus rostos ainda mais, tocando sua nuca.

Temari observou a cena com cara de nojo, balançando a cabeça.

- A Ino é corajosa... – Comentou ela, afastando seu prato e terminando seu suco.

- Deixa eles... – Comentou Shikamaru. – Demoraram séculos pra ficarem, agora querem é aproveitar.

- É... Mas continua sendo nojento...

Shikamaru riu, e tocou o rosto da namorada, depositando alguns beijos.

- Como você é... – Disse ele.

- Problemática. – Completou Temari, rindo.

Hinata observava os casais, envergonhada. Olhou discretamente para Naruto, que terminava de tomar seu refrigerante, mas logo voltou a encarar seu prato vazio.

Naruto ergueu os olhos, e se deparou com todos os amigos e suas namoradas se beijando.

- Que é isso agora? – Perguntou ele. Olhou para o lado, e viu Hinata observando seu prato, envergonhada.

- Ah, então eu também quero! – Gritou ele, tocando o rosto de Hinata e o beijando. A garota ficou extremamente corada, mas sorriu e deixou que ele a beijasse.

Temari se afastou de Shikamaru, e assim que viu todos os casais juntos, sorriu e olhou para o namorado.

- O que foi agora? – Perguntou ele, vendo que ela estava planejando alguma coisa.

Temari apenas riu, e se levantou, puxando-o pela mão. O levou até a pia, encontrando uma mangueira com a ponta presa para as pessoas lavavam os pés antes de entrarem na piscina.

- Já estão molhados mesmo, não faz mal né... – Riu ela, esticando a mangueira. Shikamaru apenas observava com uma enorme gota em sua testa.

- O que está esperando? – Perguntou ela, que já estava ao lado da mesa, segurando a ponta da mangueira. – Liga!

Shikamaru balançou a cabeça e esticou a mão até a torneira. Os casais estavam tão entretidos que nem se ligaram do que Temari estava preste a fazer.

Ele ligou, e só teve tempo de ver um enorme jato de água sendo lançado em todos. Temari ria divertida, enquanto os amigos se levantavam assustados, tentando evitar a água.

- TEMARI! – Gritou Sakura, se levantando e retirando a roupa molhada (Ela e Ino estavam com biquínis por baixo, já que ainda não haviam entrado na piscina.)

Tenten começou a rir, e se afastou com Neji, extremamente irritado, mas não mais que Gaara, que parecia preste a avançar na irmã.

Shikamaru, entrando na brincadeira, foi até onde Temari estava, ainda lançando água nos amigos, e a segurou pela cintura.

- Shikamaru, o que foi? – Perguntou ela, largando a mangueira. Ele apenas riu, e correu com a namorada no colo até a piscina, onde se atirou com ela.

Tenten ainda ria, quando sentiu os braços de Neji a segurando pela cintura e fazendo o mesmo ritual que Shikamaru havia feito, ignorando os gritos da namorada.

Hinata logo se encolheu. Já havia sido atirada na piscina uma vez, então não tinha duvidas que era a próxima. Comprovou sua certeza assim que escutou o costumeiro "Datte Bayo" de Naruto, que em seguida também a carregou, se atirando na piscina ao mesmo tempo em que Sasuke fazia o mesmo com Sakura, que, ao invés de gritar, ria.

Ino observou a cena, e em seguida olhou para o lado, a tempo de ver Gaara fazendo o mesmo que os outros amigos. Poucos segundos depois ambos estavam dentro da piscina junto dos outros amigos.

- Nem me deu tempo de tirar a roupa! – Reclamou Ino, já encharcada dentro da piscina.

- Ahh Ino, já tava tudo molhado mesmo! – Riu Sakura, abraçando Sasuke pelas costas.

Todas as garotas começaram a rir, contentes. Naruto ria com elas, e os outros apenas sorriam discretos.

E assim passaram o restante do dia, com discussões, risadas, beijos e muito amor.

Mas isso era apenas o começo da história...

... Da história de uma conversa pela Internet que virou amizade. De uma amizade que virou paixão. De uma paixão que virou amor. De um amor que ainda estava por vir.

**Fim?**

* * *

**N.A.:**_Finalmente acabou :) Espero que gostem do final (Embora eu tenha achado uma merda ¬¬). E muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic, a todos que mandaram reviews e também aos que apenas leram xD._

_E, sim, vou fazer a continuação :) Talvez até venha antes do previsto, e vai ser nesta mesma fic (Acho melhor do que criar uma história nova para ser a continuação :P)._

_E, sim, também acho que o final ficou curto xP Mas realmente não tinha mais com o que enrolar..._

_Então, é isso. Mais uma vez, **obrigada** n.n e espero que também acompanhem a segunda parte._


	15. Hinata chan! Por que você?

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

"**Começou pela Internet"**

**Parte II**

**Sumário (Parte II): **Dois anos se passaram e muitas mudanças ocorreram na vida desses dez jovens. Como eles conseguirão lidar com tudo isso?

**Gênero (Parte II): **Romance e Drama (Mas também humor.)

**Obs.:** Dois anos se passaram, então agora eles têm aproximadamente 18, 19 anos.

**Capítulo I**

"**Hinata-chan... Por que você?"**

Como todos os dias, lá estava ele percorrendo os mesmos corredores brancos e fechados. A mesma sensação de melancolia apossou-se dele assim que deu os primeiros passos. Mas já estava acostumado, inclusive já decorara o caminho para as diversas alas.

Avistou a recepção ao fundo. O mesmo balcão azul claro, com as mesmas tulipas enfeitando sua entrada. Apenas a atendente havia mudado: Agora uma loira um pouco mais jovem que observava a todos, um pouco apreensiva pelo seu primeiro dia.

Ele parou em frente à garota, e antes que ela lhe fizesse as perguntas, já se adiantou para respondê-la:

- Uzumaki Naruto. – Apresentou-se. Sua voz estava muito mais grossa e madura do que há dois anos atrás.

E não era apenas sua voz que havia mudado. Também estava muito mais alto e bonito. Seus cabelos ainda estavam espetados, mas não tão grandes, e ele deixara uma franja crescer, cobrindo os seus ainda sonhadores olhos azuis, mas que agora emitiam uma pontada de solidão e agonia.

- Vim ver Hyuuga Hinata. – Terminou ele, apertando com mais força o pequeno buquê de rosas que trazia em seus braços.

- Certo... – Disse a recepcionista, procurando por alguns papéis em uma ficha sobre o balcão. – Quarto...

- 217. – Completou ele, dando um passo para traz em direção ao corredor à direita. Já era a quarta vez essa semana, e o vigésimo dia deste mês que passava por aquele mesmo corredor. A mesma rotina, já há um ano.

Contou três portas a esquerda, e adentrou na quarta à direita. A porta de vidro translúcido omitia a presença triste e solitária ali adentro.

Um corpo jovem e pequeno estava deitado sobre a cama de lençóis brancos, dormindo profundamente. Sim, ela dormia. A mais de um ano, sem acordar.

E a mais de um ano ele não escutava sua voz doce. A mais de um ano não via seus belos olhos perolados.

Naruto se adiantou até ela, e sentou-se na borda da cama, retirando as tulipas de um vaso ao lado de sua cabeceira e ajeitando as rosas recém compradas.

Admirou seu rosto angelical que respirava lentamente. Seu peito subindo e descendo calmamente. Parecia apenas uma noite de sono normal.

Esticou seus dedos até tocar sua pele macia, e sorriu.

- Hoje eu encontrei a Sakura-chan no mercado. Ela estava contente, e perguntou sobre você. – Disse Naruto, em um sussurro. Por mais que ela não reagisse, ele sempre estava lá contando todas as novidades, como se ela estivesse escutando. Por mais que ela não estivesse, ele continuaria sempre indo visitá-la, todos os dias. Sentia que a qualquer momento ela acordaria e tudo voltaria ao normal, exatamente como a um ano atrás. E, de certa forma, isso era verdade.

– Disse que ela e a Ino iriam vir visitá-la. Daqui a pouco também vai ser o aniversário da Tenten, acho que ela vai convidar todos nós... – Continuou ele, mas algo fez com que parasse. Fechou os olhos, respirando profundamente. -...Nós podíamos ir juntos né, Hinata-chan? – Alguns pequenos soluços surgiram por entre suas palavras. – Então porque... porque você não acorda... Hinata-chan... ? – Uma fina lágrima escapou, escorrendo por suas bochechas e pingando nos lençóis. Uma lágrima que ele esteve segurando por meses.

Rapidamente a enxugou com as costas da mão, e se levantou, depositando um pequeno beijo na testa da jovem.

- Vê se acorda, Hinata-chan...Tanta coisa mudou... Nós crescemos, as garotas estão ficando cada vez mais lindas... Porque você não abre os olhos, e vê a todos por si mesma? – Murmurou ele. Em seguida se virou e foi até a porta, lançando um ultimo olhar para a garota antes de sair.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Algumas folhas secas caiam sobre uma calçada acinzentada, por onde uma garota loira passava apressada, carregando uma grande caixa de papelão. Depois de subir dois pequenos degraus, depositou a caixa no chão, soltando um grande suspiro.

Limpou algumas gotas de suor que começavam a escorrer por sua testa, e olhou para o céu, admirando as belas nuvens que contornavam o grande azul celeste. Finalmente o tempo abria, depois de semanas de chuvas seguidas.

A jovem se sentou sobre o ultimo degrau, que levava a um pequeno hall de um condomínio de apartamentos. Apoiou suas costas na caixa, e ficou admirando as calçadas, pensativa. Seu nome era Yamanaka Ino.

Esses dois anos transformaram a bonita garota em uma mulher extremamente sensual. Sua franja lateral agora estava ainda mais comprida, e seu corpo muito mais definido.

Vestia uma blusa azul sem mangas, de botão, e uma mini saia preta, um pouco aberta dos lados. Passou a olhar curiosa pelas ruas, como se esperasse por alguém.

Não demorou muito para outra garota conhecida aparecer na esquina, sorrindo. Preservara seus curtos cabelos rosados, mas apesar disso mudara muito: Não era mais uma garotinha magra e delicada, mas sim uma mulher com o corpo já totalmente desenvolvido. Vestia uma blusa vermelha, também sem mangas, presa por um zíper, e uma mini-saia branca.

Haruno Sakura acenou para a amiga, enquanto se aproximava de onde ela estava sentada, já se levantando.

- Desculpa... – Murmurou ela, enquanto subia os degraus até parar ao lado de Ino. – Eu demorei né?

- Sim... – Disse Ino, se preparando para levantar a caixa de papelão mais uma vez. – Agora já arrumei tudo. Tive que chamar o chato do Gaara pra me ajudar.

- Desculpa! – Repetiu Sakura, ajudando a amiga a transportar a caixa até o elevador. – Mas... O Gaara tá ai?

- Lá em cima. Estava reclamando até agora, não quis nem me ajudar com a ultima caixa.

Sakura soltou uma leve risada. Imaginar os dois discutindo sempre lhe fazia sorrir. Mas ela nem precisava imaginar, já que não houve nenhuma vez em que eles não tenham discutido enquanto estavam juntos, por menor que fosse a discussão.

Depois de alguns minutos desajeitados, finalmente chegaram no primeiro andar. Largaram a caixa em frente a uma porta, e Ino a abriu, arrastando a caixa ali para dentro e fechando a porta em seguida.

- Bom... É pequeno, mas confortável... – Disse Ino, dando espaço para que Sakura pudesse ver melhor o seu pequeno apartamento.

- É lindo, Ino! – Disse Sakura, sorridente.

Era uma sala pequena, em conjunto com a cozinha. Havia um sofá encostado próximo à porta, em frente a uma pequena televisão sobre um móvel de madeira, decorado com alguns porta-retratos e vasos de flores.

- E onde a gente deixa essa caixa? – Perguntou Sakura, olhando ao redor.

- Deixa ai. – Disse Ino, se atirando no sofá. – Junto com as outras.

Sakura suspirou, e sentou-se ao lado da amiga. Ficaram em silêncio durante alguns minutos, até Sakura quebrá-lo.

- Eu... Encontrei o Naruto no mercado... – Murmurou ela, observando seus dedos, um pouco desconcertada. Ino arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a amiga, e se ajeitou na poltrona, encarando Sakura, ambas com um olhar muito triste.

- E... Como que ele tá? – Perguntou Ino, desviando o olhar para o piso.

- Como sempre... Aquele sorriso triste. Eu disse que íamos visitar a Hinata-chan.

- Vamos mesmo... – Disse Ino, voltando a deitar a cabeça no encosto do sofá.

Ambas voltaram a ficar em silêncio, apenas se recordando do ocorrido e viajando em seus próprios pensamentos, quando a porta ao fundo que levava ao quarto de Ino se abriu.

Um garoto muito bonito de cabelos ruivos apareceu. Estava muito mais alto e com uma aparência bem mais adulta do que há dois anos atrás, apenas sua expressão continuava a mesma. Vestia uma calça jeans preta, cinto de rebites e um _all star _também preto, do tipo comum. E sem camisa.

Sakura arregalou os olhou ao ver o garoto se aproximar. Fazia tempos que havia o visto sem camisa, e não se lembrava desses dotes todos do menino.

- GAARA!- Gritou Ino, levantando-se instantaneamente. – Cadê sua camisa?

- No seu quarto. – Respondeu ele, sem mudar de expressão. Apenas olhou para Sakura interrogativamente. - O que ela tá fazendo aqui?

- A SAKURA veio me ajudar a trazer as caixas, porque um preguiçoso incompetente não pode fazer isso! – Gritou Ino, irritada. Sakura deixou escapar uma risada. Esses dois nunca aprendiam.

- Eu tenho cara de empregado?

Ino fechou os olhos, irritada, aparentemente tentando se controlar.

- A gente... Vai visitar a Hinata... – Sussurrou ela, finalmente abrindo os olhos.

- Eu também vou. – Disse Gaara, voltando para o quarto de Ino, aparentemente para pegar sua blusa.

- Não precisa! – Ino gritou da porta, por onde Sakura acabara de passar. Gaara saiu do quarto, terminando de vestir uma blusa marrom escura, e saiu junto de Sakura.

- Cala a boca. – Finalizou ele, enquanto Ino trancava a porta, irritada. Poucos minutos depois, os três deixaram o prédio. Gaara e Ino de mãos dadas, e Sakura ao seu lado, rindo dos dois.

O hospital não ficava muito distante, por isso não demoraram muito a chegar. Caminharam lentamente em direção a entrada. Sakura carregava um pequeno buquê de rosas que compraram no caminho.

Atravessaram um corredor branco e fechado, em direção a recepção.

- Olha, a Tenten e o Neji! – Disse Ino, apontando para o casal que se encontrava logo em frente à recepcionista.

Ambos olharam para traz assim que escutaram a voz conhecida. Eles haviam mudado muito. Tenten estava ainda mais bonita. Ainda prendia seu cabelo nos costumeiros coques, mas estava muito mais adulta e delicada ao mesmo tempo. Vestia uma calça jeans pescador, uma blusa roxa meia manga, presa por dois botões do lado direito e uma sandália preta com salto médio.

Neji havia mudado ainda mais do que Tenten. Seus cabelos pretos estavam ainda mais longos, e seu rosto muito mais adulto. Mas agora parecia muito mais frio do que antigamente. Uma mudança que ocorreu a pouco menos de um ano, devido aos acontecimentos com sua prima. Vestia uma blusa bege, semelhante a um quimono masculino, e uma calça jeans comum.

Tenten deu um sorriso discreto ao ver os amigos. Neji continuou com sua expressão fria.

- Oi... – Cumprimentou Tenten, enquanto os amigos se uniam ao casal. – Coincidência virem hoje.

- Pois é... – Disse Sakura, olhando discretamente para Neji. Ele realmente havia mudado.

Alguns segundos depois, o grupo caminhou até o pequeno corredor, em direção ao quarto com vidro translúcido. Entraram um por um, em silêncio.

Obviamente, Hinata continuava dormindo. Silenciosa e calma. Apenas dormia. Parecia um anjo, despreocupado, como se tudo estivesse normal.

Tenten desviou o olhar da amiga sobre a cama, e respirou fundo, apertando suas mãos com força, deixando algumas marcas de unha cravadas em sua pele. Neji olhou para a namorada ao seu lado, a tempo de ver uma fina lágrima escorrendo em seu rosto. Ela rapidamente a limpou, escondendo seu rosto com as mãos.

- De...Desculpa... eu... – Murmurou ela, tentando abafar o choro.

- Tenten... – Sussurrou Sakura, triste.

- Desculpa... – Disse Tenten, saindo do quarto. – Vou... Esperar lá fora...

O barulho da porta se fechando foi como agulhadas no coração dos presentes naquele quarto. O silêncio tomou conta do aposento por alguns minutos. Apenas os soluços de Tenten podiam ser ouvidos do outro lado da porta.

Não muito tempo depois, alguns passos se uniram aos soluços. Alguém acabara de chegar. Ino só torceu para que esses não pertencessem a Naruto. Encontrar a amiga chorando do lado de fora só iría aumentar a tristeza do garoto.

- Tenten... – Uma voz conhecida chamou, em frente à porta. Tenten ergueu os olhos, e se deparou com os verdes de Temari.

Outra garota que havia mudado muito nesses dois anos. Era a que parecia mais madura de todas as quatro. Seu corpo já era o de uma mulher adulta, e, certamente, o mais desenvolvido das amigas. Estava mais alta e bonita. Observava Tenten com uma expressão serena e também preocupada. Usava um vestido lilás até o joelho, preso na lateral por alguns cordões, e uma sandália rasteira.

- O que é isso... Tenten? – Perguntou Temari, se sentando em frente à amiga, sem desviar o olhar desta.

- Eu... – Soluçou Tenten, afundando o rosto em seu colo. -...Não consigo mais...Não dá...

- Tenten... – Suspirou Temari, abraçando a amiga. – Eu sei o que você sente... Mas você tem que ser forte, Tenten. Ou você acha que a Hinata-chan iría ficar feliz se soubesse que você está chorando?

- Mas...Eu...

- E se fosse o Naruto que tivesse chego, não eu? Como você acha que ele se sentiria? Como você acha que ele esta enfrentando tudo isso?

Tenten deu um ultimo soluço, e limpou seu rosto, se afastando do abraço de Temari.

- Eu não consigo... – Murmurou ela. – Eu não sei ser forte como você...

- É claro que você consegue! Você é forte, Tenten. – Disse Temari, se levantando e ajudando a amiga a fazer o mesmo. – Ou você quer que a Hinata acorde e veja você com essa cara de choro? Quando ela acordar, todos nós estaremos sorrindo, esperando de braços abertos...Felizes, Tenten.

A garota ergueu os olhos, encontrando os de Temari, e sorriu de lado.

- É mesmo... – Sussurrou ela. – Felizes.

A porta se abriu mais uma vez, e Sakura passou por ela, tentando sorrir ao ver Temari. Apenas seu lábio se moveu um pouco.

- Oi... – Murmurou ela, dando espaço para Temari entrar. Mas, antes disso, Temari tocou seu ombro, e sussurrou:

- Quero que você volte comigo hoje, Sakura.

- Tá... – Disse ela, saindo junto de Ino, Gaara e Neji. Este foi direto para onde Tenten estava, encostada na parede.

- Tenten... – Murmurou ele.

- Esquece isso, tá Neji? – Pediu ela, triste. O Hyuuga assentiu com a cabeça, e puxou a namorada pela mão, saindo junto dela.

Sakura e Ino se entreolharam, enquanto observavam o outro casal se afastando. Tenten deu um breve aceno para as duas, e seguiu junto de Neji.

Não demorou muito para Temari deixar o quarto da Hyuuga e se unir a Ino, Gaara e Sakura.

- Nós vamos indo... – Disse Ino, despedindo-se das duas amigas. – Sakura, obrigada pela ajuda!

- Ajuda? – Perguntou ela, sorrindo. – Não ajudei em nada.

- E sobrou pra mim. – Resmungou Gaara, colocando as mãos nos bolsos e olhando para o lado, irritado. Temari balançou a cabeça, sorrindo de leve. Seu irmão não tomava jeito nunca.

Ino puxou Gaara para longe, antes que este resolvesse implicar com sua amiga também, e acenou, se afastando.

Ambos saíram do hospital, em silêncio. Ino dava passos curtos, enquanto vários pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça. Já Gaara andava despreocupado, balançando a cabeça ao mesmo tempo em que observava a namorada encarando triste a calçada.

- Ino, já passou um ano. Você pretende ficar triste até quando? – Perguntou ele, encarando a garota.

-...Até ela acordar... – Sussurrou esta, sem coragem de encarar o namorado.

- E se ela não acordar? – Perguntou ele, ainda a encarando. Ino parou de caminhar, mas não ergueu o rosto.

- Porque... Você joga as coisas na minha cara...Assim...? – Murmurou ela, tentando segurar as lágrimas que insistiam em querer cair.

- Não joguei nada na sua cara. Só estou falando a verdade. – Disse ele. – Só acho que você tem que seguir sua vida. Mas parece que todos vocês estacionaram há um ano atrás e se recusam a voltar a caminhar.

- Como eu posso voltar a caminhar? – Sussurrou Ino, erguendo o rosto, mas ainda sem encarar o namorado. – Porque... Porque justo a Hinata? Ela... Não merecia isso.

- Como você quer que eu responda isso? Ninguém sabe porque foi ela. Apenas aconteceu. Ninguém tem culpa.

- Tenta explicar isso pro Naruto.

- O Naruto já parou há muito tempo, junto com aquele acidente. Ele esta dormindo junto de Hinata. – Disse Gaara. – Não quero que você faça o mesmo.

Ino piscou, cruzando os braços, e deixando com que algumas lágrimas acabassem caindo e borrando um pouco de sua maquiagem, deixando um fino rastro preto em baixo de seus olhos.

- Só que... Não é justo... – Soluçou ela. Gaara se aproximou, e abraçou a garota, deixando que seu rosto afundasse no seu peitoral, enquanto a confortava com seus braços fortes. Ele era assim, frio e insensível, mas tratando-se de Ino, sabia quando mostrar um pouco de carinho nos momentos em que ela mais precisava. Ela sabia disso, e por esta razão não conseguia nem se imaginar sem a companhia desse garoto, por quem estava cada vez mais apaixonada.

E também não conseguia nem imaginar a dor pela qual Naruto estava passando todos esses meses. Pensando nisso, descarregou toda sua tristeza no colo de Gaara, que apenas cedeu conforto, torcendo para que a Hyuuga não demorasse a abrir os olhos, e trouxesse consigo toda a luz de volta a seus amigos.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Sakura... Você não acha que já passou da hora de conversarmos sobre isso...? Quero dizer, desde que Hinata sofreu aquele acidente, as coisas não estão mais às mesmas. – Disse Temari, se sentando na cama de seu quarto, dando espaço para que Sakura se sentasse a seu lado.

- É claro que não... Como estariam? – Perguntou Sakura, enquanto abraçava uma almofada que havia sido deixada sobre a cama.

- Eu sei. Mas agir assim só está tornando as coisas ainda piores. Não acha que nós é que devíamos ser fortes para ajudar o Naruto?

- Eu... Não sei ser forte... Só você sabe, Temari. – Murmurou Sakura.

- Acontece que se as coisas continuarem assim, Naruto vai ser o próximo a se afastar de nós.

Sakura apertou com mais força a almofada lilás. Naruto... Certamente era o que mais sofria.

- Naruto se sente culpado. – Disse Temari. – E ao invés de ajudarmos, ficamos lamentando o porque da vida ser assim.

- Você tá certa, Temari. – Sakura forçou um sorriso. – Durante a festa de Tenten, nada de choros. Certo?

- É bom mesmo. – Disse Temari, também sorrindo.

- Mudando de assunto... – Disse Sakura. – E o Shikamaru... Quando volta?

- Aquele preguiçoso não me escreve há duas semanas! Acredita nisso? – Temari fechou a cara. - Ah, mas ele não sabe com quem está brincando... Quando voltar, vai ouvir!

Sakura sorriu, deixando a almofada de lado.

- E volta quando...?

Temari fechou ainda mais a cara.

- Já era pra ter voltado semana passada! – Temari levantou a voz. – Se ele demorar mais, não vou mais querer!

Sakura soltou uma pequena risada. É claro que Temari só falava isso da boca pra fora. Com certeza devia estar se corroendo de preocupação. Fora à saudade.

Já fazia um ano e meio que Shikamaru havia ido para a Inglaterra fazer um curso intensivo de Tecnologia e Informática. Primeiramente era apenas um ano que passaria fora. De ultima hora acabou ficando mais seis meses, e, agora que estava para voltar, Temari mal agüentava de nervoso. Ambos não viam a hora de se reencontrarem.

- Onde já se viu, me deixar duas semanas sem noticias! – Temari continuou a reclamar. – Sakura... Tudo bem?

A Haruno parou de sorrir, e estava com uma mão sobre a barriga, e uma cara nem um pouco agradável.

- Sakura? – Temari chamou mais uma vez.

Ela levantou de um pulo, e correu para fora do quarto, com Temari em seu encalço. Por pouco conseguiu chegar no banheiro a tempo de devolver tudo que estava em seu estômago.

- Sakura! O que aconteceu? – Gritou Temari, preocupada, enquanto a amiga terminava de vomitar. – Comeu alguma coisa estragada?

- Não... – Sussurrou ela, entre gemidos, enquanto ia até a pia para lavar a boca.

- Sakura... – Murmurou Temari.

A garota ergueu os olhos, preocupada.

- Ando enjoada há dias. – Disse, rapidamente, enquanto desligava a pia. – E... Está atrasada.

- Ai, não... – Sussurrou Temari. – Sakura, você e o Sasuke não têm usado camisinha?

- Claro que temos! – Exclamou ela, parecendo cada vez ainda mais preocupada. – Sempre...Ah não...

Temari se apoiou no canto da porta. Mais essa agora. Era só o que faltava.

**Continua...**

**N.A.: **_Eba! Adorei escrever essa continuação. Foi tão legal xD (má). É, ficou bem diferente da primeira parte, que só tinha humor... mas espero que gostem n.n"_

_E ainda tem muita coisa para acontecer com todos xD_

_Aos que acompanharam a primeira parte, espero que não desistam depois desse capítulo ó.ò_

_Desculpa por fazer todos sofrerem xP E, por favor... reviews ó.ò_

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_

"**Sakura...Sasuke...Como deixaram isso acontecer?"**


	16. Saku Sasu Como deixaram isso acontecer?

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Parte II**

**Capítulo II**

"**Sakura...Sasuke...Como deixaram isso acontecer?"**

Uma grande quantidade de vapor saia por uma pequena janela, onde um jovem de cabelos negros tomava uma ducha quente, despreocupado.

Uchiha Sasuke havia ficado ainda mais bonito passados esses dois anos. Estava mais alto e adulto, e seu peitoral extremamente mais definido. Lavava seu cabelo, que estava ainda mais rebelde do que já era, enquanto despejava sabonete liquido em seu corpo, deixando que a água quente o livrasse do xampu.

Não poderia ter melhor hora para resolverem tocar a campainha do que o exato momento em que seu corpo estava repleto de espuma. Abriu o boxe, para se certificar de que o barulho que ouvira vinha realmente dela, confirmando sua suspeita.

Resmungou alguma coisa, muito irritado, enquanto retirava o sabão de seu corpo o mais rápido possível, e se cobria com uma toalha azul jogada sobre a pia.

Molhando tudo pelo caminho, chegou até a porta sem se importar de abri-la nesse estado: com apenas sua toalha o cobrindo da cintura pra baixo. Afinal, porque alguém resolvera aparecer em sua casa justo agora?

Abriu a porta, prestes a mandar a visita embora, quando escutou um grito conhecido.

- SASUKE-KUN! – Gritou a jovem de cabelos róseos, corando dos pés a cabeça assim que viu o estado em que seu namorado se encontrava. Apesar de já tê-lo visto assim, a ultima coisa que esperava é que ele resolvesse abrir a porta praticamente pelado. E se não fosse ela? – POSSO SABER PORQUE ESTÁ ASSIM?

- Sakura... – Suspirou ele, dando espaço para que ela entrasse em sua casa. – Eu tava no banho...

- MAS E SE FOSSE A INO? OU A TENTEN? – Gritou ela. Há essa hora já esquecera completamente o motivo de ter vindo.

- O que é que elas iriam fazer aqui? – Murmurou o Uchiha, fechando a porta assim que Sakura passou por essa. – Por que não ligou avisando que vinha?

- Eu... Incomodo? – Murmurou ela, tristonha.

- Sim. Você chegou bem quando eu tinha acabado de passar sabão. – Resmungou ele. – Nem pude aproveitar meu banho.

- Nossa Sasuke, como você é grosso. – Disse Sakura, irritada, colocando as mãos na cintura e o encarando com reprovação.

- Sou mesmo. - Disse ele. - Agora vai ter que terminar o banho comigo para se desculpar. – Sakura mal teve tempo de digerir o que ele dissera, e já se sentiu sendo carregada por um Sasuke totalmente encharcado.

- Sasuke-kun! Para! – Gritou ela, tentando se livrar do colo do garoto. – Você tá molhado! Me solta!

Sasuke sorriu maliciosamente, enquanto carregava a jovem até o banheiro, onde o chuveiro ainda se encontrava ligado, com o vapor ainda mais intenso. Sakura arregalou os olhos, vendo que o namorado não tinha a intenção de deixá-la sair.

- Ei, Sasuke-kun... Você não vai fazer isso né? – Perguntou ela, se agarrando ao pescoço deste instintivamente. (Antes o corpo molhado de Sasuke, do que o chuveiro.). – Sasu... – Começou ela, mas foi interrompida pelos lábios do garoto, que capturaram sua boca rapidamente. Sakura fechou os olhos, correspondendo ao seu beijo.

Incrível como apenas a sensação dos lábios de Sasuke a faziam esquecer de tudo. Ele a retirou delicadamente de seu colo, enquanto tocava sua cintura, aprofundando o beijo. Sakura tocou sua nuca, sentindo os fios molhados de seu cabelo, enquanto ele levantava levemente sua blusa.

Mas foi isso que fez com que ela se lembrasse do motivo de ter vindo visitar Sasuke. Antes que ele terminasse o que pretendia, Sakura se afastou, parando em frente à porta do banheiro.

- Sasuke, eu não vim pra isso. – Disse ela, sentindo que estava começando a tremer. Não tinha nem idéia de como poderia contar a ele, e muito menos de como ele iría reagir.

- Qual o problema? – Perguntou ele.

- Se vista, a gente precisa... – Murmurou ela, meio temerosa. – conversar...

Sasuke a analisou, sem entender muito bem, enquanto assentia com a cabeça e juntava suas roupas do chão, ao mesmo tempo em que Sakura saiu do banheiro e foi até a sala, esperar pelo namorado.

Suspirou, fechando os olhos, enquanto recordava do acontecimento no inicio da tarde.

**- Flash Back -**

Sakura e Temari voltavam da farmácia, ambas em silêncio. Sakura não tinha coragem nem para abrir a boca. Não demorou muito para que ambas voltassem à casa de Temari, e, ainda em silêncio, Temari entregasse um pacote para teste de gravidez à amiga.

- Eu nem sei como usa isso... – Disse Sakura pela primeira vez, enquanto Temari a empurrava até o banheiro.

- Leia atrás, se vira. – Disse por fim, fechando a porta assim que Sakura entrou.

Demorou uns longos minutos para a garota sair do banheiro, com uma expressão de quem havia acabado de ver um fantasma. Temari prendeu a respiração, esperando uma resposta da Haruno.

- O... – Murmurou ela, fazendo o maior dos esforços para conseguir proferir as palavras. – O verde... É... É positivo? (**N.A.:** Não tenho nem idéia de como funcionam esses testes de gravidez, portanto, FINJAM quem é u.u).

- SAKURA SUA IRRESPONSÁVEL! – Gritou Temari, soltando a respiração mais do que seu corpo permitia, e deixando Sakura ainda mais "contente" do que já estava. – COMO DEIXOU ISSO ACONTECER?

- Eu... – Murmurou ela, cada vez mais nervosa. – Foi só um dia que esquecemos... A gente...

- Um dia já é suficiente! – Repreendeu ela. – Mas acho que agora você já sabe disso né? Meu Deus! É tão difícil assim comprar uma porcaria de pacote de camisinhas?

- TEMARI! O que está feito está feito!

- Oh, claro. – Disse ela, balançando a cabeça. – Então vai lá e diz isso pro Sasuke, afinal parte da culpa é dele.

- Eu... Como é que eu vou contar? – Murmurou ela, preocupada.

- Isso já não é problema meu. Agora vai lá e conta logo. – Disse Temari, empurrando a amiga para fora de sua casa. – E se ele fizer qualquer comentário de que não vai assumir a responsabilidade, fale comigo que eu dou um jeito nesse Uchiha.

**- Fim Flash Back –**

Sakura escutou alguns passos conhecidos se aproximando de onde ela se encontrava. Sua coragem não permitia que olhasse para trás, então esperou que Sasuke, já vestido, sentasse ao seu lado e falasse primeiro.

- Fala logo. – Disse ele, sério. Sakura ergueu os olhos, encontrando seus ônix.

- Eu... Preciso te contar uma coisa. – Sussurrou ela, respirando fundo e pressionando suas próprias mãos, como que para se dar coragem.

Sasuke apenas se ajeitou na poltrona, sem nem imaginar o que estava por vir.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Tenten respirava serenamente. Estava pensativa, descansando a cabeça sobre o colo do Hyuuga, que passava a mão carinhosamente pelos seus cabelos. Ambos em silêncio, sob um clima pesado, decorrido do acontecimento de manhã.

Neji havia mudado muito após o acidente da prima. Tenten sabia disso, mas o respeitava, inclusive continuara ao seu lado, o apoiando. Ele agradecia a atitude da garota, mas era difícil demonstrar o mesmo carinho que demonstrava antes, apesar de seu amor pela jovem só ter aumentado durante esses anos.

Ela se remexeu, esticando um pouco seu joelho que já doía. Ergueu os olhos, encontrando os perolados de Neji, que a observava dos pés a cabeça, inexpressivo. Ele desceu uma mão até seu rosto, e se curvou ao encontro de seus lábios.

Tenten abriu a boca, correspondendo aos toques do Hyuuga, que levemente foi retirando-a de seu colo e encostando-a na cama, dando espaço para que ele ficasse ao seu lado, um pouco sentado, enquanto sua mão descia até o começo de sua blusa roxa. Ainda a beijando, aproveitou para erguer um pouco a blusa da garota, mas esta automaticamente parou de beijá-lo e tocou seu pulso, fazendo com que parasse.

- Tenten? – Perguntou ele, afastando um pouco seu rosto da garota, que se esquivou do corpo do Hyuuga, e sentou-se na borda da cama, extremamente corada.

- Eu... Tenho que ir... Desculpa... – Murmurou ela, enquanto se levantava e atravessava a porta, a passos rápidos, sem dar tempo para que Neji pudesse responder. Este apenas resmungou, e voltou a se deitar sobre a cama. Não era a primeira vez que Tenten fazia essas coisas. Com certeza eles teriam que conversar.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sakura ainda tomava coragem para revelar a Sasuke o motivo de ter vindo visitá-lo. Mas como ela poderia dizer alguma coisa sob os olhares impacientes do namorado, que parecia louco para que ela falasse logo e eles pudessem voltar a fazer o que iriam fazer antes de Sakura interromper?

- Eu... – Sussurrou ela, mexendo seus dedos sob uma almofada. Mas as palavras voltaram a fugir, e um longo silêncio tomou conta do local.

- Fala logo, Sakura! – Disse Sasuke, impaciente. Ela olhou para o lado, encontrando os olhos dele. O que só fez com que ficasse ainda mais nervosa.

- NÃO VÊ QUE EU TO TENTANDO? – Gritou ela, sentindo seu rosto esquentar, mas sem saber a razão disto. Sasuke bufou.

- Não. Fala logo. – Insistiu ele, sem mudar de expressão.

- SASUKE! ASSIM NÃO VOU CONSEGUIR!

- Então tá. – Disse ele, sorrindo maliciosamente, e levando seus lábios aos da garota, que logo o empurrou, o encarando, com as mãos sobre seus ombros.

- É sério, Sasuke. – Disse ela. E o silêncio mais uma vez tomou conta da sala.

- Eu... – Murmurou ela, diminuindo o tom de voz gradativamente. – Eu estou... - Sasuke continuava impaciente. – Eu estou grávida. – A Haruno finalmente revelou. Sasuke arregalou os olhos, e ergueu a voz, surpreso.

- O QUE?

A notícia não poderia ser melhor...

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

O dia seguinte amanheceu ainda mais ensolarado. Yamanaka Ino dormia sob sua cama de lençóis brancos, respirando calmamente. Uma pequena brisa afastou a cortina da janela que se encontrava aberta, fazendo com que finos feixes de luz refletissem diretamente no rosto da jovem, que acabou acordando.

Esfregou os olhos lentamente, e esticou os braços, espreguiçando-se. Olhou para o lado, enquanto bocejava, e se deparou com o travesseiro ao lado extremamente amarrotado, o que a lembrou de que Gaara havia passado a noite em sua casa.

Vagarosamente levantou-se da cama, cobrindo-se com o lençol, e atravessou a porta, chegando na cozinha. Deparou-se com a cena mais improvável possível, por isso piscou os olhos repetidas vezes para conseguir assimilar o que estava acontecendo.

Um copo de suco de laranja encontrava-se sobre a mesa, ao lado de um pote com cereais e iogurte. Gaara estava de costas para a porta, em frente a pia, terminando de tomar outro copo de suco.

- Gaara, o que é isso? – Perguntou ela, surpresa.

- Você estava mal, estou fazendo um favor. – Disse ele, ríspido, olhando para traz. – Se não gostou eu jogo no lixo.

- NÃO! – Gritou ela, indo até a mesa e pegando o copo de suco. – Obrigada. – Disse ela, depois de tomar alguns goles.

Gaara a observava, em silêncio. Estava tão linda, que nem parecia que havia chorado tanto no dia anterior. Ele abaixou o olhar, deparando-se com o corpo de Ino coberto apenas por aquele fino lençol, e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Que foi? – Perguntou ela, vendo o olhar do namorado sobre sí. Ele continuou sorrindo, enquanto aproximava-se da garota, que corou levemente ao sentir suas mãos firmes puxando sua cintura. Levou seus lábios ao pescoço delicado de Ino, enquanto com a outra mão afastava lentamente o lençol.

Ela levou suas mãos ao pescoço de Gaara, deixando com que ele a levasse até o quarto e a depositasse sobre a cama, ficando sobre ela. Ino sorriu, e retirou a blusa do garoto, que em seguida a beijou profundamente, tocando seus lábios com sua língua quente.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Temari havia acordado já há algumas horas, com o objetivo de limpar seu quarto, e, quem sabe, o resto da casa, já que seu irmão havia passado a noite fora.

Estava juntando alguns restos de papéis perdidos sob a cama, e os mandando diretamente para o lixo, quando se deparou com uma caligrafia conhecida. Sorriu ao reconhecê-la como sendo uma carta antiga de Shikamaru.

"_Yô, problemática!_

_É muito chato ficar escrevendo cartas, mas te agüentar brigando comigo por não tê-las escrito é ainda mais problemático, por isso estou escrevendo mais uma._

_Até que é bom aqui na Inglaterra, mas a quantidade de trabalho que estou tendo me dá sono. Sem contar que é difícil de achar algo que me agrade para comer, e que não sejam ''fast foods''._

_Tudo muito irritante. Não vejo a hora de ir embora. Sem contar que as nuvens daqui não são tão bonitas quanto às de perto de casa. E aqui também não tem você..._

_Espero que esteja bem. Ia ser muito problemático se você ficasse mal._

_BEIJOS, SHIKAMARU._

_Obs.: Já disse que te amo? Já, que saco..."_

Temari sorria, mas não demorou muito para esse sorriso ser substituído por uma expressão de raiva. Amassou o pedaço de papel com repulsa, e atirou-o no lixo em que o restante de papeis estavam.

Saiu do quarto, carregando a sacola para fora de casa e tentando desviar seus pensamentos de Shikamaru.

Ela havia mentido para Sakura. Shikamaru não estava há duas semanas sem escrever, e sim, há dois meses.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ino saia de casa, irritava, enquanto gritava para Gaara se apressar. Ele caminhava em seu encalço, resmungando. Era incrível como era só sair de casa e ela já se tornava irritantemente escandalosa.

Não demorou muito e ambos já estavam de volta ao hospital, caminhando pelos mesmos corredores do dia anterior.

- Não entendo porque você tem que vir aqui toda semana. – Resmungou ele, enquanto Ino adentrava o quarto branco e silencioso em que Hinata dormia, em coma. – Não acha que se ela acordar certamente eles virão te avisar?

- Gaara, ela é minha amiga, eu vou continuar vindo visitá-la sempre que puder. – Sussurrou Ino, caminhando até o lado da cama da Hyuuga.

Gaara suspirou, desviando o olhar da namorada, e encontrando uma pequena caixa aberta sobre a estante ao lado da cama. Ino também olhava para o mesmo ponto, mas especificamente para duas alianças depositadas dentro da caixinha, por onde podiam se ler os nomes: "Hyuuga Hinata" e "Uzumaki Naruto".

A Yamanaka sorriu tristemente, e sussurrou:

- Acho que... O Naruto esteve aqui...

**Continua...**

* * *

**N.A.: **_Desculpem a demora para atualizar, mas é porque estou em semana de provas, então nem tive quase tempo de entrar no computador. E quando tive, não estava com inspiração... (Vocês entendem né? xD)_

_Nossa, e MUITO OBRIGADA pelos reviews. MESMO. Nunca recebi tantos reviews em um só capítulo! Vou tentar responder todos eles, sem exceção n.n, e fiquei muito feliz por saber que gostaram da continuação n.n (Acho que gostaram né xD tirando o fato da Hinata... É, eu também fiquei com muita pena dela e do Naruto-kun u.u). _

_Esse capítulo ficou meio curto, e tentei amenizar o clima de tanto drama que teve no capítulo anterior. Mas não confundam... Ainda vai ter drama, não tenho escolha u.u E desculpem por ainda não revelar o que aconteceu com a Hinata xD Mas não vou demorar muito com isso._

_E um último aviso... Na verdade é um pedido... Eu já tenho mais ou menos uma idéia do que fazer com o Shikamaru e a Temari, mas não tenho tanta certeza de que a idéia é boa, portanto, se alguém tiver qualquer uma que seja, estou aberta a sugestões n.n (Por mais idiota que seja, sempre pode me ajudar a acrescentar algo na idéia que já tenho.)_

* * *

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_

**Naruto-Kun...A culpa não fui sua! **


	17. Naruto kun! A culpa não fui sua!

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Parte II**

**Capítulo III**

"**Naruto-Kun...A culpa não fui sua!"**

Mais uma vez o garoto loiro visitava aquele quarto de hospital. Seus olhos estavam frios e ausentes de qualquer brilho. Não havia lágrimas, mas essas também não eram necessárias.

Observava a jovem Hyuuga sem nenhuma expressão aparente, e com a mão direita apertava uma pequena caixinha preta de veludo. Seus dedos tremiam.

- Hinata... – Murmurou ele. Sua voz estava baixa e falha. – Me perdoa...Foi tudo... Minha culpa...

Fechou os olhos, e algumas lembranças daquele dia voltaram a sua mente, fazendo com que estremecesse... Sim, a culpa havia sido sua.

**- Flash Back –**

_- Oe, Hinata-chaaann! – Gritava o Uzumaki, animado, falando no celular. – Na frente do Ichikaru, agora, pode ser?_

_- C-Claro, Naruto-kun... – Respondeu a garota do outro lado da linha. Mesmo já sendo sua namorada há meses, ainda não se acostumara com essa idéia. Parecia tudo tão... Perfeito._

_Meia hora mais tarde, o loiro estava em frente ao restaurante Sharingan (**N.A.:** Por favor, ignorem a falta de criatividade u.u), esperando_ _sua doce e amada Hinata. Só não se tocara ainda de que havia dito o lugar errado._

_- Cadê a Hinata-chan? – Gritava ele, assustando alguns dos clientes que se sentavam. – Ela nunca chega atrasada! Vou ligar! – Decidiu, retirando seu celular do bolso._

_Enquanto isso, a Hyuuga esperava sozinha em frente ao shopping Ichikaru. Olhava ao redor, a procura de Naruto. Já estava acostumada com seus atrasos._

_Escutou seu telefone tocar, e logo foi atendê-lo._

_- Hinata-chan! Cadê você? – Gritou Naruto do outro lado da linha. A garota corou histericamente. Havia entendido algo errado?_

_- E-eu to no I-Ichikaru, Naruto-kun... – Murmurou ela, pressionando o telefone contra suas orelhas._

_- ICHIKARU? – Gritou Naruto. Hinata afastou o aparelho, assustada. – DESCULPA HINATA-CHAN! ERA NO SHARINGAN!_

_- N-não tem problema, Naruto-kun... Eu vou até ai._

_- Não! Eu vou te buscar! – Insistiu Naruto, diminuindo um pouco o tom de voz._

_- NÃO – Gritou Hinata. Naruto tomou um susto, mas logo se recuperou, enquanto a garota corava ainda mais. – D-desculpa... Mas não precisa. Espera um pouco que eu apareço ai, Naruto-kun!_

_- T-tá! – Terminou Naruto, desligando o telefone em seguida, um pouco assustado._

_Alguns minutos se passaram, enquanto Naruto esperava pela namorada, um pouco ansioso. Em seu bolso estava uma pequena caixinha de veludo, contendo duas alianças em seu interior. Duas lindas alianças._

_Ainda estava um pouco inseguro, mas tinha certeza que fazia a escolha certa. Hyuuga Hinata era sem duvidas a garota com a qual ele pretendia formar uma família. Duvidava que algum dia conseguiria amar outra pessoa tanto quanto amava a jovem Hyuuga. Seu perfume, seu jeito doce, sua voz meiga, seu olhar inseguro, amava **tudo** nela. Sabia que ainda eram novos, e tinham uma escola para concluir. Mas desde que fossem noivos, já estaria feliz. Pretendia esperar até que ambos completassem o ensino médio, aí sim poderiam se casar._

_Isso é, se Hinata aceitasse._

_Retirou a caixinha do bolso, e examinou seu conteúdo. Duas gordas e brilhantes alianças, contendo o nome de ambos em cada uma._

_Sorriu constrangido, e observou a rua em frente ao restaurante, a procura de qualquer indicio da jovem._

_Foi aí que ele viu. Não sabia como, mas pressentiu alguma coisa. As batidas de seu coração aceleravam. Cada ruído parecia ser mil vezes mais alto, e o barulho das rodas do carro que se aproximava em alta velocidade causava uma imensa dor em sua cabeça._

_Uma mulher atravessava a rua distraída. Não escutara o carro se aproximando, afinal, o sinal estava vermelho. Ela arrastava um carrinho de bebê, sorrindo para a criança. Naruto olhou para o outro lado da rua, e avistou Hinata chegando, acenando para ele. Estava linda. Seus cabelos, agora mais longos, mexiam levemente com o vento, seu sorriso doce. Foi como se o tempo estivesse parando._

_E Naruto correu, sem nem pensar, em direção à moça com o carrinho de bebê. O carro chegava cada vez mais perto, ao mesmo tempo em que ele empurrou a moça e a criança em direção ao fim da rua. O barulho de freios foi maior do que esperava, e então o tempo parou completamente._

_Um segundo... Havia salvado a mulher, mas ela olhava assustada para algo atrás de Naruto. O garoto não tinha coragem de olhar. Pressentia._

_Seu coração havia praticamente parado de bater, e sentiu algo quente descendo por suas bochechas. Foi quando percebeu que havia deixado a caixinha das alianças cair. Olhou para baixo, a procura dela, e se virou lentamente._

_Vermelho. Triste. Frio._

_As alianças haviam caído sobre uma pequena poça de algum liquido vermelho._

_Sangue._

_E então ele não sentia mais o seu corpo._

_Na tentativa de desviar de Naruto e da moça, o motorista acabara desviando para cima da calçada, exatamente onde sua jovem Hyuuga estava._

_Em apenas alguns segundos, sua vida acabara por completo. Havia perdido tudo._

**- Fim Flash Back –**

Naruto não conseguia parar de tremer. A sensação de culpa cada vez mais presente. Se ele não tivesse sido tão idiota de dizer o nome errado para Hinata...

Depositou a pequena caixinha de veludo sobre a cômoda ao lado da cama, aberta. As duas alianças estavam ainda mais brilhantes do que naquele dia.

Se afastou em direção a porta, sussurrando um "Me desculpe" antes de fechá-la e sair pelo triste corredor.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_- Eu... – Murmurou ela, diminuindo o tom de voz gradativamente. – Eu estou... - Sasuke continuava impaciente. – Eu estou grávida. – A Haruno finalmente revelou. Sasuke arregalou os olhos, e ergueu a voz, surpreso._

_- O QUE? _

Sakura desviou o olhar. Pronto. Havia dito.

- COMO VOCÊ DEIXOU ISSO ACONTECER? – Gritou Sasuke, Sakura voltou a olhar para o Uchiha, sem acreditar.

- EU? Você nunca foi para a escola não? Para ter um filho, precisa de um óvulo e um espermatozóide. Ou seja, não fiz sozinha.

- Eu sei muito bem como se faz um filho, não precisa me explicar. – Disse ele, frio.

- Então ótimo... E agora?

O Uchiha balançou a cabeça, sem entender.

- Você não está pretendendo ter esse filho, está?

Ele não poderia ter sido mais direto.

Sakura piscou algumas vezes, repetidamente. O que ele queria dizer com isso?

- Sasuke, é claro que vou ter esse filho! Você está sugerindo que eu faça um aborto?

- Você não pode ter esse filho, Sakura. – Disse Sasuke. Sua voz ficava cada vez mais fria. Nem parecia mais o Uchiha que ela pensava conhecer.

- Tarde demais, Sasuke. Para mim, aborto é o mesmo que um assassinato. Não posso acreditar que você está sugerindo isso.

- Você decide. Ou eu, ou essa criança. – Finalizou ele. Em seguida sentiu algo dolorido acertando seu rosto. Abriu os olhos lentamente, e de deparou com a Haruno em sua frente, massageando sua mão, e com seus olhos esmeraldas brilhando de lágrimas.

- Seu imbecil. – Disse ela, se afastando. – Eu não preciso nem pensar.

E saiu, batendo a porta em seguida. Sasuke resmungou alguma coisa, e atirou o banco contra a parede, extremamente irritado.

- DROGA! – Gritou, terminando de chutar o que encontrava pelo caminho.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Na tarde do dia seguinte, após sair do hospital com Ino, Gaara voltou para a casa dos Sabaku. Fazia tempos que Temari não via o irmão tão estressado assim.

Ela havia acabado de arrumar seu quarto, e estava deitada em sua cama, tentando se acalmar, quando o barulho de algo quebrando a tirou de seus pensamentos.

Levantou assustada, e correu para a sala, torcendo para que nada tivesse acontecido, quando escutou o barulho de uma porta batendo, e as diversas louças guardadas no novo armário espatifadas no chão da cozinha.

Ele não poderia ter escolhido melhor momento para isso.

- GAARA! – Gritou Temari, batendo com força na porta do quarto do irmão. Como ninguém respondeu, continuou batendo repetidamente.

- QUE FOI? – Gritou ele, de dentro do quarto.

- A PROXIMA VEZ QUE ISSO ACONTECER TE MANDO PRA FORA DE CASA!

- Tente. – Provocou ele, ainda dentro do quarto. Temari achou melhor ignorar essa provocação. Como se já não estivesse suficientemente irritada por hoje.

- E PODE COMPRAR UM ÁRMARIO NOVO! E LOUÇAS! – Finalizou ela, voltando para seu quarto.

- Merda. – Resmungou Gaara de dentro do quarto, ligando o som e o fone de ouvido.

A culpa era toda da Ino. Quem mandava sair com aquelas mini-saias?

**- Flash Back –**

_O casal havia acabado de deixar o hospital. Ino caminhava em silêncio, pensativa, com Gaara emburrado ao seu lado. Não sabia mais quanto tempo teria que agüentar esse clima de seus amigos, e ele realmente não estava com paciência para isso, quando um garoto alto, com longos cabelos cinzas, se aproximou deles, praticamente "comendo" Ino com os olhos, como se Gaara não estivesse ali._

_Ino balançou a cabeça negativamente, um pouco irritada, mas nada comparado à irritação de Gaara, que parecia prestes a pular no pescoço do garoto._

_Não puderam acreditar em sua cara de pau quando ele passou pela garota murmurando "Nossa, que coisa gostosa...", mas não baixo o suficiente para que Gaara não pudesse ouvir. Até parece que iría deixar passar._

_Foi até o garoto, puxando a gola de sua blusa, e o prensou na parede, ao mesmo tempo em que socava seu rosto repetidamente._

_- O que foi que você disse? – Repetia Gaara, sem dar tempo para que o garoto pudesse se pronunciar._

_- GAARA! – Gritou Ino, irritada, puxando o namorado. – Você tá maluco? Pra que tudo isso?_

_- Você ouviu o que ele disse? – Perguntou Gaara, parando de socá-lo, mas ainda segurando sua blusa._

_- Ouvi, mas você não sabe ignorar não! – Disse Ino, cada vez mais nervosa. Não suportava essas crises de ciúmes do namorado._

_- Você bem que gostou né? Será que só eu não sou suficiente para acabar com sua necessidade?_

_- GAARA, CALA A BOCA, VOCÊ TEM ALGUM PROBLEMA?_

_- Sim, você. – Disse ele, friamente. Já havia soltado o garoto, e agora ele observava o casal sem entender nada._

_- Bom saber! – Finalizou ela, se afastando irritada._

_- Pode ir! – Resmungou Gaara, se afastando para o outro lado, em direção a sua casa, destruindo tudo que encontrava pelo caminho._

**- Fim Flash Back –**

- Que ódio! – Gritou Ino, se atirando no sofá de sua sala. Não entendia como ainda agüentava Gaara. Ele era tão grosso!

Estava se remoendo de ódio, quando escutou um som alto vindo do corredor do lado de fora. Se levantou assustada, e abriu a porta de leve. Um garoto de cabelos curtos, pretos e meio bagunçados, com duas pinturas vermelhas em cada bochecha, carregava algumas caixas para o apartamento da frente.

Teve uma pequena impressão de que já havia o visto antes, mas não tinha nem idéia de onde. Ele era até bonitinho, e vestia uma calça jeans clara meio rasgada, e uma camiseta cinza.

- O-oi... – Murmurou Ino, vendo que ele havia deixado algumas coisas caírem, e pelo som pareciam quebradas. – Precisa de ajuda?

- Não, obrigada. – Disse ele, terminando de ajeitar a caixa para dentro do apartamento. Virou-se para observar a jovem, e demorou alguns segundos a admirando. – Sou Inuzuka Kiba, vou morar aqui agora.

- Prazer... – Sorriu Ino. – Yamanaka Ino. – Apresentou-se. Kiba sorria abobalhado, e assim ficou por alguns segundos, até se tocar de sua atitude, e voltou a ajeitar suas coisas.

- Tenho muito trabalho agora... A gente se fala! – Disse ele, entrando em casa e fechando a porta em seguida.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Já anoitecia, e Tenten estava deitada em sua cama, pensativa. Já estava de camisola, e esperava a chegada de Sakura, pois havia a convidado para dormir em sua casa. Tinha algo que ela queria falar com a amiga, e além do mais, ela parecia muito nervosa ao telefone. Parecia que algo grave havia acontecido.

Não demorou muito e a campainha tocou, Tenten logo correu para atendê-la. Tomou um susto assim que observou o rosto da amiga: Ela parecia mais abatida do que nunca.

- Sakura! – Disse Tenten, puxando a amiga pela mão, até seu quarto. –O que aconteceu com você?

Demorou alguns segundos para ela finalmente conseguir falar.

- Eu... Eu to grávida... – Revelou ela. Tenten arregalou os olhos, surpresa.

- M-mas... Já falou com o... – Tenten começou a perguntar, mas Sakura a interrompeu.

- Sasuke não quer que eu tenha o filho. – Disse ela, deixando algumas lágrimas escaparem. Levou sua mão ao rosto, tentando fazer com que parassem, mas só fez com que chorasse ainda mais.

- Sakura... – Murmurou Tenten, mais abalada do que nunca. Abraçou a amiga, tentando confortá-la. Alguns minutos depois ela se acalmou, e ergueu os olhos.

- Eu terminei com ele... Mas... – Murmurou. – Porque ele fez isso?... Aquele... A-Aquele não era o Sasuke que eu conheço...

Tenten balançou a cabeça, sem acreditar.

- É um covarde! Ele não merece você Sakura... – Disse ela. – Pode contar comigo, você sabe que sempre vou te ajudar não sabe?

- S-sim... – Soluçou Sakura, sorrindo timidamente. – Obrigada, Tenten.

Tenten sorriu de volta, tentando confortá-la.

- E você... Tinha algo para me dizer?

- Eu... – Começou Tenten. Não sabia como começar essa pergunta. Depois do que Sakura estava passando, não queria lhe causar mais preocupações, afinal, esse assunto podia ser resolvido apenas entre ela e Neji, não tinha porque preocupar mais alguém. – Não é nada de mais. – Mentiu. – Só queria que você me ajudasse com os convites da minha festa.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Já era o dia seguinte, e Temari estava em seu quarto, ainda irritada, principalmente depois do que o irmão havia aprontado.

Ligou o computador, a procura de algo interessante para fazer, quando uma pessoa que nunca falara com ela resolve lhe mandar uma mensagem por MSN. Estranho... O que Neji queria?

**Hyuuga Neji diz:**

Já viu o Shikamaru?

Temari pela primeira vez sentiu seu coração parar. "Viu o Shikamaru? Que história era essa?"

**Temari diz:**

Do que você tá falando?

**Hyuuga Neji diz:**

Ele chegou ontem. Não ficou sabendo? ¬¬

**Temari diz:**

Tenho que sair.

Desligou seu computador direto da tomada. Não tinha tempo para esperar. Sem nem pegar seus documentos, saiu apressada de casa, em direção à casa do Nara.

O que aquele imbecil estava pensando?

**Continua...**

**N.A.:** _Desculpem a demora xP Mas não demorei taaanto assim né? ó.ò Como fui viajar, não tive tempo de escrever... Mas agora consegui, e espero que gostem do capítulo xD e obrigada pelos Reviews._

_Não me matem pelo que estou fazendo ó.ò todos os casais enfrentando problemas, mas... Faz parte xD E ainda tem muito por vir... E também, desculpem pela babaquice do Sasuke o.o Mais tarde explicarei o/_

_Obrigada pelas sugestões do ShikaxTema, e até as outras sugestões n.n Lendo-as, tive uma inspiração para eles, misturando idéias e tal... Obrigada!_

_Finalmente revelei o que aconteceu com a Hinata... E espero que tenha ficado bom xD_

_Obs.: Sim, a idéia de a Hinata ficar em coma, e do acidente, tirei do anime **Kimi Ga Nozomu Eien**, embora só tenha assistido os três primeiro episódios (Tudo por causa daquela personagem de cabelos azuis, que fiquei com vontade de matar, mas isso não vem ao caso u.u)._

_E obrigada a S2 Yamanaka Ino S2 Que me ajudou com o GaaraxIno nesse cap -_

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_

_**Shikamaru... Seu problemático.**_


	18. Shikamaru, Seu problemático

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

_**Obs.:** **Antes de começar o capítulo, preciso dar esse aviso: A respeito da parte Sasuke e Sakura do capítulo passado, especificamente na fala do Sasuke. Eu JURO que até ontem não sabia nem onome das novelas que estão passando na Globo, então o fato das falas serem as mesmas foi uma puta coincidência. Euodeio as novelas da Globo, e também odeio a Globo. Depois dessa, odeio mais ainda. Então que fique claro: As idéias das falas do Sasuke foram criações minhas. Não me inspirei, muito menos copiei da novela. Ah, não fiquei brava por vocês acharem isso, eu também acharia, mas não foi o caso, então precisava explicar xD.Então... Vamos ao capítulo:**_

**Parte II**

**Capítulo IV**

"**_Shikamaru... Seu problemático._"**

Temari corria apressada por uma calçada um pouco úmida. Já fazia muito tempo que não andava por aquela região, mas agora estava com muita pressa para perder tempo olhando a paisagem. A imagem do rosto de Shikamaru não saia de sua cabeça, e ela não via a hora de encontrá-lo cara a cara, para lhe dizer tudo o que estivera preparando nesses dois últimos meses.

Ele merecia um soco muito, mas muito bem dado. Afinal, o que achava que ela era? Não é toda garota que espera pelo namorado durante um ano e meio.

Finalmente chegou em seu destino: Um pequeno condomínio de apartamentos, o qual Shikamaru havia ganho dos pais algumas semanas antes de ir viajar. Ela só estivera com ele uma vez nesse apartamento, o qual certamente lhe trazia muitas lembranças, mesmo sendo de apenas um dia, ou melhor...Uma noite.

Subiu as escadas apressadamente, sem nem olhar ao redor, finalmente chegando ao terceiro andar. Parou em frente à porta de madeira, e hesitou por um momento, antes de começar a bater com força. Sim, estava muito ansiosa. Era tudo muito estranho, os dois meses sem dar notícias, e quando volta nem se dá ao trabalho de procurá-la. Era certo que Shikamaru sempre fora preguiçoso, mas não tanto a ponto de ter preguiça de avisá-la de que chegou. E principalmente, ela não o via há um ano e meio.

O barulho de suas batidas na porta ecoavam pelo corredor, mas Temari não se importou. Estava nervosa demais para isso.

E foi então que ele abriu a porta. Temari hesitou. Shikamaru havia crescido. Estava mais adulto, mais bonito. Vestia uma calça jeans azul clara e uma camiseta branca. Seus cabelos ainda estavam presos no alto rabo de cavalo. Ele arregalou os olhos ao ver Temari, e ficou um pouco pálido. Ela também notou que o Nara começou a tremer um pouco.

- Oi, Shikamaru. – Disse ela. Ele suspirou, e deu um pequeno sorriso triste. Estava com muitas saudades de Temari, e além do mais, ela havia ficado ainda mais linda. Mas... Agora já era tarde.

Desviou o olhar da garota, e passou a analisar um ponto no tapete aos seus pés. Não conseguia encará-la. Ele havia estragado tudo.

- Tudo bem, não precisa me dar oi. – Disse ela, se irritando cada vez mais. – Agora, acho que você me deve ao menos uma explicação.

Shikamaru cerrou os punhos, nervoso. Como iría dizer? Ele... Não conseguia. Ele não queria que ela soubesse. Ele não queria, porque ainda a amava.

-...Desculpa... – Murmurou ele, tão baixo que a garota quase não escutou. Se ele iría contar algo, ela não chegou a saber, pois nesse exato momento ela ouviu aquilo. Uma voz aguda, e que lhe causou um estranho calafrio. Era como se seu coração estivesse sendo arrancado de seu peito.

-Shika-kun? – Chamou alguém vindo do corredor. E então ela apareceu na sala.

Seus cabelos eram longos e ruivos, e os olhos castanhos meio avermelhados. Temari cerrou os olhos. Quem era?

Mas foi a outra quem perguntou primeiro.

- Shika-kun... – Repetiu. – Quem é ela? – Perguntou, ao observar Temari na porta.

-...Desculpa... – Shikamaru murmurou mais uma vez para Temari, sem sair do lugar ou olhar para garota que entrara na sala.

- Shikamaru, quem é essa?... – Temari também perguntou, fechando a cara.

O garoto apertou os punhos com mais força, sem desviar o olhar do chão. Não havia mais nada para impedir a outra de falar.

- Como assim? Eu sou Tayuya, noiva do Shikamaru.

Temari arregalou os olhos por uma fração de segundo, agora não sentia como se seu coração estivesse sendo arrancado de seu peito, porque ela simplesmente não o sentia mais.

Sorriu de lado, sarcasticamente, sem mais olhar para Shikamaru. Então era por isso que havia sumido. Como é mesmo a palavra?... Problemático...

Não... Essa palavra não se encaixava no momento.

Não demorou muito para o Nara sentir um forte soco do lado direito de sua bochecha, e em seguida viu a garota se virando, mas antes de sair batendo a porta, atirou o anel de compromisso que se encontrava em seu dedo no peito de Shikamaru, caindo no chão em seguida, e tilintando pelo chão branco. O barulho dos passos de Temari foram diminuindo gradativamente. Mas para Shikamaru, não era seu rosto o local que mais doía.

Quanto a Temari... Ela prometeu a sí mesma enquanto se afastava daquele prédio, que não iría derramar nenhuma lágrima.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

O dia seguinte amanheceu chuvoso. O que foi surpresa, já que os dias anteriores ameaçavam longos dias de sol. Sakura já estava acordada, ainda na casa de Tenten.

- Eu... Acho que vou voltar pra casa... – Disse ela, juntando sua bolsa, e se despedindo da amiga.

- Tem certeza, Sakura? Se você quiser passar mais um dia aqui... Sabe que pode. – Disse Tenten, acompanhando-a até a porta.

- Não, obrigada... – Murmurou ela, forçando um sorriso. Tenten ia dizer mais alguma coisa, mas o telefone começou a tocar.

- Oi... – Atendeu Tenten. Sakura se virou e saiu, acenando para a amiga, que tentou impedi-la, mas não conseguiu ao ouvir a voz do outro lado da linha.

- _Tenten?_ – Era Neji.

- E-eu... – Murmurou ela, um pouco envergonhada. Não devia ter ido embora daquela forma de sua casa.

- _Vem aqui._ – Pediu ele, frio como sempre.

- A-agora?

Mas ele já havia desligado. Tenten suspirou, e foi até seu quarto lentamente para se arrumar. Não tinha mais jeito, já estava mais do que na hora de conversar com Neji sobre este assunto, e dessa vez não podia mais adiar.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sakura chegou logo em casa, mas seus pais ainda estavam no trabalho, e, de certa forma, ela se aliviou por isso. Ainda não contara nada a eles, e não tinha a mínima vontade de contar tão cedo. Quando mais adiasse esse momento, melhor para ela.

Atirou-se na cama, pensativa. Não era a primeira vez que se jogava na cama desse jeito por causa de Sasuke... Engraçado. Ele havia prometido, não havia?

Mentiroso.

Balançou a cabeça, antes que mais lágrimas caíssem, e resolveu mexer um pouco no computador, para tentar se distrair. Surpreendeu-se: Naruto nunca mais falara com ninguém no **MSN**, apesar de entrar vez ou outra... Mas foi logo o primeiro a falar com ela.

**Uzumaki diz:**

Oi, Sakura.

**Sakura diz:**

Oi Naruto.

**Uzumaki diz:**

Como você tá?

**Sakura diz:**

Eu?

**Sakura diz:**

...Eu to bem...

Ela não tinha a mínima intenção de preocupar Naruto. Ele não precisava saber.

**Uzumaki diz:**

Mentirosa. Porque você tirou o Uchiha de seu nick? Ele estava sempre lá.

"Droga" Suspirou Sakura. Naruto não era mais ingênuo como antes. Não mesmo.

**Sakura diz:**

Por nada.

**Uzumaki diz:**

Não adianta esconder, Sakura, fala de uma vez.

**Sakura diz:**

Naruto...

**Uzumaki diz:**

Fala.

**Sakura diz:**

Tá bom...

**Sakura diz:**

Eu...

**Sakura diz:**

Terminei com ele...

**Uzumaki diz:**

Porque?

**Sakura diz:**

Não precisa se preocupar, Naruto.

**Uzumaki diz:**

Não é só por causa das coisas que estou passando que não vou mais me interessar pelo que acontece com você, Sakura. Então fala, se não falar eu vou descobrir de qualquer jeito mesmo...

**Sakura diz:**

Naruto...

**Sakura diz:**

Tudo bem...

**Uzumaki diz:**

Fala.

**Sakura diz:**

...Eu estou grávida, mas o Sasuke não quer que eu tenha o filho... Por isso...

**Uzumaki diz:**

Não acredito... Aquele imbecil...

**Sakura diz:**

Naruto... Eu não quero que você se preocupe com isso... Eu vou me virar bem sozinha.

**Uzumaki diz:**

Sakura, aquele idiota não te merece. Você é boa demais para ele.

**Sakura diz:**

Naruto...

**Uzumaki diz:**

Eu... Vou sair agora... Pode contar comigo, Sakura-chan.

**Sakura diz:**

Obrigada...

Ela balançou a cabeça de novo. Deixou uma lágrima escapar... Naruto, certamente, era o melhor amigo que ela poderia ter. Muito diferente de Sasuke.

Naruto não merecia passar pelo que estava passando.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ino estava pensativa em sua cozinha. Ainda não falara com Gaara, e ele nem sequer telefonara. Ela que não iría fazer isso.

Terminou de tomar seu suco de laranja, e o colocou na pia, quando escutou uns latidos estranhos e agudos vindos do lado de fora. Um cachorro?

Abriu a porta lentamente para espiar, quando um pequeno animal de pêlos brancos pulou diretamente em cima dela.

- AKAMARU! – Gritou Kiba, correndo para retirar o filhote de cachorro de cima de Ino. – Desculpa! – Disse ele, após segurar o cachorro alegre em seu colo.

- Tudo bem... – Disse Ino, sorrindo. – Que bonitinho! – Exclamou, dando carinhos de leve na cabeça do filhote, que parecia extremamente contente, tentando lamber os dedos da Yamanaka.

- É... Ví ele hoje na loja, e não resisti!

Ino riu, afastando as mãos do filhote. Kiba a observava, encantado. Nunca havia visto olhos tão lindos quanto os dela... Ou... Já havia?

- Sabe... – Comentou ele, sem desviar os olhos dos de Ino, que ainda olhavam para o filhote. – Tive a impressão de já ter te visto uma vez. Ino ergueu o rosto, encontrando os olhos de Kiba.

- Eu também! – Disse ela, estranhando. Com certeza já havia o visto... Mas... Onde?

Sentiu uma mão a tocar de leve nos braços. "Ei..." Pensou ela, surpresa.

Foi quando uma voz fria alcançou seus ouvidos, e Ino gelou.

- Ino? – Era Gaara, que acabara de aparecer no corredor. Não podia ter pior hora para aparecer do que essa. Quer dizer, vendo de seu ponto de vista, parecia que Ino e Kiba iriam se beijar.

- O que pensa que estão fazendo? – Perguntou Gaara, olhando de Ino para Inuzuka, e em seguida encarando-o com o olhar mais assustador possível.

"Ai... Não..." Suspirou Ino. Porque justo agora?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sasuke estava deitado em seu sofá, com uma expressão nem um pouco agradável, mudando constantemente de canal, mas sem prestar muita atenção. Não conseguia tirar Sakura e suas palavras da cabeça. Não se conformava com seu azar.

Atirou o controle para longe, colocando as mãos sobre seus olhos, tentando se controlar para não atirar mais coisas, quando escutou a campainha tocando insistentemente. Aquela forma de tocar a campainha... Não a ouvia há tempos, mas... Não, não podia ser ele. Ele não aparecia em sua casa a um ano, desde o acidente.

Abriu a porta, e mal teve tempo de ver a expressão de Naruto, quando sentiu um punho o atingindo com tudo no rosto. Cambaleou para traz, com as mãos nas bochechas atingidas, limpando o fino risco de sangue que se formara no canto de sua boca.

O que ele pensava que estava fazendo?

- ENLOUQUECEU, _DOBE_? – Gritou ele, se controlando para não retribuir o soco.

Nunca havia visto Naruto assim. Seu rosto totalmente repleto de ódio. Cerrava os punhos com toda a força, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos demonstravam um imenso desprezo.

- _Teme_... Você...O que pensa que esta fazendo... Com a Sakura...?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Shikamaru estava deitado em sua cama, seus olhos semicerrados. A imagem de Temari se afastando, o barulho dos passos... Não saiam de sua cabeça. E seu rosto ainda latejava pelo soco, mas ele não estava ligando para isso. Havia pendurado os dois anéis que indicavam seu namoro com Temari em uma corrente, e os deixado em seu pescoço.

Como as coisas tinham chego a esse ponto?...Não...Não era problemático... Era como... Um pesadelo? É... Algo assim.

Olhou ao redor...O quarto vazio e silencioso...Ainda se lembrava do ultimo momento que passara com Temari em seu apartamento... Era como se fosse ontem...

**- Flash Back on – **

_Era uma noite chuvosa de Sábado. Shikamaru havia se mudado para o novo apartamento há poucos dias, e ainda estava se acostumando a morar sozinho. Embora alguém estivesse lhe fazendo companhia nesse momento._

_- Shikamaru... Não vê que não ta passando nada de útil? – Murmurou Temari, que estava sentada sobre o sofá, ao lado do Nara, com a cabeça deitada em seu ombro esquerdo._

_- Que saco...Noite mais chata... – Resmungou ele. Ambos ficaram em silencio por um tempo. Havia contado sobre sua viajem há aproximadamente uma semana, e Temari ao invés de se irritar, como ele esperava, deu total apoio, apesar de parecer extremamente triste com a partida do namorado._

_-Realmente... – Bocejou ela. - Desliga essa televisão... Esse barulho já está irritando._

_- Hai...hai... – Murmurou, obedecendo, e colocando o controle sobre a mesa de centro._

_Temari ajeitou suas pernas sobre o sofá, e deitou mais sobre os ombros de Shikamaru, que olhou para ela pelo canto dos olhos. Cada dia que passava, a Sabaku ficava ainda mais linda. E hoje estava extremamente provocativa: Vestia uma mini saia jeans, e uma camiseta preta de mangas curtas. Havia deixado os sapatos em um canto ao lado do sofá. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, coisa que quase nunca acontecia._

_Shikamaru não conseguiu resistir, e tocou as bochechas da namorada delicadamente, aproximando seus lábios. Temari correspondeu, ajeitando seus braços por traz do pescoço do garoto, que logo se colocou sobre ela._

_Temari hesitou, afastando seus rostos por um tempo. Sabia que Shikamaru também nunca havia feito isso... Seria tudo novo para eles... Mas...Não queria mais adiar esse momento._

_Trouxe o rosto de Shikamaru para mais perto, puxando-o pela gola da blusa, e logo voltou a beijá-lo, com ainda mais intensidade do que antes. Sua língua fazendo movimentos sensuais pela boca do garoto, que correspondia da mesma forma._

_Shikamaru passou suas mãos pela cintura da garota, descendo lentamente até as coxas. Temari sorriu, aproveitando para retirar a blusa do garoto e depositar alguns beijos em seu peitoral. O Nara levou as mãos até o rosto de Temari, e olhou em seus olhos, sorrindo em seguida._

_O começo de uma noite inesquecível... Para ambos._

**- Flash Back off –**

Sentiu uma mão feminina tocando sua cintura, e em um impulso, se sentou, afastando-se de Tayuya, que pareceu decepcionada com isso.

- Que saco... O que você tá fazendo aqui? – Perguntou ele, logo se levantando.

- Shika-kun... – Murmurou ela, encarando seus olhos tristemente, mas Shikamaru não se importou. Não... Tayuya não tinha culpa, mas ele via em seu olhar que alguma coisa... Alguma coisa não estava certa. Incrível como sua inteligência não adiantava nessas horas...

- Quantas vezes eu tenho que te explicar que seu quarto não é esse? – Perguntou, não se importando com o tom frio com que essa frase saiu.

- Mas... Shika-kun... Até quando vamos ficar assim? ...Nem sequer um beijo... – Sussurrou, sentando-se sobre a cama.

- Mas que saco... – Resmungou ele, saindo do quarto. – Não vou repetir pela milésima vez, é problemático demais. E volta pro seu quarto.

Tayuya atirou o travesseiro para longe, extremamente irritada.

- QUE MERDA! - Gritou ela. Tinha dado tudo errado... Não, não era pra ser assim.

**Continua...**

**N.A.:** _Consegui escrever esse capítulo mais rápido do que pretendia. As idéias pra essa fic estão vindo cada vez mais rápido n.n_

_Não sei se está confusa essa parte do Shikamaru, mas caso acharem, logo vou explicar tudo direitinho... _

_E mais uma vez, MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS XD Sinceramente, acho que é por causa deles que as minhas idéias estão vindo mais rápido n.n_

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_

**Tenten... Do que você tem medo?**


	19. Tenten, Do que você tem medo?

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Parte II**

**Capítulo V**

"**Tenten... Do que você tem medo?"**

Tenten estava sentada mais ao fundo do ônibus, com a testa encostada à janela de vidro, observando as gotas de chuva que batiam constantemente neste. Já havia decidido que estava na hora de ter _aquela conversa_ com o Hyuuga, só não sabia se teria coragem para tanto.

Antes ela tinha esperanças de que ele mesmo puxasse o assunto por conta própria, mas se ela sempre fugia no momento da conversa, também não tinha nem como ele o fazer. Afinal, por que motivo essas coisas estavam acontecendo? Primeiro o acidente de Hinata, que causou uma séria mudança tanto em Naruto quanto em Neji, agora Sakura com Sasuke... O que mais faltava acontecer?

Só torcia para que ela e o Hyuuga não fossem os próximos, uma vez que ela nem se imaginava longe deste. Mesmo com todas as mudanças, ainda o amava muito.

Não demorou muito para que o ônibus parasse em um ponto próximo a casa dos Hyuuga, e Tenten desceu, tentando enrolar o máximo possível. Estava com medo, tinha de admitir... _E se... E se ele terminasse com ela?_

Não fazia muito tempo que um portão muito alto fora construído em frente à casa bege em que os Hyuuga moravam, certamente a maior de toda a rua. Suas janelas eram retangulares e de vidro, cobertas por uma fina madeira branca ao redor, o que as trazia um ar muito elegante, principalmente com seu telhado pontudo e azul. Era uma casa linda, e que trazia a Tenten muitas recordações sempre que estava ali. Recordações do dia em que todos se conheceram.

Aproximou-se do portão, tocando de leve a campainha. Esperou alguns minutos, até Neji finalmente sair e se aproximar da jovem.

- O-oi... Neji... – Murmurou ela, sem conseguir encarar os olhos perolados a sua frente.

- Qual o problema, Tenten? – Perguntou o garoto, enquanto fechava o portão. – Está até parecendo a... – Mas fechou a boca de repente, ao mesmo tempo em que a porta se fechava, causando um barulho um pouco alto. Um clima um pouco pesado tomou conta do local.

- Desculpa... – Murmurou Tenten, um pouco envergonhada. Ela não pretendia fazê-lo recordar de Hinata.

- Esquece... – Disse ele, enquanto buscava alguma coisa em seu bolso. Tenten o observou em silêncio, até que o Hyuuga segurou a mão direita da garota, deixando algo ali. Ela admirou o objeto por um instante, surpresa.

- Neji... Porque isso? – Perguntou, ainda surpresa.

- Apenas pegue... – Murmurou, enquanto observava a garota colocando a aliança de compromisso em seu dedo.

- Você nunca se preocupou com esses detalhes... – Murmurou ela, mas em um tom de questionamento.

- Não, mas eu sei que você sempre quis... – Disse ele, puxando a garota para dentro de sua casa, e se sentou no sofá, trazendo-a para se sentar ao seu lado. Tenten sorriu constrangida, e se deitou nos braços de Neji, contente. Se antes pretendia ter uma conversa com o namorado, certamente sua coragem já tinha ido embora, especialmente depois disso.

O Hyuuga abraçou a jovem pelos ombros, enquanto ela descansava o rosto em seu peitoral. Ficaram assim, em silêncio, apenas sentindo o cheiro um do outro por alguns minutos, até Neji levar uma de suas mãos ao queixo da garota e erguer seu rosto, ao encontro de seus lábios. Tenten correspondeu, intensificando o beijo ao levar uma das mãos ao peitoral do namorado. Neji desceu as mãos lentamente até as pernas da menina, que a esse momento já estavam totalmente enroscadas com as dele sobre o sofá.

Mas assim que Tenten sentiu as mãos quentes do garoto sobre sua coxa, parou de beijá-lo no exato momento, se afastando um pouco. Já estava se preparando para levantar-se, quando Neji a segurou pelo pulso, impedindo-a de ir embora mais uma vez.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Tenten não ousava nem se mexer.

- Tenten... – Suspirou ele. A jovem estremeceu. Não adiantava mais tentar fugir. Já estava mais do que na hora de ter essa conversa para a qual viera.

Mas as palavras se perderam em sua garganta. _Será que ela era assim tão covarde?_

- Não é a primeira vez esse mês, Tenten. – Disse ele, tentando começar o assunto, já que a garota não o fazia por sí mesma. – Acho que já está na hora de ter essa conversa que você tem adiado a meses... Fala logo.

Tenten voltou a se sentar sobre o sofá, mas ainda sem conseguir encarar o Hyuuga. Sentiu seu rosto começar a ficar quente, em um intenso tom avermelhado.

- Eu...D-desculpa... - Sussurrou. Sua voz já estava ficando falha...Se não falasse de uma vez... – _Eunãoestouprontaparaisso_. – Disse rapidamente, atropelando as palavras.

Neji ficou em silêncio por um tempo, tentando compreender o que ela dissera. Demorou um pouco, mas logo abriu a boca mais uma vez:

- Isso eu já percebi. – Disse ele, friamente. Tenten estremeceu ainda mais. Mas não sabia porque, afinal, era obvio que ele já percebera. – Quero saber quando você **vai **estar pronta. Já estamos juntos a dois anos, e você vai fazer dezoito daqui a um mês. Se ainda não é a hora, quando vai ser? – Perguntou, sem nenhuma pausa, como se tivesse decorado as falas, mas Tenten sabia que não era isso. Pelo jeito ele estava realmente bravo. Se não falasse tudo, ela só pioraria a situação, então, sem nem pensar mais duas vezes, disse tudo o que tinha para dizer:

- Neji... Eu... Preciso de um tempo, tá? Quer dizer... Com tudo que esta acontecendo... Ainda não consigo me sentir confiante o suficiente...

- Ou seja,... – Ele a interrompeu. Não que ela tivesse muito mais para dizer. – Você acha que a qualquer momento eu ou você podemos morrer como quase aconteceu com a minha prima? Por isso não tem coragem de transar? – Perguntou, ainda a olhando nos olhos, apesar de não ser correspondido. Tenten cerrou os olhos, apertando a mão com a aliança. Sentiu sua visão ficando molhada, e logo que piscou, algumas lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto.

- Neji... Isso...Isso foi frio demais, sabia? – Murmurou ela, tentando controlar as lágrimas, mas que não paravam de cair. – Como você pode falar assim desse assunto? Foi...Horrível...

O Hyuuga bufou alguma coisa, desviando o olhar. Não queria fazê-la chorar. Esticou seus braços até os ombros de Tenten, e a abraçou. A garota tentou desviar, mas não conseguiu, e acabou por deixá-lo abraçá-la. Fechou os olhos, enquanto ele limpou uma de suas lágrimas com os dedos.

- Eu te espero... Tenten...Não quero ver você triste.

A jovem soluçou, apertando a camiseta do Hyuuga com as mãos, enquanto tentava parar de chorar, mas parece que com isso todas as suas dores haviam vindo à tona.

Quando ela pareceu ter finalmente terminado de chorar, Neji fechou os olhos, e disse:

- Mas... Não vou esperar para sempre... – Murmurou. Tenten apertou a blusa do garoto com mais força, mas não voltou a chorar.

- Eu... Eu sei disso... _Neji-kun_... – Sussurrou.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_Nunca havia visto Naruto assim. Seu rosto totalmente repleto de ódio. Cerrava os punhos com toda a força, ao mesmo tempo em que seus olhos demonstravam um imenso desprezo._

_- Teme... Você...O que pensa que esta fazendo... Com a Sakura...?_

Sasuke limpou a mancha de sangue das mãos em sua calça, e assim que ouviu as palavras de Naruto, sorriu sarcasticamente.

- Ela andou pedindo para o amiguinho vir pedir satisfações, é? – Disse, em tom ainda mais sarcástico, o que irritou ainda mais o Uzumaki. Este cerrou os punhos mais uma vez, investindo outro soco contra o rosto de Sasuke, mas dessa vez ele consegui desviar. Naruto não se abalou.

- Sasuke... Você esta jogando no lixo a sua ultima chance de reconstruir o que perdeu. – Disse ele, em um tom um pouco mais baixo, mas que emitia muita raiva e desgosto.

- Posso até estar. – Murmurou o Uchiha, desmanchando o sorriso. – Mas você não tem nada a ver com isso.

- Não tenho. – Disse ele, erguendo os olhos de encontro aos de Sasuke. Estes estavam frios, sem brilho algum. – Quando você se arrepender, vai ser tarde demais. Mas como você disse, não tenho nada com isso, afinal a escolha é sua. Mas não posso permitir que você faça a Sakura-chan sofrer!

O Uchiha voltou com o sorriso sarcástico, e jogou as mãos nos bolsos, despreocupado.

- Foi ela quem escolheu ter o filho. O problema agora é dela. – Murmurou.

Naruto aproveitou que o Uchiha havia desviado o olhar, e desferiu outro soco no rosto deste, que fez com que cambaleasse para traz mais do que no primeiro. Limpou mais uma vez o filete de sangue, e ficou analisando a cor vermelha por um instante, e, enquanto Naruto não prestava atenção, o acertou em cheio no rosto.

Mas Naruto nem se moveu. E não foi um soco fraco.

- Não sei porque vim até aqui. Sakura-chan merece alguém melhor do que você. – Disse o Uzumaki, se afastando em direção a porta. – Você não passa de um **covarde**.

E passou pelo Uchiha, batendo a porta em seguida, e deixando seu primo de costas para esta, encarando um ponto qualquer.

Apertou os punhos, e em seguida se moveu em direção ao banheiro, para lavar sua boca. Ligou a pia, ainda sem nenhuma expressão aparente. Molhou as mãos, sentindo a água gelada atingindo sua pele, e a levou até seu rosto.

As gotas escorreram livremente por sua bochecha, deixando fios gelados por toda sua extensão. Fios que se uniram aos quentes que acabaram escorrendo de seus olhos. Não via o seu reflexo no espelho, apenas as imagens dissolvidas, como em uma televisão. Via e sentia todas as lembranças que estivera evitando há anos.

O sangue. O cheiro. O barulho...Seus pais...Seu irmão.

Pressionou seu punho, desviando os olhos daquele vidro. Sua mão tremia, e seus olhos estavam arregalados, a lágrima ainda escorrendo, junto com gostas de seu sangue que pingavam de seu corte nos lábios.

Porque tinha que recordar dessas cenas agora? Essas cenas que tentara esquecer a todo custo.

Naruto estava certo... Ele era um covarde. E continuaria sendo, pois não iría atrás de Sakura. Não voltaria com sua palavra a ela.

Ele sabia disso.

Apenas um... **Covarde**.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Shikamaru acordara de seu cochilo com algum barulho estranho vindo do lado de fora de seu quarto. Abriu os olhos, cansado, e em seguida suspirou. Havia tentado dormir um pouco durante à tarde, afinal, nada melhor do que o sono para afastá-lo ao menos um pouco de sua vida tão problemática. Quer dizer, _problemática_ era pouco.

Levantou-se da cama, e foi até o banheiro ao lado lavar o rosto. Em seguida saiu do quarto, a procura do som estranho. Lá estava Tayuya tentando fazer alguma comida com o liquidificador. Ela sorriu ao ver Shikamaru.

- Shika-kun! – Cumprimentou, sorridente, desligando o aparelho. – Estou tentando fazer uma comida especial! O que vai querer?

O Nara ajeitou as mãos nos bolsos, e desviou sua atenção da garota, caminhando em direção a porta e guardando sua carteira em seu bolso.

- Nada. Vou comer fora. – Disse, saindo e fechando a porta em seguida, sem nem olhar para a garota.

Não adiantava. Ele tentava sentir ao menos amizade pela menina, mas era impossível. Ela sempre estivera em seu curso, infernizando sua vida, e ele tentava a todo custo afastá-la.

Como havia sido tão idiota a ponto de aceitar ir a aquela maldita festa? Forçava sua mente para tentar se lembrar de ao menos alguma coisa que ocorrera no fim dela, mas sua mente estava completamente apagada quanto aquele momento. Shikamaru nunca fora de ficar bêbado, por isso não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido. Ele nem bebera tanto.

Mas agora não adiantava se martirizar, e, mesmo não se lembrando de nada...Tayuya estava grávida. A ele só restava assumir o filho, mesmo que não quisesse ter nada com a _quase-noiva_. Não a chamava de noiva, pois não conseguia de forma alguma vê-la assim. E, se dependesse dele, nunca dormiriam juntos, já que nem deixava com que ela o beijasse. Simplesmente não sentia vontade. E, além do mais, por mais que ele e Temari não estivessem mais juntos, não conseguia evitar a sensação de traição mesmo quando apenas se imaginava beijando Tayuya, não que isso já tivesse ocorrido de bom grado, era apenas quando ela se insinuava, mas ele continuava recusando, e pretendia continuar dessa forma.

As alianças de namoro com Temari não estavam penduradas em seu pescoço por nada, afinal.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Tenten e Neji caminhavam lado a lado, em frente a um parque pouco movimentado. Apenas algumas crianças jogavam futebol em um campo de areia, e uma mulher mais velha levava seu cachorro para passear. Mas o silêncio ainda predominava, fazendo com que o canto dos pássaros pudesse ser escutado.

Já havia parado de chover, e agora apenas as gotas das folhas das árvores molhadas pingavam pela calçada úmida. A claridade do sol já podia ser vista sob as poucas nuvens que estavam se dissipando.

- Aquela festa... – Murmurou Neji, desviando a atenção de Tenten, que antes observava os insetos boiando sob uma poça d'água, para sí.

- Festa? – Perguntou a garota, virando seu rosto para observar o de Neji, mas que não olhava para ela.

- A sua... Ainda vai fazer? – Perguntou ele, observando a jovem pelo canto dos olhos. Ela deu um longo suspiro, enquanto parava encostada a um troco de árvore mais úmido.

- Eu... Vou. – Arriscou, agora voltando a se encontrar com os orbes perolados do Hyuuga.

- Mesmo depois disso tudo?

Tenten voltou a desviar os olhos, e novamente observar a poça d'água próxima a seus pés.

- Principalmente. Acho que a gente precisa de alguma coisa para... Distrair... Sei lá... Se eu cancelar, sei que vou me arrepender, então... É só encontrar um lugar logo.

- Pode ser lá em casa. – Sugeriu ele, encostando-se ao mesmo tronco em que Tenten estava, ao seu lado.

- Não acho que seja uma boa idéia... O Naruto...

- Ah, certo. – Concordou ele, desviando o olhar para a mesma poça que Tenten observava. - Mas você só tem mais um mês para alugar outro salão. – Complementou.

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos, pensativos; Até que Tenten se levantou, puxando o Hyuuga pelas mãos.

- Vamos! Vamos voltar... – Disse ela, forçando um sorriso. Neji não o correspondeu, mas se levantou, seguindo junto com a garota, mas parando-a por um instante para sentir seu gosto mais uma vez.

Já havia alguns meses em que o clima entre eles andava meio pesado. Estava até sentindo falta dos beijos naturais de Tenten. Antes ela estivera o beijando sempre com um pouco de...Censura?

Afastaram-se, sem desviar os olhos um do outro. Neji suspirou aliviado. Tenten havia voltado ao normal.

Ou será que... **Ele** é quem havia?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_- O que pensa que estão fazendo? – Perguntou Gaara, olhando de Ino para Inuzuka, e em seguida encarando-o com o olhar mais assustador possível._

- Quem é esse? – Perguntou Kiba, correspondendo ao olhar intimidador de Gaara, embora não com tanta intensidade. – Por acaso é seu...

- Gaara...Não é o que você está pensando... – Murmurou Ino, ignorando Kiba, enquanto o garoto se aproximava cada vez mais dos dois. Mas o Sabaku já não estava mais escutando.

Antes de investir contra o outro, apertou com força algo em seu bolso esquerdo, enquanto fechava os olhos.

- Gaara... Eu... – Murmurou Ino, sentindo que tremia. Porque ele estava assim tão estranho? Porque não dizia mais nada? Com os olhos fechados assim...

E então ele voltou a abri-los. Mas não os olhava como antes. Seus olhos estavam frios, mas muito além do normal. Antes mesmo que a jovem conseguisse piscar, seu namorado já tinha avançado para cima do Inuzuka, acertando-o em cheio no rosto. Este tentou revidar, mas Gaara desviava facilmente.

Então era isso que recebia após vir até a casa da Yamanaka para se desculpar pela outra briga? Na outra ele era o culpado, mas agora tinha sido diferente.

Justo quando finalmente havia criado coragem para comprar as alianças que a garota tanto queria, desde que Sasuke comprara o par para Sakura.

Atingia o Inuzuka sem nem raciocinar direito. Queria apenas descarregar sua raiva, e nem sentia quando este conseguia atingi-lo.

A provável mais feia briga em que Gaara já se envolvera começou, mas, antes que alguém se machucasse seriamente, Ino segurou os braços do Sabaku, assim que ele se preparava para acertar Kiba mais uma vez.

- GAARA! – Gritou ela, com lágrimas nos olhos. – Para! Para com isso!

Essas falas causaram uma reação diferente do que a garota imaginara. O menino parou de se mexer por um instante, e abaixou os braços, deixando-os caírem ao lado de seu corpo. Em seguida se virou para a Yamanaka, com os mesmos olhos frios de antes, mas agora algumas gotas de sangue manchavam sua bochecha, provavelmente vindas da boca cortada de Kiba, que acabara de cuspir.

- Eu sabia... Que você não prestava. – Disse ele, enquanto terminava de se virar. Não falava em um tom nervoso, nem triste. Simplesmente não tinha emoções.

Ino piscou, deixando varias gordas lágrimas escorrerem por sua bochecha. Sem nem pensar duas vezes, desferiu um forte tapa no rosto do garoto, que ficou marcado. Mas ele nem piscou.

Ela abriu a boca para começar a gritar com ele, mas Kiba falou primeiro:

- Você não confia nela? – Perguntou ele, limpando sua boca cortada com a manga de sua blusa. – Se você não confia na sua própria namorada, acho que não é ela quem não presta.

- Você, cala a boca. – Continuou ele, olhava para frente, mas sem nenhum ponto fixo. – Como posso confiar em alguém que não me da razão para isso?

- EU NUNCA FIZ NADA PARA VOCÊ DESCONFIAR DE MIM! – Gritou a garota, tentando controlar as lágrimas que caiam incontrolavelmente.

- Isso é ironia ou o que? – Perguntou ele, em um falso sorriso sarcástico. – Então o que eu vi agora foi o que? Estavam se preparando para estudar anatomia?

- NÃO ACONTECEU NADA, E NEM IA ACONTECER! – Gritou ela. Essa ironia, esse sarcasmo... **Esse** era o Gaara?

- Talvez você já esteja tão acostumada que beijar outros não seja mesmo nada.

Ino cerrou os punhos, enquanto limpava as lágrimas com a outra mão.

- Chega... Gaara... Acabou... – Sussurrou ela.

**Continua...**

**N.A.:** _Já admiti que sou má u.u Não precisam dizer. Fui um monstro com os personagens, desculpem, mas não consegui resistir xP_

_Os capítulos continuam vindo mais rápido do que pretendia, inclusive, desculpe a quem está lendo a minha outra fic "Na cidade de Konoha" por ter atualizado essa mais uma vez sem atualizar a outra. Mas é porque além de as idéias para essa virem mais rápido, estou querendo terminá-la logo para poder começar a postar minhas fics novas xD (Ou pelo menos alguma delas.)_

_E por ultimo, muito obrigada pelos reviews n.n _

_Só que não posso respondê-los hoje porque tenho que sair do computador, então ou posto amanhã e respondo amanhã ou já posto hoje, então prefiro postar hoje mesmo xP Então desculpem ó.ò mas só vou poder respondê-los __amanhã..._

_E antes que alguém pergunte, aquela fala do Neji e a Tenten, eu me inspirei no livro **A princesa em treinamento**,da **Meg Cabot** sim xP Não resisti xD_

_Obrigadaà S2 Yamanaka ino S2 que betou o cap pra mim n.n_

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_

**E agora, Ino?**


	20. E agora, Ino?

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto - _

**Parte II **

**Capítulo VI **

**"E agora, Ino?" **

_Ino cerrou os punhos, enquanto limpava as lágrimas com a outra mão. _

_- Chega... Gaara... Acabou... – Sussurrou ela. _

- O que? – Perguntou ele, encarando os olhos azuis celestes da jovem pela primeira vez desde que chegara no prédio. Olhos que agora estavam sem nenhum brilho, apenas com o causado pelas lágrimas.

- Acabou... Nosso namoro... – Murmurou ela, entre as lágrimas que insistiam em cair, mas ela tentava segurá-las a todo custo. – Acabou...

Gaara cerrou seus punhos com mais força. Ela queria terminar o namoro? Então que terminasse. Ele não se importava mesmo, não é?

- Ótimo. – Disse ele, ajeitando a caixinha de alianças em seu bolso, para que não tivesse chances de Ino vê-la. Em seguida começou a se afastar. Não ousava encará-la de novo. – Pode terminar. Aliás, se você não terminasse, eu mesmo o faria. – Mentiu, no tom mais frio possível. Ino continuou olhando para frente, sem conseguir observar o ex-namorado se afastar.

Agora já estava feito. Essa dor logo passaria, ou ao menos era o que ela desejava. A culpa era toda dele... Porque não conseguia confiar nela?

Escutou o barulho de alguém se levantando ao seu lado, e logo esqueceu seus devaneios, ao menos um pouco. Kiba estava com um corte em sua boca, que sangrava um pouco. Fora o roxo que provavelmente se intensificaria em seu olho esquerdo e em sua bochecha, que também estava cortada. Por sorte Gaara não acertara seu nariz, ou com toda certeza teria quebrado.

- Vem aqui... – Murmurou ela, levando-o para dentro de sua sala. – Acho melhor passar um remédio aí.

- Não... Tudo bem. – Disse ele, tentando ficar na porta, mas Ino não deixou.

- Por favor,... – Pediu ela, mais uma vez tentando controlar as lágrimas. – A culpa foi minha, então...

- Não, mas... Tudo bem. – Disse ele, entrando na casa da garota, e sentando-se no sofá para onde ela apontou.

- Espera um pouco que vou pegar uns curativos... – Avisou ela. Alguns minutos depois, voltou com uma bacia de água morna, um pano limpo, um antiinflamatório e curativos.

Sentou-se ao seu lado, em silêncio, e levou o pano molhado ao corte no rosto do menino, o limpando.

- Ai! – Disse ele, se afastando por reflexo.

- Desculpa. – Pediu ela, afastando um pouco o pano.

- Não... Tudo bem. – Ele sorriu envergonhado. Ino não conseguiu retribuir o sorriso, mas voltou a passar o pano.

Após terminar de limpar, passou um pouco do remédio e fez um pequeno curativo no corte de sua bochecha.

- Obrigado... – Murmurou ele, após Ino voltar do banheiro, onde deixara o pano e a bacia.

- Não foi nada... – Sussurrou ela, colocando os curativos sobre a mesa de centro, e se sentando novamente no sofá.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Ino sentia como se seu coração estivesse em pequenos fragmentos, completamente destruído. Não conseguia falar, já que simplesmente não tinha vontade para isso. E então sentiu que algumas lágrimas teimarem em voltar para seus olhos.

- Kiba... – Murmurou ela, em um tom extremamente baixo. – Se importa... De me deixar sozinha um pouco?

- _Ok_... – Sussurrou ele, se levantando rápido e saindo do apartamento, deixando Ino sozinha.

Assim que escutou a porta se fechando, grossas gotas começaram a escorrer de seus olhos, e ela desistiu de tentar contê-las, deixando com que caíssem, juntos com os altos soluços que as acompanhavam.

**Para onde devo ir após me separar de você  
Agora pergunto sobre o que se passou  
Em uma longa noite sonhei que partia para uma viajem  
Olhei para o céu, do estrangeiro, e abracei a minha solidão. **

**(Tears – X Japan – **_Link para a música está no meu perfil_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o **

Sakura acabava de sair por uma grande porta de hospital. Tinha um pequeno envelope amassado em suas mãos. Acabara de confirmar sua gravidez.

Ainda tinha a pequena esperança dos testes de farmácia estarem errados, mas infelizmente não estavam. O que ela iría fazer agora? Certamente ainda não tinha coragem para contar a novidade a seus pais, mas não sabia quanto tempo poderia adiar esse momento, e muito menos como eles reagiriam.

Alguns minutos depois chegou em sua casa. Avistou uma garota de cabelos presos se aproximando. Tenten.

- Oi, Sakura. – Cumprimentou ela. Seus olhos se moveram para o envelope em suas mãos, e, antes que perguntasse, Sakura respondeu.

- O teste do hospital... Fiz só para confirmar. – Disse ela, sem emoção.

- E...? – Perguntou Tenten, com um pingo de esperança pela amiga, mas que logo foi embora.

- Positivo, como eu esperava. – Explicou a Haruno. Tenten não aparentou se importar.

- Né, Sakura... Quando você vai contar a seus pais?

- Eu... – Murmurou ela. – Não sei... Mas não contarei ainda...

Ambas ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. Tenten mal podia descrever a raiva que sentia de Sasuke. Ele abandonara Sakura no momento em que ela mais precisava de seu apoio.

E se fosse ela no lugar de Sakura... Será que Neji faria o mesmo que o Uchiha?

- Já arranjou um salão para a sua festa, Tenten? – Perguntou Sakura, desviando os pensamentos da amiga.

- Ainda não... Neji-kun sugeriu a casa dele, mas eu acho melhor não, pelo Naruto...

- Claro... Mas eu acho que sei um lugar bom. – Sorriu Sakura, levando a amiga para dentro de sua casa. – Vem comigo.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o **

Não muito longe dali, um jovem de cabelos curtos presos em um alto rabo de cavalo terminava de pagar por um salgado em uma padaria, quando escutou os passos finos de alguém entrando. Virou-se, guardando o troco no bolso, e se deparou com ninguém menos do que Sabaku no Temari. Sentiu suas pernas pararem, e sua visão se afastando.

_O que ela... **Ela **estava fazendo ali? _

**As lágrimas que o vento leva se acumulam  
Não paro de sentir sua respiração  
Seque suas lágrimas com amor  
Seque suas lágrimas com amor. **

Mas, para sua surpresa, a garota nem sequer olhou em seus olhos, e passou reto por ele. Certamente a jovem mais orgulhosa e forte que existia. Podia estar explodindo de emoções por dentro, mas não deixava transparecer nenhuma delas.

**Sua solidão silenciosa sussurra  
Enchendo um rio de lágrimas  
Durante a noite  
Lembrei, que você nunca me deixou chorar  
E você, você nunca disse adeus. **

Não demorou muito para ela comprar os quatro pães que pedira, e se aproximou da porta para ir embora, passando reto mais uma vez por Shikamaru, que ainda se encontrava na mesma posição.

Mas ele não podia deixar ela ir embora, não de novo.

Segurou seu braço, antes que ela se afastasse mais.

- Temari... – Murmurou ele, rouco. A garota parou, mas não tinha mais coragem para se virar, não enquanto ele não dissesse logo o que queria. _Porque não a deixava em paz? _

**Algumas vezes nossas lágrimas cegaram o amor  
Nós perdemos nossos sonhos pelo caminho  
Mas nunca imaginei que você tivesse entregado sua alma ao destino  
Nunca imaginei que você teria me deixado só **

- Me escuta... – Murmurou ele mais uma vez. A jovem sentiu um aperto em seu peito, mas não ousou se virar, muito menos dizer algo. Esperou que ele terminasse logo o que queria falar. Se fosse algo como "desculpe" mais uma vez, ela realmente não precisava disso. E pior ainda se fosse a historia de como ele conheceu a tal Tayuya. Mas ele não poderia ser tão cara-de-pau para tanto.

E então ele disse... A ultima coisa que ela esperava escutar.

- Eu... Ainda amo você... Temari. – Sussurrou ele.

**Durante a chuva tenho minha liberdade  
O tempo manterá sua memória  
Amor eterno diminuiu  
Sobrevivente em um coração sem batimentos  
Seque suas lágrimas com amor  
Seque suas lágrimas com amor **

Foi como uma espada atravessando seu peito. E seu medo foi embora tão rápido quanto veio, mas ainda não conseguia se virar. Tinha certeza que não agüentaria ver seu rosto mais uma vez.

- O que você pretende com isso, Shikamaru? – Perguntou ela, dentre uma risada sarcástica e curta. – Pelo que eu sei, a sua noiva não sou eu. – E desviou seu braço da mão dele, se afastando, sem olhar para traz.

Mas ainda escutou seu nome vindo sendo chamado pelo Nara. O que provavelmente seria a ultima vez.

_Malditas...Lágrimas... _

**As lágrimas que o vento leva se acumulam  
Trocando a tristeza sem fim pela rosa azul  
Seque suas lágrimas com amor  
Seque suas lágrimas com amor **

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o **

Já haviam se passado algumas horas desde que deixara a casa da Yamanaka, mas Kiba ainda estava muito preocupado. Nunca havia visto uma garota tão abalada como ela estava, por isso tinha medo do que ela poderia tentar fazer.

Não resistiu a tentação de tocar em sua casa mais uma vez. Não só por medo... Mas porque... Ele não entendia. Só sabia que nunca havia se sentido assim por uma garota que acabara de conhecer. Era tudo muito estranho, e havia acontecido tão rápido... Mas principalmente... Ele havia se lembrado, ou ao menos achava que se lembrava, de onde a conhecera.

Bateu em sua casa, mesmo sem esperar respostas. Mas logo a loira abriu. Seus olhos ainda estavam tristes, mas por sorte parara de chorar.

- Desculpa... – Murmurou ele. – Mas não consegui... Está tudo bem com você?

Ino observou o corte do garoto. O curativo ainda se encontrava ali, mas o corte da boca já parecia muito melhor. Sua expressão era tão preocupada... _O que ele achava que ela ia fazer? _

A jovem não respondeu, mas deu espaço para que ele entrasse e apontou o sofá para ele se sentar, sentando-se logo ao seu lado. Como ela não disse nada, resolveu puxar o assunto.

- Há uns anos atrás... Eu acho que lembro de onde conheci você.

A Yamanaka desviou o olhar da mesa de centro, e encarou os olhos escuros do garoto ao seu lado.

- Eu lembrei por causa... dele...

Ino fechou um pouco os olhos, na tentativa de se lembrar.

- Não tenho certeza, mas... Eu acho que conheci você em uma boate... E ele estava lá.

Ino arregalou os olhos. Aquele garoto que ela quase ficou, mas não ficou porque Gaara apareceu... Aquele dia que percebera que gostava dele... O garoto era Kiba?

- Eu... Lembro... – Ela sorriu triste. Gaara sempre fora ciumento, não é?

_Droga... Mas porque Gaara? _

Ergueu os olhos mais uma vez. Kiba olhava para ela, mas de uma forma... Diferente. Sentiu seu rosto se aproximando gradativamente. Sua respiração já tocava sua bochecha... e então seus lábios se tocaram. Ino não sabia se correspondia, ou o empurrava dali... Mas... porque não?

Abriu a boca, deixando com que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Sua mão foi até seu pescoço, e aproximou mais o rosto da garota, que tentava a todo custo esquecer Gaara, mas isso parecia impossível.

Kiba era muito melhor do que Gaara. Este já era passado, ela logo iría esquecê-lo.

**As lágrimas que o vento leva se acumulam  
Não paro de sentir sua respiração**

_Mas porque..._ Pensou ela, enquanto se afastava do beijo de Kiba, e deitava seu rosto em seu ombro. _Porque seu coração doía tanto? Porque os olhos verdes do Sabaku não saiam de sua cabeça? _

**Seque suas lágrimas com amor  
Seque suas lágrimas com amor**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o **

Alguns dias depois, Naruto estava em sua casa, deitado em sua cama. Como todo dia, seu pensamento não saia do quarto de hospital. Logo iría visitá-la mais uma vez, já que não fazia nada quando estava em casa.

Calçou seu tênis preto, e saiu em direção ao portão, mas antes resolveu verificar seu correio. Tenten havia entregado o convite de sua festa

Realizaria-se dali a um mês, no salão de festas Byakugan, às oito da noite.

Naruto suspirou. Ele queria aproveitar a festa da amiga... Mas sem Hinata, nada teria graça... Mas ele iría se esforçar para, pelo menos, não parecer muito triste.

**Seque suas lágrimas com amor**

As condições da namorada haviam piorado. Ele tentava a todo custo não pensar nisso, mas agora a chance dela acordar logo havia diminuído ainda mais.

Se ele pudesse, entraria em coma junto com ela, e acordaria apenas no dia em que ela acordasse... Mas, se o que ele desejava sempre pudesse acontecer, certamente Hinata já estaria ao seu lado agora.

Infelizmente, as coisas não aconteciam dessa maneira.

Naruto só tinha certeza de uma coisa: Se o pior acontecesse a Hinata, ele certamente não teria mais razões para continuar vivendo.

Era a única coisa que sabia.

**Seque suas lágrimas com amor...**

**Continua... **

**N.A.:** _Nossa, não sei como me desculpar por esse capítulo MINÚSCULO. _

_Eu demoro a atualizar, e ainda faço um negócio desses... _

_Mas realmente, não tinha mais nada que eu poderia pôr... Juro que o próximo vai ser maior, para compensar essa vergonha. _

_E acho que no próximo também posso dizer que começa a "segunda parte da segunda parte" Tá... Vocês entenderam né? (ou não? O.o). _

_Enfim, pelas minhas contas a fict ainda vai ter uns seis ou sete capítulos (Meu Deus) parece muito, mas como já tenho tudo programado provavelmente vai terminar logo. (O que eu considero bom, porque essa fict já está aqui há muito tempo né? XD vocês já não devem agüentar mais /o E principalmente, mal vejo a hora de postar minhas ficts novas XD). Ja ne o/ _

_Obs.: __A letra que usei nesse capítulos é a tradução da música **Tears**, de **X Japan. **_

_Obs2.: __MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS, muito **mesmo**. E pra quem não tem login, por favor coloquem os e-mails para eu poder respondê-los x) _

**_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**

**Um mês depois! A festa de Tenten! **


	21. Um mês depois! A festa de Tenten!

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Parte II**

**Capítulo VII**

"**Um mês depois! A festa de Tenten!"**

_- O Itachi é incrível não é?_

_- Ao contrário do irmão dele..._

_- Na idade dele, Itachi já era tão perfeito!_

_- O mais inteligente da classe... O melhor lutador e o mais bonito... O melhor em tudo._

_- Você ouviu os rumores?_

_- Pobre criança..._

_- Não pode ser... Itachi era..._

_- Ouvi dizer que Sasuke vai morar com os tios._

_- Eles que tomem cuidado... Com esse sangue... É capaz de fazer o mesmo que Itachi..._

_...Fazer o mesmo que Itachi..._

Sasuke levantou assustado de sua cama. Levou as mãos ao rosto suado, enquanto respirava profundamente, tentando recuperar o fôlego. Havia tido mais um sonho com o irmão. No último mês, foram poucos os dias em que não tivera sonhos como este... E isso vinha ocorrendo desde que se separara de Sakura.

Um mês... Passara tudo extremamente rápido. Há um mês que não via Sakura. Na verdade não vira nenhum de seus amigos desde que Naruto aparecera em sua casa... Apenas Neji, e só umas duas vezes.

Embora a única pessoa de quem ele sentia falta era da Haruno... Seu cheiro, seus olhos... Ele não agüentava mais essa distância. Se ao menos pudesse esquecer de seu passado...

Mas a verdade era que... Ele tinha medo de seu sangue.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Luzes brancas e violetas decoravam o grande salão onde se realizaria a festa de Tenten, deixando o piso branco de acrílico com diversas tonalidades de rosa e lilás. Passos finos de alguma sandália ecoavam pelo local, por onde uma garota caminhava apressada, levando um pequeno vaso de tulipas para uma das mesas organizadas em fila do lado direito, em frente a janelas redondas de vidro, onde algumas lamparinas estavam penduradas.

A morena depositou o pequeno vaso sobre uma das mesas cobertas com panos brancos, e deu um sorriso discreto. Tenten estava mais linda do que nunca... Seus cabelos estavam presos em dois coques feitos com tranças, mas com algumas mechas caindo nas laterais, onde ela havia feito apliques rosados e o deixado soltos, e outras presas junto com as trança, deixando o penteado ainda mais bonito.

Usava um vestido tomara-que-caia rosa-metálico justo, apenas um pouco mais solto nas pernas, terminando um pouco acima do joelho. A barra do vestido tinha uma fina listra preta, e por baixo um discreto babado também em preto, feito com um tecido furado. Calçava uma plataforma preta presa por fivelas na canela, e por fim uma discreta corrente de prata com um pequeno pingente em rosa, que continha os dizeres "Tenten e Neji" escritos com minúsculas pedrinhas. Presente que havia ganhado de Neji no dia anterior.

Pessoas começaram a chegar aos poucos. Familiares e amigos destes. Tenten cumprimentava a todos com um sorriso delicado, mas olhando de vez em quando para a rua, a espera de suas amigas. Não demorou muito, e logo três garotas surgiram na entrada. Uma loira sorria alegremente, de mãos dadas com um garoto moreno. Seus cabelos estavam presos no alto da cabeça em um elegante coque bem trabalhado, e usava um vestido azul claro até metade da coxa, que tinha uma tira, do mesmo tecido, amarrada na cintura com um laço e calçava sandálias prateadas de salto fino, não muito altas.

Logo atrás dela estava Sakura, com um vestido preto um pouco mais curto que o de Ino, justo no busto, mas um pouco mais solto logo abaixo, devido à barriga que começava a crescer. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, e alguns centímetros mais longos. Calçava sandálias plataforma pretas, com tiras que a prendiam ao redor da panturrilha, contornando ao redor desta, até aproximadamente metade dela. E por ultimo Temari, que sorria discretamente ao lado de Sakura. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, contornando os ombros descobertos. Usava uma saia curta e preta de tecido, uma meia até o início da coxa, deixando poucos centímetros da perna exposta, por onde começava a saia. Calçava uma bota social de salto, também preta, e vestia um corpete azul metálico com alguns detalhes de pedras prateadas.

As três cumprimentaram Tenten com um abraço, e esta as acompanhou até uma mesa próxima a uma das janelas, quando o som finalmente começou a tocar.

**(N/A.: An Cafe - **_Merry Making – _Clip no meu perfil. http/ no teigi sae wakaranakatta merihari nai 

**Kedo bunan na hibi  
Hitori de sugosu mainichi ga tsudzuku to tama ni wa baka shite hachaketai"**

"_Eu não sabia o significado da amizade, não era bonito, mas os dias eram seguros  
Como eu continuei a viver sozinho, eu às vezes precisava me chamar de estúpido"_

- E o Neji onde está? – Perguntou Ino, olhando ao redor. Tenten sorriu.

- Com os...Amigos. – Disse ela, mas parando de sorrir ao se tocar de quem eram os amigos. Ino e Temari fecharam a cara ao ver Shikamaru e Gaara em uma mesa próxima dali, conversando com Neji. Embora a expressão de Temari tenha sido muito pior do que a de Ino.

- Você convidou o Shikamaru? - Perguntou ela. Tenten olhou para o lado, tentado disfarçar, e corou um pouco.

- Desculpa Temari, desculpa mesmo... É que... – Murmurou ela. – Ele é meu amigo de infância e eu... Ai tá certo, desculpa, eu não devia ter chamado!

- Não. Tudo bem... – Comentou Temari, ainda observando a mesa dos garotos. Shikamaru, que antes conversava com Neji, mas sem falar muita coisa, virou o rosto, se deparando com Temari o olhando da outra mesa.

"**It's so lonely"**

_É tão solitário_

"**It's so lonely"**

_É tão solitário_

Seu coração disparou assim que seus olhos se encontraram. Aproximadamente um mês havia se passado, mas seu sentimento por ela continuava exatamente o mesmo. Como sentira saudade de seu rosto, de poder vê-la. E dessa vez a saudade era diferente da que sentira quando estava longe, porque agora ele sabia que a havia perdido, provavelmente para sempre.

Temari desviou o olhar, e voltou a conversar com suas amigas, mas Shikamaru não conseguia parar de observá-la. Seus cabelos estavam soltos... Ela estava linda, absolutamente perfeita, como sempre fora.

"**Taisetsu na mono ga koko ni aru kara koushite minna ni utaeteru yo  
Kimira to deaeta koto de ima de wa jama suru kako ni sayonara byebye"**

_Eu tenho algo precioso aqui então eu posso cantar para todos  
Sendo possível para mim com vocês, caras, eu posso dizer sayonara byebye para todo meu passado escondido._

Gaara, sentado ao seu lado, virou o rosto em direção ao ponto em que Shikamaru encarava praticamente sem piscar. Fechou a cara assim que seus olhos se depararam com Ino... De mãos dadas com Kiba. Não que ele não soubesse que os dois estavam namorando, mas a ultima coisa que queria era ficar vendo os dois com namoricos em sua frente. Bufou irritado, e já estava virando o rosto, quando o de Ino se encontrou com o seu.

Ao contrario do que ele esperava, ela não o encarava com raiva... Mas sim... Triste? Provavelmente não, mas que seu sorriso desapareceu em segundos, desapareceu. Achara que tinha o esquecido... Realmente tentara acreditar nisso, apesar de que muitas vezes seu coração não confirmava isso. Desviou o olhar rapidamente. Simplesmente não conseguia ficar o olhando por muito tempo.

- Ino... – Alguém sussurrou ao seu lado, a puxando de leve. Ino virou o rosto, se encontrando com Kiba, que sorria, a puxando para perto de sí. Mas ela se afastou.

- Ahn... Agora não, Kiba. – Disse, se virando de frente, um pouco constrangida. Não entendia o motivo de fazer aquilo, mas... Ela não queria ficar com Kiba na frente de Gaara. Não se sentia... À vontade?

"**Todoke yo minna ni boku no aizu wo  
Afureru kimochi moving freelings  
Kokoro no soko kara takaramono da to  
Jishin wo motte ieru kara"**

_Alcançar, para todos, meu sinal  
Meus sentimentos transbordantes, sentimentos constantes  
Do botão do meu coração, eu posso dizer com confiança  
Que isso é meu tesouro._

- O que foi? – Perguntou ele, tocando nas mãos de Ino, que as abaixaram, tentando não deixar a vista de Gaara.

- Nada, só que não quero agora. – Respondeu, sem virar o rosto para observá-lo.

Sakura, que até agora estivera conversando com Tenten, se virou, observando Ino. Ela sabia o que estava acontecendo, não tinha como não perceber, e, provavelmente, Kiba também percebera.

- Ino, vamos lá na cozinha pegar alguma coisa pra beber? – Sugeriu Sakura, se virando pra Tenten. – Está lá, né?

- Hm.. É... Mas... – Disse ela, mas não demorou muito para entender o que acontecia. – Ah, é, só vão começar a servir daqui a meia hora, podem ir lá pegar.

"**se ou mono wa ookii minna no jinsei"**

_O peso que é carregado é maior, a vida de todo mundo._

- Beleza. – Disse Sakura, se levantando e levando Ino consigo. Assim que chegaram em frente à cozinha, Sakura sussurrou:

- Ino, o que foi? – Perguntou, abrindo a porta e puxando Ino com ela, a fechando em seguida.

- O que? – Perguntou Ino, sem entender.

- Você esta evitando o Kiba. – Disse ela, encarando a amiga nos olhos. – E eu sei que é por causa do Gaara.

"**kore kara mo issho ni ikite yukou go nen tatte mo juu nen tatte mo  
zutto nakama de iretara ii"**

_Vamos viver juntos, mesmo se 5 anos passaram, mesmo se 10 anos passaram  
Será legal se nós continuarmos como amigos para sempre._

Ino desviou o olhar, olhando tristemente para baixo.

- Eu... – Sussurrou Ino. -...Não sei porque... Mas não quero... Acho que, se ficar com Kiba agora, vai parecer que todas aquelas acusações que Gaara me fez são verdadeiras.

- Ino, você está namorando o Kiba. Ele não é qualquer um.

- Eu sei. – Murmurou ela, apoiando suas costas na parede. – Droga. – Sussurrou, tapando seu rosto com as mãos.

**kagayaku bokura ni teki wa nai yo ne shiroi me sarete mo doudou ikou  
tsumazuitari shita toki wa minna de itami wake atte sasaetekou**

_Nós, que somos inigualáveis, somos iluminados, mesmo se parecermos grosseiros, vamos melhorar  
Quando nós tropeçamos, vamos dividir nossas dores e ajudarmos uns aos outros._

Sakura se aproximou de Ino, a abraçando, mas Ino logo se afastou.

- Eu to bem... Sério... – Murmurou ela. – Quem devia estar te ajudando era eu. Fala sério, o que você está passando é bem pior do que eu.

- Mas eu já superei isso. – Disse Sakura. Era mentira; ela sabia disso, mas não iría admitir, mesmo para sua amiga. Ela não gostava de admitir nem mesmo para sí própria.

- Eu também já. Foi só uma...Recaída. – Mentiu.

Sakura deu um passo para traz, e caminhou até a geladeira, de onde tirou duas batidas.

- Vamos? – Disse, sorrindo, e estendendo uma delas para Ino, que aceitou.

"**minna de kawashita chikai no kotoba  
ookiku narou to we can do it  
mezasu goul wa tookute mienai  
dakedo minna de wataru kara"**

_Para fazer os votos ajudados por todos_  
_Nós podemos fazer mais  
O objetivo que nós estávamos tentando alcançar estava tão longe que nem posso vê-lo  
Mas podemos chegar lá juntos_

Ambas saíram da cozinha, e se dirigiram novamente à mesa em que Tenten conversava com Temari. Mas antes que de se sentarem, outro menino se reuniu ao grupo.

- Oi, Naruto! – Cumprimentou Tenten, ele sorriu, lhe dando os parabéns.

Estava muito claro que ele não estava realmente feliz. Todas torceram para que Hinata acordasse logo, mas isso estava demorando muito mais do que o esperado. Felizmente ela dera alguns sinais de melhora, mas nada muito grande.

"**mezasu mono wa ookii habataku mirai wo"**

_O que nós queremos é muito grande, o futuro que saiu voando._

"**kore kara mo issho ni ikite yukou go nen tatte mo juu nen tatte mo  
zutto nakama de iretara ii"**

_Vamos viver juntos, mesmo se 5 anos passaram, mesmo se 10 anos passaram  
Será legal se nós continuarmos como amigos para sempre._

- Está melhor? – Perguntou Kiba, puxando Ino para seu lado. Ela fechou a cara.

- Eu estou bem! Dá um tempo, Kiba. – Sussurrou ela. Não queria ficar discutindo na frente de Naruto, ainda mais porque ele parecia muito abatido.

- Tá bom - Disse, virando-se de frente. Ino preferiu ignorar, enquanto cumprimentava Naruto, que se sentou ao seu lado.

"**todoke yo minna ni boku no aizu wo  
afureru kimochi moving feelings  
kokoro no soko kara takaramono da to  
jishin wo motte ieru kara"**

_Alcançar, para todos, meu sinal  
Meus sentimentos transbordantes, sentimentos constantes  
Do botão do meu coração, eu posso dizer com confiança  
Que isso é meu tesouro._

- SAKURA! – Gritou Ino, assim que viu a amiga levando o copo de batida para a boca, e tomando um gole. – Como eu não me toquei disso? – Sussurrou para sí mesma, antes de voltar a gritar – VOCÊ NÃO PODE BEBER! Tira JÁ isso da boca! – Gritou, mas não precisou se dar ao trabalho de tirar a bebida de Sakura à força, pois Temari já havia o feito.

- Realmente, seu cuidado me surpreende... – Disse Temari, terminando com a batida em um gole só.

- Mas que droga vocês duas! – Resmungou a Haruno, cruzando os braços, emburrada.

"**se ou mono wa ookii minna no jinsei"**

_O peso que é carregado é maior, a vida de todo mundo._

"**kore kara mo issho ni ikite yukou go nen tatte mo juu nen tatte mo  
zutto nakama de iyou towa ni  
kore kara mo issho ni kono uta de kagayaku koto ga dekiru yo  
doko made mo bokutachi to yukou"**

_Vamos viver juntos, mesmo se 5 anos passaram, mesmo se 10 anos passaram  
Vamos ser amigos eternamente  
Nós podemos brilhar juntos daqui com esta canção  
Não importa aonde nós vamos, venha conosco._

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

O salão aos poucos começou a se encher. Os convidados conversavam animados, bebiam, dançavam. Tenten e Neji dançavam em silêncio, apenas se concentrando na melodia. Seus corpos colados, apenas sentindo o cheiro um do outro. Uma de suas músicas preferidas começara a tocar.

**(N/A.: X Japan – **_Forever Love – _Clipe no meu perfil. http/ hitori de arukenai  
Toki no kaze ga tsuyo sugite  
Ah! Kizutsuku koto nante  
Nareta hazu dakedo ima wa" 

_Não mais posso andar por mim mesmo  
Tão fortes são os ventos do tempo.  
Ah! A esta coisa envolvente  
Deveria ter me acostumado, mas agora..._

Ambos ainda não haviam esquecido aquela conversa que tiveram no mês passado, mas não trouxeram mais o assunto à tona, embora ele estivesse sempre surgindo no pensamento de Tenten. Ela ainda não estava segura, mas agora além dessa insegurança, sentia medo de que Neji se cansasse de esperar, por mais que ele não tenha mais cobrado absolutamente nada.

Mas, nesse momento, ela simplesmente não queria pensar em mais nada, apenas aproveitá-lo ao máximo, afinal, era seu aniversário, e principalmente, ela ainda estava com Neji.

"**Ah! Kono mama dakishimete  
Yureta mama no kokoro o  
Kawaritsuzukeru kono toki ni  
Kawaranai ai ga aru Nara"**

_Ah! Segure-me do modo que sou.  
Meu coração úmido  
Está sendo transformado neste momento,  
Pois não sei onde está o amor._

Enquanto isso, outro "casal" se encarava já há alguns minutos. Shikamaru não conseguia desviar os olhos de Temari. Não entendia como deixou que ela escapasse dessa forma... Ela... Sua Temari.

"**Will You Hold My Heart ?  
Namida uke tomete  
Mou ko wa resouna All My Heart"**

_Irá você segurar meu coração?  
Pegue minhas lágrimas.  
Todo meu coração está prestes a quebrar._

Sentia uma angustia no peito, que crescia a cada minuto que passava observando a jovem. Uma angustia muito parecida com a que ela também sentia. Queria desviar os olhos, mas não conseguia. Aqueles malditos olhos sinceros de Shikamaru... Mas será que eram tão sinceros como ela antes acreditara? Agora já duvidava muito...

"**Forever Love Forever Dream  
Afu reru omoi dake ga  
Hageshiku setsunaku jikan o ume tsukusu  
Oh! Tell Me Why"**

_Amor eterno, sonho eterno.  
Apenas transbordando pensamentos,  
Terrivelmente, tristemente, sepulte o tempo.  
Oh! Diga-me o porquê._

- Chega! – Exclamou Temari, levantando-se rapidamente.

- Tudo bem, Temari? – Perguntou Sakura, surpresa com o ato repentino da amiga.

- Sim, vou só tomar alguma coisa! – Disse ela, se afastando. Sakura olhou rapidamente para Ino, que levantou os ombros. Ela ainda estava com o copo cheio...

Mas elas não foram às únicas que estranharam a atitude de Temari. E Shikamaru não se conteve, e levantou-se, a seguindo. Não tinha idéia do que iría dizer, mas simplesmente não conseguia ficar ali parado.

A Sabaku entrou no banheiro, já que foi a primeira coisa que encontrou pelo caminho. Só não agüentava mais ficar ali vendo Shikamaru... Não podia mais... Desde quando se tornara tão fraca?

"**All I See Is Blue in My Heart"**

_Tudo que vejo é azul em meu coração._

- Droga... – Sussurrou, tapando o rosto com as mãos. Talvez aquele dia em que chorara apos reencontrá-lo tenha a tornado mais fraca. Justo ela que havia prometido a sí mesma ser forte.

Então ela apenas teria que encarar o problema de frente. Era só...Fingir que nada estava acontecendo, e sorrir.

"**Will You Stay with Me  
Kaze ga sugisaru made  
Mata afure dasu All My Tears"**

_Irá você ficar comigo  
Até o vento passar?  
Todas minhas lágrimas começam a transbordar novamente._

- Temari. – Escutou um sussurro assim que saiu do banheiro. Um sussurro quase imperceptível. Mas aquele tom de voz, ela sabia a quem pertencia. Sabia muito bem.

Virou-se, e lá estava ele. O contato tão próximo de seus olhos trouxe um turbilhão de sentimentos... Saudade, talvez o mais intenso deles.

- Shikamaru... – Sussurrou ela, em resposta. Não sabia o que dizer, e ele muito menos. Queria apenas poder ficar assim, a olhando, recordando...

"**Forever Love Forever Dream  
Kono mama soba ni ite  
Yo ake ni furueru kokoro o dakishimete  
Oh! Stay with Me"**

_Amor eterno, sonho eterno.  
Esteja comigo desse modo,  
Segure meu coração trêmulo no amanhecer.  
Oh! Fique comigo..._

Mas não precisou de muito para acabar com esse momento. Foi só uma palavra, uma voz insuportável para Shikamaru, uma intromissão... Novamente aquela garota. Não suportava mais os dias convivendo com ela, sua insistência que nunca adiantaria nada. Porque justo agora ela tinha que aparecer?

- Shika-kun! Finalmente te achei!

E ela nem fora convidada.

"**Ah! Subete ga owareba ii  
Owarinonai kono yoru ni  
Ah! Ushinau mono nante  
Nanimonai anata dake"**

_Ah! Desejo que tudo estivesse acabado.  
Nesta noite nada está acabado.  
Ah! Que perda é...  
Não há nada mais além você._

Temari não precisou se virar para saber quem estava ali. Ainda recordava daquela voz feminina, recordava muito bem. Infelizmente. Apenas não entendia porque agora... Tenten não havia a convidado.

- Shika-kun! Porque não me trouxe junto? Está tão animado! Podemos nos divertir!

Se ela apenas calasse a boca... Era exatamente o que ambos pensavam.

- E quem é essa aqui? Já ví ela antes! Shika-kun, o que está fazendo aqui com ela?

Aqueles fios ruivos... Agora tinha certeza que era Tayuya... A noiva de Shikamaru. Tinha que ser.

- Eu falei pra você não vir... – Disse Shikamaru.

- QUE? – Gritou ela, pondo-se entre ambos. – FIQUE FELIZ PELO MENOS! Ah, agora já sei... Foi pra ficar de coisinha com essa aqui, foi? Por isso não quer sua NOIVA! Pra ficar por ai se agarrando com qualquer uma! – Gritou, apontando para Temari.

"**Forever Love Forever Dream  
Kono mama soba ni ite  
Yo ake ni furueru kokoro o dakishimete"**

_Amor eterno, sonho eterno.  
Esteja comigo desse modo,  
Segure meu coração trêmulo no amanhecer._

Shikamaru nem pensou. Tudo o que sentia e tentava esconder, tentava esquecer, e agora ela vinha com essa? Ninguém precisava ficar ouvindo isso. Ela, mais do que ninguém, deveria saber que o noivado deles era nada menos do que uma mentira. Mas ela insistia... Continuava insistindo, sempre.

Tayuya arregalou os olhos. Não queria passar por isso... Será que tudo que ela fazia dava sempre errado? Só o que ela queria era que ele ao menos olhasse para ela... Ao menos um olhar de compaixão, e, quem sabe um dia, de amor? Mas sempre dava errado. O que será que ele faria se descobrisse a verdade?

Certamente seria muito mais do que um simples tapa.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"**Ah! Will You Stay with Me  
Kaze ga sugi saru made  
Mou dare yori mo soba ni"**

_Ah! Ficará você comigo  
Até o vento passar?  
Agora, mais do que ninguém, comigo?_

- Já está indo, Naruto? – Perguntou Tenten, um pouco triste, assim que ele veio se despedir.

- Eu... Quero ir pra casa... – Murmurou ele. – E ainda não pude ir ver Hinata hoje, então vou passar lá antes...

- Tudo bem, então... – Tenten sorriu discretamente.

- Mas eu gostei da festa! – Disse ele. – Estava linda. – Completou, acenando, enquanto se afastava.

Sabia que podia ter se divertido mais, só que... Não conseguia mais se divertir, há muito tempo. Já não conseguia mais imaginar o dia em que Hinata poderia acordar. Não sabia mais o que dizer, o que fazer... Ele só queria ao menos poder ver seus olhos perolados mais uma vez... Era tudo o que pedia, tudo o que sonhava.

**Forever Love Forever Dream  
Kono ijou arukenai  
Oh! Tell Me Why Oh! Tell Me True  
Oshiete ikiru imi o**

_Amor eterno, sonho eterno.  
Não posso caminhar além disso...  
Oh! Diga-me o porquê. Oh! Diga-me a verdade._

_Diga-me o que significa viver._

(**N/A.: **Eu sei que ele já saiu da festa e não estaria mais escutando a música... Só ignorem esse detalhe 8D)

Novamente aquela entrada do hospital. Como todos os dias... Sonhando em poder sair por ela sorrindo. Caminhou até a recepção, mas a atendente não estava lá. O hospital estava um pouco mais movimentado do que o normal, mas só um pouco, nada surpreendente.

Virou o corredor sem muita atenção, e avistou de longe a porta aberta. Alguns Hyuuga estavam entrando, outro parado em frente à porta.

Estranho resolverem visitá-la todos juntos, ainda mais de madrugada.

Foi quando ele notou que eles sorriam. O pai de Hinata sorria, e conversava algo que ele não conseguia entender. Seu ouvido zunia, e os sons não faziam mais sentido algum. O que estava acontecendo?

Ele se virou e avistou Naruto. Deu uma olhada rápida para dentro do quarto, e em seguida se virou novamente para o Uzumaki.

- Adivinha quem acabou de chegar? – Disse ele, para alguém dentro do aposento.

Sentia suas pernas moles. Elas se moviam sozinhas para perto do quarto. Tudo acontecia em câmera lenta, não conseguia ajustar seus pensamentos.

Só queria olhar para dentro do quarto.

Apenas olhar... E poder sorrir de novo.

A luz atingiu seus olhos, mas era algo mais alem de apenas uma lâmpada branca... Eram olhos... Olhos perolados, e vivos.

Os olhos de Hinata. O sorriso. O rosto corado.

Queria abraçá-la, senti-la, protegê-la. Mas por alguma razão, não conseguia se mover.

E então uma voz doce preencheu seus ouvidos. Uma voz que ele sentia saudades, e desejara tanto ouvir...

- Naruto-kun... – Aquele prefixo vindo de seus lábios. Como sentira saudades! – Desculpa... Eu... Não consegui chegar... no restaurante.

**Amor eterno, sonho eterno.  
Transbordarão lágrimas  
Até a estação reluzente mudar para a eternidade.  
Amor eterno...**

**Continua...**

**N.A.:** _Desculpem pela demora! Nossa, desculpem mesmo. Primeiro fiquei séculos sem idéias para a festa, e quando finalmente vieram e eu estava terminando, a fonte do meu computador resolveu queimar e não pude terminar o capítulo x.x_

_Espero que gostem dele, estava morrendo de vontade de escrever esse final, mas não tenho certeza se ficou bom i.i_

_Eu tinha vários agradecimentos e avisos pra dar, mas agora tenho que ir estudar, então no próximo capítulo eu dou os agradecimentos e termino os avisos._

_E também não vou poder responder os reviews hoje, mas juro que amanhã respondo! Muito obrigada por eles!_

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:**_

"**Naruto-kun... Desculpe, eu me atrasei"**


	22. Naruto kun, desculpe, eu me atrasei!

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Parte II**

**Capítulo VIII**

"**Naruto-kun... Desculpe, eu me atrasei"**

_As ondas de vibrações me deixaram para baixo.  
Como fragmentos seus caíram nas profundas trevas_

Os olhos perolados estavam finalmente abertos. Uma, duas, três pétalas caindo... Abraçou a garota como nunca havia feito antes. Sentira tanta saudade...

Sabia que as pessoas ao seu redor estavam conversando, mas não conseguia escutar, sentia como se só estivessem ele e ela no quarto, apenas eles... Mas os vultos ao redor logo se afastaram, deixando-os sozinhos de verdade.

- De...Desculpa... – Aquela voz doce murmurou mais uma vez. Não correspondera ao abraço por ainda estar recuperando seus movimentos.

- Você... Não tem nada pra se desculpar... – Sussurrou ele, sem largar da garota. Não largaria nunca... Nunca mais.

_Num mundo onde nem correr é permitido,  
Eu só queria te proteger._

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Ino não agüentava mais ficar ali. Kiba tentava a todo momento ficar ao seu lado, e Gaara não parava de lançar olhares aos dois. Mentia para si mesma que não entendia o real motivo de estar se sentindo tão mal, mas simplesmente não queria admitir... Não podia.

Tenten acabara de se sentar ao seu lado; estava há poucos minutos tentando convencer Neji a dançar uma música com ela, mas o máximo que conseguira foi que ele ficasse ao seu lado, em pé, apenas a observando enquanto ela pulava animada.

- Tenten, acho que já vou indo... – Disse Ino, juntando sua bolsa e aproveitando o momento em que Kiba tinha se afastado para ir ao banheiro, ou pegar uma bebida, ela nem sabia.

- Mas já? – Perguntou Tenten, virando-se e fazendo uma cara de cachorro com fome. Ino achou melhor não olhar para a cara da amiga, ou acabaria se rendendo e ficando mais tempo.

- É que... Kiba esta me dando dor de cabeça. – Explicou, levantando-se – Mas adorei a festa...Sério!

- Tudo bem então – Sorriu Tenten, abraçando a amiga e se despedindo. – Cuidado no caminho pra casa... Já está de noite e tal...

- Eu sei! – Respondeu, acenando, enquanto se afastava em direção a saída. Mas antes de alcançar, seu olhar caiu sobre o Sabaku, que ainda estava sentado, lançando olhares discretos e frios a Ino, que sentia seu coração sair pela boca cada vez que seus olhos encontravam os verdes do garoto. "Droga".

_E agora,  
Ainda mais agora, mais que qualquer palavra doce,  
Eu queria o suave toque dos seus lábios.  
Somente os seus. _

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_Mesmo esse céu interminável algum dia atingirá seu fim.  
Nunca te esquecerei,_

- Você...Você me bateu! – Exclamou Tayuya, com as mãos sobre a bochecha, corada.

- Não deixei você falar assim! – Gritou ele, para quem costumava ser uma pessoa calma, Shikamaru estava completamente irreconhecível. – Além do mais, você está cansada de saber que nosso noivado...

- EU TE AMO SHIKAMARU! – Gritou ela, rendendo-se as lágrimas que não paravam de cair. Temari desviou o rosto, e se adiantou para se afastar dos dois. Não precisava ver isso.

_Sua imagem queima nos meus olhos._

- Temari! – Chamou Shikamaru, ao ver que esta se afastava, sem nem olhar para traz. Era culpa dele... Tudo isso. – Eu já disse o que sinto a respeito de você, Tayuya, mas se dissesse que esse sentimento continua o mesmo, estaria mentindo. – Disse ele, sem se virar para observá-la. Sua voz totalmente fria e sem emoções. – Eu estou com você agora apenas por culpa... Se antes sentia compaixão, agora você está conseguindo fazer com que eu te odeie.

- Shi...Shikamaru... – Sussurrou ela, tentando controlar as lágrimas que continuavam caindo.

- Se não quer que eu odeie mais ainda, volte pra casa, e nunca mais se meta nas minhas coisas. – Terminou, se afastando e deixando-a para traz. Não podia continuar desse jeito... Era uma mentira, esse noivado, essa vida. Era melhor ir embora... Não tinha mais nada para fazer nesta festa.

_Mais que qualquer palavra doce de alguém,  
É a sua memória que cura a dor que ninguém conseguia curar._

- Shikamaru. – Uma voz conhecida o chamou as suas costas. Aqueles olhar sem expressões de Gaara o observava, encostado a parede. O que poderia querer agora? - O que você está fazendo?

- Como? – Perguntou, sem entender. Não estava com nenhum humor para discutir com o Sabaku agora...

- Quem você ama? – Perguntou, direto.

- Eu... Do que esta falando? – Ele estava maluco? Que pergunta era essa... É obvio que sabia a resposta, já que o primeiro rosto que viera a sua mente agora era de Temari... E provavelmente ele iría permanecer lá por muito tempo.

- Se demorar muito, não vou mais permitir que você se aproxime da minha irmã.

- Demorar?

- Por acaso você é um imbecil? – Gaara já estava se irritando. Nara sempre fora muito inteligente para estar agindo como um retardado agora. – Se você não deixar de ser um babaca logo, eu não vou mais permitir que você chegue perto da pessoa que você quer. – Terminou, se afastando da parede e passando reto por Shikamaru. Não deixaria mais que sua irmã sofresse por causa de um idiota... O que estes pensam quando ficam ao lado de pessoas que não gostam, enquanto a pessoa que realmente amam está sozinha sofrendo por causa deles? Pessoas como essa não merecem respeito algum. E sabia que Ino era uma dessas... Idiotas.

_Cometemos vários erros,  
Mas a única coisa que eu quero proteger  
É a promessa que fiz para você._

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Caminhava lentamente para casa, observando as estrelas que agora cobriam todo o céu. Preferiu voltar a pé a buscar carona com alguém, afinal, nem era tão longe assim... E fazia tempo que ela não tinha um tempo para pensar um pouco em sua vida...

Em sua vida... Ou mais especificamente, **nele**. Porque mesmo estando com Kiba, a única pessoa na qual conseguia pensar era em Gaara... Seu rosto, sua voz, seus gestos... Os momentos que passaram juntos não saiam de sua cabeça; desde seus toques, até as brigas por motivos normalmente idiotas.

_E agora,  
Ainda mais agora, mais que quaisquer palavras doces de alguém,_

_Eu quero te segurar em meus braços mais uma vez._

Balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar tais pensamentos. Não devia mais pensar nisso, essa parte de sua vida acabara, e agora deveria pensar em seu relacionamento com Kiba. Tinha plena consciência de que o evitara a festa toda, mas por alguma razão não se sentia arrependida. Realmente... O que estava fazendo? Tinha que admitir para sí mesma... Ainda amava Gaara... Gaara...

Porque não conseguira perdoá-lo?

Porque... Ele não lhe pedira desculpas?

_Ainda mais agora eu continuo lutando por você.  
Até o dia em que eu conseguir sorrir para você novamente._

- Olha... – Escutou alguns sussurros vindos de um local escuro ao final da rua em que se encontrava. Sentiu seu coração acelerar um pouco, e aumentou os passos. Porque não pediu uma carona para alguém? Mas era mesmo idiota, sair assim de noite, bem que Tenten a avisara.

- Ei, gatinha! – Escutou duas ou mais vozes masculinas a chamando. Nem olhou para traz, e acelerou o passo mais ainda. Já era madrugada, e não havia ninguém na rua agora.

- Espera ai! – Eles gritaram, e Ino pode ouvir passos correndo atrás de sí. Sem hesitar, começou a correr. "Droga. Droga. Droga!".

Sentiu uma mão a puxando com força pelo braço, e outro a empurrando com tudo contra a parede.

- ME SOLTA!! – Gritou, tentando se livrar das mãos dos três homens, que agora conseguira ver. Eles riam, como se essa fosse a maior diversão que poderiam ter. Estava com medo... Precisava de ajuda!

Gaara!

Tentava evitar as mãos dos homens que passavam por seu corpo tentando arrancar suas vestes, mas não conseguia... Era muito fraca. Eles não paravam de rir... Queria gritar, mas também não conseguia. Fechou os olhos com força... Não queria ver...

Foi quando, de repente, sentiu as mãos que a seguravam se afastarem um pouco, e escutou o som de algo se encontrando ao rosto de alguém... Como um soco, seguido de uma voz masculina que não conseguiu identificar no momento.

Alguém...? Quem?

**Continua...**

**N.A.:** _Acho que devo uma desculpa por ter passado uns três meses sem atualizar... Alguns de vocês já sabem meus motivos, mas aos que não sabem, vou explicar aqui: Final de ano, provas finais, vestibular, estudando, estudando e estudando u.u Mal tinha tempo de entrar no pc, então deu isso... Sem tempo de atualizar u.u E quando entrei de férias, fui logo viajar pra Curitiba e não tive tempo de escrever lá também, já que não tinha o meu computador com meus resumos e tudo o mais... Mas agora que voltei vou atualizar isso com mais freqüência (BEM mais) e terminar logo, p-r-o-m-e-t-o n.n _

_E também desculpem o capítulo meio curto (meio?Se minhas notas estiverem maior não vou me surpreender u.u), mas os resumos de todos os caps já estão prontos, então não tinha como enrolar mais só pra ficar maior (De enrolação já basta o anime u.u). A propósito, não sei se já disse, mas vão ser mais seis capítulos e o epílogo (Parece muito, mas como já tá tudo organizado vai ir rápido)._

_E não, não garanto que o próximo vai sair maior çç gomen_

_AGRADECIMENTOS: A todos que lêem minha fic, e principalmente aos que mandam reviews. MUITO obrigada por terem continuado mandando review todo esse tempo que eu fiquei sem escrever, MUITO MESMO n.n não sabem como fiquei feliz! Se não fosse por vocês acho que não teria continuado escrevendo a fic até aqui. Mas por conseqüência da demora pra postar... se eu for responder todos os review, vou levar mais tempo do que levei pra escrever os capítulos, e acho que vocês agora preferem atualizações rápidas né? n.n mas vou responder o máximo possível, especialmente aos com perguntas que podem ser respondidas n.n E continuem mandando, por favor ó.ò eu juro que li todos n.n (Parece até A pessoa importante falando U.U omg T.T)_

_OBS: As letras em itálico são tradução da música **Metamorphoze**, do **Gackt** (Link para ela no meu perfil). Não coloquei a letra original, porque além da maioria de vocês não entender japonês, eu também não entendo e estava uma bagunça no site que ia acabar colocando a parte errada na tradução errada u.u_

**_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**

"**A história de Shikamaru"**


	23. A história de Shikamaru!

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Parte II**

**Capítulo IX**

"**A história de Shikamaru"**

Seus passos ecoavam em silêncio por entre as ruas escuras em frente ao seu prédio. Sabia que Tayuya já deveria ter chego, mas não estava com a mínima vontade de encará-la novamente... Ainda se lembrava perfeitamente daquele dia... Aquela maldita noite que acabara com sua vida.

**- Flash Back –**

_Acabara de chegar de mais um dia cansativo, após uma tarde inteira estudando e preparando projetos. Sentou-se sobre a poltrona marrom um pouco esburacada e fechou os olhos... Iría tirar o resto da noite para dormir, quando seu celular começou a tocar. Retirou o aparelho do bolso, respirando fundo._

_- Alô... – Resmungou, rezando para que fosse engano e pudesse desligar logo._

_- Shikamaru, onde você está? – Reclamou uma voz do outro lado da linha. Reconheceu como sendo de Sakon, um de seus colegas do curso...Junto dele, havia mais uns dez que vieram do Japão na mesma época._

_- Em casa, quase dormindo. – Respondeu, bocejando._

_- E a festa? – Shikamaru piscou algumas vezes, repetidamente... Festa..._

_- Que festa?_

_- Seu idiota! To indo ai te trazer agora. – E escutou o telefone desligando. Festa... Ah, lógico, havia esquecido da maldita festa na casa da Tayuya. E não estava com a mínima vontade de ir, mas fazer o que... Seria ainda mais problemático dizer que não iría._

_Alguns minutos depois, estava sentado no carona de seu amigo, observando as casas passando rapidamente, enquanto tentava não escutar as reclamações deste no seu ouvido. Ainda faltava tanto tempo para retornar ao Japão... Às vezes ele tinha muita raiva de sua inteligência... Se não fosse isso, provavelmente agora estaria ao lado de Temari... **Sua** Temari._

_Depois do que pareceram horas para Shikamaru, estacionou em uma rua próxima a casa em que seria realizada a festa. Já podia escutar as batidas das músicas e os gritos vindos de lá, suspirou mais umas duas vezes e seguiu Sakon. Este caminhava um pouco torto, e tinha uma aparência meio excêntrica. Seus cabelos eram cinzentos, um pouco mal cuidados. Uma mexa comprida e escorrida cobria seu olho direito, e estava sempre com uma espécie de batom esverdeado nos lábios._

_Assim que entraram na casa, a dona da festa chegou correndo, com duas taças de bebida, entregou uma a Shikamaru e ficou com a outra. Sorriu abertamente, e puxou-o pela mão, sentando-se no sofá com o Nara ao seu lado._

_- Que bom que você veio... – Sussurrou ela, sem conseguir esconder a alegria estampada em sua cara. Shikamaru limitou-se a resmungar alguma coisa e tomou um gole de sua vodka. – Vamos dançar, Shika-kun? – Perguntou ela, fazendo uma voz extremamente melosa._

_- Não gosto de dançar. – Respondeu a contra gosto. Desejava realmente que ela fosse fazer outra coisa e o deixasse em paz. Tomou mais um gole da vodka e se ajeitou no sofá, observando Sakon se afastar com mais duas outras garotas que provavelmente acabara de conhecer._

_A meia hora seguinte se passou com Tayuya tentando a todo custo seduzir Shikamaru, que nem olhava para a garota direito, tomando sua vodka que inexplicavelmente não acabava nunca. E a ultima coisa que se lembrava antes de acordar era de ter quebrado não se lembrava como a sua taça de vodka e rapidamente a garota lhe entregando outra._

_Acordou assustado no dia seguinte. Não estava em casa, e sua cabeça latejava. Olhou ao redor, tentando se lembrar do que havia feito na noite anterior, mas não conseguia recordar. Levantou-se da cama e seguiu até uma porta ao lado, entrando no banheiro. Lavou o rosto de qualquer jeito e saiu à procura de alguém que poderia lhe contar o que acontecera._

_Foi nesse momento que deu de cara com Tayuya, sorrindo um pouco envergonhada._

_- Dormiu bem, Shika-kun? – Perguntou ela._

_- Não. – Respondeu ele, praticamente rezando para o que pensava ter acontecido fosse mentira. – O que eu to fazendo aqui?_

_Shikamaru olhou diretamente para o rosto da jovem, e teve a impressão de ver um pequeno sorriso brotando de seus lábios._

_- Não gostou da noite ontem, Shika-kun?_

_O Nara permaneceu estático. Que merda ele havia feito? E agora?_

_- Não sei o que eu fiz, Tayuya. – Disse, passando a mão nos cabelos. Ao menos estava vestido... Não teria feito nada não é? Ou teria?_

_- A gente dormiu juntos, Shika-kun... – Murmurou ela, o que aparentava, com uma tentativa de parecer desapontada, mas que não obteve muito sucesso. Só que não estava mais se importando com isso... Só conseguia pensar em Temari, e no que havia feito com ela. E agora?_

_- Desculpa Tayuya. – Disse por fim. – Esqueça essa noite. Foi um erro, e eu não me lembro de nada._

_- Um erro? – Repetiu ela, agora com algumas lágrimas surgindo em seus olhos. – Como assim?_

_- Eu não te amo. – Explicou, frio. – Eu amo uma garota que esta longe daqui me esperando... Não sei o que deu em mim, devia estar bêbado. – Terminou, passando por ela e seguindo até a entrada. Queria sumir dali o mais rápido possível. – Me esqueça. – Disse, finalmente saindo e fechando a porta atrás de sí._

**- Fim Flash Back –**

Shikamaru colocou as mãos na cabeça, parando em frente à porta de casa. Porque lembrara disso agora? Chacoalhou a cabeça... Desde quando se tornara uma pessoa assim tão problemática?

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hyuuga Neji estava sentado em um canto da festa, observando Tenten se despedir dos convidados que resolveram ir embora aos bandos. Estava se sentido aflito por alguma razão... Talvez fosse melhor ir embora também. Levantou-se e tomou um ultimo gole de sua bebida, quando sentiu seu celular tocando em seu bolso. Tirou-o rapidamente... O que seu tio queria agora?

- Alô

-_ Neji, venha pro hospital agora!_ – Disse ele, praticamente sem respirar direito, tamanha sua emoção ao dizer essas palavras. Neji sentiu seu coração parar... O que havia acontecido?

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou, assustado.

- _Sua prima acordou!_ – Disse, obviamente sem conseguir parar de sorrir. O Hyuuga arregalou os olhos mais do que podia, sem nem conseguir enxergar Tenten que se aproximava com um semblante preocupado. Desligou o telefone sem dizer mais nada, obviamente estava com uma expressão muito chocada, devido à preocupação de Tenten ao vê-lo. Temari e Sakura se aproximaram dos dois alguns segundos após Tenten.

- Neji, o que foi? – Perguntou Tenten, assustada. O Hyuuga precisou abrir a boca umas duas vezes antes de conseguir pronunciar as palavras.

- Hinata... – Disse, finalmente. Sakura precisou se apoiar em Temari, temendo as próximas palavras. – Ela acordou...

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Abriu a porta que levava ao seu apartamento. Havia levado quase meia hora até chegar em seu andar, propositalmente. Não sentia a mínima vontade de encarar aquele rosto feminino, mas o que podia fazer? Adentrou em sua sala e caminhou até seu quarto, torcendo para que a garota já tivesse ido para cama, já que a porta estava fechada. Arriscou abri-la, e sentiu seu rosto esquentar.

Por que merda Tayuya estava se trocando no quarto deles?

- Tayuya, o que... – Começou ele a dizer, furioso, assim que ela se virou para observá-lo. Viu a tentativa frustrada da garota de cobrir a barriga, mas não adiantava mais... E sua ficha finalmente caiu, depois de tanto tempo. – Explique isso, agora.

A jovem de repente começou a ficar vermelha, cada vez mais, a cada segundo. Abriu a boca umas três vezes, mas não dizia nada.

- E...eu...- Murmurou, apertando com força sua camiseta.

- Já faz quase o que... QUATRO MESES, TAYUYA? – Perguntou ele, perdendo a paciência mais uma vez. – PORQUE SUA BARRIGA NÃO CRESCE?

Ela recuou um passo atrás, visivelmente tremendo. Shikamaru não era tão inteligente por nada... Não sabia como ela conseguiu enganá-lo por tanto tempo.

- Shi...Shika-kun, eu... – Sussurrou.

- JÁ FALEI PRA NÃO ME CHAMAR DE SHIKA-KUN! Responde de uma vez... Por acaso chegamos a **DORMIR JUNTOS** AQUELA NOITE? – Gritou ele. Não conseguia mais pensar, provavelmente nunca havia ficado tão nervoso quanto estava nesse momento.

- Cla...Claro que sim! – Exclamou ela, com lágrimas brotando de seus olhos. – Eu... Eu to grávida, Shika!

O Nara levou as mãos à cabeça. As lembranças daquele dia vindo de volta... Alguma coisa... Qualquer indicio que provasse que estava certo...

**- Flash Back –**

_Um mês havia se passado desde aquela noite. Shikamaru continuava se correspondendo com Temari, mas ainda não criara coragem para lhe contar... Talvez, quem sabe, não fosse preciso... Mas também não desejava mentir para ela... Algo tão problemático, isso definitivamente não era pra ele!_

_Escutou a campainha tocar, e caminhou lentamente até a porta, abandonando seus pensamentos por um instante. Controlou-se para não voltar a fechá-la ao ver aqueles cabelos ruivos do outro lado. O que ela pensava que estava fazendo em sua porta??_

_- O que você quer, Tayuya? – Perguntou Shikamaru, sem dar espaço para que ela entrasse._

_- Precisamos conversar... – Murmurou, sem conseguir controlar o sorriso que surgia em seus lábios. Sorriso o qual estava realmente irritando o Nara._

_- Fala logo... – Disse ele. Pra que as mulheres sempre insistiam em complicar as coisas?_

_- Eu... Estou grávida, Shika-kun._

**- Fim Flash Back –**

- PARE DE MENTIR! – Gritou ele, sem retirar a mão do rosto. – Então eu... Quero um teste de DNA. – Finalizou. Era lógico... o que deveria ter feito a muito tempo. Tayuya voltou a recuar, aparentemente tremendo mais a cada minuto.

- Pra... Para que isso... Shika? – Perguntou, fazendo aparentemente muito esforço para não pronunciar o sulfixo. O Nara suspirou, se ajeitando e olhando para a garota. O desprezo mais do que óbvio em seu olhar. Não conseguia mais escutar sua voz... Sentia nojo... E talvez, pena. Mais pena do que jamais sentira de alguém.

- Você já destruiu minha vida o bastante, Tayuya. Suma da minha frente. – Disse, simplesmente. A jovem desabou no chão ao ouvir essas palavras. Lágrimas e mais lágrimas começaram a despencar de seus olhos.

- PORQUE, SHIKA-KUN? – Gritou, alagando a camiseta em suas mãos. – EU TE AMO! EU TE AMO! EU TE AMO!

- EU NÃO QUERO MAIS ESCUTAR ISSO! – Gritou ele, tapando os ouvidos. Porque não ia embora de uma vez?! Não acreditava que isso estava acontecendo com ele, justo com ele! – Eu NÃO TE AMO! Será que você não entende isso??

Mas ela já não o ouvia mais, obviamente não conseguia mais pensar, apenas no fato de que estava o perdendo.

- EU NÃO CONSIGO VIVER SEM VOCE! – Gritou, quase se afogando na camiseta, as lágrimas ainda caindo. – PORQUE VOCE NÃO TENTOU ME AMAR, EM NENHUM DOS MOMENTOS QUE ESTAVA COMIGO? Eu fiz TUDO por você, Shikamaru! TUDO!

- Você nunca esteve comigo, Tayuya. - Disse, sem sair do lugar. – Isso não é amor, você esta obcecada. Ou diria doente?

- NÃO É AMOR? – Gritou ela, erguendo os olhos marejados e vermelhos para o Nara. – EU PLANEJEI TUDO! – Explodiu. – EU FINGI TER DORMIDO COM VOCÊ! EU DORMI COM OUTROS TENTANDO ENGRAVIDAR, VOCÊ NÃO SABE POR TUDO QUE EU PASSEI PRA TENTAR TER NOSSO BEBÊ!! Tudo por VOCÊ!

Shikamaru não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Como tinha sido tão idiota a esse ponto? Ela só podia estar maluca, e ele mais ainda!

- Saia daqui. – Disse, fazendo o maior esforço do mundo para não ter que bater em uma mulher mais uma vez. Jurara que aquela seria a ultima da sua vida, apesar de agora ser capaz de matá-la. – Agora.

Tayuya arregalou os olhos, cobrindo-os em seguida com a sua camiseta. - Não, NÃO! Não me mande ir embora, por favor! – Murmurou.

- Volte pra sua cidade, e nunca mais apareça na minha frente. – Disse por fim, atirando uma mala em frente a Tayuya – Vou dormir nos meus pais hoje, e, quando voltar, já esteja longe. – Terminou, saindo enquanto ouvia os gritos de Tayuya, diminuindo a medida em que se afastava.

Não conseguia mais pensar em nada, apenas em Temari. Não sabia se ela iría aceitá-lo de volta depois de tudo que fez ela passar. Mas não iría desistir; já que, tinha certeza, nunca iría deixar de amá-la... Tinha que tentar ao menos explicar, e torcer para que ela o perdoasse. Sentia-se, de certa forma, aliviado. Todo aquele peso que carregara havia ido embora... Nunca traíra Temari, afinal.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_Foi quando, de repente, sentiu as mãos que a seguravam se afastarem um pouco, e escutou o som de algo se encontrando ao rosto de alguém... _

- Solta ela! – Gritou uma voz atrás dos três homens, após acertar o rosto do que havia se virado primeiro. Ino abriu os olhos com receito, e se deparou com o rosto furioso de Kiba. Ele estava com raiva, mais raiva do que certamente o vira antes.

- Filho da puta! – Gritou o homem, avançado pra cima do Inuzuka. Os outros dois largaram Ino, e também avançaram para cima do garoto, que tentava se defender. Ino deixou-se cair na calçada, sem conseguir se mover. Acompanhava o movimento dos três homens com os olhos.

- Ino, corre! – Gritou Kiba, enquanto desviava do homem que acertara. A Yamanaka estava estática. Não podia fugir e deixar Kiba ali... De jeito nenhum! Mas também... Como poderia ajudá-lo?... Precisavam de ajuda, ou eles...

- Vai ver! – Gritou um dos homens, retirando algo do bolso. Ino não sabia para onde olhar... Tinha certeza que escutara outros passos se aproximando rápido, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava direito e conseguira identificar o que ele havia pego: Uma arma!

Antes que pudesse mesmo piscar, escutou aquele barulho estridente que doeu em seus tímpanos. Um tiro. Ele havia disparado.

**Continua...**

**N.A.:** _Ai está o outro capítulo n.n Espero não ter demorado muito... Não está muito grande, mas está maior do que o último._

_E não me matem por causa desse final u.u Matem a Tayuya 8D (Sim, eu amei escrever a cena dela com o Shikamaru o/)_

_E muito obrigada pelos reviews:_

**S2 Ino-chan S2**

**.DaRk LaDiE**

**Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari**

**Yuki-chan**

_**Cami Black **_

_**rukia san **_

_**Haina chibi-chan**_

_**naruto-san**_

_**haruno sakura**_

**_Uchiha Ino_**

**_MaH-cHaN_**

_**She Ryuuzaki**_

_**Dani-sama**_

_**uchiha.krsty**_

_**Lemay**_

_**Dani-sama**_

_**Laís**_

_**Matheus**_

_**Sinara-chan**_

_**Sakurinha Rockbell**_

_**Lovenly**_

_**Uzumaki Ana**_

_**Mari-sakura-chan**_

_**Anny Cahh**_

**_Sakura Soryu_**

_**Yume Mayumi**_

_**Hyuuga Mitha**_

_**Ika Torps**_

_**harunoN**_

_**tenten-chan **_

_**Hidini-sama**_

_**Gaby**_

_**Aline **_

_**Flahchan **_

_**.gissyt-chan.**_

_**Sabaku no Nara Ino-chan**_

**_Uchiha Nadesco_**

_**Sabaku no Karina**_

_**maahx3**_

_**Shikatema**_

_Arigatou i.i Gomen se esqueci de alguém... Continuem comentando, Onegai... n.n_

_**Obs.: **PROPAGANDA XDDD Leiam minha fic nova "**Freedom Fighters**" que publiquei pra **S2 Ino chan S2**, onegai i.i. Vai ser de capítulos e pretendo fazer um pouco mais adulta... E mandem reviews n.n_

_**Obs2.: **Antes que perguntem, Sasuke não morreu u.u Ele vai aparecer no próximo cap n.n E gomen por ter deixado o NarutoxHinata de lado nesse cap u.u Estou seguindo meu roteiro x.x_

**_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**

"**Gaara, sou eu que desejo te proteger!"**


	24. Gaara, eu que desejo te proteger!

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Parte II**

**Capítulo X**

"**Gaara, eu que desejo te proteger!"**

_Antes que pudesse mesmo piscar, escutou aquele barulho estridente que doeu em seus tímpanos. Um tiro. Ele havia disparado._

Ino tapou o rosto com suas mãos. Esperou algum grito de dor vindo de Kiba, mas este não aconteceu. O local ficou em silêncio por um instante, até que um dos homens se pronunciou:

- Quem é você?! De onde veio? – Gritou ele, aparentemente nervoso. Ino sentiu seu coração disparar por um momento. Não havia visto nada, mas sentia que algo estava errado. Abriu os olhos, e, de repente, seu coração parou.

Um garoto havia pulado na frente de Kiba, e agora observava os três homens com uma expressão assustadoramente desumana. Estava com a mão esquerda sobre seu ombro direito, um pouco manchado de sangue.

De onde Gaara surgira?? Piscou várias vezes, mas tinha certeza que não estava sonhando. Ele estava realmente ali. Tentou gritar alguma coisa, mas sua voz simplesmente não saia, não conseguia nem sequer se mexer.

- SEU IDIOTA, PORQUE ATIROU? – Finalmente outro dos homens resolveu se manifestar. Mas ele não parecia preocupado com isso... Apontava a arma para o rosto do Sabaku, tentando não demonstrar medo, apesar de suas mãos tremerem.

Ino também tremia... O que iría acontecer? Se algo acontecesse com Gaara, ela...

- Vamos sair daqui! – Disse o homem, abaixando o braço do outro que ainda segurava a arma. – Larga isso seu imbecil! – Gritou, olhando amedrontado para o Sabaku, que deu um passo à frente sem demonstrar nenhuma dor pelo ombro machucado, mas, apesar disso, não conseguiu fazer nada quando os três correram na direção oposta, sumindo na escuridão.

A Yamanaka abriu a boca e finalmente encarou o ruivo, que acabara de tirar a mão do ombro para examinar o machucado. Kiba saiu de trás do garoto, com uma expressão cansada e ao mesmo tempo, surpresa.

- Você esta bem? – Foi Ino que fez a pergunta. Aproximara-se do garoto lentamente, seus olhos marejados de lágrimas. Mas, por sorte, o tiro passara apenas de raspão.

- Leva ela pra casa. – Disse Gaara, virando-se na direção oposta. Kiba fez sinal afirmativo com o rosto, e segurou na mão de Ino, mas esta o afastou.

- VOCÊ ESTÁ MACHUCADO! – Gritou a Yamanaka, observando o Sabaku fazendo sinal para um dos poucos táxis que passava por uma rua em frente.

- Estou bem. – Disse ele, dando espaço para que o Inuzuka levasse Ino para dentro do táxi, mas ela brigava com este, se recusando a entrar.

- Eu não vou te deixar aqui assim, Kiba, me solta! – Gritou ela, desesperada, mas Gaara continuava se afastando. Não podia ir embora, ele podia estar muito machucado! Ele...

- A casa dele é aqui perto, Ino. – Avisou o Inuzuka, finalmente conseguindo puxá-la para dentro do carro, apesar de ela continuar gritando.

- ELE TEM QUE IR PRA UM HOSPITAL! – Berrou, tentando inutilmente abrir a porta do táxi, enquanto Gaara estava cada vez mais longe. Kiba fez sinal para o taxista partir, tentando controlar Ino que já começara a chorar. Parecia que estava em um pesadelo, nada disso parecia real!

- Ino, calma, você esta nervosa... – Sussurrou Kiba, tocando no ombro da namorada. – Ele esta bem, você não ouviu?

- ELE NÃO ESTA BEM, DEIXA EU SAIR! – Gritava ela, cada vez mais desesperada. Sabia que tinha sido apenas um tiro de raspão, mas... Sentia como se estivesse o perdendo para sempre. Não fazia sentido... Mas queria sair daquele carro, ir atrás de Gaara e... Protegê-lo?

- INO! – Gritou Kiba, puxando a garota antes que ela acabasse quebrando o vidro ao seu lado. – Calma! Você tem que descansar!

- Eu... – Murmurou ela, tentando manter a calma. Levou as mãos ao rosto e sentiu as lágrimas começarem a descer. – A culpa é minha... Eu sou uma idiota!

- Do que você tá falando? – Murmurou ele, deitando o rosto da jovem em seu ombro. – Você não tem culpa, Ino... Mas você tem sorte de que eu apareci na hora certa... E acho que... Eu tenho que agradecer a ele por ainda estar vivo, se ele não tivesse aparecido naquela hora... – Praticamente sussurrou essas ultimas palavras. Droga... Pra que isso foi acontecer? A ultima coisa que precisava era ficar devendo sua vida ao Sabaku.

Mas Ino já não o escutava mais. Era como se Kiba não estivesse ali, e, provavelmente, nunca estivera. Era sempre... Gaara.

Sim, a culpa era dela. Devia tê-lo escutado... Ou pelo menos esperado para ele se explicar.

Porque? Porque é que ela tinha que ter terminado com Gaara, se era ele que amava? Sempre... E já estava mais do que claro que isso não mudaria... Gostava de Kiba, mas não dava para comparar...

O que sentia por Gaara era... Inexplicável. Agora que passou perto de perder ambos, só conseguiu se preocupar com o Sabaku.

- Já estamos chegando... – Sussurrava Kiba. – Você vai ficar bem, Ino. Já está tudo bem...

Mas ela sabia que não estava bem. Não estava nada bem. Nunca estaria...

Alguns minutos depois, Ino estava em seu apartamento, completamente silenciosa e inexpressiva enquanto tratava dos cortes de Kiba.

- Está bom assim? – Murmurou ela, depois de alguns minutos passando remédio no corte feito no rosto do Inuzuka.

- Sim... Bem melhor. – Disse ele, dando um selinho na outra e sorrindo sem graça. Mas Ino não retribuiu... Terminou de guardar os remédios em um nécessaire e se levantou do sofá.

- Eu... Preciso ir dormir agora, Kiba. – Murmurou, quando esse tocou sua cintura de leve. – Sozinha. – Acrescentou.

O Inuzuka depositou um pequeno beijo em seu ombro e se afastou.

- Tudo bem... – Murmurou ele, saindo do apartamento e desejando um pequeno "boa noite", mas que Ino não teve tempo de retribuir. A garota suspirou, e se atirou no sofá, cansada.

Já sabia o que fazer... Já sabia há muito tempo, mas... Não conseguia. Levou uma mão ao rosto, enxugando uma fina lagrima que cismava em querer cair.

_Uma Semana Depois_

- E também vão ter as seções de fisioterapia por mais alguns meses, até ela se adaptar novamente. – A enfermeira explicava para o Sr. Hyuuga sobre o tratamento de Hinata, que ainda estava deitada, embora não escutasse a conversa de ambos – Estava muito entretida conversando com Sakura, Ino, Tenten e Temari para se importar com assuntos médicos.

- E a bêbada da Sakura ficava o tempo todo tentando tomar aquelas batidas quando não estávamos olhando! – Comentou Ino, lhe contando as partes boas da festa de Tenten. Todas sorriam como nunca tinham feito há muito tempo. Sakura ria, esquecendo-se completamente dos seus problemas.

Há quanto tempo já quase perdera as esperanças de voltar a ter um momento como esse? Agora, reunidas novamente, sentia calma, leve, como se tudo fosse se resolver, sem duvida alguma iría se resolver. E elas voltariam a ser felizes, como neste momento.

Naruto estava sentado ao lado da cama da Hyuuga, observando-a atentamente; todos os gestos, as risadas tímidas, suas bochechas coradas. Sentia como se nunca tivessem se afastado... E agora tinha certeza, isso nunca mais iría acontecer. Ele iría protegê-la, para sempre.

Não demorou muito para a noite chegar, e as garotas serem chamadas para voltarem para casa. O Uzumaki suspirou, e ajeitou algumas coisas no sofá em um canto do quarto do hospital. Iría dormir mais uma vez ali, como estava fazendo desde que a garota acordara, até ela poder voltar para casa. Não iría mais deixá-la sozinha.

- Boa noite, Hinata-chan. – Acenou Temari, carregando sua pequena bolsa e se afastando ao lado de Tenten, que sorria, se encontrando com Neji em frente à porta.

- Amanhã a gente volta! – Disse Ino, dando um beijo na bochecha corada da amiga.

- Tchau. – Sorriu Hinata, com um sorriso doce.

Sakura se despediu por ultimo, saindo atrás de Ino. Estava feliz... Os últimos dias estavam sendo os mais felizes que já tivera em semanas. Momentos em que finalmente conseguia se esquecer **dele**. Embora assim que saia do quarto e voltava para casa, era só nisso que conseguia voltar a pensar.

Despediu-se das amigas e voltou para casa, em silêncio. Seus pais haviam saído, e, provavelmente, passariam a noite fora. Não que ela ligasse.

Entrou em casa e foi até seu quarto, se atirando na cama. Na verdade não estava se sentindo muito bem desde de manhã... Sentia cada vez mais cólica, sem entender direito a razão dela. Talvez tivesse comido algo ruim...

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Olhou seu reflexo no espelho mais uma vez. Estava horrível... Cada vez mais pálido e frio... Lavou o rosto, deixando a água continuar escorrendo por seu pescoço. Voltara a pensar nela... Não agüentava mais... Era só ela, ela, ela.

Voltou a encarar seu reflexo, apertando os punhos. Viu aqueles olhos vermelhos, aquele olhar frio, morto... Sentiu seu coração acelerar com as lembranças do seu passado. Não conseguia esquecer, nunca esqueceria... Essas memórias iriam assombrá-lo até o resto de sua vida. O que estava fazendo? Bagunçou sua franja negra e saiu do banheiro, irritado. A culpa era toda dele... Se não fosse tão idiota.

Foi até seu quarto e se atirou na cama, fechando os olhos. Quando iría deixar de ser tão covarde? Que culpa Sakura tinha? E, fugindo dessa forma, só fazia com que ela sofresse mais... Desse jeito ele... Estava se sentindo como o outro Uchiha... E era disso que tinha mais medo. Era isso que o mantinha longe **dela**.

Sentia saudades... Provavelmente, teria que criar um pouco de coragem... Se já não fosse tão tarde para isso.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Lavou seu rosto, nervosa, molhando um pouco a ponta de seus cabelos rosas. A dor estava cada vez pior... "Droga" Murmurou, se apoiando na ponta da pia. O que estava acontecendo?

Levou as mãos à barriga e respirou fundo algumas vezes... Não estava agüentando... Sentiu algo quente escorrendo por suas pernas, e arregalou os olhos, engolindo um grito.

Caiu sentada no chão, com os olhos fechados e a respiração pausada. Deixou um pequeno grito escapar, colocando a mão sobre a barriga.

- Sasuke-kun... – Murmurou, antes de cair de costas, desacordada.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

A loira subiu até o primeiro andar, destrancando a porta de seu apartamento. Não via a hora de deitar em sua cama e dormir longamente... Era ótimo para esquecer de tudo, eram os momentos em que podia finalmente estar despreocupada.

- Vai dormir, Ino-chan? – Perguntou uma voz conhecida, em frente ao outro apartamento. Ino se virou, e sorriu para Kiba, sem muita emoção.

- Estou um pouco cansada... – Murmurou ela, abrindo a porta e entrando.

- Posso entrar? – Perguntou ele, mas já fechando a porta de seu apartamento e seguindo Ino, que fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, dando espaço para que ele entrasse. Já podia esquecer a idéia de ir se deitar agora...

Sentou-se no sofá, com o Inuzuka ao seu lado. Pensou em lhe oferecer uma bebida, mas desistiu. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, nos quais Ino só desejava que o outro lhe deixasse sozinha...

Ele tocou seu rosto delicadamente, e a virou para lhe dar um beijo, mas, rapidamente, Ino se levantou.

- Vou pegar algo para tomarmos... – Disse, dando as costas para o garoto, mas, antes que pudesse se afastar mais, este segurou seu pulso.

- Ino... – Sussurrou ele, num tom um pouco irritado. – Por que esta me evitando?

A jovem arregalou os olhos rapidamente, mas logo voltou ao normal, suspirando. Não queria ter essa conversa agora! Droga...

- Eu... – Murmurou ela, forçando uma cara de desentendimento e se virando para encará-lo. – Não estou te evitando, do que esta falando?

- Não mente. – Disse ele, levantando-se para ficar ao lado da loira. – Desde a festa de Tenten você nem me olha direito...

- Eu só... – Murmurou ela, tentando arranjar uma desculpa logo para que pudesse ir dormir. – Aquilo que aconteceu... Eu só estou um pouco nervosa ainda, é só isso...

- Ino, já fomos na policia e demos queixa... Eu sei que é outra coisa, fala logo.

A garoto pressionou os punhos, desviando o olhar... Mas que droga, por que tinha que passar por isso agora? Estava cansada demais para começar uma discussão...

- Já disse que não é nada... – Murmurou.

- É ele, não é? – Perguntou o Inuzuka. Ino sentiu seus batimentos acelerarem, e fez o maior esforço para continuar observando o vaso de flores sobre sua mesa de centro, forçando o sorriso mais falso que conseguiu.

- Não sei o que você quer dizer com isso Kiba. – Respondeu, em um tom risonho extremamente falso.

- Sabe sim. – Disse ele, apertando o pulso de Ino com um pouco de força. – Eu gosto muito de você, Ino, mas parece que você não leva a sério meus sentimentos.

A Yamanaka engoliu seco. Não sabia o que dizer... Não estava preparada para ouvir essas coisas... Ela... Nem mesmo ela sabia o que estava fazendo...

- Não... Não é isso... – Murmurou, aflita. Sentiu seus olhos se encherem de lágrimas mais uma vez... Droga, o que estava fazendo? – Eu só...

- Você só não consegue esquecer o Gaara! – Exclamou Kiba, fazendo com que Ino virasse o rosto para encará-lo. Ela mordiscou seu lábio inferior, nervosa. Não era isso! Não era! O que Gaara tinha a ver com a história?... Ele era passado, não existia mais nada entre... Ele não...

- Do que... – Murmurou, sentindo que uma das lágrimas escapava de seu olho direito. – Está falando...?

- Isso me deixa com raiva, Ino. – Disse Kiba, sem se importar com o fato da garota estar começando a chorar. Não agüentava mais essa situação, e já estava mais do que na hora de colocar tudo que estava pensando para fora. – Eu estou irritado, e com ciúmes. Você sabe o quanto isso machuca?

- Kiba, eu já disse que não sei do que você está falando... – Murmurou Ino, balançando a cabeça. Limpou a lágrima que escorria com sua mão livre. – Você está me machucando...

O Inuzuka permaneceu com a mesma expressão decepcionada por alguns segundos, e soltou o pulso da garota, virando-se para a porta.

- Se você não se decide logo... – Disse ele, parando em frente à porta. – Vai estar ferindo outras pessoas...

A garota não se virou, permaneceu encarando o vaso de flores, enquanto escutou a porta se fechar. Soltou um longo suspiro, pretendendo se acalmar, mas, ao invés disso, acabou desabando sobre o sofá, agarrando uma das almofadas jogadas no chão.

- Droga... – Murmurou, apertando a almofada com mais força, enquanto o restante das lágrimas começava a cair. – Eu sou tão... – Murmurou, entre os soluços. – Egoísta...

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Estava deitado sobre suas cobertas arrumadas, com os olhos fechados. Não havia trocado de roupa desde que voltara da rua, e nem voltara ao seu apartamento desde aquela discussão com Tayuya, apenas para se certificar de que ela havia saído, mas o restante dos dias permanecera na casa dos pais.

Estava surpreso com o quanto podia ser medroso... Não parava de pensar em Temari nem um minuto, mas também não tinha coragem de encontrá-la para dizer tudo... Não se convencia de que não tinha culpa, pois sabia que tinha. Havia sido um idiota extremamente burro ao acreditar na conversa de Tayuya.

Levou as mãos ao rosto e suspirou. Quanto mais tempo ele iría esperar passar? Quanto mais demorasse, pior ia ser! Levantou da cama e olhou no relógio... Ainda dava tempo de passar na casa de Temari... Tinha que resolver isso logo, ele já estava no nível de perder o sono com essa demora!

Pegou as chaves e sua carteira e saiu de casa, seguindo pelas ruas para pegar um ônibus até a casa da Sabaku. Já estava mais do que na hora de acabar com essa situação problemática.

**Continua...**

* * *

**N.A.:** _Hey n.n Mais um capítulo o/ Espero que não esteja muito curto u.u Mas dessa vez não demorei muito, né? Pretendo não demorar com os próximos também \o/ Só mais quatro capítulos e a fic acaba n.n Arigatou por continuarem lendo até o fim e comentando \o/_

_**Sabaku no Karina**_

_**S2 Ino-chan S2**_

_**Shikatema**_

_**Hidini-sama**_

_**KarineRukia**_

_**l-l Hinamori-chan l-l**_

_**Kaizou Konpaku**_

_**Cami Black **_

_**Kk-chan **_

_**Yumi Angels**_

_**Uchiha Sakura **_

_**naruto-san**_

_**.gissyt-chan.**_

_**s2 Lai-chan s2**_

_**Rodrigo DeMolay**_

_**Lais Reeves**_

_**Lana-sama**_

_**Itachi-sama **_

_**rukia san **_

_**Hyuuga Enzan**_

_**Dani-sama**_

_**Hyuuga Mitha**_

_**Flah-chan **_

_**0Dany0**_

_**Aredhel Ar-Feinel**_

_**Mari-sakura-chan**_

_**Saggin' Jowls**_

_**Hanna Haruno**_

_**haruno sakura **_

_**She Ryuuzaki**_

_**Asakure**_

_**Yume Mayumi **_

_**Ika Torps**_

_**Moony Wolf **_

_**tenten-chan **_

_**Yue (perva) 8DDD**_

_**MaH-cHaN **_

_**Sinara-chan**_

_Arigatou pelos reviews nn Continuem mandando!! .-. Gomen pela falta de tempo pra respondê-los x.x_

* * *

**_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**

"**Hinata, casa comigo?"**


	25. Hinata, casa comigo?

_- Naruto e seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto -_

**Parte II**

**Capítulo XI**

"**Hinata, casa comigo?"**

Suspirou longamente, soltando a almofada que antes apertava com força. Não podia ficar assim... Kiba estava certo, desse jeito, só estava fazendo tanto a si mesma quanto aos outros sofrerem... E não queria. Levantou-se, fazendo um pouco mais de esforço do que o normal.

- É só ir falar com ele. – Sussurrou para si mesma. – Ele vai entender...

Ajeitou sua blusa que estava um pouco erguida e foi até a porta, com passos extremamente lentos. Esperava ao menos ter coragem de falar.

Chegou em frente à porta do apartamento do Inuzuka, respirando fundo, e bateu duas vezes. Não demorou muito para o outro a abrir, após os latidos de Akamaru.

- Ino. – Disse ele, um pouco surpreso. Não esperava que ela aparecesse tão cedo. Havia acabado de sair de seu apartamento, não fazia nem meia hora!

- Kiba eu... – Murmurou ela, apertando os punhos. Não arriscou olhar para seus olhos, com medo de perder a coragem. -...Queria pedir desculpas.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Já estava a mais de dez minutos em frente ao portão da casa dos Sabaku. Não tinha coragem de apertar a droga da campainha.

- Cara, isso é tão problemático... – Murmurou, finalmente apertando o botão. O que faria se Gaara aparecesse? Será que este iría simplesmente mandá-lo embora e nem conseguiria falar com Temari? Ou quem sabe ela visse quem era no portão e decidisse não atender?

Escutou o ranger da porta se abrindo, e pode ver de longe a garota que esperava. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, mas ainda estava com roupas normais. O que era bom; se tivesse a acordado, mesmo não sendo assim tão tarde, seria ainda mais problemático.

Não conseguiu observar muito bem a expressão da menina ao vê-lo, mas notou que ela hesitou muito até dar um passo em sua direção. Quando já estava perto o suficiente para poder ver bem seu rosto, perguntou, friamente:

- O que você quer?

Shikamaru abriu a boca umas duas vezes, ainda pensando no que dizer. Havia pensado durante todo o caminho, mas, por fim, decidira resolver isso na hora.

- Eu... Precisamos... Conversar. – Disse. Temari cruzou os braços, sem muita paciência.

- Fala logo. – Resmungou, desviando os olhos para um canto qualquer da rua. Porque ele aparecera agora? Não sabia nem porque não fechara a porta assim que o vira. Era tão idiota...

- Por favor... – Murmurou ele. Segurando com força a grade do portão que os separava. Olhou para baixo, sentindo que começara a tremer. Que droga ele estava fazendo?

Temari descruzou os braços e suspirou. Nunca vira essa expressão em Shikamaru, mas certamente não lhe deixava outra opção. Abriu o portão a sua frente e parou ao seu lado, o observando. Ele parecia...Prestes a chorar?

- Eu... Eu sou um idiota, Temari. – Murmurou, sem erguer os olhos. Não sabia nem por onde começar. O que iría dizer? Contar essa história toda? E se ela não acreditasse nele?

Teria que apostar. Confiava nela.

- Deixei que me enganassem... Eu... Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão burro. – Disse, suspirando. Temari continuou escutando, sem entender parte do que ele queria dizer. – Ela...

- Tayuya? – Completou a Sabaku, irritada. Porque justo agora ele resolvera aparecer assim, dizendo essas coisas? Shikamaru pressionou seus punhos com mais força, olhando com desprezo para o chão ao ouvir esse nome. E Temari percebeu.

- É... – Sussurrou ele. – Ela... Conseguiu me enganar... Como se eu fosse, completamente, um imbecil.

Temari suspirou, olhando ao redor, e em seguida voltando a observar o Nara. O que quer que fosse que ele iría contar, decidira escutar até o fim. Já que Shikamaru voltara a olhar daquela forma.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Kiba permaneceu em silêncio. Aparentemente Ino ainda tinha mais coisa para dizer, e ele pretendia apenas escutar, ao menos por enquanto.

- Você estava certo... – Sussurrou, mordendo seu lábio inferior. – Eu sou mesmo egoísta. – O Inuzuka franziu o cenho, mas permaneceu em silêncio. – Eu... Não posso continuar saindo com você. – Ino apertou os punhos com mais força. - Foi tudo...Minha culpa. Desse jeito, eu só iría fazer com que você sofresse mais. – Murmurou, finalmente erguendo os olhos. E teve certeza de que isso era o certo a se fazer. E ainda... Sentia-se a pessoa mais idiota do mundo. O que ainda estava fazendo ali? Porque não fora atrás de quem ela realmente desejava ver? – Eu... Ainda gosto dele.

Kiba continuou encarando aqueles olhos azuis da Yamanaka. Não havia nada que pudesse dizer... E nem iría conseguir. Assentiu, e se virou para seu apartamento, fechando a porta em seguida. Ino respirou fundo, enquanto escutava os latidos alegres de Akamaru do lado de dentro. Deu um passo atrás, e sorriu de leve.

Sentia-se aliviada.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Temari ouvira tudo com atenção. Não podia acreditar nessa história toda, mas Shikamaru também não parecia estar mentindo. Seu desprezo ficara evidente em sua voz, e parecia estar com ainda mais ódio do que ela mesma sentira ao escutar tudo.

- E... Ao invés de você me contar tudo que estava acontecendo... – Murmurou ela, após um tempo que permanecera em silêncio. – Você preferiu me ignorar?

Shikamaru olhou para os próprios pés, e fechou os olhos. Voltara a tremer...

- Eu... – Murmurou. – Desculpa, Temari.

A Sabaku girou os olhos, sem saber o que dizer. Shikamaru estava chorando. E ela nunca o vira chorar.

Cruzou os braços novamente, e permaneceu observando um ponto qualquer, pensativa. Por fim, sorriu. Estava tudo bem agora, não estava? E... Ela não sentia mais o mínimo rancor por Shikamaru... Ele, tanto quanto ela, havia sido uma vitima. Ou até mais.

Voltou a olhar para o garoto, que estava ainda com a cabeça baixa. Sorriu de lado, e suspirou.

- Tudo bem... – Murmurou ela, sorrindo. Shikamaru abriu os olhos, mas ainda sem encará-la. – Bebe Chorão.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Uzumaki Naruto observou em silêncio enquanto as enfermeiras ajudavam Hinata a se deitar. A garota se ajeitou suavemente, e esperou até que elas os deixassem a sós. Por um momento achou que ele já estava dormindo, quando escutou um movimento que indicava que este estava se levantando.

- Neh, Hinata chan. – Chamou ele, sorrindo discreto (Hinata ainda não se acostumara com a falta dos escândalos do garoto). – Como você tá?

- Bem, Naruto kun. – Respondeu suavemente, retribuindo seu sorriso. Encararam-se por alguns minutos, um pouco corados. A Hyuuga logo desviou o olhar, constrangida. Sentiu os toques de seus dedos em seu rosto, delicadamente.

- Senti muita falta de seu sorriso, Hinata chan... – Murmurou ele, aproximando-se lentamente. Hinata corou, mas permaneceu o observando.

- Naruto kun... – Sussurrou ela, sentindo seus lábios se tocando calmamente. Ainda sentia como se fosse o primeiro beijo que deram. Era tão bom... Tão doce...

- Eu queria ter pedido isso há muito tempo, Hinata chan... – Disse ele, enquanto retirava algo de seu bolso. Hinata arregalou um pouco os olhos, ao ver a pequena caixinha que ele segurava. – Eu sei que ainda é cedo... – Murmurou. – E você ainda tem o Ensino médio para terminar... – Continuou. A Hyuuga sentiu que suas bochechas ficavam mais quentes a medida em que ele falava. – Mas... Eu te amo, Hinata chan. E é com você que desejo passar o resto da minha vida... – Naruto ergueu os olhos, abrindo a caixinha e revelando as duas alianças de noivado que guardara há muito tempo, tão brilhantes quanto quando as comprou. – Você... Aceita se casar comigo? – Perguntou, por fim, sem conseguir evitar sorrir. Aquele mesmo sorriso alegre de antigamente.

Hinata arregalou os olhos, observando o garoto que tanto amava. Não conseguia acreditar... Isso era... Tudo o que ela sempre sonhou. Desde que conhecera Naruto, desde o primeiro momento em que sentiu admiração por ele, sabia que nunca mais encontraria ninguém que a faria se sentir assim. E agora tinha ainda mais certeza disso. Não havia ninguém como Naruto.

Sorriu, não conseguindo evitar ficar mais corada, como sempre. Queria se atirar nos braços do Uzumaki, esquecendo completamente sua vergonha, mas, infelizmente ainda não conseguia mexer suas pernas direito, então apenas respondeu:

- Claro que sim, Naruto kun! – E, antes que pudesse desejar mais, Naruto se encarregou de abraçá-la, exatamente como fazia há anos atrás. Exatamente do seu jeito brincalhão e alegre.

Este era, com certeza, um dos momentos mais felizes de sua vida.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sasuke não tinha idéia do que estava fazendo. Duvidava que chegasse a falar com a Haruno, não só porque iría embora assim que parasse em frente ao portão, como também porque provavelmente seria mandado embora caso tentasse. Ou por Sakura, ou por seus pais.

Nem sabia o que poderia dizer. Do jeito que era, apostava que caso conseguissem conversar, iriam discutir novamente. Apenas... Não conseguiu dormir. Sentia que precisava ir ver a garota. Já fazia mais de um mês que não a via.

Apressou um pouco os passos. Suas mãos estavam no bolso de sua bermuda, e ia aparentemente despreocupado. Avistou a casa dos Haruno na outra quadra. As luzes das janelas estavam apagadas, apenas uma pequena acesa próxima ao quarto de Sakura. Só ela estaria acordada?

Aproximou-se do portão, surpreendentemente sem hesitar. Sentiu alguma coisa, que fez com que tocasse a campainha repetidas vezes, sem nem pensar em voltar para casa. Havia decidido contar tudo... Torcia para que ainda não fosse tarde demais para isso.

Esperou um pouco, mas ninguém atendeu. Suspirou, e tentou mais uma vez. Nada.

O carro dos pais de Sakura não estava na garagem. Talvez tivessem saído. Tocou mais uma vez, mas aparentemente ninguém iría atendê-lo. Olhou para a luz acesa próxima ao quarto de Sakura.

O que estava fazendo?

Não tinha a mínima idéia, mas, quando se deu conta, já havia pulado o portão e começara a bater na porta, chamando pela Haruno. Sentia que alguma coisa estava errada... Não sabia porque, mas... Precisava ver Sakura, agora.

Bateu na porta com mais força, mas já que ninguém atendia, começou a chutá-la, até que a fechadura se rompesse.

Entrou, mas mesmo com todo o barulho, ninguém apareceu. Talvez não tivesse mesmo ninguém em casa, mas, mesmo assim, foi até o aposento com a luz acesa. Escutou o barulho de torneira ligada, e seus batimentos aceleraram. Essa sensação... Já havia a sentido uma vez em sua vida. Mal sentia suas pernas, mas continuou caminhando em direção ao som.

Alguma coisa estava errada, tinha certeza.

E, não sabia se veio de suas lembranças, mas, de súbito, sentiu aquele cheiro de ferro... Aquela cor... Aquele vermelho, e, por fim, aqueles olhos... Apressou os passos, girando a maçaneta do aposento. Não era o momento de lembrar dessas coisas!

Entrou, e escutou o som da água batendo na pia com mais força. Girou os olhos para o banheiro, quando viu... O vermelho. O sangue.

- Sakura! – Gritou, parando em frente à porta. Haruno estava caída no piso do banheiro, sob uma grande poça de sangue, desacordada.

Sentiu seu coração parando. Não... Não podia ser...

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Tenten saiu do hospital ao lado de Neji, ainda sorrindo. Mal podia conter sua alegria nos últimos dias, ainda não acreditava que Hinata realmente acordara...

- Tenten, quer passar lá em casa? – Perguntou o Hyuuga, segurando na mão da garota, que sorriu.

- Claro, Neji-kun. – Disse, contente. Neji também parecia diferente. Sua expressão estava menos séria, e até a forma com que a tratava agora... Não sabia porque, mas, agora, se sentia mais...Completa?

Ambos caminharam lado a lado, de mãos dadas. Não falavam muito, mas o silêncio em que estavam era calmo e sereno... Era bom, algo muito longe de ser chamado de ruim.

A pequena brisa mexia lentamente o cabelo dos dois, enquanto Neji dava espaço para que a garota entrasse em sua casa.

- Acho que deixaram a televisão ligada... – Comentou ele, entrando na sala e escutando os ruídos que esta emitia. – Está todo mundo tão desligado ultimamente...

- Ah, mas da pra entender, né? – Disse ela, sorridente. Neji retribuiu com um sorriso discreto e guiou a garota para se sentar ao seu lado no sofá. Ficaram alguns minutos em silêncio, enquanto assistiam a um filme qualquer que estava passando. Tenten deitou a cabeça no ombro do Hyuuga, que permaneceu quieto, vendo à TV.

Não soube quanto tempo passou, mas provavelmente foi muito – Já estava completamente escuro do lado de fora, quando a garota se afastou.

- Acho que já vou indo... Já está tarde... – Murmurou ela, levantando-se do sofá. Mas, antes que pudesse se afastar, Neji segurou seu pulso e a puxou, fazendo com que caísse ao seu lado.

- Fica mais um pouco? – Sussurrou ele, deitando o rosto no ombro de Tenten e fechando os olhos.

- Ah... Tá... Tudo bem... – Gaguejou, sentindo que seu rosto estava ficando cada vez mais quente. O que tinha dado nele? Estava tão... Diferente.

**Continua...**

**N.A.:** _GOMEEEEN ;-; Capitulo curto de novo... Eu tentei fazer de tudo pra enrolar mais, nem era pra ter esse NejixTenten ainda x.x Mas vão ter que me perdoar u.u além do mais, hoje faz um ano que a fic foi publicada 8D (grande coisa u.u'')_

_Enfim... Obrigada pelos reviews n.n_

_Saty-Chan_

_Sabaku no Karina_

_Yue(hina hyuuga xD) _

_Mei-chan _

_Hyuuga Mitha_

_Gvn-nV_

_0.-.0 Sakura K. 0.-.0_

_Sary-chann_

_Aredhel Ar-Feinel _

_.gissyt-chan._

_Haina chibi-chan_

_Lais Reeves_

_Flah-chan _

_harunoN_

_.II.Sakura.II.Dark.II._

_Uchiha Sakura s2 _

_Shikatema_

_Ika Torps_

_Asakure_

_Kk-chan_

_Sabaku no Acm _

_tenten-chan _

_MaH-cHaN_

_Hanna Haruno_

_Cami Black _

_Yume Mayumi _

_Haruno sakura _

_Dani-sama_

_rukia-san _

_Oo-Haruno Sakura-oO_

_She Ryuuzaki_

_Dedessa-chan_

_Kyu Uchiha_

_Karina e Hinamori_

_Uchiha Nadesco _

_Yamanaka Ino_

**_PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: _**

"**Neji, estamos sozinhos??"**


	26. Neji, estamos sozinhos?

_- Naruto__ e seus personagens pertencem a __Masashi Kishimoto__ -_

**Parte II**

**Capítulo XII**

"**Neji, estamos sozinhos??"**

"_Era tão vazio, até agora não procurei a canção da Alma  
Quando olhei para trás, não tinha restado nada''_

Esperava ansiosamente a alguma noticia de Sakura. Não podia acreditar que isso acontecera justo agora... A culpa era toda dele, por ter sido covarde a ponto de fazer tudo o que fez. Sakura nunca mais iría perdoá-lo.

Mantinha as mãos nos bolsos de sua bermuda, a cabeça baixa e toda sua atenção nos ruídos emitidos tanto fora quanto dentro da sala. Os médicos iam e vinham, mas sem notícias. Tentara falar com os pais da Haruno, mas ambos mantinham os celulares desligados. Quanto mais tempo conseguiria agüentar?

Assim que encontrara a garota caída no piso do banheiro se apressara em levá-la ao hospital, e não demorou a chegar, mas, mesmo assim, temia não ter chego a tempo. Se algo acontecesse à garota ou a seu filho, nunca mais poderia se perdoar.

Alguns minutos depois, mas que pareceram horas ao Uchiha, uma das médicas entrou na sala em que Sasuke esperava. Este se levantou de súbito, prendendo a respiração... Ao julgar pela sua expressão, a notícia não deveria ser boa.

_A Sakura não... A Sakura não... Por favor..._

Mal conseguia conter sua ansiedade. Já não sentia mais absolutamente nada... Precisava saber.

_Não... A Sakura..._

- Desculpe... – Disse a médica, finalmente. Sasuke não queria mais ouvir...

_Não._

- Não conseguimos salvar o bebê. – Revelou ela, tentando consolar o garoto com o olhar, mas esse mal prestava atenção nisso. Queria apenas saber de Sakura... ela...

- E a Sakura? – Perguntou, pressionando os punhos, absolutamente nervoso. _Por favor..._

- Ela esta dormindo agora, mas não deve demorar a acordar.

Soltou um leve suspiro, aliviado. Ela estava viva, afinal... Mas... O que podia fazer agora? Sabia... Chegara muito tarde. Tarde demais para salvar sua família, mais uma vez. Continuava sendo inútil, como sempre fora. Ele matara seu filho.

- Quando ela acordar... gostaria de falar com ela. – Disse, por fim. A Haruno merecia uma explicação, era o mínimo que poderia fazer agora.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"_O tempo vai seguindo e desbotando-se,  
Uma canção igual a uma flor,_

_Sem nem mesmo razão para soar, uma canção murcha''_

O Nara permanecia observando o chão, em silêncio, enquanto a Sabaku observava o leve movimento das folhas das árvores ao redor. Aparentemente ele parara de chorar, embora ainda não erguesse o rosto.

- Eu prometo... – Murmurou, pressionando os punhos e finalmente erguendo os olhos para observar a garota. – Eu prometo Temari, que nunca mais vou te fazer sofrer.

A Sabaku voltou a encarar o Nara e deu um sorriso discreto, enquanto dava um passo mais para perto do garoto.

- E se fizer, me explique tudo antes de qualquer coisa, tá? – Pediu ela, sorrindo.

- Não. – Respondeu Shikamaru, sem hesitar. A jovem passou a observá-lo mais intensamente, embora esperasse que este continuasse. – Eu nunca mais vou fazer você sofrer. - Afirmou. – E se fizer... Você pode me dar mais do que um soco.

Temari sorriu, erguendo o rosto até o do Nara, e o tocou de leve com os dedos.

- Mas não vou precisar, né? – Perguntou, levando seus lábios até os dele. Shikamaru a abraçou pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto de sí. Sentira tanta falta de seus beijos...

Afastaram-se um pouco, e Nara sorriu de leve, enquanto passava os dedos pelo cabelo de Temari, que também sorria.

- Se importa de não dormir em casa hoje? – Perguntou ele, sem evitar o sorriso malicioso que surgiu em seguida. Sentiu os dedos delicados da Sabaku sobre os seus, e deu um passo atrás, sendo seguido por ela.

- Esta tudo como eu deixei, né? – Perguntou ela ao seu lado, retribuindo o sorriso.

- É, eu acho que sim. – Riu, segurando a mão da garota e seguindo com ela. – Mas pode avaliar antes e arrumar como você quiser. – Completou, com seu habitual sorriso entediado.

- E vou mesmo. – Afirmou ela, sorrindo ainda mais. – Bebe chorão...

- Dá pra não me chamar disso? – Pediu ele, fazendo-se de irritado, enquanto tentava ignorar as risadas da garota ao seu lado.

Ela, realmente, era muito... Problemática.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_- Fica mais um pouco? – Sussurrou ele, deitando o rosto no ombro de Tenten e fechando os olhos._

_- Ah... Tá... Tudo bem... – Gaguejou, sentindo que seu rosto estava ficando cada vez mais quente. O que tinha dado nele? Estava tão... __Diferente_

Tenten passou os olhos pela sala dos Hyuuga, sem saber direito para onde olhar – Na verdade mal prestava atenção em onde estava olhando. Sentia as batidas do seu coração acelerando a medida em que a respiração de Neji tocava seu pescoço.

- Hm... Neji? – Sussurrou, sentindo que estava muito mais vermelha do que se permitia ficar. Porque justo agora se lembrara do quanto o garoto era bonito sem camisa?

- Que? – Resmungou ele, sem nem abrir os olhos... Estava tão bom ficar assim... Sentindo seu cheiro. Não iria deixá-la ir embora.

- Seu tio... Vai demorar muito? – Arriscou. Não sabia o que queria realmente dizer no momento, mas desejava acabar com aquele silêncio de qualquer jeito.

- Ninguém vem pra casa hoje... Acho que vão ficar com a Hinata... – Murmurou, ajeitando seu rosto mais próximo ao pescoço de Tenten, que sentiu que não conseguiria mais se mover.

Não iria ter ninguém... A noite inteira? Sentiu a respiração do Hyuuga passando por sua pele com mais intensidade, e, quase por impulso, desejou se levantar e sair, como sempre fazia. Mas não conseguiu... Neji estava sendo tão... _Sexy_?

Afinal, o que estava pensando? Ele não tentara nada, porque pensava nisso agora?

Sentiu o rosto do garoto se erguendo, e logo este se levantou, puxando-a pela mão.

- Vem, vamos subir... – Disse ele, e, Tenten reparou, sem indícios de qualquer malícia em seu olhar.

O que estava acontecendo com ela?

Não iria admitir, mas... Parecia desejar que ele tentasse alguma coisa?

- Tenten? – Repetiu o garoto, observando o rosto da garota atingindo uma coloração avermelhada. – Está tudo bem?

- O que? – Perguntou ela, surpresa. – Ah! Sim, tudo bem! – Disse, levantando-se. Tentou deixar sua mente em branco, ou, realmente, duvidava que conseguisse acompanhar o Hyuuga. Por um momento, sentiu vontade de sumir... Desde quando ela imaginava **essas coisas**? Deveria estar ficando maluca.

De qualquer forma, isso não mudava o fato de que estavam sozinhos.

E ainda gostaria de saber por que a imagem de Neji sem camisa não saía de sua cabeça.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

"_Me distancio procurando o passado, eu já sabia disso"_

Sabia que não pretendia realmente tentar tocar aquela campainha; mas não conseguiu dormir, então resolveu sair um pouco, apesar de já estar de noite. O que a levara à frente daquela casa, ela não entendia direito. Não iria tocar... Mas suas pernas simplesmente às levaram até lá.

Embora não tivesse certeza de que o Sabaku estava ali, podia sentir sua presença... Deu um passo atrás e começou a caminhar na direção oposta àquela casa. Não sabia ao certo o que ela queria. Esquecê-lo? Mas então por que...

"_Mas então porque dói?"_

Arregalou os olhos por um instante, tentando acalmar sua respiração. Podia ver aqueles cabelos ruivos aproximando-se do outro lado da rua, provavelmente voltando para casa. O que iria fazer? O que **ele** iria fazer?

"_Quanto está soando no peito, o timbre que sopra nos ouvidos?"_

Nem ao menos um unico olhar. Passando ao seu lado, sem nem ao menos dizer uma palavra, sem nem virar os olhos. Era isso, por fim...

'_"Não irá mudar nada" que nem aquele dia...  
"Estou olhando para frente" é tão estranho...'_

Depois de tudo, iria deixá-lo ir? Sumir, como se nem ao menos se conhecessem...

Se ao menos não doesse tanto.

'_"Aos poucos começou a ficar distante" tanto que a mão não alcança mais'_

Podia ouvir os passos se afastarem atrás de sí... Não, era tarde demais para ir embora.

- Espera... – Murmurou Ino, sem virar para trás. Ouviu os passos pararem de repente, embora não se aprossimassem. Não sabia o que dizer, mas precisava conversar... Ou qualquer coisa. Não podia deixá-lo ir novamente.

"_Você não é a única triste"_

- Como está... Seu ombro? – Perguntou, sem nem pensar. Não importava o que dissesse... Podia ser qualquer coisa. Agora sim, era tarde demais para fugir.

- Bem. – Respondeu o Sabaku, sem se mover. Ele não falaria mais nada, afinal...

'_"O que você está procurando?" Comecei a não entender...'_

Sorriu às suas costas. Não tinha idéia do motivo de estar sorrindo... Não estava feliz, mas... Estava triste a ponto de chorar?

Era apenas fraca... Não podia controlar. Chorava por que razão?

'_"Quando percebi você já tinha ido para algum lugar" depois de levantar vôo"  
_- Quer entrar? – Perguntou Gaara, virando-se ao ouvir os pequenos soluços.

'_"Machucando um inútil como eu" quando olhei para trás, um sorriso seco...'_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Já estava esperando há quanto tempo? Uma hora? Duas?

Não importava. Esperaria até que ela acordasse... Era o mínimo que poderia fazer.

- Você é o Uchiha? – Perguntou uma enfermeira, assim que a porta da sala de espera se abriu.

Sasuke confirmou com a cabeça. Não estava ansioso... Sentia-se vazio, como nos dias de seu passado... Nada mais importava, sentia que já fizera o que estava destinado, o que tanto temia.

Fugindo, enfrentando... Não fazia mais diferença.

"_Nos momentos tristes sem saída  
Transborda uma canção sem mentiras que nem uma lágrima__"_

- Haruno Sakura acordou, você já pode entrar.

Sasuke não conseguia acreditar naquela garota... Depois de tudo que fizeram, ela ainda aceitava receber sua visita?

"_E nos mementos felizes  
Tão felizes que não se transformam em palavras,  
Cante uma canção alegre"_

Havia acabado com a única garota que poderia, um dia, tê-lo feito feliz.

Não tinha mais do que fugir... Contaria tudo que já deveria ter contado à meses atrás.

**Continua...**

**N.A.:** _O.O"" – Fugindo das pedras –_

_Nhaaa gomen T-T'_

_Desculpaa a demora -.- E dessa vez não tem nem tantos motivos o-o' Tá, meu computador estragou, mas não demorou tanto assim pra consertar XDD"' foi, MESMO, porque não estava inspirada, estava com preguiça, e sabia que se escrevesse algo desse jeito ia ficar uma merda u.u_

_Mas tudo bem, agora eu postei, então não reclamem 8D'' (Mas podem reclamar do tamanho u.u Eu SEI que está curto...)_

_Ah, e antes que eu me esqueça... Se alguém for postar fics (de Naruto) e achar que precisam ser melhoradas e estiver precisando de bettas, procurem a comunidade "A__katsuki dos fanfictions" (Link no meu perfil) no Orkut que alguém vai ajudá-lo n.nv _

Obrigada Nicka por bettar o cap o/

**Obrigada pelos reviews:**

_.gissyt-chan._

_Cami Black _

_Hidini-sama_

_Aredhel Ar-Feinel_

_Uchiha Neko_

_Saty-Chan_

_Itachi-kun _

_Laís Reeves _

_MaH-cHaN _

_Shikatema_

_Flah-chan _

_Saky-Moon_

_Carolmolly_

_DINNI_

_tenten-chan_

_Haina chibi-chan_

_Kk-chan_

_Uchiha ka-chan_

_Asakure_

_Dani-sama_

_uchiha.maaah_

_Yumi Angels_

_Ika Torps_

_Hyuuga Mitha_

_Kyu Uchiha_

_Haruno sakura_

_Uchiha Hanomaru_

_...Makie... _

_rukia-chan_

_naná_

_Yamanaka Ino _

_Rodrigo 'Naruto Boy'_

_Uchiha Nadesco_

_°MarY_

_Mei XD __(A propósito, em fics eu sei escrever coisas meigas, mas na histórinha o.o' Não 8D''___

_Yume Mayumi_

_Yamanka Ino _

_vick_

_Uchiha Sabaku_

_InuzukaHyuuga_

_lize_

_**Obs.:**__ Os trechos entre aspas e em itálico são partes da música "Kare Uta" da banda "the GazettE" (Link para a música no meu perfil)_

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **_

"**A Revelação de Sasuke"**


	27. A Revelação de Sasuke!

_- Naruto__ e seus personagens pertencem a __Masashi Kishimoto__ -_

**Parte II**

**Capítulo XIII**

"**A Revelação de Sasuke!"**

_¹__"Eu pareço sucumbir ao som da chuva que cai.  
Esta promessa é de quem sonha, para quem é este sonho?  
'Eu quero vê-lo.' 'Eu quero amá-lo.'  
É este o caminho, não é? Quando nossas mãos estão apertadas juntas,  
Tem este perfume desconhecido que vem do lado oposto.  
'Eu quero vê-lo.' 'Eu quero amá-lo.'"_

Não sabia dizer a quanto tempo estava ali, ouvindo apenas a sua respiração falha e alguns sons que os aparelhos dentro do quarto emitiam. Sasuke observava o movimento das folhas secas do lado de fora, absorto em seus pensamentos, sem nem saber por onde começar a falar. Ao contrário dele, Sakura não pensava em absolutamente nada. Não sabia por que havia permitido que o Uchiha entrasse no quarto, mas também não comentava nada a respeito. Não iria expulsá-lo, ou muito menos pedir para que este dissesse alguma coisa. Sabia que era isso que deveria fazer, assim como ele fizera com ela. Mas, por alguma razão, não o fez. Não precisava disso.

E então, sem esperar por permissão, ou qualquer iniciativa da garota – Tanto para expulsá-lo, quanto para descontar todo seu rancor ou o que quer que fosse que sentia por ele – Sasuke começou a contar a história de sua infância.

Independente de qual fosse a reação da Haruno, sentia que lhe devia, ao menos, uma explicação. Não uma desculpa. Apenas algumas palavras que já deveria ter dito há meses atrás, embora talvez já não adiantassem mais.

- _Eu tinha nove anos na época em que tudo aconteceu._ – Murmurou ele, tão baixo que, por um instante, não teve certeza de que Sakura havia realmente o escutado; mas, assim que essa apertou os lençóis mais para si, decidiu continuar. Se parasse agora, talvez não tivesse mais coragem para prosseguir. – _Antes daquilo, pode-se dizer que eu meio que conhecia a... felicidade? Não sei se era realmente isso, mas com toda certeza eu tinha uma vida comum. Uma família, por assim dizer. Uma família que me dava conforto, amor e segurança._

"_Embora eu possa respirar normalmente, eu eventualmente pareço esmigalhar-me.  
Se você puder me amar tão profundamente do que apenas aquelas palavras.  
Eu poderia acreditar que você sempre estaria por perto.  
De repente mostrando o passado, o tempo que nós tocaríamos, poderia não preencher a frágil solidão, flutuando naquelas lágrimas."_

Sakura permaneceu apenas escutando. Não iria dizer nada, nem esboçar reações – ou assim era o que pretendia - Iria apenas escutar, mesmo este sentindo que ela deveria simplesmente mandá-lo embora, já que, sabia, era o que merecia.

Mas a Haruno não era assim.

- _Meu pai sempre teve meu irmão como seu predileto._ – Continuou. – _Mas não era pra menos, Itachi sempre fora o melhor em tudo o que fazia. Sempre o primeiro, era um "prodígio" e o orgulho da família. Mas eu não queria ficar para traz, e sempre me esforçava ao máximo para conseguir chegar ao nível de meu irmão. Ele era mais velho que eu, já tinha dezesseis anos na época._

Ela não tinha idéia do porque ele estar contando todas essas coisas agora. Sempre soube que alguma coisa aconteceu na infância de Sasuke, e que este não tinha mais os pais, mas também nunca perguntara nada, talvez por receio, ou porque simplesmente respeitava o silêncio do Uchiha. Mas, agora que estava finalmente ouvindo, não entendia as razões.

Talvez, no fundo, não quisera realmente saber. Afinal, não saber de nada sempre fora mais fácil. Fingindo que nada acontecia, era sempre mais protegido, mais seguro.

Mas, obviamente, não pensara nos resultados disso.

O Uchiha, enfim consciente de que Sakura iria, sim, escutá-lo até o final, começou a falar mais alto e com mais segurança.

- _Minha mãe sempre demonstrava o mesmo amor para mim e meu irmão. Lembro de sua expressão, sempre sorridente, sempre orgulhosa de nós dois e nos apoiando igualmente. Ainda me lembro do gosto de sua comida que estava sempre na mesa quando voltávamos do colégio, e ela sorrindo, sempre contente, fazendo tudo por nós... Até aquele dia._

E então ele parou de falar, virando-se completamente para a janela, observando o movimento das nuvens do lado de fora, escutando o cantar dos pássaros e o vento, um pouco gelado, passando devagar pelo seu rosto.

"_Embora eu ache conforto nesta paz, você, que está ao meu lado  
despedaçando meu interior.  
'Eu quero vê-lo.' 'Eu quero amá-lo.'  
A resposta está afogando-se num sorriso.  
'Você não ama a sombra diária, quando esta foi perdida.'  
Nós carregamos esses limites que eu não posso deixar desaparecer."_

Deu um passo atrás e fez menção de sentar-se, mas permaneceu em pé, respirando fundo e voltando a falar.

- _Havia ficado até mais tarde no colégio aquele dia, brincando com alguns colegas. Já estava escuro quando cheguei a minha casa, mas as luzes estavam apagadas._ – Parou de falar por um instante, se preparando para contar o que viria a seguir. - _Apenas a luz da cozinha estava acesa, mas não conseguia ver o que acontecia lá dentro. Entrei, sentindo que alguma coisa estava errada, mas sem dar a real atenção._

Sakura, que, até aquele momento, permanecia olhando para suas cobertas, ergueu o rosto e finalmente encarou o garoto, que ainda observava o lado de fora do quarto. Alguma coisa dentro de si não parava de se perguntar por que nunca se interessara pela história do Uchiha.

Não que ele já tentasse lhe contar alguma coisa – Muito pelo contrário. – Mas ela sabia também que nunca demonstrara o mínimo interesse. E, agora, ouvindo-o lhe contar tudo, sentia como se ele estivesse dizendo algo que sempre tentara contar, há muito tempo.

-_ Foi quando escutei aquele som..._ _Um som agudo, estridente, forte, que gelou todo meu corpo. Mas meus pés continuaram indo em direção àquela porta. Alguma coisa dentro de mim me dizia para não abri-la, mas meu corpo não obedecia._

_Lembro que a primeira coisa que senti foi aquele cheiro... Um forte cheiro de ferro, que subiu à minha cabeça. E, em seguida, aquela cor. O vermelho... O sangue. E, por ultimo, aqueles olhos vermelhos. Aquela expressão no rosto do meu irmão que continua aparecendo sempre em meus sonhos._

Sakura tinha as unhas cravadas na palma de sua própria mão. Já voltara o olhar para seus lençóis, e apertava seus dedos, como que para fazê-los pararem de tremer.

Não conseguia dizer o que sentia naquele momento.

Não tinha idéia do que aquela dor em seu coração queria lhe dizer. Ouviu um suspiro vindo do Uchiha quando este continuou.

- _Meu irmão havia voltado mais cedo para casa aquele dia. Até lá, nunca desconfiávamos do motivo dele ser tão frio. Eu era só uma criança, e, talvez por isso, ele resolveu me poupar. Ou talvez já imaginasse tudo o que eu iria passar e escolheu aquele momento para terminar de matar meus pais, e, depois, se matar... Em minha frente. Fiquei aproximadamente três anos fazendo terapia, e, depois que sai, fui morar com meu tio. Morei aproximadamente dois anos com ele, e, quando completei quatorze, fui morar sozinho._

"_Mesmo que eu jogasse aquelas palavras em você, se você puder me amar eu poderia acreditar que você sempre estaria por perto.  
De repente mostrando o passado, machuca toda vez que você toca em mim.  
Eu quero amá-lo a minha solidão interior.  
Porque eu não deixarei você ver como eu enxugo minhas lágrimas.  
Não há nada demais rir a meu respeito na minha frente."_

Sakura piscou, afrouxando um pouco os dedos e virando os olhos para a janela, observando a mesma árvore que Sasuke encarava atentamente.

- E, agora, estou aqui, sentindo que fiz a mesma coisa que meu irmão. Não sei se algum dia você vá me perdoar, Sakura. Afinal, não passo de um covarde. Tive medo de me apegar a uma família mais uma vez. Fiquei... Com medo do que o meu sangue poderia fazer. Não percebi a tempo que estava seguindo, indiretamente, os mesmos passos dele. Mas também não vou pedir que você me perdoe, acho que não tenho direito de fazer isso, eu não mereço mais o seu perdão.

Sakura sentiu os olhos do Uchiha sobre si, mas continuou observando o lado de fora, sentindo seus olhos arderem. Não sabia o que dizer; o que fazer; o que pensar. Estava perdida, completamente.

"_Se não nós dois, dissimulando um "Adeus".  
Como eu queria que fossemos nós que gritam juntos nesta despedida.  
Quanto mais eu penso sobre isso, eu gostaria de esquecê-lo.  
E me colocar neste lugar vazio.  
Não persiga os longos dias passados."_

Escutou os passos do outro se aproximando da porta, e fechou os olhos, esperando esta ser fechada, mas, antes disso, este deixou uma ultima palavra. Talvez para deixar claro o que sentia, ou porque, no fundo, ainda tinha uma pequena esperança. Mesmo não sabendo do que.

- Não acho que eu tenha o direito de dizer isso, mas... Quero que saiba, acima de tudo, Sakura, que eu sempre te amei nesses poucos anos que passamos juntos, e vou continuar assim. Eu realmente espero, de verdade, que você seja feliz, e que tudo isso que aconteceu não te deixe com receio de amar outra vez.

E então saiu, fechando a porta levemente atrás de si.

E os olhos da Haruno recomeçaram a arder como nunca.

"_Não deixe nada mais que já foi deixado.  
'Pelo menos... '  
Eu seguro este adeus, até eu cair no sono.  
E o calor fraco desaparece com o tabaco." _

_**Os dias que não retornaram, a pessoa que eu amei.**_

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Fazia alguns minutos que estava deitada ao lado de Neji, batendo os dedos de leve acompanhando alguma musica aleatória que estava gravada na sua cabeça. Já desistira de tentar descobrir o que o Hyuuga estava pensando, uma vez que esse já estava com os olhos fechados.

Olhou pela janela, notando que estava escuro do lado de fora. Já havia passado do horário de ir embora, e iria, no mínimo, levar um esporro por andar de ônibus à noite. Fez menção de levantar, quando sentiu Neji segurando seu pulso de leve.

- Aonde vai? – Perguntou ele, ainda com os olhos entreabertos.

- Pra casa, está tarde, e você parece com sono. – Disse Tenten, observando o rosto bonito do namorado.

- É, já está tarde, dorme aqui... – Murmurou ele, despreocupado. Por alguma razão a garota sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Já havia dormido muitas vezes na casa dos Hyuuga, mas isso já fazia alguns anos. Ou, melhor dizendo, nunca mais dormira desde que ele começara a demonstrar que já estava na hora da relação dos dois avançar "um pouco mais".

E o fato de Neji não ter demonstrado nenhuma segunda intenção nesse momento a deixava ainda mais nervosa. Não que achasse que no fundo este tinha alguma outra intenção, mas sim por ela mesma ter.

E pensar nisso deixou-a ainda mais vermelha do que antes.

- Que foi Tenten? – Perguntou ele, ao notar a vermelhidão no rosto da namorada.

- Ah, tá, eu durmo. – Respondeu, virando o rosto para tentar escondê-lo. Levantou-se para tentar se acalmar, com o pretexto de ir ao banheiro, e saiu do quarto, sem notar o sorriso malicioso que surgiu nos lábios do Hyuuga assim que se virou.

Lavou o rosto com água gelada, e olhou-se no espelho. Seu cabelo estava completamente desarrumado. Sua culpa. Ficara deitada de qualquer jeito tentando ficar o mais longe possível de Neji enquanto estavam deitados. Soltou-os, e alcançou uma escova para prendê-los novamente, mas desistiu antes mesmo de ajeitar os elásticos.

Por que é que o Hyuuga não tentara se aproximar?

Sabia que, sempre que ele o fazia, Tenten acabava por levantar-se, mas, mesmo assim, ele sempre continuara tentando. Talvez ele não quisesse mais?

Suspirou, enquanto observava sua imagem refletida. Desde quando se importava com isso? Ligou o chuveiro e tirou a roupa. Nada melhor que um banho pra tirar esses pensamentos de sua cabeça. Deixou a água morna escorrendo, e nem contou quanto tempo levou para terminar, mas provavelmente foi muito, já que seus dedos estavam completamente enrugados.

Enxugou-se sem pressa, e juntou as roupas do chão, pretendendo vesti-las, mas mudou de idéia. Até poderia dormir com as roupas que saíra, mesmo sendo desconfortáveis. Mas alguma coisa fez com que enrolasse a toalha branca sobre seu corpo e saísse para pedir a Neji uma camiseta emprestada.

Precisou de muito autocontrole para conseguir entrar no quarto não vestindo absolutamente nada, apenas aquela fina toalha, e mais ainda para tentar parecer normal. Abriu a porta apenas um pouco, e viu Neji deitado exatamente onde estava antes dela sair. Ele observou, sem alterar sua expresão em nada, enquanto Tenten entrava.

- Ahm... – Murmurou ela, controlando a vermelhidão que teimava em surgir. – Pode me emprestar alguma blusa pra dormir? Eu não trouxe nada, e... – Continuou, mas antes de terminar Neji já lhe jogara uma camiseta azul de mangas curtas. – A..arigatou... – Sussurrou, enquanto saia do quarto e vestia a blusa, agora sim completamente vermelha, mas, provavelmente, não por vergonha.

O fato de o Hyuuga continuar normal, como se ela estivesse vestida dos pés a cabeça, a abalou mais do que esperava. Talvez ele... não a desejasse mais? Talvez, por ter demorado tanto, ele havia perdido a vontade?![²

Devolveu a toalha ao banheiro tão rápido que mal se lembrou se havia realmente feito isso, e voltou ao quarto de Neji, tentando manter os pensamentos de a pouco afastados, e sentou-se ao seu lado, em silêncio.

- Está com sono? – Perguntou ele, desinteressado.

- Ah, não muito... – Respondeu a garota, tentando não olhar para o Hyuuga, que parecia completamente alheio ao fato de Tenten estar vestindo apenas sua larga camiseta azul. Ambos permaneceram em silencio por alguns minutos, mas que para ela duraram muito mais. Não entendia porque Neji estava tão indiferente, porque não tentava nada?

- Neji... – Murmurou ela, sem se dar conta do que realmente pretendia perguntar. Foi como se seu pensamento estivesse sendo dito em voz alta sem sua permissão. – Você perdeu a vontade?

Assim que fechou a boca, sentiu seu rosto mais quente do que jamais estivera. Não fazia idéia de como tinha dito isso, e queria se atirar pela janela do quarto do Hyuuga assim que se deu conta de que realmente havia feito a pergunta.

Ele virou o rosto para o de Tenten, com a mesma irritante expressão de desinteresse. E agora sua vontade de se suicidar passara a ser a de assassinar o garoto sentado ao seu lado.

- Do que? – Perguntou, sem muito enfoque, como se Tenten tivesse falado apenas sobre o próximo seriado que começara a passar na _Warner. _Esta, após a pergunta tapada de Neji, virou-se de costas para ele e se deitou, bufando um: "boa noite, Neji", muito a contragosto.

Sentiu enquanto este se deitava, e mais alguns minutos passaram até o Hyuuga se pronunciar.

- Por quê? Você está com vontade? – Perguntou ele, com um inexplicável tom pervertido que parecia não existir mais. Tenten precisou de mais do que alguns segundos para assimilar a pergunta, e então a tonalidade vermelha de seu rosto voltou a aparecer, pelo que devia ser a milionésima vez. Notando que a garota não pretendia responder, sentou-se novamente, e colocou seu rosto próximo ao dela, que – se é que era possível – corou ainda mais, puxando o travesseiro e escondendo-se sob ele.

- NEJI, SEU BESTA! – Berrou, escondida, segurando o objeto como se fosse sua única proteção. – Meu Deus, como eu te odeio!!! – Gritava, segurando com ainda mais força, uma vez que este estava sendo puxado pelo Hyuuga que tentava a todo custo não rir da situação. Não precisou de muita força para retirar o travesseiro das mãos da garota, e segurar as mesmas ao lado de seu rosto. Admirou-a enquanto esta virava o rosto, tentando escondê-lo, e assim que sentiu suas pernas se mexendo apressadamente tentando chutá-lo, notou há quanto tempo não ria de verdade.

E isso por causa de Tenten. Obviamente, o fato de sua prima estar bem permitira isso. Mas não se lembrava de já ter rido tanto na companhia de outra pessoa que não a dela. De ver um sorriso tão lindo quanto o dela.

_³Brilha, bela Venus  
Brilha, dourada Venus  
Meu coração se ilumina  
Com a garota do melhor sorriso.  
_

- Quer agora? – Perguntou o Hyuuga, sem conseguir controlar o riso devido a expressão da garota, que voltara a mexer as pernas tentando chutá-lo, mas sem sucesso.

- Neji, me solta logo! – Respondeu, ainda tão vermelha quanto antes. Era incrivel a capacidade dele fazer com que Tenten sentisse tanta vergonha; e ela tinha certeza absoluta de que ele fazia de proposito.

O garoto deu um sorriso discreto, e voltou a se deitar. Já estava de costas, preparando-se para começar a dormir, quando ouviu um sussurro vindo de Tenten.

- ...Sim. – Respondeu. Falara isso tão baixo que o Hyuuga precisou de um tempo para se tocar de que o som não viera de sua imaginação, e, quando se deu conta, já se virara para a garota, unindo seus lábios lentamente.

Agora entendia o porque de Tenten ter adiado tanto esse momento, assim, agora, estavam felizes por completo.

_Resplandece, inocente Venus  
Resplandece, orgulhosa Venus  
Nesse planeta  
Só sua luz ilumina. _

Brilha, bela Venus  
Brilha, dourada Venus  
Meu coração se ilumina  
Com a garota do melhor sorriso.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

_- Quer entrar? – Perguntou Gaara, virando-se ao ouvir os pequenos soluços._

Ino receou por um momento, mas por fim aceitou com um pequeno sussurro e seguiu os passos que adentraram a casa. Ele observava a garota, enquanto essa não tirava os olhos dos próprios pés, sem coragem de encará-lo.

- Quer tomar alguma coisa? – Perguntou ele, tentando fazer com que ela demonstrasse alguma reação. Ficar parada em silêncio estava começando a tirá-lo do sério. Não que isso fosse muito difícil.

- Não... – Murmurou ela, sem erguer o rosto. O Sabaku suspirou, e virou-se de costas em direção a cozinha, mas, antes de abrir a porta, escutou outro sussurro vindo da loira:

- Por que... – Gaara voltou a se virar, tentando ver o rosto de Ino que agora se erguera um pouco, mas não o suficiente para que pudesse encará-la. – Por que eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, o tempo todo? – Sussurrou, virando um pouco o rosto, e o garoto percebeu que ela chorava. Não muito, mas o suficiente para sentir vontade de abraçá-la e fazê-la parar de chorar.

_Cai num sonho,  
Convertendo-se em uma mulher sexy  
Por que se cansa ao alcançar as mentiras e o inalcansável?  
Amo de verdade a uma pessoa  
Mas sou capaz de amar as coisas  
sem razão._

Deu um passo para perto da garota, e, como ela não reagiu, tocou seu rosto levemente, limpando uma lágrima que escorria.

- Você sempre soube que eu sou irresistível, não é, Ino? – Disse, sorrindo de lado, e Ino retribuiu, chorando ainda mais enquanto ria.

- Continua convencido, não é, Gaara? – Respondeu ela, enquanto secava as lágrimas na gola da blusa. Ele sorriu, abraçando a Yamanaka tão forte quanto nunca abraçara antes.

- Você demorou. – Disse ele, afastando-se apenas o suficiente para conseguir ver seu rosto, e, em seguida, uniu seus lábios com intensidade.

_Trêmula e cálida Venus,  
A trêmula e romântica Venus  
Faz de sua paixão  
a última._

Ino correspondeu, beijando-o como se aquele fosse o primeiro e ultimo beijo de suas vidas. Não sabia mais por que demorara tanto tempo para voltar. Não compreendia o motivo de brigaram por tanto tempo por algo tão futil, quando existiam coisas muito maiores do que as que passaram.

Sentiu-se sendo carregada até o sofá, sem se afastar dos lábios do Sabaku. Não queria mais largá-lo, não conseguiria mais passar tanto tempo longe.

Gaara já fazia parte dela.

_Só você gosta  
e ri do temor  
Persistindo em o transmitir _

Brilha, bela Venus  
Brilha, dourada Venus  
Meu coração se ilumina  
Você é meu sol. 

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Shikamaru já relera aquele envelope pela milésima vez. Lia, relia, e não conseguia acreditar. Seus pais – principalmente sua mãe -viviam falando que sua preguiça iria atrapalhar seu futuro, mas, aparentemente, não foi bem assim. Realmente, ficava claro o quanto sua inteligência superava a de muitas pessoas de sua idade, e até mais velhas.

Acabara de receber uma carta de Londres, da empresa para a qual fizera estagio durante o tempo em que passou fazendo seu curso. Vinha com uma proposta irrecusável de trabalho. Receberia um salário e um dos postos mais altos da empresa, já que conseguira realizar um projeto com o prazo de um ano em apenas um mês, superando todas as expectativas.

O único problema é que deveria se mudar para a Inglaterra.

Como conseguiria falar com Temari?

**Continua...**

_**¹ – **__Letra da música: __Calm Envy__ the GazettE_

_**² - **__Sim, pensamentos da Tenten absolutamente retardados e sem noção o:_

_**³ – **__Partes da l__etra da música: __Smile Ichiban ii Onna__ An Cafe_

**N.A.:** ...Depois de anos, aí está o capítulo 8D Desculpem a demora, quem viu meu perfil sabe o motivo e tal o: vestibular, preguiça, falta de criatividade.

Não vou demorar mais tanto tempo com os outros o-o. Que alias, é só mais um.

E o epílogo 8D.

Sim, está acabando, ainda bem, porque assim vocês esperam menos tempo pro final da fic.

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_1º A Miy por ter ajudado na parte NejixTenten, que parecia que não ia andar nunca uu_

_2º As ameaças de morte caso eu pensasse em deletar a fic 8D_

_3º A quem mandou review, e ainda tem mandado, o que fez com que eu não me esquecesse da fic 8Dv:_

_Saky-Moon_

_Uchiha Ayu_

_Ika_

_Lais Reeves_

_Flah-chan_

_S2 Ino-chan S2_

_Kyu Uchiha L_

_Uchiha Neko_

_Fye-chan_

_.gissyt-chan._

_Uchiha Sabaku_

_lydhyamsf_

_Aredhel St.John_

_joyce-chan_

_Juh-chan X3_

_Mei k33_

_Sinara-chan_

_Shikatema_

_Hatake Mi_

_Hidini-sama_

_Hyuuga Mitha_

_Dani-sama_

_Uchiha Nadesco_

_Nina R._

_Sabaku no Karina_

_Rukia Karine_

_Lizinha-chan (lize)_

_Uchiha Miyuki_

_Mari Santoro_

_Nina R._

_Sparrow Black_

_She Ryuuzaki_

_Lizinha-chan_

_Misaki Matsuya_

_HarunoSakura2007_

_Zay-chan_

_Inuzuka-TenTen-Chan_

_Uchiha Ayu_

_Yuki-chan_

_ami-dps_

_Jessica_

_aninhaXDD_

_S2.Mandy Sabaku Hyuuga.S2_

_S2 Yuki Mao Kitsune S2_

_Kikyou Elric_

_Gu3Mii_

_Larissa Yukino_

_Lerae_

_MaH-cHaN_

_Uchiha Sak-chan_

_AnnaKawaii_

_Sabaku No Mariana_

_Hinata_

_Rahime22_

_Ayu Uzumaki Elric_

_uchiha maH'_

_RavenclawWitch_

_Aninha_

_rukia-chan_

_Natália-chan_

_Akki_

_Diessika_

_Bruna_

_Maríllya Andrade_

_Florinecordeiro_

_Biah Hyuuga_

_Sarahn.n_

_YukISoNG (luh)_

_Luhm_

_Cerejeira_

_Se tiver algum nome repetido é porque foi mandado mais de um review oo_

_E desculpem não poder responder a todos .-. Mas como estou há quase um ano sem escrever, tiveram vários – não estou reclamando S2 - e eu não tive tempo mesmo o:_

_**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **_

"**Recomeço"**


	28. Recomeço

_- Naruto__ e seus personagens pertencem a __Masashi Kishimoto__ -_

**Parte II**

**Capítulo XIV**

"**Recomeço"**

Passou os dedos de leve pela pele despida da loira deitada ao seu lado, num gesto inocente e carinhoso. Sua respiração era lenta e ritmada, e seus olhos entreabertos se observavam em um silêncio recíproco, assim como os sentimentos que se transpassavam.

O ruivo tocou a testa da jovem com os lábios fazendo-a fechar os olhos, permanecendo assim por alguns minutos, e sussurrou, mordiscando de leve sua orelha e causando um pequeno choque elétrico na outra, que se aproximava do jovem também despido.

- Senti tanto a sua falta, Ino... Falta dos seus olhos, seu corpo, sua voz... Sua presença... E do seu amor...

A garota reabriu os olhos, fixando-se no verde intenso do ruivo.

- ...Eu nunca deixei de te amar,Gaara... E, sabe, é muito estranho ouvir você dizendo isso. – Sorriu ela, corando de leve. O Sabaku desviou o olhar, lançando um sorriso sarcástico.

- Eu sempre fui romântico, você que nunca percebeu. – Disse, sem largar o sorriso - Tenho que perguntar uma coisa. – Ino ergueu os olhos novamente para os do ruivo, apesar de não ter sido correspondida, e esperou que este perguntasse. – Você dormiu com o Kiba?

- Eu O QUÊ? – Gritou ela, ficando cada vez mais vermelha, mal conseguindo acreditar que havia escutado realmente a pergunta, ainda mais por ter sido feita num momento como esse. – Não, É CLARO QUE NÃO! Que tipo de pergunta é essa?! – Exclamou, ainda sem acreditar, mas conseguiu notar a expressão de alívio que surgira no rosto do ruivo, apesar desta estar quase imperceptível.

- Tem uma coisa... Que eu ia te entregar aquele dia... – Murmurou ele, levantando-se e indo lentamente até seu quarto. Ino permaneceu deitada no sofá, esperando o ruivo voltar, o que não demorou muito. Ele se sentou ao seu lado, e lhe entregou uma pequena caixa azul de veludo. Não a encarou enquanto fazia isso, provavelmente porque ser meloso demais fazia com que se sentisse – um pouco – estranho.

A Yamanaka abriu a pequena caixinha, revelando as pequenas alianças que já até desistira de cobrar do ruivo. Pressionou-as com força, e sentiu que recomeçara a chorar.

- Que foi?! – Exclamou ele, sem saber o que fazer ao ver as finas lágrimas escorrendo pela pele macia da loira. Essa era a ultima coisa que esperava que ela fizesse agora. – Fiz algo errado?!

- Não... – Murmurou ela, tentando secar as lágrimas. – Desculpa, eu... Aquele dia... Me desculpa, Gaara... Eu não... – dizia, mas foi interrompida por um abraço forte do garoto.

- Esquece, Ino, já passou... Não pensa mais nisso, tá? A partir de hoje, começamos de novo. – Disse ele, tocando o rosto da Yamanaka de leve. Aproximou seu rosto, voltando a beijá-la, enquanto deitava seu corpo sobre o dela, seus dedos percorrendo por toda a extensão de sua pele.

Ino sorriu, correspondendo aos toques carinhosos do ruivo.

- Certo, Gaara. Começando do zero, é isso?

- Do zero, não. – Respondeu ele, sorrindo maliciosamente enquanto unia seus lábios mais uma vez.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Acordou com os braços fortes do Hyuuga pousados sobre si. Virou seu rosto para observá-lo dormindo, mas o breve movimento de seu corpo fez com que o moreno acordasse de seu sono leve.

- Bom dia – Murmurou a jovem, sorrindo de leve para o namorado.

- Já acordada? – Perguntou ele, pouco surpreso, enquanto abria os olhos e bocejava.

- Já são onze horas – Disse a garota, rindo suavemente após olhar o despertador sobre a cabeceira da cama.

- Nossa... – Murmurou ele, sentando-se para se espreguiçar. Tenten observava os movimentos do namorado como se fossem atitudes que nunca havia visto antes, vindas dele. – Achei que ainda era noite. – Disse – Está com fome?

- Um pouco. – Murmurou a garota, sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Tem um café colonial bom aqui perto, quer comer lá? Eu pago... Tem tortas, bolos... Sei que você gosta. – Disse, passando de leve a mão pelo rosto delicado da morena.

- Hm, quero! – Sorriu ela, com o apetite renovado. Só vou tomar um banho e a gente vai!

- Certo – riu ele, discretamente, enquanto a jovem se levantava. Observou enquanto esta soltava uma leve exclamação e enrubescia ao perceber que se encontrava sem roupa. Estendeu sua camiseta azul que ela usara por uns breves momentos na noite anterior.

- Obrigada. – Disse Tenten, vestindo-se rapidamente e andando apressada até o banheiro.

Ligou o chuveiro e deixou a água correr levemente pelo seu corpo. Já estava totalmente hipnotizada pelo vapor e som das gotas batendo no azulejo, quando sentiu uma mão forte tocar suas costas e a envolver.

- Esqueceu de uma coisa. – Sussurrou Neji em sua orelha, entrando por baixo do chuveiro com Tenten.

- O quê? – Perguntou ela, enquanto se virava em frente a ele.

- De mim. – Murmurou o moreno, beijando seu pescoço lentamente enquanto subia sua mão pela pele da jovem, tocando de leve seu seio esquerdo, fazendo Tenten suspirar.

- Não esqueci. – Disse ela, erguendo o rosto do Hyuuga em frente ao seu. – A porta estava aberta, não estava? – Murmurou, sorrindo sapeca. Neji retribuiu o sorriso, e beijou seus lábios, lenta e profundamente.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**DIAS DEPOIS**

O dia amanhecera quente e seco. Uma jovem de cabelos róseos deixava o hospital acompanhada de seus pais, em direção a sua casa. Havia pensado muito a respeito de tudo o que acontecera recentemente em sua vida, mas aparentemente não chegara a nenhuma solução para o que fazer dali em diante. Sua vida tomara um rumo completamente inesperado, e se sentia como se tivesse voltado da beira de um abismo, sem saber para onde ir a seguir.

Entrar em seu quarto agora era completamente estranho. Parecia que voltara de outra vida, e não se lembrava mais como era antes de sair dele. Tudo o que planejara anteriormente fora novamente perdido. Não sabia mais o que fazer, nem o que pensar a respeito de sua vida, e, principalmente, sobre Sasuke.

Sentou-se em frente a sua escrivaninha e abriu a primeira gaveta, na qual guardara um porta-retrato de costas, escondendo uma foto sua ao lado do Uchiha. Observou os cabelos negros do garoto, lembrando do tempo em que ficaram juntos, antes de todos esses problemas, na melhor época de sua vida.

- Sakura, visita – Ouviu sua mãe avisar da porta, e, em seguida, esta se abriu, trazendo Tenten com um pequeno sorriso e uma caixa de chocolate caseiro nas mãos

- Oi Sakura – Cumprimentou ela, estendendo a caixa para a mão da amiga, que rapidamente guardara o porta-retrato de volta no lugar e fechara a gaveta.

- Oi, senta. – Sorriu a Haruno, pegando um dos chocolates que lhe foram oferecidos pela amiga.

- Como você tá? – Perguntou a morena, com um leve semblante preocupado.

- To bem. – Respondeu a outra, ainda sorrindo. Não queria causar preocupações a amiga, e sentia que deveria resolver tudo sozinha.

- Não precisa mentir... Eu sei que o Sasuke que te levou no hospital, seus pais me disseram.

- Ah, é... Mas... Foi só isso... – Murmurou a Haruno, engolindo o ultimo pedaço do chocolate.

- Só? Sakura, se ele foi pra sua casa naquele dia, era porque ele tinha algo a dizer, o que foi? Você não precisa guardar tudo só para você, sabe, eu posso te ajudar.

A Haruno pensou um pouco. Não faria mal só contar, faria? Afinal, Tenten era sua amiga. Engoliu um ultimo pedaço de chocolate, e passou a lhe contar tudo o que o Uchiha lhe dissera no ultimo dia em que se viram.

Após ouvir tudo, Tenten permaneceu algum tempo em silêncio, e, em seguida, perguntou a Sakura o que ela faria em seguida.

- Ah... Provavelmente nada. – Respondeu a outra, tentando demonstrar desinteresse, apesar de não ser muito bem sucedida.

- Sakura, eu sei que você não ta falando sério. É obvio que você ainda gosta dele, e, se ele foi falar com você, é porque, apesar de dizer que não merecia, ele ainda queria uma segunda chance. Eu e você sabemos que ele já te magoou muito, mas agora, se você realmente não quiser ele de volta, acho que ele merecia ao menos ouvir isso de você.

- Eu... Não sei... – Murmurou a outra. – Acho que ele não iria gostar que eu fosse até ele só para dar um fora.

- Acho que ele esta esperando uma resposta. E você devia dar isso a ele, porque, apesar de tudo o que ele fez, ele deixou claro o porquê, mesmo tendo feito tudo errado, e no fim conseguiu te ajudar. E, além de tudo isso, não foi só você que perdeu um filho, Sakura.

- Não acho que isso tenha deixado ele tão abalado. – Sussurrou a Haruno, comendo outro chocolate, tentando permanecer alheia a seus sentimentos, que queriam sair de qualquer jeito.

- Levando em conta que ele tentou falar com você antes de tudo isso que aconteceu, e tudo sobre o passado dele eu acho que, sim, isso foi o que mais o abalou... – Disse a morena, experimentando um de seus chocolates antes que a amiga acabasse com todos. – E apesar de tudo também, você deveria falar com ele, por você mesma. Não adianta fingir, eu sei que você esta mal, e só vai melhorar depois que terminarem a conversa com o que você tem a dizer, e eu aposto que você tem muito a dizer.

- Droga...Tenten... – Murmurou a Haruno, tentando, inutilmente, controlar as lágrimas. – Eu tava calma, até agora... Não queria mais pensar nisso, eu não sei o que fazer, eu quero voltar tudo como era antes... Mas... Não dá mais...

- Sakura... – sussurrou a morena, abraçando a amiga, que chorava sem parar, com seus esforços para parar sendo totalmente inúteis.

- Eu vou... Vou falar com ele...

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

**SEMANAS DEPOIS**

Já fazia alguns dias desde que Hinata voltara para a sua casa, pois progredira mais do que o esperado nas sessões de fisioterapia. Ainda deveria voltar ao hospital duas vezes por semanas para duas sessões, mas a maioria dos exercícios deveria fazer em casa, e ficar de cama no restante do dia.

Naruto se mudara temporariamente para a casa dos Hyuuga para ajudar nos cuidados com a garota, o que já estava deixando Neji completamente maluco.

- Eu faço o almoço! – Gritou o loiro, correndo para a cozinha no meio da fisioterapia de Hinata.

- Naruto, espera! – Gritou o Hyuuga, observando o Uzumaki que já corria em direção à cozinha. Hinata riu dos dois, sentando-se no sofá após terminar o ultimo exercício.

- Deixa ele, Neji. – Sorriu ela.

- Espera aqui, vou salvar a cozinha. – Ignorou o Hyuuga, correndo atrás do Uzumaki, que há essa hora já estava em frente ao fogão, fritando o hambúrguer e o macarrão na mesma frigideira repleta de óleo. Não demorou muito para o moreno adentrar no aposento e encontrar o loiro branco, em frente à frigideira que pegava fogo.

- DESLIGA ISSO! – Gritou Neji, correndo para frente do fogão e desligando a panela. – Naruto, se não sabe fazer direito, não faz! – Exclamou, enquanto o Uzumaki se desculpava pelo hambúrguer torrado. – Se você quer ver a Hinata, ótimo, mas pra mim chega. Você já quebrou os aparelhos de fisioterapia, já furou o colchão, e agora é a segunda vez que coloca fogo na comida! Pode vir quando quiser aqui para vê-la, mas não precisa mais ficar para ajudar!

- Ah, desculpa, desculpa, na próxima vez eu juro que faço direito! – Exclamou o loiro, desesperado. Ele realmente tentava ajudar, mas não tinha muito talento pra essas coisas, e sempre fora desastrado, apesar de tudo.

- Vamos levar a Hinata até o quarto e você aproveita para pegar suas coisas. – Disse o Hyuuga, saindo da cozinha e levando um prato com o macarrão e hambúrguer torrado. – Vou levar a prova do estrago pra Hinata não reclamar...

- Mas, Neji! – Gritava o loiro, indo atrás do Hyuuga, que já subia as escadas em direção a Hinata.

- Ela não tá mais aqui! – Exclamou o moreno, procurando pela prima.

- Neji! – Chamou o Uzumaki. – Ela já esta no quarto... – Disse, sendo seguido pelo Hyuuga.

- Eu já posso andar sozinha, sabe... – Murmurou a Hyuuga, se deitando.

- Sabemos, Hinata. – Disse Naruto, sorrindo.

- Seu noivo vai voltar pra casa hoje. – Disse Neji, interrompendo os dois, e estendendo o prato com a comida queimada.

- Mas, Neji... – Murmurou a garota, chateada.

-Tudo bem, Hinata chan, eu venho te ver todos os dias, o Neji está certo, eu só estou atrapalhando, é melhor vir só para te ver mesmo. – Sorriu o loiro. – Vou pegar minhas coisas e já volto. – Disse, saindo do quarto e deixando os primos sozinhos.

- Neji... Eu não me importo. – Murmurou a morena. Naruto parou ao lado da porta, após ouvir a voz da garota.

- Hum? – Perguntou o Hyuuga, se virando para a jovem

- Eu quero que o Naruto fique aqui... Tudo bem que ele não faça nada certo, eu gosto que ele fique cuidando de mim, mesmo assim... por favor, deixa ele ficar.

- Hinata... – Murmurou o Hyuuga. – Tá, tudo bem, você que sabe. – Disse, acalmando a jovem, e ao loiro sorrindo ao lado de fora. Poderia, enfim, cuidar da garota que amava. Dessa vez iria fazer tudo certo, Neji não iria se arrepender de deixá-lo ficar.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Cortava uma fatia de pão fresco com as mãos, preparando seu precário jantar. Tomou um gole do leite em sua frente, direto da garrafa, enquanto assistia a um canal aleatório no noticiário local. Seus gestos eram automáticos e sem muita importância, já havia se esquecido de como era agir normalmente, com algo em sua vida a esperar. Por breves momentos antes de adormecer, conseguia entender, pelo menos um pouco, o porquê de Itachi ter se matado. Entendia como era viver uma vida sem mais sentido, como um ser sem sentimentos, sem esperança. Ou ao menos, com muito pouca. Ainda vivia com a mínima de que um dia tudo voltaria ao normal. Teria seu filho, uma vida com Sakura, a vida que deixara escapar, a vida que negara tão avidamente, e agora desejava como nunca desejara algo anteriormente.

Passou um pouco de margarina em um pedaço de pão, e mordeu, tomando um gole de leite para conseguir fazer a fatia descer por sua garganta. Comia sem muita vontade, sem pensar muito sobre o que estava fazendo. Mordeu o pão mais uma vez, quando escutou uma pequena batida em sua porta, quase imperceptível.

Deixou a comida sobre a mesa, e correu para atender a porta. Não entendia o porquê de tanta euforia toda vez que ouvia algo do lado de fora de sua casa. Na maioria das vezes era o vento, e, com sorte, algum gato selvagem pedindo um pouco de leite.

Mas desta vez não era um gato, nem um pássaro ou muito menos o vento. Lá estava, em sua frente, a jovem de cabelos róseos que tanto esperava ver. Não entendia o porquê de ela estar ali, apenas a encontrava em seus melhores sonhos.

- Sakura... – Sussurrou, automaticamente, sem saber mais o que dizer. Não conseguia acreditar que ela estava ali, queria tanto vê-la. Seria um sonho?

- Eu sei... – Murmurou a garota, não conseguindo encarar os olhos do moreno a sua frente. – Eu sei que não deveria mais te ver. Eu sei que nunca vou te perdoar por ter me deixado sozinha quando eu mais precisava de você. Mas...

- Sakura... – Repetiu ele, sentindo que, surpreendentemente, iria começar a chorar, na frente de alguém. A jovem abriu a boca para prosseguir, quando sentiu os braços do moreno a abraçando, como nunca fizera antes. Abraçava forte, quente, como se nunca mais fosse deixá-la ir. – Queria tanto te ver. Me perdoa, Sakura. Eu... Não consigo mais viver sem você.

- Eu sei que... – Murmurou a Haruno, tentando falar apesar das lagrimas e soluços que vinham. – Eu nunca devia te perdoar, por ter perdido meu filho. – Sentiu o abraço do Uchiha cada vez mais forte, que poderia até começar a machucar. – Mas... Graças a você eu estou viva, e, apesar de você ter errado, eu também errei, por não tentar entender mais sobre você antes de tudo. Então, Sasuke kun, desculpa.

- Sakura... Desculpa... – Dizia ele, repetidamente, apertando cada vez mais o abraço, como se ela pudesse fugir a qualquer momento.

- Vamos tentar mais uma vez, Sasuke kun? – Sorriu ela, entre as lagrimas, sentindo finalmente o abraço ficar mais fraco, e o rosto que tanto sentira falta aproximando-se do seu, num beijo que esperava há meses receber, tendo anteriormente a certeza de que nunca mais encontraria. E que, agora, sabia que nunca mais iria deixar escapar.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Shika, vamos no cinema... – Pediu a loira ao seu lado, sentada no sofá, enquanto esse fingia dormir sobre o encosto. – Bebe chorão!

Abriu os olhos como se nunca tivesse dormido, revelando seu fingimento.

- Não me chame disso! – Exclamou. Temari riu, ele havia caído na estratégia.

- Sabia que estava acordado, agora, vamos! Você anda muito quieto ultimamente, a gente mal tem saído... – Murmurou, cruzando os braços e se fingindo de brava. Não que não estivesse um pouco sentida de verdade.

- Temari... Tem uma coisa que preciso te dizer... – Sussurrou o Nara, sem conseguir encará-la. Já estava pensando no que dizer a semanas, mas a idéia de qual poderia ser a resposta da Sabaku o deixava inseguro para perguntar, mas, se deixasse mais em cima da hora, poderia ser tarde demais.

- O que é? Finalmente vai me dizer? – Respondeu a loira, encarando os olhos do namorado.

- Ahn? – Exclamou ele, surpreso.

- Eu sei que você esta querendo me dizer algo há um tempo, eu te conheço. – Disse, como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Realmente me conhece... – Sorriu ele, tentando inconscientemente enrolar o assunto. – Temari, eu... Fui contratado pra trabalhar na Inglaterra.

- Você o que? – Repetiu ela, sem conseguir realmente acreditar que seu namorado preguiçoso tinha conseguido algo como isso. Realmente era algo que não passara pela sua cabeça antes, apesar de saber que ele era inteligente e tudo o mais.

- A empresa que eu fiz estágio me chamou... E... Eu aceitei.

- Claro que aceitou. – Disse a Sabaku, perdendo parte da surpresa que demonstrara anteriormente. – Se não aceitasse eu mesma faria você re-aceitar o pedido. É o seu futuro, né.

- Meu futuro não é só trabalho... – Murmurou ele, olhando os olhos verdes da Sabaku, que, apesar de dizer com convicção que ele deveria aceitar, estes não aparentavam assim tão confiantes. – Por isso... Eu quero que você vá comigo, Temari. – Terminou, sentindo como se parte de sua preocupação por todo o tempo que enrolara havia finalmente ido embora. Não conseguia decifrar por aqueles olhos se a resposta seria positiva ou não. Sabia, apenas, que independente da resposta, sua vida iria mudar completamente. Para ele, estava tudo bem mudar, desde que fosse com ela.

- Tudo bem, Shikamaru. – Sorriu ela. – Eu vou pra Inglaterra com você.

**Fim**

**N.A.:** _Desculpem a demora, de nooovo DD: Mas tá ai o ultimo capítulo, que não tem cara de ultimo, mas é porque vai ter um epilogo ainda, então não é como se fosse mesmo o ultimo D:_

_Obrigada a todos os review, mesmo. E por todos que acompanharam a fic \o/ Ainda não vou fazer notas de despedida por que vai ter mais uma postagem, então, até a próxima, que não pretendo demorar tanto, mas devido as ultimas vezes não vou garantir nada D:_

_E espero que gostem do capítulo, ele parece menor porque não coloquei musicas, mas tirando elas o tamanho ficou o de sempre o/_

_**Agradecimentos:**_

_A Miy que ajudou no Naruto x Hinata, e a quem mandou review n.n não da pra ficar colocando o nome aqui de todo mundo, pq ia ocupar um espaço gigante da fic e deve ter algo do fanfiction contra isso o.o mas quem mandou sabe, eu li, e agradeço n.n Continuem mandando 8D_


	29. Epílogo

_- Naruto__ e seus personagens pertencem a __Masashi Kishimoto__ -_

**Parte II**

**Epílogo**

Depois de horas de viajem, o avião finalmente realizava seu pouso quase perfeito. A loira reconfortava seu noivo, que finalmente se levantara, agradecendo por estar vivo após tantas turbulências.

Desceram do avião, e Shikamaru respirou fundo: finalmente pisava em terra firme.

- Está bem? – Perguntou a Sabaku, rindo da expressão de alívio do moreno.

- Vivo. – Respondeu ele, seguindo de mãos dadas até o local onde pegaram as bagagens. Shikamaru carregou a dos dois, antes que Temari o lembrasse de que isso era função do homem. Saíram da sala de desembarque e viram, ao fundo, três garotas eufóricas acenando de longe, gritando pelos dois. Lá estavam suas amigas, Ino, Sakura e Tenten, que correram para abraçá-la assim que esta se aproximou. Todas continuavam lindas, talvez até mais do que antes, e pareciam completamente felizes.

- QUE SAUDADEEES TEMARI!! – Gritava Ino enquanto a abraçava.

– Vai nos contar tudo lá da Inglaterra!! – Gritava Sakura, ao lado de Tenten.

- Oi. – Shikamaru cumprimentou Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke e Neji, que observavam os dois, sentindo vergonha pelas garotas escandalosas. Gaara sorriu para a irmã, enquanto esta abraçava Sakura.

- E a Hinata cadê? – Perguntou a loira, procurando pela amiga.

- Ah, ela queria vir, mas a gente a obrigou a ficar num SPA nas tardes desse fim de semana para estar mais linda ainda no dia do casamento. – Riu Sakura.

- Como se ela precisasse disso! – Exclamou Naruto.

- Ahh Naruto, você não entende, o casamento é a data mais importante para uma mulher. – Explicou Ino, convencida.

- E, Sakura! Sua barriga já está enorme ein? Quando vai sair o seu casamento? – Perguntou Temari, rindo da amiga e lançando um olhar significativo para o Uchiha, que ignorou.

- Ah... A gente preferiu deixar isso pra daqui a alguns anos, não quero me casar assim. – Explicou a Haruno, acariciando a barriga.

- Ah, mas ai não vão poder aproveitar a lua-de-mel, ein. – Riu a Sabaku.

- Temari! – Exclamou Sakura, ficando muito vermelha. Ino e Tenten riram.

- Então, vamos? – Perguntou Temari, ainda rindo, e foi acompanhada por todos até a saída do aeroporto. Pelo caminho foram conversando sobre tudo, contando todas as novidades e relembrando os tempos antigos. Três anos já haviam se passado e todos continuavam juntos, com algumas brigas, saudades, mas, principalmente, com muito amor. Sakura e Sasuke haviam decidido recentemente ter um filho logo, apesar de todos terem lhes dito para esperar o momento certo, eles sabiam que esse momento já havia chego há muito tempo. Naruto resolveu esperar até conseguir um bom emprego para se casar, e Hinata concordou com a decisão, já que não iriam poder ficar dependendo de seus pais após o casamento. E finalmente esta data chegara, reunindo novamente todos os dez.

Era a primeira vez que Shikamaru e Temari retornavam da Inglaterra desde que se mudaram, há três anos. Ainda mantinham contato com todos, mas receberam visitas apenas dos pais de Shikamaru, então, se reencontrarem depois de tanto tempo estava sendo incrível, e, para todas, nem parecia que fazia tantos anos que não se viam.

Separaram-se na saída, combinando de se encontrarem mais tarde para colocarem todas as conversas em dia. Temari e Shikamaru foram até o apartamento que haviam deixado. A mãe do Nara aparecia lá toda semana para abrir as janelas e mantê-lo em ordem. Pensaram em vendê-lo, mas preferiu continuar com ele, para sempre terem onde ficar caso resolvessem voltar. E, além do mais, o lugar tinha um grande valor sentimental para ambos.

- Está igual à antes, viu. – Disse a Sabaku, enquanto Shikamaru depositava as malas no quarto.

- É mesmo. E também já posso dizer que ele é totalmente meu... – Disse o Nara.

- Como assim?

- Eu paguei o preço aos meus pais... Eles ainda insistiam para vender, então achei melhor... – Explicou o Nara. Já juntara dinheiro suficiente em seu trabalho, então a quantia do apartamento não iria fazer falta.

- Então a gente devia aproveitar e vir para cá mais vezes não acha? – Sugeriu a garota, desejando ver suas amigas mais vezes do que apenas em casamentos ou ocasiões especiais.

- Acho. – Disse Shikamaru. – Podemos passar as férias aqui se você quiser.

- Acharia ótimo. – Sorriu a loira, enquanto este se aproximava e unia seus lábios.

- E o que acha de relembrar as noites aqui, ein? – Disse ele, sorrindo malicioso. Temari retribuiu o sorriso, mordendo de leve sua orelha.

- Também gosto dessa idéia... – Sussurrou, abrindo o zíper da calça do Nara, lentamente. Esse a ajudou, levando-a até o sofá e distribuindo beijos por todo seu corpo.

Temari retirou a blusa e beijou o pescoço do moreno, olhando em seus olhos em seguida.

- Eu te amo, Shika... – Murmurou, sorrindo de lado.

- Eu também te amo, minha Temari... – Sorriu ele, voltando a beijar seu pescoço. – Para sempre... – Sussurrou.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Já era noite quando Temari e Shikamaru chegaram ao bar onde combinaram de se encontrar com os amigos. Todos já estavam lá, esperando a chegada dos dois, que acabaram se atrasando. Hinata avistou a amiga, e correu para abraçá-la.

- Temari! – Gritou a pequena, que já não era mais tão pequena. Havia se tornado tão bonita quanto todas as outras, e já não parecia mais uma pequena garotinha. Seus cabelos estavam ainda mais longos, o que a deixava ainda mais linda.

- Hinata, como você tá? Achei que não te veria antes do casamento. – Disse a loira, se reunindo ao grupo para se sentar.

- Ah, quando me falaram que todo mundo ia vir eu que não ia ficar em casa né. – Sorriu a garota, sentando-se ao lado de Naruto, que segurou sua mão, contente.

- E ai, preparados pra beber? – Disse Sakura, servindo-se de vodka.

- Larga isso. – Disse Sasuke, afastando a bebida da garota.

- Ei, não é justo! – Protestou ela.

- Deixa de ser bêbada e toma seu suco. – Riu Ino, se servindo da bebida como que para fazer inveja a amiga.

- Quando for sua vez, você vai ver! Ah vai! – Exclamou a jovem, fazendo todos rirem.

- Quero saquê – Neji pediu ao garçom que se aproximou.

- Neji todo fresco. – Disse Sasuke, tomando cerveja.

- Sou só mais chique que você, que toma bebida de pobre... – Comentou, se ajeitando na cadeira.

- Desculpe por não ser rico. – Disse o Uchiha, Naruto começou a rir do primo.

- Sasuke é da roça. – Zoou ele, apesar de também estar tomando cerveja, o que fez com que todos olhassem para ele sem entender.

- Naruto não perde a mania. – Riu Temari, feliz por estar de volta.

E assim passaram o restante da noite, com muita conversa, diversão e risadas. Todos mais felizes do que nunca por finalmente estarem reunidos novamente.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

A garota loira dos olhos azuis acabara de sair do banho, e terminava de se vestir para sair com Gaara. Havia algo que ele queria lhe mostrar, e ela mal conseguia se agüentar de curiosidade, nem tinha idéia do que poderia ser. Prendeu seu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto, como de costume, e foi até o endereço que o namorado havia lhe passado para encontrá-lo.

Era um pequeno parque, repleto de árvores e pássaros. Havia um pequeno lago ali perto, com alguns bancos de madeira ao redor, onde o ruivo estava sentado a esperando.

- Gaara. – Chamou ela, aproximando-se.

- Finalmente. – Reclamou ele. – Como consegue demorar tanto...

- Para ficar bonita para você ué. – Disse ela, com as mãos na cintura. Gaara balançou a cabeça:

- Você já é linda o suficiente sem esse monte de maquiagem. – Falou, tirando algo do bolso.

- Isso é uma venda? Pra que? – Perguntou a garota, imaginando qual seria a idéia pervertida da vez.

- Não é o que você está pensando... – Murmurou ele, é só para fazer mais surpresa. – Disse, amarrando o lenço ao redor dos olhos da loira.

- Nem pense em aprontar comigo viu... – Dizia ela, enquanto ele a guiava para onde pretendia ir. Finalmente pararam em frente a uma casa pequena, de dois andares, com paredes amarelas e um jardim muito bonito. Retirou a venda, e esperou a reação da garota, que não veio.

- Que é isso? – Perguntou ela, sem entender. Gaara pareceu decepcionado.

- Nossa casa. – Disse. Ino olhou várias vezes dele para a casa, e vice versa. O ruivo não podia estar falando sério.

- Vamos morar juntos?! – Perguntou ela, sem acreditar.

- Já tá na hora, né... – Murmurou ele, um pouco irritado, mas sem conseguir esconder o sorriso.

- E... Você comprou? Como? – perguntou ela, ainda não acreditando.

- Juntando dinheiro faz um tempo... E eu vendi a minha, a Temari concordou e disse que não precisava da parte dela...

- Ahh... – Exclamou a garota, finalmente sorrindo. – Gaara, é lindo!!

- Então vamos entrar... – Disse o garoto, segurando a namorada pelas mãos e entrando no primeiro aposento. Era uma sala não muito grande, com um sofá amarelo e as decorações em verde. Havia uma televisão em frente, ao lado de estantes vazias, que logo estariam repletas de fotos e objetos que deixariam o ambiente com a cara dos dois. Subiram as escadas, e passaram um minúsculo corredor até a suíte de casal. Havia uma cama com colchas brancas, e um grande armário ao lado da porta, pelo qual se chegava ao banheiro. Ino correu até a cama e se jogou, estreado o colchão novo.

- Nem sei o que dizer. Tem certeza que quer morar comigo?– Comentou ela, olhando para tudo como se quisesse guardar essas imagens para sempre. Gaara sentou-se ao seu lado e beijou sua boca.

- Eu quero passar minha vida toda com você, Ino... – Sussurrou ele, mas sem conseguir olhar para a garota. Não acreditava que estava realmente fazendo isso, mas já estava adiando muito esse momento.

- Gaara, isso é... – Ia dizendo ela, mas foi interrompida.

- Olha ali em baixo do travesseiro... – Murmurou ele, virando o rosto para o outro lado. Ino não sabia se ria pela vergonha do garoto, se obedecia o que ele pedira ou se terminava sua pergunta, mas optou por apenas levantar o travesseiro.

Não conseguiu segurar o grito ao ver um pequeno anel de noivado, brilhando sobre as cobertas.

- AH, Gaara! – Exclamou ela, não segurando o choro. Colocou o anel e se jogou sobre o ruivo, que tentava a todo custo fingir que não tinha feito nada.

- Não precisa ficar tão surpresa. – Disse ele.

- Claro que precisa! Achei que esse dia nunca fosse chegar. – Murmurou, secando as lágrimas.

- É claro que ia chegar... – Sussurrou ele, segurando o rosto da loira e beijando sua boca. Não tinha por que ela duvidar de que esse dia chegaria. Ele queria só ela, e seria sempre assim.

- Que tal estrear a casa nova? – Perguntou ela, sorrindo. Gaara se sentou, tirando sua blusa em resposta e beijando seu pescoço.

- Ótima idéia. – Disse ele. – Noiva.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Finalmente o dia tão aguardado havia chego. O casamento iria ser ao ar livre, no grande quintal da casa dos Hyuuga. Aquela casa tinha várias memórias que fizeram com que a escolha do local fosse a melhor possível.

As cinco garotas estavam reunidas no quarto de Hinata. Ajudavam-na a colocar o vestido branco, tentando evitar que este estragasse seu penteado e maquiagem. Seu cabelo estava preso atrás com cachos elegantes, e havia uma coroa com um pequeno véu separado para ser colocado por último. Seu rosto tinha uma maquiagem leve e delicada, com uma sombra azul clara e cílios postiços não muito grandes. Estava linda, seus olhos perolados com um brilho mais intenso do que o normal, e seu sorriso nunca estivera tão sincero.

- Segura bem, Ino... – Disse Tenten, puxando o vestido junto de Sakura. Temari ajudava Ino a mantê-lo mais aberto, longe do penteado.

- Isso, foi! – Celebrou Sakura, assim que conseguiram puxar o vestido até o fim.

- É lindo, Hinata! – Disse a Yamanaka. Não era um vestido muito chamativo, mas sim delicado, como a garota. Uma camada grossa cobria os seios, por onde saia um fino tecido transparente até o pescoço. Após a cintura ele era mais largo, mas não muito, e arrastava levemente pelo chão.

- Obrigada. – Sorriu ela, corando de leve. Estavam prestes a colocar o véu, quando Naruto abriu a porta bruscamente, chamando pela futura esposa.

- Hinata-chan?! - Chamava ele, quando viu as quatro garotas olhando furiosas para o loiro. – O... o que foi?

- SAI DAQUI! – Gritaram as quatro juntas, expulsando o garoto do quarto.

- Não pode ver a noiva antes do casamento!! – Gritaram Ino e Sakura.

- Mas... Eu só queria falar umas coisas com ela... - Murmurou.

- DEPOIS! Vai, sai! – Exclamou a Haruno, empurrando o amigo para longe, fazendo-o desistir.

- Ah... Não... Não precisava mandar ele sair... – Murmurou Hinata, envergonhada.

- Claro que precisava, ver a noiva antes da azar! – Disse Ino.

- Ah... Tá... – Suspirou a morena, enquanto Tenten ajeitava o véu

- Pronto, está linda! – Disse a Haruno. – Deu até um pouco de inveja...

- Deixa de ser besta, Sakura – Disse a Sabaku. - Vamos logo, já esta na hora e a gente tem que se ajeitar pra entrada!

- Ahh, já! É mesmo, vamos, Hinata, chegou à hora! – Disse Ino, levantando-se ao lado de Sakura. Hinata respirou fundo, corando. Finalmente, o dia que sempre esperara tinha chego. Finalmente poderia olhar para Naruto e dizer que é sua esposa.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Subiu o altar lentamente ao lado de seu pai, sob os olhares admirados de todos. Naruto não conseguia tirar os olhos da garota indo ao seu encontro. Estava mais linda do que nunca, e ele não podia ter mais certeza de que era o homem mais sortudo do mundo. Todos observaram a linda cerimônia encantados.

O Hyuuga deixou sua filha ao lado do loiro e os dois sorriram um ao outro assim que o padre começou a falar. Ouviam atentos, e falavam quando deveriam falar, até chegar o momento em que finalmente diriam o sim.

Finalmente se beijaram e sob os aplausos de todos deixaram o altar, Hinata deixava algumas lágrimas caírem, e Naruto sorria como nunca havia feito antes. Depois de todas as dificuldades, alegrias e tristezas, finalmente estava ao lado de Hinata, para sempre.

- Ei Hinata, hora de jogar o buquê! – Exclamou Temari, reunindo todas as garotas num canto. - É bom que a Sakura não pegue, ou estaremos perdidas.

- AHH Temari, cala a boca! – Protestou a Haruno, ignorando as risadas de Ino e Tenten. Hinata sorriu e se virou, preparando-se para jogar.

- Lá vai! – Exclamou, finalmente o jogando para traz.

- Sai que eu vou pegar! – Gritou Ino, mas já havia o perdido de vista.

- Ah... Eu peguei! – Disse Tenten, sorrindo para o buquê.

- Não acredito! Estava tão perto! – Choramingou Ino, se afastando emburrada. Tenten corou ao ver que Neji observava próximo, sorrindo de leve. Foi até ele, sem graça.

- É... é só um buquê. – Sorriu, envergonhada.

- Pelo jeito já esta na hora da gente preparar o nosso casamento, né. – Disse o Hyuuga sorrindo, sem olhar para a garota.

- O... o quê? – Perguntou a morena, completamente vermelha. Mas Neji apenas continuou sorrindo, fazendo com que a garota ficasse com os olhos molhados. – Ahh, Neji! – Exclamou, beijando sua bochecha. – Vai ser aqui também, né? né?

- Não teria lugar melhor. – Disse ele, tocando o rosto de Tenten e beijando seus lábios de leve.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Após todos terminarem de jantar, Naruto se levantou. Todos pararam o que estavam fazendo para observar o loiro, que tinha algo para falar.

- Não quero fazer votos, nem promessas, nem ler algum texto pronto ou algo do tipo. – Começou ele, olhando para seu copo e em seguida erguendo os olhos para as pessoas, especialmente para seus oito amigos, e Hinata. – Eu quero contar nossa história. Não só a minha, como as relacionadas à minha. Pode não ser a melhor das histórias, pode não ser a mais interessante, mas, com certeza, são fatos que vão ficar para sempre, não só em nossa memória. Todos passam por dificuldades, problemas, mas o que torna nossa história especial é que superamos tudo isso, e agora estamos aqui, juntos. Talvez não fiquemos próximos para sempre, mas não importa se estivermos em outro país – Disse, olhando para Shikamaru e Temari – ou se estivermos morando um ao lado do outro, porque nunca iremos esquecer. Porque, se não fosse por essas pessoas, provavelmente eu não estaria mais aqui. Mas, graças a elas, eu consegui esperar, consegui ter esperanças para finalmente chegar aonde cheguei. Graças a elas, eu não deixei de acreditar. Então, não importa onde esteja daqui a cinco, seis, dez, vinte anos, eu sempre vou me lembrar de vocês, todos os dias, todas as horas, e a todo minuto que olhar para minha vida, minha Hinata, eu vou me lembrar que só estou aqui agora graças a vocês, então, muito obrigado. Muito obrigado Sakura, por sua força. Porque sua força, por mais que você não acredite, também me inspirou. Obrigado Sasuke, por ter me escutado, por não ter se afastado da gente. – Disse, fazendo com que o moreno desse um sorriso de leve, acenando com o rosto. – Obrigado Temari, por ter me mostrado meus sentimentos. Obrigado Neji, por ter me agüentado destruindo sua casa. – Riu, fazendo com que os outros também rissem. – Obrigado Ino, Tenten, por terem me apoiado, e também obrigada a vocês Gaara, Shikamaru, por estarem aqui com a gente, por serem meus amigos, e por fazerem minhas amigas mais felizes. Obrigado a todos que fazem parte da minha vida, e principalmente, a você Hinata, por ter voltado pra mim. – Disse por fim, se sentando. A Hyuuga estava com as mãos nos olhos, limpando suas lágrimas.

- O...Obrigada, Naruto kun... – Disse a morena, sorrindo de leve. – Por ter me esperado.

- Ah, deixa de drama agora. – Disse Temari, com os olhos molhados, erguendo sua taça. – Vamos fazer um brinde... Aos noivos!

- Aos noivos! – Repetiram os outros, tocando suas taças e tomando um gole.

- Ah... – Suspirou a Haruno, colocando as mãos sobre a barriga no momento em que todos tomavam o gole.

- Tudo bem Sakura? – Perguntou o Uchiha, tocando seu ombro.

- Hm, não... Eu acho... Eu acho que vai nascer. – Disse a garota, arregalando os olhos.

- O QUÊ? – Gritaram todos na mesa. Realmente, nunca iriam esquecer esse dia.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- É uma menina. – Disse a enfermeira, entregando a criança aos pais. Sakura a recebeu com lágrimas nos olhos, e olhou para Sasuke, que lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- É linda. – Disse a Haruno, contente. – Vai se chamar Hana.

- Eu gosto desse. – Disse o Uchiha, sentando na beirada da cama. Ela ainda era muito pequena, mas tinha bochechas muito grandes e um pouco de fios negros já haviam nascido. Seus olhos eram verdes como os da mãe. Sakura a levou aos seus seios, e a pequena já começou a mamar.

- Acho que nossa história começa aqui, né? – Sussurrou a Haruno, admirando sua filha.

- Nossa história já começou há muito tempo. – Disse o Uchiha, tocando o rosto de Sakura. – Mas a melhor parte ainda está começando. E nunca vai acabar.

A Haruno encostou o rosto na filha, escondendo as lágrimas.

- Estou tão feliz Sasuke... – Sussurrou a garota, abraçando sua filha.

- Eu também Sakura... – Disse ele, puxando o rosto da Haruno para si. – Nunca achei que pudesse ser tão feliz. – Terminou, beijando a garota que tanto amava. A garota que trouxera sua vida de volta.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Shikamaru, segura isso direito. – Disse a loira, ao notar que o noivo quase derrubara a mala dos dois.

- Calma Temari, ele só está assustado por ter que voltar pro avião. – Riu Tenten, que sempre soube que o amigo tinha medo dessa idéia de "sair do chão".

- Não estou assustado... – Suspirou ele, deixando as malas no chão mesmo.

- Vocês... Vão voltar logo, né? – Perguntou a Uzumaki, com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ah, no próximo feriado longo a gente volta. – Reconfortou Temari, abraçando a amiga para se despedir.

- E você Sakura, cuide bem da sua filha, ein. – Disse a loira, passando a mão sobre a cabeça da neném, que dormia no carrinho.

- É claro, né. – Riu a Haruno, também abraçando Temari.

- Tchau maninho. – Disse a Sabaku, irritando o irmão. – Vê se cuida bem da Ino.

- Lógico. – Respondeu ele, tentando ignorar o "apelido". – Boa viajem.

- Até outro dia, Shikamaru. – Disse Neji, despedindo-se.

- A gente se vê. – Falou o Nara, acenando pra ele e os outros três.

- Não se esquece de nos ligar quando chegar. – Disse Ino, controlando o choro.

- É, e vocês mantenham contato. – Acenou Temari, acompanhando Shikamaru para a sala de embarque. Os oito acenaram para os dois, as garotas começando a chorar, sendo confortadas pelos garotos.

- Eles vão voltar para nos ver, não precisa ficar assim. – Disse Neji, ao ver a morena chorando abraçada a Hinata.

- É, eu sei, mas é triste... – Murmurou Tenten, segurando as mãos do Hyuuga e saindo do aeroporto ao lado dos outros. – E amanhã é a Hinata e o Naruto que vão embora.

- A gente não vai embora. – Disse o Uzumaki, segurando nas mãos da esposa. – São só uns dias para a lua-de-mel.

- Eu sei, mas... – Choromingou a morena.

- Ahh, chega de choradeira, vamos pro bar beber! – Disse Ino, secando as lágrimas.

- Você tem bebido muito ultimamente... – Murmurou Gaara.

- Tenho nada! Seu exagerado. – Exclamou a loira.

- Bêbada.

- Grosso!

- Bêbada.

- Começaram... – Riu Sakura, ao lado de Sasuke, carregando o carrinho com Hana. O restante também riu, enquanto se afastavam do aeroporto. Mesmo depois de tanto tempo, as manias ainda continuavam sendo as mesmas, e eles agradeciam por não precisarem esquecer. Nunca esqueceriam, e a história iria ficar cada vez melhor.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

- Tá tudo bem? – Perguntou o Nara, observando a loira que olhava as nuvens em silêncio pela janela do avião assim que este terminou a decolagem.

- Sim, mas... Vou sentir saudades... Quer dizer, eu já fiquei anos longe, mas, agora que voltei, parece que foi realmente que me toquei que aqui não é mais onde eu moro, não é onde eu vou continuar minha vida.

- Aqui sempre vai fazer parte da nossa vida... Não importa onde a gente esteja morando agora, foi aqui que tudo começou. – Disse Shikamaru, segurando as mãos de Temari. Ela sorriu, e concordou, relembrando de tudo o que passou, e imaginando o que viria pela frente.

Não importava onde estivessem, o que estivessem fazendo, sabiam que sempre estariam juntos. Mais do que memórias, eram laços. Laços que nunca seriam quebrados. Laços que nunca seriam esquecidos.

Laços para toda a vida.

**Fim**

**N.A.:** _É. Acabou :D Espero que tenham gostado, deu bastante trabalho pensar em como fazer o epílogo. Não tinha nem noção do que ia fazer quando terminei o ultimo capitulo DD:_

_Então, muito obrigada a todos que acompanharam a fic, muito obrigada a todos os reviews e a tantas pessoas que gostaram. Eu realmente não sei ainda porque minha fic fez tanto sucesso, mas agradeço de verdade. E minhas desculpas por ter feito vocês esperarem tanto para o fim. Escrevi mais de 20 caps em um ano e demorei uns dois pra terminar os outros 4. Realmente me desculpem, mas aconteceu tanta coisa que fez a fic ficar em ultimo plano. Fora que esse ano entrei na faculdade, e as aulas eram a tarde, ai não sobrava nada do dia pra escrever :/ mas muito obrigada por continuarem comentando apesar de tudo._

_E acompanhem minhas outras fics, que pretendo voltar a postar agora que terminei essa, que, acreditem, foi difícil XD. Pensei em várias coisas para a "Na cidade de Konoha", então acompanhem porque acredito que vão gostar n.n_

_E também minha outra fic "Freedom Fighters" para quem gosta de Shikamaru e Temari XDD E, não sei quando, mas ainda tenho outras duas para publicar, gostaria que lessem quando finalmente saírem XD Fiquem de olho - qqq_

_Mais uma vez obrigada, e comentem :D_


End file.
